


A Study in Light - Interludes of Life - Part Five: The Persistence of Memory

by pfyre



Series: A Study in Light [5]
Category: Miami Vice, Television - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sonny Crockett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ricardo Tubbs, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 138,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfyre/pseuds/pfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life continues....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pfyre-side Note:
> 
> Well you hold in your hands (or are viewing on your computer screen) the latest installment of the 'A Study in Light' series created by elfin. elfin has once again generously allowed my muse and I the freedom to play in her universe. As I mentioned at the start of part 4 - there were already a number of pieces written for this part by the time part 4 was being pasted together, and once again, there are a number of new pieces all ready written for part 6. Yikes! Talk about an obsessed muse! (g)
> 
> I would like to thank elfin for the continued opportunity to write in this wonderful universe and as always she is a wonderful source of encouragement. Thank you thank you thank you - I feel so unworthy. Many thanks to Coleen for her daily encouragements and commentary on our mutual obsession over these characters. Life would not be the same without her wit and drool commentary. Thanks to Debbie for insights and humor and putting up with me when the muse is being uncooperative. Thanks to Sally for comments and humor and again sharing this wonderful (and sometimes scary) obsession (g). Boundless gratitude to Koona for her sharp eye and straight-to-the-heart editor's touch.
> 
> You'll notice a new named listed in the credits for this part of ASiL - co-written by Oz. I have a new cohort in crime, as at the moment elfin's muse is thoroughly immersed elsewhere. Oz discovered the dangers of sending kind feedback on the entirety of ASiL - most especially in her second email that I might have just made things more difficult for myself by posting the 'sneak peek' because it would just make readers want more even faster. A dialogue developed and, before Oz knew what hit her, she had been drafted into helping piece part five together and to help fill in the missing bits. So much appreciation and praise are heaped upon Oz and her muse.
> 
> Thanks to all who've helped in this latest part.
> 
> And finally, I would like to thank you, the Reader, for taking the time stop and read this labor of love. While I think I would still be writing even without readers but I don't think it would be quite as much fun. So thanks to you who have been faithful readers to the 'A Study in Light' series; thanks to those who've offered their comments and thanks to those who've encouraged me to get this part out! (g)
> 
> For now, I think I'll kick off my shoes, pop the cork on a bottle of Asti and peruse my very own printed copy of 'A Study in Light: Interludes of Life - Part 5: The Persistence of Memory' (whoa that's quite a mouthful! (g)) and relax for the evening.
> 
> Pfyre
> 
> ~o~
> 
> Hello to all! As Pfyre said, I was drafted (most willingly (g)) because of a letter I wrote her letting her know how much I loved this story. I had come across it quite by accident and was immediately enthralled with the loving relationship between Sonny and Rico (and with the numerous places where they have made love (g)). If someone had told me ten months ago that I would be writing part of this wonderful story, I would have inquired about having them committed because they surely seemed to be crazy.
> 
> I would like to thank Pfyre very, very much for her kindness and patience in responding to my first letters filled with questions and comments. She answered all my questions even when the answers lead to more questions and comments. I thank her for allowing me to join her in this wonderful universe. I would like to thank elfin for creating it and allowing me to be a part of it. Thank you both. And I deeply appreciate Pfyre's encouragement, support and prodding when I had to move on to more challenging areas. I have enjoyed and loved every minute spent on and in this marvelous universe.
> 
> I am now off to settle down with my copy of this story and enjoy it. I hope you all do too.
> 
> Oz
> 
>  
> 
> 'A Study in Light: Interludes of Life' 'Part 5: The Persistence of Memory'
> 
> written by Pfyre  
> co-written by Oz  
> based on the 'A Study in Light' series created by  
> elfin 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers and Copyrights:
> 
> "Miami Vice" and its characters and situations are the creative and intellectual properties of Antony Yerkovich, Michael Mann and Michael Mann Productions. "Miami Vice".
> 
> "A Study In Light" (c)elfin, 1993.
> 
> "A Study In Light: Interludes of Life" (c)Pfyre Caidmon, 1998.
> 
> 'Grow Old With Me' words and lyrics by J. Lennon
> 
> 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' words and lyrics by Aerosmith
> 
> 'The Velveteen Rabbit' by Margery Williams
> 
> Additional warnings - my beta readers advised that I warn the readers of the need for lots of fluids, cooling devices such as fans and air conditioners, towels and drool buckets On a scale of 0 to 10 - with 0 being G-rated family entertainment and 10 being EMT warnings for the sizzling nature of the story content - I think this one rates right up there with a 10. My beta readers can attest to that.
> 
> And now on with the story....

"You doin' okay, Partner?" Rico glanced up from massaging his temples and tried not to grimace as his head began pounding harder.

 

"Yeah, just a headache." Sonny stopped beside his partner's chair with a couple of folders in his hands and several diskettes precariously balanced on top. Rico saw the concern in his partner's eyes. "I'm fine."

 

"Look," Sonny leaned against the edge of the desk, "after this meeting I'm done for the day. Why don't you kick out early and go home and take something for your headache?" If he had really felt better, Rico would have smirked at the thought of his partner, the man that avoided medication with a passion, advising him to take a headache remedy. "Bri did say you should take it easy for a few days anyway."

 

He sighed. "I think I'll go home and take a nap. Maybe that'll help."

 

"You do that." Sonny leaned close and whispered, "And I'll pick up something for dinner. Okay?"

 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rico forced a weak smile and shuffled some of the loose papers on his desk into folders as he got ready to leave. "Thanks."

 

*******************************

 

It was three weeks after their weekend on the St. Vitus. They had gone in to work the next day behaving as if nothing special had occurred between them. Yet their fellow detectives could sense something had changed, only they were not sure exactly what. Sonny and Rico knew they had to tell their friends about their engagement, however, they wanted to spend some time adjusting to and savoring the change.

 

They discussed several ways to make the announcement to their friends and the reactions, positive and negative, which would come about as more people would learn of their relationship. They finally decided to invite Marty, Stan, Trudy and Gina to a barbecue on the following Sunday and share the news then.

 

Before they were told, Sonny knew he had to tell Caroline and Billy so on Friday night he called Atlanta. He was surprised and relieved to hear his ex-wife's pleased reaction and Billy's happy one. He had not known what to expect and to have their open support of his upcoming marriage made him feel he and Rico were doing the right thing by letting the people closest to them know of their love and commitment.

 

Telling their co-workers seemed slightly more difficult. The evening went as planned with everyone enjoying good food, drink and diverse conversations. Sonny and Rico kept exchanging looks as the evening progressed, trying to find the right opening and words to make their announcement. Finally Stan could not wait any longer and said,

 

"So, you two planning on telling us why we're really here or are you just going to keep looking at each other?"

 

"Why you're really here?" Sonny repeated finally, casting a look at his partner.

 

"Yeah. We all know it wasn't just because you wanted to cook for us. You want to tell us or do we get to guess?" He laughed at the near identical looks of sheepish amazement on Sonny and Rico's faces. The others joined in as he added, "Anyone want to play twenty questions?"

 

"Ummm, well...." Sonny stammered as he looked to his partner again.

 

"Well, we do have something we wanted to tell you all," Rico picked up.

 

Their friends continued to look at the pair expectantly. Finally, Sonny blurted out, "We're ... we're engaged. We're getting married."

 

The stunned silence lasted a brief moment and then they were surrounded by their friends, receiving hugs, congratulations and well wishes. Rico managed to slip away and returned with chilled champagne and glasses.

 

"To the happy couple," Stan toasted as he raised his glass. "It's about damned time."

 

"What do you mean? It's about time?" Rico asked as he slipped an arm around Sonny's waist, the blond shifting to lean against him.

 

"Well, we've known for months that you two have been really close and we've suspected you were more than working partners," Trudy admitted. "And this week there's been something different about you two and now we know what."

 

"And we couldn't be happier," Gina said, a bright smile on her face. Sonny looked at her, trying to decide whether she had truly accepted his relationship with Rico or was just putting on an act.

 

She understood his look and nodded. She would have liked to believe she was the one that would have made Sonny absolutely happy but knew it was not true. Maybe at one point it could have been, but not any longer. Sonny belonged with Rico and she was pleased to find she was genuinely happy for them.

 

The conversation continued as Stan, Gina and Trudy questioned the pair about the upcoming wedding and learning they had not given it much thought yet. Marty sat listening to his detectives and feeling relieved that he no longer had to pretend to be ignorant of the personal relationship between Sonny and Rico and thinking briefly about what could officially happen regarding the relationship within the next week.

 

Sonny and Rico had definitely given a lot of thought about what the department could do to them now that they had announced their relationship to their lieutenant. They worried that they would be separated and reassigned to new partners and/or different departments. Their one hope lay in convincing the departmental review board they were still professional in their work partnership and that their work would not suffer. Late on Thursday afternoon they found out what had officially been decided.

 

"Crockett. Tubbs," Castillo's low voice said. The partner's exchanged worried looks as they rose to enter the lieutenant's office. Castillo closed the door while Rico sat down on the couch and Sonny stood in his usual place leaning against the file cabinet.

 

"The Departmental Review Board met regarding your ongoing personal relationship," he began.

 

"What?" Sonny straightened.

 

"They have made a decision about your partnership."

 

"Now, hold on, Marty. How could they have met and made a decision already? We just told you."

 

"And we didn't have an opportunity to address the board," Rico added as he stood.

 

"This isn't fair," Sonny protested as Martin picked up a piece of paper from his desk, ignoring the detectives' outburst.

 

"I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point," Marty said as Sonny began pacing the office, running his hands through his hair.

 

"Marty, I don't care what that letter says. It's not fair. We didn't get to speak to the board. How can they decide something when they don't know all the facts?" he argued. Castillo did not look up at the irate man.

 

"Basically it says that Detectives James Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs will remain partnered...." he began as Sonny continued to protest. "...in the Vice division in spite of an existing personal relationship between them."

 

"See? They don't know anything," Sonny continued oblivious to what Marty had just said.

 

"Sonny...." Rico moved to his partner. "Sonny, you didn't listen."

 

"What?" the blond snapped.

 

"...This is contingent upon there being no apparent detriment to their work or increased risk to their lives or their fellow police officers," Martin finished. He glanced up to see the incredulous looks on the faces of his two senior detectives.

 

"What?" Sonny sounded stunned.

 

"We get to remain partners," Rico said. "We can stay together." The disbelief turned to confusion as Martin handed the dark detective the official letter.

 

"I don't get it. The Review Board said we could remain together? How? Why?"

 

"This decision has been based largely upon the recommendations of Dr. Michael DeLelo and Lt. Martin Castillo," Rico quoted. Both men looked again to their superior.

 

"You went to bat for us?" Sonny asked.

 

"You two have always been a good team. It hasn't changed. I've not seen any reason to have the partnership broken because you're involved personally. Neither does Dr. DeLelo."

 

"Well, how'd the board make a decision so quickly? We only told you four days ago?"

 

"DeLelo and I submitted a formal request regarding your partnership five weeks ago." Martin looked directly at them. "You've both been very discreet. People who are not close to you would not realize you're personally involved. However, I knew a time would arrive when something official would happen. Mike concurred and so we decided to move forward."

 

"Thank you," Rico finally said as Sonny reread the official declaration.

 

"Yeah. Thanks, Marty," Sonny added as Martin left the office to give them a few minutes to absorb what they had just learned.

 

Strangely, the first real test of the 'officially' acknowledged partnership came when an old friend returned because of a case.

 

*******************************

 

Valerie stepped into the squad room and noticed immediately that both Rico's and Sonny's desks were empty. She frowned. She was hoping to catch Rico alone and ask him out to dinner. Then afterwards maybe they could do a little dancing and who knows what else. It was totally ridiculous... the tales that Stan and the others told her about Rico and Sonny being a couple. She had slept with Rico several times and he was as straight as they came.

 

This... this 'thing' between him and Sonny was just a passing aberration in his normal behavior. And she planned to set him back on the right path. Unfortunately, since she had been back in Miami working as liaison between NYPD and Miami Dade PD, she had not managed to spend any time alone with him. Every time she saw Rico it seemed that Sonny was not far away.

 

After Rico got a minor concussion in the mayhem of closing the case yesterday afternoon, she had hoped he would take the day off and she could catch him at home. But she discovered this morning, to her great disappointment, that both Rico and Sonny were at their desks doing paperwork. She caught Trudy's eye. "Hi."

 

"Oh, hi, Valerie." Valerie liked Trudy but it was painfully obvious that Val still did not believe the claims of the 'love' between Rico and Sonny, especially the talk that the two men were engaged and now house hunting. "Anything we can do for you?"

 

"Do you know where Rico is?" She saw the wary look in the other woman's eyes and added, "I've got a few details I need to clear up for my final report."

 

"I'm not sure. Sonny's in a meeting with the Lieutenant and some guy from Albany...." Gina walked in from the file room, reading as she walked back to her desk. Trudy turned to her, "Gina, do you know where Rico is?"

 

"ummm...." Without looking up she responded, "I think I heard him say he had a headache and was going home.... Not surprising - 'bout the headache after the nasty blow he took yesterday...."

 

Valerie smiled to herself as she pulled into the driveway next to Rico's caddy. It should not take too long to convince Rico that his real interests lay elsewhere besides his 'male' partner. Retrieving the spare key from a hook hidden in the flowerpot near the front door, she let herself in. The house was quiet and a quick glimpse out the patio door confirmed that Rico was not out there.

 

Climbing the stairs, she saw that he was sprawled on the bed snoring softly. There was a bottle of aspirin and a half-empty glass of water beside the bed. For just a moment, she felt faintly guilty that maybe he might not be up to her advances. But she only had one more night in Miami before going back to New York. It was all or nothing.

 

Damn, that man looked good. He had discarded his clothes and was sleeping in his boxers. And he knew all the things that made her toes curl when they were together. How could he even think that he was attracted to men?

 

Quickly, she shed her skirt, blouse and bra leaving just her panties on and climbed into the bed. He sighed and stirred a little as the bed moved with her weight. She licked her lips as she recalled how much he enjoyed it when she initiated their lovemaking. Trailing a light finger down the side of his face, she leaned close and whispered, "Rico?... Lover?..."

 

He murmured in his sleep and shifted closer to her. She smiled and moved her fingers down his neck and chest. She always liked the dark, soft fur of his chest. Of course she liked other things about him as well but she would get to that shortly. With a light touch her fingertips took a winding path to his nipples. As they circled the sensitive areas, she was delighted to see them harden and Rico moaned softly, still asleep.

 

Smiling, she leaned down and licked just the tip of each. "...hhhmmmmm...." he groaned and the sound sent shivers through her and made her nipples harden and tingle. God, she wanted Rico in the worst way. They were just so good together. She moved her hand farther down, feeling his stomach muscles twitch in response to the contact.

 

He shifted to his side facing her and an arm came to rest on her hip. This was working so well. She moved a little closer and carefully caught the waistband of his boxers and drew it down. Her mouth watered at the sight of the semi-erect member that sprang forth. His arm pulled her closer as she started to stroke him. "...hmmm.... sunshine...." He was breathing heavily now.

 

As she moved in to kiss him, she took his hand and guided it to her breast and he began to gently massage it. He opened his mouth readily to her probing tongue. He tasted as good as she remembered as her tongue continued to explore. She stroked his rapidly hardening erection and she could not quite stop her own moan as his fingers teased her nipple to attention.

 

He was moaning in earnest now as he began to suck on her tongue and shift against her as his cock continued to engorge. Her ragged breathing matched his. When she finally broke the kiss to nibble at his lower lip, he muttered, "...love.... sun...." He was smiling as his eyes opened, but the sudden look of shock and confusion on Rico's face made her laugh. "...What the...?..." His hand froze on her breast and his whole body stiffened. "Val?" his voice was high in shock.

 

"That's right, Lover." She ground her hips against his cock. "Just showing you where your real interests lie." But as she moved to kiss him again, he tried to push away from her.

 

"Rico?" The voice from the stairway momentarily immobilized both of them. "Hey, who's car is tha--"

 

Time slowed as Rico looked up to see Sonny step into the room his face falling from a relaxed smile to shock to a tight mask of barely restrained emotion. This was bad - very, very bad. His hand was on Valerie's bare breast. The woman was nearly naked and draped across him. His boxers were pushed down around his knees. Oh God.... "Sonny, it's not--!"

 

Then time sped up as he glimpsed hurt and then white-hot anger on his partner's face as he spun on his heel and the door slammed shut behind him. He heard quick, heavy footfalls on the steps and he tried to push away from Val.

 

"Let him go, Rico," she purred in his ear as she clung to him. "We were just starting to have fun...." She wrapped her leg around his hip. He heard the distinctive roar of the Ferrari's engine and a squeal of tires leaving the driveway.

 

"No," he pushed hard against her as she tried to move in for another kiss. "Don't do this, Val." His voice was cold and hard as his anger started to build. "I'm in love with Sonny," he declared as he tried to move to the edge of the bed. It was difficult as she still kept her leg around him and was trying to kiss him again. "We're going to be married.... God dammit, I said *STOP!*" he nearly screamed at her as she tried to stroke his cock once again.

 

Finally, he managed to disentangle himself. He stood, pulling his boxers up and grabbing his pants. "But, Rico...." He stepped back from the bed as she tried to reach for him again. "What about us?"

 

"You don't get it, do you?" He zipped and fastened quickly and reached for his t-shirt as he stuffed his bare feet into his shoes. "There is no *US*. There is no you and me." He paused as he pulled the shirt over his head. "That is over." Then he grabbed his keys and wallet. "I love *Sonny*."

 

God, his heart was pounding as adrenaline flooded his system from his anger over what she had just tried to do and fear of what sort of damage this may have done to his relationship with his partner. "So get dressed and get the hell out of my house," he tossed over his shoulder as he hurried downstairs.

 

Instinctively, he turned the car in the direction of the harbor. He had to find Sonny and he was praying that his partner had gone to the boat. He had to convince his fiance that it was all a terrible horrible misunderstanding. He had to....

 

He was relieved to see the Ferrari in its parking spot when he pulled up. Thank god. It was just heading toward twilight as he hurried toward the St. Vitus Dance. There were lights illuminating several of the nearby boats but the St. Vitus was dark. The deck was empty.

 

Just as he stepped down to go below deck, he heard, "Go away." The voice was not loud but it cut through the air like a cold sharp knife.

 

"Sonny, I need to talk to you." He stayed on the top step, his heart pounding.

 

"Well, I don't *need* to talk to you." He heard ice clinking in a glass. "I don't *want* to talk to you." A footstep and the crunch of broken glass. "Go away." Sonny's voice was so cold, so controlled it was terrifying.

 

"Please," he held his ground, "let me explain." A glass shattered as it slammed into the bottom step. The strong odor of whiskey floated up to him.

 

"Explain?..." A cupboard door slammed shut. "...What's to explain?..." Glass clattered against glass. "A beautiful old girlfriend comes to town and...." There was a pause. "...and you end up in bed together...." He heard a very slight tremor in the voice that reached him.

 

"But that's not--"

 

"Tell me," he was interrupted as Sonny continued, "did the two of you have a good laugh about your lovesick partner?" Oh god, the hurt, the pain he heard in his partner's voice tore at him.

 

"Sunshine," he began, hoping, praying he could get Sonny to listen, "that's not--"

 

"Don't!" The anger boiled out of the darkness. "Don't you dare! Don't ever call me that again!" Another glass hit the step, but did not break. It just bounced off and rolled away. He heard a choked half-sob and could not stay on the steps any longer.

 

He barely felt the pieces of glass crunching under his shoes as he moved down the steps. There was faint illumination in the galley from the microwave clock and he made out Sonny rummaging in a cupboard - probably for another glass. His partner turned, an almost full bottle in one hand and a fresh glass in the other, just as Rico moved closer to him.

 

"I told you to go away...." The words were slurred slightly, but Rico suspected it had less to do with the whiskey than it did with the emotions threatening to overwhelm Sonny. He moved closer and his partner backed up against the breakfast bar.

 

"Not until you...." He stepped closer and even in the dim light he could see the drying tear-tracks on his partner's face. "...hear what I have to say...." Sonny pulled in a noisy, ragged breath but did not respond for the moment. Rico wanted to step closer and wrap his partner in his arms and make the events of the last hour go away, make them just be a bad dream - for both of them. But he sensed that if he moved closer Sonny would either bolt from his spot against the counter or start swinging.

 

"First," he began slowly - trying to sound calm, "I love *you*." Sonny's breathing paused for a second and he saw the jaw muscles clench tightly. "Second, I did *not* go to bed with Valerie." His partner did not react except to blink just once. "I don't love her. I have no interest *in* going to bed with her." Still no change in Sonny's tight expression.

 

"I know how it must have looked...." Suddenly he realized it had all happened so fast that he really had not had time to sort it all out. "I left OCB and went straight home. Took a couple of aspirins and lay down for a while. I woke up to find her less than half-dressed and crawling all over me...." He wished there was more light. He really wanted to see his partner's face, his eyes - to really be able to read his expression.

 

"Before I could even push her off of me, you were there...." He swallowed, praying that what he was saying was getting through to his partner. Sonny was still stiff and silent and there did not seem to be any change in his expression. "Sonny, I--"

 

"Nice story." The ice was back in his partner's voice. "I've listened to what you had to say, now *go away*."

 

"It's not a story.... Sonny, you've got to believe me...." He heard the pleading, desperate note in his own voice. "I love you."

 

"Stop saying that," Sonny shook his head. "Why *should* I believe you?" Rico could hear the ragged edge to his partner's words. "How can I be sure of anything?..." His voice cracked on the last bit and Rico felt his throat tighten in sympathy. "How do I know that anything we had was *real*?" Rico flinched as the glass in his partner's hand was thrown at the steps. It connected solidly and shattered into a spray of glittering shards.

 

He moved a step closer and Sonny did not move. He was lost in his misery. Carefully he reached for his partner's now-empty right hand and while Sonny did not resist his touch, neither did he seemed to respond to it. His fingers encountered the ID bracelet on his partner's wrist. "Because once you are Real you can't be made unReal...." Sudden inspiration giving him the right words, he prayed. "....Because Real lasts for always...."

 

"...I... I--" A shudder ran through his partner as Sonny shook his head in denial and Rico saw that his cheeks were wet with new tears.

 

"What we have *is* real, Sonny.... Only something real could've pulled you through the shooting.... Only something real could make us feel so complete, so happy, so *loved*...." He pulled his partner's unresisting hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the fingers.

 

"...want to believe...." the barest of whispers from his partner. "...want to...." Rico moved closer and at last wrapped his arms around his friend. Tremors were rippling through the tense body he held close to him.

 

"Our love," he whispered directly into Sonny's ear, "my love for you is as *real* as this embrace.... Please, believe me. Please.... Please, believe me.... Please...." Abruptly Sonny sagged against him and he held him more closely as sobs racked his partner. His own tears soon followed as he heard the bottle hit the floor as Sonny's arms wrapped tightly around him. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry.... I'm sorry...." He whispered in ragged apology. "I would rather die than cause you any pain.... I'm so damned sorry...."

 

In the midst of broken glass and mess Sonny had made of the galley, they clung tightly to each other. Rico continued the litany of apologies and pleas for Sonny to believe him, to believe in their love, to believe in them. Slowly as the shudders and sobs subsided in his partner, he pulled back just enough to look at his partner's face. Tear-stained, eyes swollen from crying, Rico thought Sonny was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

 

He placed a soft kiss on the mouth that belonged to the man he loved above all else. "I love you, James Sonny Crockett." Very faintly he tasted traces of the whiskey. "There is no one else for me." And now a light kiss placed on the end of Sonny's nose. "There will *never* be anyone else for me." This close even with the dim lighting in the galley, Rico could see Sonny's soul reflected in his eyes. He could see the hurt that still lay there. He knew that his partner now believed that nothing had happened and that nothing would have happened between Val and him, but the rawness of the pain had not had time to fade away yet.

 

"...I love you, Rico...." Sonny's voice was rough as Rico heard the words he had been terrified he would never hear again. "...I love you so damned much...." He saw his partner close his eyes as more tears threatened. "...It hurt so bad... when I thought that.... It just hurt so bad...." Rico rocked Sonny in his embrace, lifting his hand to stroke the back of his partner's head. He knew Sonny had to say this, he had to release all of it.

 

"...I was angry... and hurt... I couldn't even think straight...." A shudder moved through his partner. "I thought maybe I could kill some of the pain with alcohol...." The sad, ironic chuckle that came from Sonny made Rico tighten his embrace. "...But first I couldn't remember where I'd put the bottle...." That explained the clutter on the counter top and the floor. "When I finally found it and grabbed a glass I started to go up on deck and the glass slipped out of my hand and broke on the bottom step...." Rico continued to rock and to listen.

 

"...Seemed appropriate somehow.... Broken glass.... Broken pieces of my life.... Same sort of thing.... Never managed more than a swallow or two. Just kept throwing the glasses and they just kept breaking...." Sonny arms tightened around him. "Pieces of my soul shattering.... Bits of my life splintering...."

 

"I don't know...." Sonny opened his eyes and the green depths were dark with emotion. "Sometimes... sometimes I think it would have been better for everyone if I had not made it." Rico frowned, but Sonny continued. "I disgust myself. How can I expect anyone else to feel any different?" Rico felt Sonny sag against him. It was not in acceptance of the embrace but more a surrender. Then he felt his partner start to shake and he realized that Sonny was sobbing, dry tearless sobs. His head was turned away so Rico could not see his face. It was painful to listen to. It was the sound of a wounded creature.

 

"Sonny...." Rico felt his own tears burning as he tried to soothe his partner. "Sonny, I love you.... And I'm so sorry...." He started, but stopped as he realized that Sonny was still speaking, haltingly, painfully.

 

"...love you... but... should've left me... to die.... Better than this.... Hurts.... Hurts too much.... Didn't want to... be this way.... Why didn't you let... me die?... No more of me left.... Don't know what's... real.... Better when... I was alone.... Love you too much.... Need you too much...." Somehow Rico felt his heart breaking over his partner's words. And still Sonny's litany continued. "...Hurts too damn much.... No more.... Please... no more... hurts...."

 

Rico rocked his partner as he stroked his back. Finally Sonny was just shaking, no more words. Rico knew that there were tears streaming down his own face. He started murmuring as he continued to rock his partner's shaking body. He told Sonny he was sorry; that he loved him, that he had always loved him and would always love him. He repeated it like a mantra.

 

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. Sonny's shaking subsided gradually but he still kept his face averted. When Rico thought his partner might actually hear what he was saying, he spoke again. "Sonny, if you had died on those docks or in the hospital - then they might as well have shot me and buried me along side you. 'Cause I would have been a walking dead man anyway. The best part of me would have died right along with you." Sonny had gone very still. Rico could only hope that he was listening.

 

"I love you with all my heart. All of my soul. All that I am." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Sonny's hair. "I was a stupid fool not to realize that Valerie could do something like this."

 

Rico started to move so they could get settled somewhere comfortable when Sonny tightened his arms abruptly. "Please don't let go.... Please...." He felt like crying again. His partner was so fragile in his arms. Sonny was hurting deep inside. Anger flared briefly. Anger that a selfish, obtuse woman that he once thought of as a friend, someone he had loved once upon a time, could cause Sonny and him so much pain. He did not think he could ever forgive Valerie for this. But he set it all aside as he concentrated on his partner.

 

"I'll never let you go, My Love." His partner tilted his head and they kissed. It was a soft loving joining of mouths that healed and comforted. Rico let himself get lost in it.

 

With his partner's warm embrace surrounding him and their sweet, tender kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime, somewhere deep inside of him he let go of the pain and the fear and the anger that had so overwhelmed him. It would take time for it to dissipate but he could start to move away from it all. He let their love surround and soothe him. He let their love heal his soul and his heart. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay like this forever - secure in their love.

 

When they finally parted because of the need for air, he smiled softly into the loving gaze of his partner and then rested his cheek on Rico's shoulder. Something felt odd. After a few moments, he looked a little closer as his partner's shirt in the low light and chuckled quietly.

 

"What?"

 

"Your shirt is inside out." It was so unlike his partner that it just amused him.

 

"Really?" Rico asked and he looked up to see his partner glance down at the offending t-shirt. "I never even noticed." He grinned at Sonny. "I was in a rush trying to get to you, Love." He chuckled and then they were kissing again.

 

This kiss was lighter, happier and filled with joyous love. Sonny slowly became aware of the warmth where their bodies pressed together. A need stirred within him. An ache. And only one thing would truly satisfy it. He slid his hands down to his partner's waist and then his ass. Rico moaned softly into their kiss.

 

Pulling apart reluctantly, he read the dark depths of love, concern, caring in his partner's eyes. He saw the smoldering passion. Squeezing those firm cheeks he pulled Rico closer. Licking his lips, he whispered a plea, "Please...."

 

His partner smiled tenderly, and leaned in for another kiss. He savored the taste of that familiar mouth. Rico was a little tentative at first as if waiting for permission to be more forward. Sonny opened his mouth and welcomed his partner's tongue. He sucked on it and let his own tongue brush and stroke against it.

 

The heat continued to grow between them as he felt his partner's hands massaging and stroking his back and moving lower. He groaned as their lips parted and those hands reached his ass. Then he heard, "I would do anything for you, Sonny...."

 

"Make love to me...." he responded. "Please.... I need...." He saw the love burning in Rico's eyes. "I need... the safety, the security... the love I feel when we're joined.... Please.... I need to feel you buried so deep inside of me that there is no line between us.... There is only us.... Please...."

 

"I love you," his partner declared as his mouth was once again captured in a hot demanding kiss. Rico's hands pulled him close, their groins rubbing and bumping against each other. The cotton t-shirt bunched in his hands as he held on. His heart was pounding and his breathing turned ragged when Rico's mouth moved down his chin to his neck. Blood was rushing to his groin.

 

He grunted when his ass was pushed against the breakfast bar behind him. Rico's hands were all over his back, his ass, his neck and shoulders. They stroked, they traced, they massaged and everywhere they moved warmed as blood rushed in.

 

He wanted to be skin to skin with his partner as his hands tried to move the t-shirt out of the way. But then he forgot what he was doing as Rico's hands slid under his shirt. Warm skin. Fingers traced lines of muscle. Sweat trickled down his temples. Moans and whimpers were being torn from his throat.

 

Rico was nibbling and sucking at his neck. His head was tilted back to give his partner better access. His eyes closed as he felt his nipples harden under his shirt. His cock was pressing against its confinement. All he could do was hold on as his partner took very good care of his needs. Vaguely, he heard the clatter of glass and metal as his partner cleared the breakfast bar. Moments later, he gasped as Rico lifted him onto the cool hard surface.

 

His partner moved to stand between his legs and started kissing and nipping on Sonny's neck and chest. Sonny grabbed the cloth of Rico's t-shirt and managed pull it upwards. Rico stopped his feasting long enough to toss the shirt aside and then removed Sonny's shirt. He moved back to his tasty treat as his hands worked at Sonny's waist and with his partner's help he managed to rid Sonny of the rest of his clothing. With little urging, his partner lay back on the bar.

 

"Oh god, I love you so damned much, Sonny." For a moment he felt his throat close with the rush of joy he felt at seeing his friend, his partner, his lover displayed so beautifully. A sight he would never ever take for granted but would treasure for the rest of his life. His cock throbbed almost painfully in his trousers. His partner was murmuring nearly incoherent phrases.

 

He had been almost fully erect when he had woken to find Valerie in bed with him. It had only taken the instant of seeing Sonny's face when he walked into the bedroom to soften it. Now, however, he was ready so quickly. He, too, felt they were one when he and his partner made love, when he was completely sheathed in Sonny's warm body.

 

He wanted to worship his partner's body slowly, enjoying every moment, but at the same time he was desperate to feel the heat of his lover's body surrounding him. "...pleeeeeeassse... pleeeeasssseee...." And he knew Sonny was as desperate as him. He looked urgently around as he undid the fastener and the zipper of his trousers. They needed lubricant. He pushed his pants down. There was no way he was going to hurt Sonny.

 

There was a bottle of safflower oil lying on its side amid the debris on the floor. Rico nearly tripped as he stepped out of his boxers and trousers and then snatched the bottle. He generously coated his fingers and moved to his partner. Sonny was struggling to focus on him and then he arched up, crying out as fingers slid to his ass.

 

Rico felt his cock throb as the sounds of his lover's reaction traveled straight through him. His fingers found that entrance as Sonny's legs spread farther apart giving him easy access. "...aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh gaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwdddd...." His partner was writhing and wriggling, trying to push down onto the fingers that were teasing him. "...aaahhhh yessssss!!!!..." His fingers slipped past the tight ring of muscle into the enticing warmth of Sonny's ass.

 

He leaned down and placed a kiss to the weeping tip of his partner's cock. It was bouncing between them and he could clearly see the pronounced vein along its length. He tasted the fluid and licked his lips as Sonny's hips bucked upward at the touch. "...oh gaawwwd.... gaawwdd...." He moved his fingers in and out loosening and coating that tight entrance. "...oh god!... god!... please Rico!... can't wait any longer... please... please!!!! please!...."

 

It was too much to resist and Rico removed his fingers and quickly slicked his cock. Moments later, he knelt up on the counter top as he moved the leaking head into position. He pressed forward and Sonny's legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him strongly in. "...GGGGGGAAAAHHH!!! AHHH!!!..." He slid in with one smooth quick thrust. He was unsure if it was his own yells or Sonny's he heard around them. But god, he was where he wanted to be so desperately. They were joined. They were one.

 

Sonny's sphincter was rippling around his cock as he leaned down closer and kissed his partner hard on the mouth. He rested on his elbows a bit and managed to continue the kiss as he pulled out ever so slowly. When just the tip remained in, he broke the kiss and looked into the bottomless pools of his partner's eyes. Raw need and lust and passion reflected back to him. "You are mine!" He plunged back in as he pushed his tongue back into his partner's open mouth.

 

His hipbones slapped hard against Sonny's ass as their kiss was interrupted by their grunts. "Only mine!" This was a dance of passion, of love and of desperate need. His declarations blended with Sonny's moans and yelps as they moved together. He kissed and licked Sonny's throat and chin. His partner's legs were gripping him strongly encouraging him.

 

The tension built. When he knew Sonny was close to that peak, Rico tweaked a nipple hard. "RRRRRRrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiccccccooooohhhh!!!!" He felt that muscle clamp hard around his cock and was driven over the top as well.

 

He thrust in as deeply as possible and his cock erupted even as he felt the first splatters of Sonny's seed against his stomach. He growled his pleasure as his partner's spasming body milked his cock of all it had. His cream continued to pump into Sonny's ass.

 

When he could breathe again, when coherent thought finally returned, he found himself still deeply lodged within his lover's body. His head was resting on Sonny's sweat slick, heaving chest. Moving his head he saw that his partner was completely limp. Carefully, he eased out as he placed a soft kiss on those swollen lips.

 

His partner did not react as he moved off the counter. Moonlight was streaming down the steps and gave the floor an eerie beauty as the broken glass twinkled like jewels. Once again, he felt his throat tighten at the thought of the pain his partner had felt to be driven to this destruction. He found a towel and dampened it. Quickly he cleaned himself and then cleansed Sonny.

 

He could not leave his partner sleeping on the counter and he realized that Sonny's feet were bare; he had lost his shoes in the heat of the moment. Rico stepped back into his trousers, careful not to catch his shoes on the cuffs. Then he simply lifted his partner into his arms and carried him to the cabin. Sonny sighed and moaned as he was lowered to the mattress but did not waken. Rico placed a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled the covers up.

 

Turning the lights on in the galley, he surveyed the damage. Well it was not as bad as he had thought. He quickly replaced the cookware and dry goods in the cupboards. Then he swept up the glass, fortunately most of it had stayed near the steps.

 

A breeze was just picking up as he went up on deck to dispose of the garbage. In the distance he could see lightning flickering and clouds were swiftly moving in making it very dark again. He took the bag with its jagged contents to the dumpster. Returning to the St. Vitus, he thought he spotted someone just about to board the boat.

 

"Hello?" The figure paused and as he drew closer, lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the scene, and he knew who it was. "What are you doing here?" He had to clench his teeth, to rein in the anger that threatened to wash over him.

 

"I was looking for you...." He could not make out Valerie's face in the low light. "...of course." He moved around her and stepped aboard the boat, but made no move to invite her to follow.

 

Blocking the access, he turned back toward her. "Just go away, Val." He pulled in a deep breath still trying to remain calm. Lightning was flashing much closer and thunder echoed across the water.

 

"Rico, I--"

 

"I don't give a damn what you have to say," his voice was a vicious hiss. As if to emphasize his statement, lightning flared.

 

The rumbling thunder penetrated the fog in his head and Sonny slowly became aware that he was alone in bed on the St. Vitus. He frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was being in the galley... on the breakfast bar... being loved by his partner. He smiled at the memory even as he then recalled the earlier pain and anger. He felt drained, emotionally spent, and now all he wanted to do was to spend a week curled into the warmth, strength and love of his partner's body. His mouth tasted terrible. He had not managed to drink much of the whiskey but now he needed something to clear that taste from his mouth. Staggering from exhaustion, he managed to make it to a dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts. Using the wall for support, he stumbled toward the galley. His toe bumped the glass that had bounced off the steps and he carefully bent down to pick it up. Then he started toward the galley again but just as he reached the steps he heard voices from above.

 

"...loved *me*."

 

"Once... long ago...."

 

Sonny sat down hard on the step as he realized Rico and Valerie were on the deck talking. A myriad of emotions assaulted him - anger, fear, desperation, hopelessness, heartache. It was difficult to breathe.

 

"But love doesn't just go away...."

 

"That's very true, but it can change over time." Sonny sat in the shadows struggling to calm his own breathing enough to hear what was being said on deck. "I loved you enough to ask you to marry me.... But you said no and I had to move on...."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be." He squeezed the glass in his hand until his knuckles ached.

 

"I love you, but I didn't think I could give up my life in New York and I couldn't ask you to give up your life here...."

 

"I know.... But you've got to understand, Val, I love Sonny now."

 

"I just don't--"

 

"I love Sonny more than I have ever loved anyone before."

 

"...." There was rumble of thunder and Sonny did not catch Valerie's comment.

 

"I'm not trying to hurt you. But you've got to realize that this is not a passing fling. It's not a short term relationship."

 

"But you're straight...."

 

"Bi is probably ... accurate. There ... been other men ... the past...." The storm was moving closer and it was more difficult to hear all that was said.

 

"...together. You make me feel so good. I know you enjoy it ...we're together...."

 

"Val, I love Sonny.... He is my life now. When we're together I feel complete and whole in ways I've never felt before...."

 

"...." Valerie's softer voice was again lost in the rumbles of thunder.

 

"...love we had *was* special, but this is different.... Val, I really would do anything to make Sonny happy because when he's happy I'm even happier. I've found I like ... take care of him. I love that he needs me ... much as I need him. I know that sounds kind of cliche but it's true...." Suddenly, Sonny felt tears threatening as Rico's words sank in.

 

"...don't know what to say...." Sonny shivered as a cold wind blew down the steps. It was raining nearby.

 

"...idea of the pain you caused?..."

 

"...forgive ... I did?..."

 

"...be tomorrow.... Right now it's still too fresh. You hurt the person I love very badly...." Tears slid down his cheeks. The one person that Sonny had felt would be the greatest threat to their relationship had just been told in no uncertain terms that Rico's heart was with his partner.

 

The wind was starting to gust hard and moments later rain lightly pelted the St. Vitus. The boat rocked as the waves picked up. Suddenly guilt surged through him. He had not trusted his partner deeply enough to see past the games that Valerie had been playing. He had blamed Rico and Rico was innocent. Anger coursed through him for what Valerie had tried to do. Anger at the pain she had caused him and his partner. Anger at himself for not trusting, not believing enough in Rico. He wiped roughly at the tears.

 

Rico waited long enough to see Valerie getting into her car and then turned to go below. The cool rain was refreshing and he did not mind getting a little damp. He was still angry at Val. What she had done was childish, selfish and cruel and it had hurt Sonny deeply. But he hoped he had finally convinced her that he truly loved his partner.

 

As he stepped down, he realized there was someone sitting on the steps. "Sonny?" His partner stood as he reached the bottom and he was pulled into a hard embrace.

 

"...m sorry...." He frowned in confusion as he wrapped his arms around his partner.

 

"For what?" He pulled away enough to see his partner's anguished eyes reflected in the light from the galley.

 

"...For not believing in you enough." He could see his partner struggling to maintain control, to calm down. He started to shake his head to deny that Sonny had anything to apologize for, but his partner continued, "For not believing.... I'm sorry...."

 

"Sonny, don't." He placed a finger on his partner's lips knowing his partner would try to interrupt, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't cause this, Love." He replaced his finger with his mouth and they kissed softly. Finally, he felt Sonny relax and when the kiss ended they just held each other close for a while as peace descended.

 

"Let's go to bed," he heard his partner whisper. He nodded, but when Sonny stepped back he heard. "Shit!"

 

"What?" Immediately concerned, he saw that his partner was examining the bottom of his foot.

 

"Dammit," Sonny muttered in disgust as he sat on the step pulling his foot into his lap. "I think I..." he paused as he pulled out a glass splinter, "stepped on a piece of glass."

 

"I'm sorry." Rico crouched in front of him. "I thought I swept up all the glass. Is it bad?"

 

"Nah, just my own damn fault." Sonny shook his head ruefully. "I'm the idiot that was breaking glasses and then I wandered out here barefoot."

 

"Stay there." Rico flicked on the overhead lights as he returned from the bathroom. Sonny blinked in the sudden illumination. He watched as his partner knelt and inspected his foot and the puncture where the glass had been. It was bleeding but not a lot.

 

"Told you it's not bad." Then he squirmed as Rico cleaned the puncture and rolled his eyes as his partner patted it dry, smeared an antibiotic cream on and placed a gauze pad and tape over it. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome," Rico leaned close and they kissed lightly. When they parted, Sonny started to stand only to have his partner place a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Wait." Rico smiled tenderly and lightly drew his hand along Sonny's jaw. He leaned into the warm hand.

 

"Sonny," his partner drew in a deep breath and got a serious look in his eyes, "I think it's my turn." Not quite following what his partner meant, Sonny just watched as Rico took hold of both his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "Will you marry me, James Crockett?"

 

Rico smiled at his partner's obvious surprise. "Will you spend the rest of our lives as my husband, soulmate, lover, friend and partner?" He pulled Sonny's hands to his lips and placed a light kiss on one. "I know you asked before and I gladly accepted." He kissed the other. "But I want you to know -- without any doubt -- that I want this as much as you." Sonny was smiling, a radiant brilliant smile. "So will you do me the honor?"

 

"Yes, *but*," Sonny leaned close, "only if it is for *always*." Tears of joy blurred his vision as they kissed again. Soft sweet and warm their love surrounded them. After what seemed like an eternity, Rico rocked back on his heels.

 

"Now, let's go to bed...." He stood and pulled Sonny to his feet. "...My Soon-to-be Husband." Then before his partner could protest he leaned down and scooped him up in his arms.

 

"Rico!" But he held tight as he walked to the cabin.

 

"Don't want to risk any more glass fragments cutting your feet, Love." He set Sonny on the bed and his partner pulled him down into a deep kiss.

 

The next day Sonny watched as Valerie continued to flirt with Rico, only slightly less obvious than before. When he first became aware of what she was doing, he felt a flash of fear and the pain that went with it. He was afraid she might succeed in getting Rico back though it quickly faded when he recalled the conversation between Rico and her the previous night and his partner's frank declaration.

 

The second emotion was anger. He had to restrain himself from forcing her against the wall and telling her to back off; Rico was his. The final emotion was amused tolerance. He watched as Valerie sat on the corner of Rico's desk crossing and recrossing her legs barely covered by the short shirt. He decided if it was any shorter it would make a good belt.

 

He heard her suggest going out for coffee as her way to apologize for her behavior yesterday and had to quickly swallow his coffee so he would not spray it across his files due to the lack of sincerity in her voice. She was still at it. She was still trying to 'turn' Rico from his belief he was in love with him. He got up to retrieve a file from Trudy's desk, shaking his head at the woman's persistence when she had been told quite clearly his partner was not interested in her.

 

"Aren't you going to do something about her?" Trudy quietly asked as he tried to find the file among the piles on her desk.

 

"No. Why? Rico can handle her." Trudy shook her head.

 

"Have you seen the look on her face?" Sonny shook his head. "She's got that I'm-gonna-suck-your-molars-from-your-mouth look." Sonny burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at him and he tried to muffle his laughter.

 

"She's got what look?" he finally was able to ask. "She wants him bad," Trudy said, not repeating her description of Valerie's look.

 

"I appreciate your concern, Trudy. And I know she does. But she's leaving today and hopefully won't be back for a long time. I know Rico won't do anything. I trust him. I know he loves me. Besides, if I interfere it won't help. Valerie's got to understand that Rico's turning her down because he wants to, not because I'm making him.... What?" Sonny asked when he saw the look she gave him.

 

"I just was wishing there were more men like you. I would love to have someone love me, trust me and respect me like you do Rico. And he does you."

 

"He's out there, Darlin'. I know it. You'll find him." Sonny headed toward the double doors and as he passed Rico's desk, he caught sight of Valerie's face and the expression. He quickly squelched the anger that boiled up and left the squad room.

 

"Hey, Sonny, you want a soda?" Stan asked as he came toward the blond. Sonny looked up from the file.

 

"Sure. Thanks."

 

"No problem. The machine gave me two for the price of one and I thought I'd share my good fortune." Stan moved into the squadroom while Sonny continued down the hallway with the can of grape soda.

 

He was returning to the squad room twenty minutes later and passing the mailroom door when an angry low voice caught his attention. Backing up slightly but staying out of sight of the two people in the room, he stood listening.

 

"Val, I've been polite but I've had it. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer except friendship and I'm not too certain about that. I told you who I love and am going to marry. You've got about thirty minutes left before you have to leave for the airport. I strongly urge you to spend it away from me." Sonny ducked out of sight as Rico came from the mailroom and headed down the corridor.

 

Sonny entered the squad room and nearly tripped over Valerie's luggage that had been left beside Rico's desk. He resisted the urge to kick it across the room. Instead he stepped over it and sat down at his desk, setting the can of soda on the corner. He tried to concentrate on work but found himself thinking about Valerie and how she continued to try and 'change' his partner. He could not believe how insensitive she was. He also could not believe how tolerant and polite his partner was. He was not upset with Rico considering the past his partner had with her, but if it had been him, Valerie would have gotten more than just a warning to stay away.

 

He sighed and his eyes strayed to the can of unopened soda. A thought tickled and he tried to ignore it. It would not be nice. It would serve her right. Looking around the room, he saw it was empty and he quickly stood. Taking the can, he moved to her luggage and unzipped the suitcase. He tucked the can under the silk blouses and then began closing the case when he felt he was being watched. Standing up quickly, he saw Stan watching him from the kitchen area.

 

His gaze flicked to the suitcase and then back to Stan who only smiled and headed to his desk, "It's for a good cause." Sonny laughed and went back to his desk. Five minutes later Valerie entered with Trudy and Gina as Martin came from his office.

 

"Well, it was good seeing you all again," Valerie commented as they gathered to bid her good-bye.

 

"Always a pleasure to see you too." Stan agreed with a smile. Sonny avoided looking at him as Valerie bent to pick up her bags. "Here, let me." Stan picked up the garment bag and then the suitcase. "Oops, better close this. Don't want anything falling out. Here, let me." Valerie smiled at him as he zipped and locked the bag. She then took the bags and with a final good-bye left the squad room.

 

"You're bad, Stan," Sonny grinned.

 

"Me? I'm not the one who sent the soda to its demise."

 

"What soda?" Gina asked as Rico entered the room from the far door and approached the group. Sonny looked slightly embarrassed by his childish act of revenge.

 

"I put a can of grape soda in Val's suitcase under her silk blouses," he finally admitted. Trudy and Gina burst out laughing as did Stan and even Martin had a half smile on his face. Sonny turned away from the pleased group to go back to his desk and stopped when he saw Rico.

 

"You put a can of grape soda in her suitcase so it'd explode in the air and ruin her clothes?" Sonny nodded, watching his fiance somewhat apprehensively. Rico finally nodded.

 

"Hope she can afford to replace everything. The woman's got expensive tastes and some of her stuff is definitely high end.... Now, has anyone seen the file on the Princeton case? I've spent the last half hour looking for the stupid thing." Sonny grinned at his partner, relieved that Rico was not upset with him.

 

"Nope, can't say that I have."

 

*******************************

 

They had some other choices and decisions to make. They wanted to get a home to call their own. For undercover purposes, Sonny Burnett would maintain the outward appearance of living on the St. Vitus. But Sonny Crockett wanted to *live* with his soon-to-be spouse. Rico's rental home was small so they decided to house hunt.

 

It had been frustrating. They knew what they wanted. Some place that was on the water - ocean, river or bay - it did not matter. The house would have to have space for a home office for Sonny, a den for Rico and a guestroom or two. Sonny wanted to have room for Billy to visit them. Rico secretly hoped for a place that had either a hot tub or a sauna.

 

They must have picked the wrong time to be in the market. After looking at places for the better part of six weeks, Sonny was about ready to throw in the towel and seriously consider either building a house, if they could find land, or maybe moving into a condominium or townhouse. He had thought that since money was not a problem that a house would be easy to find. Instead the houses were too small, or in need of so much renovation and repair that they might as well build a new home, or just not right.

 

They also proceeded to work at tying up loose ends. About two months after their engagement, Rico was running down several leads at the Hall of Justice. Not all records were yet transferred to computer and sometimes they had to be found through lots of digging in old, dusty drawers. If the items needed were misfiled it was a nightmare to contemplate. Sonny was busy contacting other police agencies in southeastern states through email and phone messages, tracking other details.

 

Late on Tuesday afternoon, he had tried to contact Rico at the Hall of Justice, but the clerk he spoke with was unable to locate him. Sonny figured he was probably in the deepest bowels of the basement, up to his elbows in papers and dust. He did not envy his partner. He might get a headache from staring at a computer screen but at least he was not sneezing from the dust.

 

That evening when Rico finally showed up at the boat, covered in dust, Sonny noticed he actually seemed rather pleased with himself. But they were both tired, so he did not pursue the matter. After a shared hot, leisurely shower, they simply curled together and slept.

 

The next day, Sonny was again doing the calls and electronic searching and Rico was back at the Hall of Justice. He had offered to trade places with his partner thinking Rico might want a break from the dust and the paper cuts. But his partner had declined, saying that he was fine and that Sonny was far better at the email and the net than him.

 

By the end of the week, Sonny had about had it with paperwork. They were due at a meeting with a new supplier early the following week and he could not wait. Pushing paper, whether it was real or electronic, was the most boring and frustrating part of being a cop.

 

He was cranky and short tempered when he was on the phone with the Alabama State Police. It seemed that they could not be bothered to put a trace on a possible suspect living near Huntsville. "...Look, I realize you have other cases and only a limited number of people.... Yeah, well, I figured someone involved with drugs and gun running would be a priority.... Whatever... fine!" He slammed the phone down. "Dammit!..." He glared at the screen in front of him, ignoring the looks from the others in the squad room.

 

It was just about four o'clock. He ran another search on the net and it came back with nothing. Gritting his teeth, he pulled in a deep breath and shut down the connection. He was not going to be much good doing this right now. Clearing his desk, he grabbed his coat and left the office. Maybe he could drive by the Hall of Justice and help Rico for a while. He needed the break.

 

But when he arrived at the courthouse, he did not see Rico's Caddy anywhere in the parking garage. He stopped by the records office, the clerk said that he had seen Rico leaving around noon, but had not seen him return. Wondering what the hell Rico was up to, he had returned to the Ferrari. Maybe he had had to go to the old Federal building for more files. Finally, sighing in frustration and defeat, Sonny drove to Rico's house.

 

When he pulled into the driveway, the Caddy was already there. He had a sudden stab of worry. Could Rico have gone home sick? Why hadn't he called Sonny? The engine was still warm; he could hear it pinging as it cooled when he walked past.

 

Stepping into the cool shadows of the kitchen, Sonny saw the mail sitting on the table but the house seemed silent. "Rico?" But nearing the stairs he heard the shower running upstairs. He shook his head. It had been a hell of a long and frustrating week and he just was not in the mood for mysteries with his partner.

 

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed his jacket on a chair as he went out onto the patio. Bare toes and feet in the warm sand, he sat and slowly sipped the cold beer. The knot of tension in his gut finally relaxed. He realized it was not any one thing that was bothering him. It was just the layers of frustrations building up.

 

Trying to deal with the bureaucracies of other police agencies and then tracking dead-ends far too often. The endless piles of reports and paperwork. Being separated from Rico for far too much of their working days for the past week. Not being able to locate a house suitable to their needs and wants. He had never been good at dealing with frustration....

 

"Sonny?" He turned to find Rico at the patio doors. Dressed in a crisp shirt and charcoal gray dress trousers, his partner cut a handsome figure, Sonny realized just how much he missed seeing his partner during the day this past week. "Everything okay?" He saw the worry in his partner's eyes, the love.

 

"Everything's fine." He smiled now, as the rest of the tensions drained away. "I just kicked out of work early. Thought I'd surprise you at the courthouse, but it seems you'd already beat me to it." It never failed to amaze him, how just being in Rico's presence was a balm to his soul. He took in the formal clothing. "Going somewhere special?"

 

Rico smiled back at him. "Well, I thought we'd go out to dinner...." He paused, obviously sensing that all was not quite calm with his partner. "If you're not too tired."

 

"Nah, I'm fine." Sonny stood and looked down at his bare feet. "Just let me change, okay?"

 

"Clothes - yes," Rico grinned mischievously. "The rest of you - never!"

 

It was nearly dusk by the time they pulled out of the driveway with Rico at the wheel. "So you gonna tell me *where* we're going to dinner?"

 

Rico just smiled. "You'll see...." he teased mysteriously. "Oh, I have a quick errand to run - something to pick up before we eat."

 

Rico turned into the driveway of a brightly lit house, but there did not seem to be anyone home. Rico opened the door with a key he retrieved from behind a flowerpot, which caused Sonny to narrow his eyes a bit. "I need to pick up some papers. Why don't you have a quick look around, while I go find them?"

 

"Rico...." But his partner had disappeared down the hall. Sonny sighed. He looked in the living room and saw it was sparsely furnished with a few pieces of tasteful furniture. The house had beautiful polished wood trim and floors and the walls had been painted recently. He glimpsed a large wood panelled den as he headed to the back of the house.

 

Looking to the side, there was large modern kitchen with all the conveniences it seemed. Empty bags lay on the island counter top, but there was no Rico to be seen. He frowned and moved to the end of the hall. The dining room was as beautiful as the rest of the house and the table was set with crystal and china with covered containers set to the side. And it was lit by a pair of tall tapers and the light shining in Rico's eyes.

 

Rico came around the table and took his hand. "So what do you think of the house?" He was bursting with joy, but there was just a tinge of worry - that perhaps Sonny might not be happy with it.

 

"It's beautiful." Sonny now knew why he had been unable to reach Rico at the records department of the courthouse. Rico had been out finding this house. "What I've seen so far, but--" He was interrupted by Rico's finger placed on his lips.

 

"It's ours," he smiled broadly staring deep into Sonny's eyes, "*but* only if you want it to be." He obviously wanted to be certain of his partner's feelings.

 

"I'd be happy with you anywhere." Sonny smiled at the increasing joy in his partner's eyes. "It seems perfect and I trust you in this as in all things. I love you." Rico pulled his hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss there.

 

"I want you to see it *all*, before saying 'yes'."

 

It seemed that when Rico had been at the courthouse on Monday morning, one of the clerks had mentioned a house that was for sale in a ritzy riverfront neighborhood he passed every morning on the way to work. The house had been for sale for several months. It sounded as though it might be just what Sonny and he had been looking for, so Rico had contacted the realtor.

 

The owner had been transferred out of the country by his company. He had packed up only those things he felt vital and the remainder, mostly furniture, was included in the purchase price of the house. The price had been more than reasonable and Rico easily afforded it with the inheritance and insurance monies left to him after his brother's death. He had checked the house out and had been very pleased. He had felt as if it could be the home for them.

 

He had made an offer on it, contingent upon Sonny's approval, and it had been accepted. Because he was not looking for a loan, most of the paperwork had been bypassed; now all they needed to do was to go to the bank the following day and sign for it. Rico had made certain that the title was to be in both their names.

 

They kissed and embraced in the flickering candlelight. Eventually, when their mouths parted, Rico pulled away still holding Sonny's hand and led him on a tour of the house. It took a while as they took frequent breaks to kiss and hold each other - simply enjoying the sensation of being together. The living room was of a nice size and had a built-in entertainment system that Sonny had not noticed on his first quick glance through. The electronic components were a part of the purchase package and Rico turned on the stereo - tuning in an alternative jazz station and setting the level low, but after flicking a few switches the music could be heard throughout the house.

 

The den was huge and could easily accommodate a home office for Sonny and a library area for Rico. It would give them both plenty of room for privacy as needed but also a chance to simply be near one another without intrusion. Upstairs there were three bedrooms - with two smaller bedrooms on either side of the stairs and a bath. The master bedroom was huge with two walk-in closets and built-in cupboards and dressers. It had its own luxurious bath with a separate shower stall and extra large raised platform Jacuzzi tub.

 

Sonny started giggling when he saw the Jacuzzi tub and Rico raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" The giggles were infectious and Rico soon found himself joining in.

 

Finally, Sonny managed, "If-if this place had a glass patio and hot tub - it would almost be a double for that safe house we stayed in...." He was still chuckling. "Except - this place doesn't have the mirrors!" He had to sit as he started to laugh again.

 

 

Rico started to laugh as well. He had not really thought about it but Sonny was right there were a lot of similarities. He smacked Sonny lightly on the arm. "Well, at least this place was decorated by someone with a bit of class," remembering how overdone the other place had been. Finally, he held out his hand and pulled Sonny to his feet. "Let's eat, okay?"

 

Standing easily Sonny pulled his partner to him. "I love you." They kissed. "I love this house." They kissed once more, a longer softer joining of mouths. "Yes." Another quick kiss. "My answer is yes."

 

They returned to the dining room as Rico explained about their own private dock along the river. Sonny glanced out the sliding glass doors toward the river seeing the lights reflecting on the dark flowing water. As always, Rico had outdone himself in the beautifully thought out details. Dinner was a variety of dishes from a local Cuban restaurant. Wonderfully aromatic and spicy; Sonny's mouth was watering as soon as Rico opened the covered dishes.

 

The food was delicious and filling, but later Sonny would never be able to recall what he ate. His attention was focused on his partner. Rico was so special to him. He was the calm, steadfast half of their partnership. He kept Sonny grounded and Sonny brought the element of excitement, the edge of instinct and danger with him into their work. Together they filled all the needs - covered all the strengths and weaknesses.

 

But it was in their private personal relationship that Sonny fully appreciated all the aspects of his friend. Rico was always thinking ahead, always prepared it seemed. He could be impulsive but he also filled the need for stability and steadfast love that Sonny had desperately needed in his life for so long.

 

He marveled that he had been so blessed to find Rico and that they had managed to create such a life-giving, loving relationship between them. For all the things in his life that he had messed up, he must have done *something* right to be rewarded with Rico and his love. So he had spent most of the meal simply lost in the sparkling, dark eyes of his lover, soon-to-be-spouse.

 

The meal finished, Rico led Sonny outside to look at the lawn and docks. It was a quiet neighborhood and the lawn had a high privacy fence on both sides. Several of the neighboring houses had boats of varying sizes moored to their docks. It was a beautiful warm night, clear sky, new moon. The only illumination were the lights from other houses across the river, the few street lamps and starlight.

 

They stopped at the end of the dock and turned back to look at the house, their house... their home. Rico pulled Sonny close and they kissed. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless. "Did I ever thank you for asking me to marry you? For suggesting that we share the rest of our lives?" Rico kissed Sonny's hand and then placed it over his own heart. "I know it's really just a piece of paper and a ceremony - but somehow it just means a lot."

 

Sonny smiled tenderly at his partner. "In my heart, we're already married. I think we were married long before we even acknowledged our feelings...." He could feel the heat of Rico's body beneath his hand and the rhythm of his heartbeat. "I could no more deny my need to be with you than I could stop breathing."...

 

Apparently the previous owner had not believed in skimping on the perks. The sound system from the house was connected to an outdoor speaker system. Rico reached into a box on a post to the side of the dock and flipped a few switches and they were surrounded by the flowing sounds of an instrumental piece. Seeing the recognition in his fiance's eyes, Rico reached for Sonny's hand. "Dance with me?"

 

They melded together, two people moving as one. Sonny was enveloped with a heady sense of deja vu. They were at the party in The Dome; they were on St. Andrew's at the beach house; they were on a wooden dock by the river. They were alone in a crush of drunken partygoers. They were alone in a tropical paradise. They were alone on the banks of the river.

 

They moved together without thought, without hesitation. In the first dance, Sonny had held onto his partner as a drowning man clutching to a safety line. Overwhelmed by the alcohol and the as yet unacknowledged feelings between them, he had barely been able to cope. All he knew was that he was safe in the circle of his partner's arms.

 

The second dance, Sonny had held onto Rico because he had still been recovering and was unsteady on his feet. He had also been uncertain of how their relationship was going to progress physically. All he had known was that they were going to advance eventually. He had felt their love surrounding and supporting him.

 

And now this dance. This was a celebration of their new home. This was a celebration of their happiness. This was a celebration of their lives together. This was a celebration of their love.

 

Rico pulled him into a marathon kiss. Their hands roamed freely over the other's back and shoulders finally sliding downward. Their hips and groins rubbed together as tight cheeks were kneaded. They still swayed but more in response to an inner music than to the soft instrumental jazz piece now coming from the speakers. Sonny vaguely heard a boat in the middle of the river pass by their dock. Then they were alone again except for the water and the stars.

 

He felt his partner's hands at his shoulders and his jacket slipped to the wooden dock. In short order without breaking the kiss Rico had unbuttoned his shirt and that followed the jacket. The night air was warm, but he shivered under the ministrations of his partner's hands. Rico always made him feel so good.

 

With some effort, he managed to work his partner's jacket off and then started to unbutton his shirt, trailing his fingers in the tight curls on the chest that was being slowly revealed. Their kiss continued; a delightful dance of tongues. Their breath mingled; the tastes of their mouths blended. He had long ago memorized every part of his lover, but each time they were together it was as if it were something new - a joyous voyage of discovery.

 

His gasp, finally, broke their kiss as he felt Rico's hands slide under the waistband of his trousers. The warm fingers slipped downward in the tight confines of his pants and rubbed his ass directly. It felt wonderful. It was intoxicating. He groaned as the fingers dug gently into his flesh and immediately his partner's mouth again captured his.

 

Sonny realized they were going to have to make love right now, right here on the dock because he knew he would never last until they got back to the house. The few yards from the end of the dock to the house might as well have been miles. He was having trouble remembering how to work his fingers to unbutton the rest of his partner's shirt. It was such an effort and now his knees were starting to feel rubbery.

 

His cock ached in its confinement. Rico's hands were back at his waist sliding in and out along the top of his trousers. He moaned into his partner's mouth and had to clutch at his lover's shoulders to stay on his feet.

 

Rico unzipped Sonny's trousers and pushed them down past the rapidly growing bulge in his briefs. Sonny swayed as his partner continued to slide the pants down and they suddenly pooled at his feet. With a quick movement he lowered his partner to the weathered dock. Kneeling beside him, he spread their jackets and then Sonny's shirt out and rolled his lover onto them. This way his partner would not be in direct contact with the smooth aged wood.

 

With a short kiss through the damp cotton Rico hooked his fingers in Sonny's briefs and they soon joined his pants, abandoned to the side. He licked the wet tip of Sonny's hard cock as he moved up even with his partner's waist. Sonny was always a delightful, delicious treat and now a wonderful way to christen the purchase of their new home.

 

His fiance's hips pushed upward at the touch of his lips and Sonny grasped weakly at his shoulders. He quickly laved the length of Sonny's cock with his tongue reveling in the sounds he heard echoing off the waters around them. Opening his mouth wide, he swallowed as much of Sonny's engorged cock as he could. Sonny's bounced upward and he started to swallow and release in time to his partner's movements.

 

He slid his fingers back and gently caressed his lover's balls. Then his fingers moved back and sought that entrance. He bumped it with a fingertip and Sonny's whole body shuddered and he screamed out his pleasure. Rico released his fiance's cock and wet his fingers first in his mouth and then gathered more moisture from the dribbling head of Sonny's erection.

 

When he looked up, he saw Sonny blinking at him, trying to focus on him. He was gasping for breath and he shuddered at Rico's touch to the tip. "...ahhh... gaaahhhdd...." Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on the hole at the end and then licked the juices gathering there. Sonny closed his eyes and his head pushed back.

 

Sonny was moaning loudly and squirming delightfully under these skillful touches. With a wicked smile, he engulfed the engorge member and slid his fingers back to that other entrance. "...Gaawwwdd!!!!... Ricohhhhhh!!!..." His partner pushed his ass down toward the fingers teasing the dimple of muscle. He slid his mouth back up to the tip and paused. He let his fingers tickle and tease and lubricate the muscle. Sonny's ass was wriggling most deliciously. He held on to his partner's hip with his free hand, afraid he would be dislodged otherwise. As he pushed his mouth down again, he slipped a single finger in.

 

A feral cry was ripped from his partner's throat. It traveled straight to Rico's own throbbing cock. He shifted his hips to relieve some of the growing pressure on his groin. He added a second finger and started swallowing Sonny's cock in time with his finger thrusts. Then he added a third finger. Sonny's moans, cries and whimpers were music to his ears. His partner's hips bounced in rhythm to his swallows and finger fucking.

 

Sonny's juices flowed steadily and he had to swallow quickly to keep up. Finally as he felt the tension in his partner's body increase, he pulled as much of the satiny hard rod of flesh into his mouth and throat, plunged his fingers deeply and as he rubbed solidly on his partner's prostate he used his thumb and pinky finger to tease the tumescent sacs so conveniently placed.

 

His fiance's screams echoed off the water around them. Rico felt the sphincter muscles ripple and spasm around his fingers and Sonny's balls had drawn up hard against his body. One more rub and his mouth was being filled with Sonny's cream as his cock twitched. Rico swallowed quickly, not wanting to waste a single drop. It was so very sweet, so uniquely Sonny.

 

He felt Sonny's body arch upward as he strained to give all that he had. Finally, leg muscles shaking in fatigue, his partner's body settled to the dock. The cock in his mouth continued to twitch even as the last of his essence had been released. The muscles around his fingers finally slowed in their motion. He heard Sonny draw in a long, shuddering breath.

 

Looking up he saw that Sonny was looking at him through slightly glassy eyes. Rico smiled and proceeded to lick his partner's cock clean and then slowly removed his fingers from Sonny's body. His partner shuddered again when he was no longer filled.

 

With a final kiss to the tip of his partner's softening cock, Rico slid up even with his lover. He soothed Sonny with gentle caresses and felt the last of the tremors subside. He felt his partner stir and wrap shaky arms around him.

 

"Oh, my god, Rico...." His partner's voice was rough, his throat sore from the screams and yells.

 

They kissed softly and lay together for a long while. Fortunately the night was warm and even the breeze was a gentle caress against Sonny's damp, naked body. Finally, Sonny finished unbuttoning Rico's shirt and he pulled it free of the waistband. Sonny loved to trail his fingers through the dense patch of hair on his partner's chest. He loved the feel of the curly hair against his own body when they were together.

 

He let his hand slowly explore the curls and the warm skin and muscle beneath. With a little cooperation from his partner, he slid the shirt off and then his hands moved to Rico's waist. The bulge in his fiance's trousers had been nudging at his thigh even as they had cuddled together. He traced the outline of the hardened lump with light fingertips and Rico moaned and shifted his hips.

 

He drew in a swift breath as well. He ached to feel his partner buried deep within his body. In this action they were joined physically in a way that nearly mirrored the joining of their lives. He shifted his hips as his limp cock began to stir from anticipation. Just when he was his most vulnerable, most out of control, Sonny felt the most protected, loved - the most complete.

 

Sonny opened the top of his partner's trousers and carefully slid the zipper down. Rico moaned. Smiling, he slid the briefs and pants down together and Rico kicked them free of his legs. He heard his partner sigh in relief as the pressure was finally relieved, as his erection was finally free of its confinement.

 

He stroked that silken shaft belonging to his soon-to-be-spouse. Teasing the wet tip with his fingerpad, he whispered. "Please, Rico, I need you inside me.... Please...." He needed to feel that pain followed by ecstasy. He spread the moisture from the tip all over the length. Once he was sure that it was thoroughly wet, Sonny turned to present his ass to his lover. "Please...." he pleaded.

 

Sonny closed his eyes as Rico started to stroke his body. From his shoulders to his thighs, his partner rubbed, massaged and stroked his sweat-covered form. God, his nipples rubbed on the shirt beneath him. The cloth created an unbearable friction on his stirring erection. "....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...." He was getting desperate, he wanted to be filled, to be stuffed with his partner's cock. He wanted to be joined with his lover. He lifted his ass up, giving Rico better access.

 

He felt Rico's hands exploring him. Strokes to his hips, his cheeks, sliding around the front to tease his cock - all of it drove him mad. He could not hold still and he was whimpering. Suddenly, Rico pulled away and he thought he would die from the loss of contact. "Nnnnooo...."

 

"Shhh.... In a moment...." Rico soothed. Gulping, he turned to see Rico searching through the pockets of his jacket. He saw him pull out a small tube and he turned back, resting his head on his arms.

 

"...Gaaa...." he gasped when cool liquid slid down his crack and then Rico's gentle hands spread it thoroughly and added more when they reached his anus. A finger slid in easily followed by another and then a third. He could not think. He was focused solely on those fingers and what they were doing to his body. He could hardly breathe as the sensations rippled through his body. His cock was full and starting to leak again.

 

If it were not for Rico's hands supporting his hips he would have been a boneless heap on the dock. Finding his voice, he pleaded, "Please.... Pleeeeassse...." After an eternity, he felt his partner's cock slide down his ass and bump against his anus. He tried to push back, wanting to impale his entire being on that staff of flesh.

 

Rico's hands steadied him and then he felt the pressure as his partner pressed forward. He cried out as the tip of his partner's cock breached him. Oh, god, it hurt. It always hurt. His fiance's erection was huge and he always felt like would be torn apart by it. As the initial pain receded he shoved back and Rico pushed forward and he was completely filled. He cried out again, a wail of agony changing to ecstasy. He could feel the wiry hair of Rico's groin against his ass. His partner's balls were pushed up against him. "Ohhhhhhhhh, Gaaaaaawwwwwwhhhhhd!.... Ricoohhh...."

 

His partner's arms wrapped around him pulling him close and he was suddenly sitting on his lover's lap still stuffed full. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating. God, it just felt so wonderful to be like this with his lover. Rico kiss his neck and then bit at it lightly. He moaned and he actually felt his partner's cock twitch deep inside of him. A dark hand stroked his chest, teasing his nipples, and then moved downward. He held tightly to the arm around his chest.

 

He was completely overwhelmed. His cock was throbbing, despite having climaxed only minutes ago. His ass was stuffed and he could feel every movement either he or Rico made through this connection. His fiance's gentle strength held him and further stimulated his body. Very slowly, he felt his partner rock forward and then back. His cock slid in a fraction deeper and then out a fraction. "...aaahhhhhhgggg...."

 

They built a rhythm of Sonny leaning forward as Rico pulled back and then Sonny pushing back as his partner rocked forward. Slowly their motions grew more wild, stronger, rougher and Rico added strokes to his partner's bobbing cock. Sonny could not stop the groans and grunts that escaped from his throat. It lasted forever. Time stood still as they made a perfect union of bodies - their minds, hearts and souls already one.

 

The tension increased in their bodies and sweat dripped from both. Sonny heard grunts and groans ripped from his lover's throat as well. He held on for dear life. He was no longer sure he would even survive it when they climaxed. Rico's long fingers rubbed at his balls and then pulled up to pinch the tip of his wet cock and he was shoved over the edge. His screams echoed off the water as he felt the precious little fluid he had not given up before pump and spurt from him. His ass was clamping in a vise like grip around the shaft burrowed deep in his bowels. As his climax ripped through his body, he felt Rico's shaft expand and begin to erupt inside of him.

 

The hot juices filled him even more and they kept coming even when he was dry and no longer bringing forth any more fluids. He wanted it to never end. He wanted this instant of perfect unity to be everlasting. Slowly, he realized it was passing and his partner's cock finally stopped pulsing inside of him. Rico wrapped both arms around him and held him close. He felt his partner nuzzle his neck, warm breath against his skin.

 

He was bonelessly tired. He closed his eyes and just relaxed in his fiance's arms. He firmly believed he was in their own corner of paradise. They were naked. His partner's slowly softening penis was still stuffed up inside his ass. They were sweating and sated. They had just made love under the stars on the wooden dock that was part of the house that was to be their home.

 

Sonny would forever be grateful that Rico always seemed to plan ahead. There was a bed left behind in one of the spare rooms and earlier in the day he had brought linens over just in case they decided to spend the night. Somehow they managed to gather their rumpled clothing and stagger, into the house, leaning on one another.

 

It seemed a monumental effort to climb the stairs, but once there Sonny suggested a hot shower. They used the master bath as that was the one Rico had already stocked with towels. After a quick shower, Sonny was all for just collapsing on the floor of the bedroom. The spare room seemed awfully far away. But with Rico's urging, they eventually curled together in the double bed and slipped in exhausted slumber.

 

The bank Rico dealt with had Saturday hours and had the check all drawn up and waiting for him when they arrived. Then they went to the real estate broker's office and signed the papers. By twelve-fifteen, he and Sonny were the proud owners of the house they had just christened.

 

It was a beautiful clear day. As Rico drove them back to his rental house, Sonny suddenly asked him to pull into a small strip mall. When he had parked the Caddy he turned to his fiance.

 

Sonny took his fiance's hand in his. "I've been thinking about our wedding bands." He rubbed his fingers over Rico's. "The owner of this little shop here." He nodded his head to a tiny jewelry store, nearly lost between the chain drug store and dry cleaning shop. "He does custom work.... I'd gladly buy you a diamond encrusted ring, but that's not what you or I really want." He looked up into the glowing eyes of his partner. "How about matching bands of white gold, with Celtic knots all around?"

 

Rico smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me. You want to order them now?" Sonny nodded, a smile on his face as well and they entered the store.

 

*******************************

 

"Where do you want this one?"

 

Rico paused at the bottom of the stairs with a last armload of boxes. "Hmmm... What does the label say?"

 

Because of their work schedule, Sonny and Rico had hired movers to come in and pack up Rico's house. The St. Vitus had not been quite as daunting a task. It was smaller and although Sonny was going to be living in their new home - he had to maintain a 'presence' on the boat for the Burnett persona - not everything was being moved. They had picked a Saturday and had packed up the stuff that Sonny wanted at the house. He had then piloted the boat up the Miami River to the private dock of their new home. It had been a quick and nearly painless task for moving his clothing and other possessions.

 

Rico's house, while tiny, had quite a bit of stuff that he had accumulated over the years. The movers packed up everything the following week and delivered the boxes on Saturday morning. Stan had stopped in on Sunday afternoon to help.

 

"Kitchen/dining room miscellaneous." Rico shook his head. It had been nice to have someone else do the packing but they certainly had found some odd things in the boxes with labels of 'miscellaneous'. One box labeled 'living room misc.' had had various knick-knacks, framed photos, pens, a packet of junk mail, a half-empty box of cotton swabs and old keys. "Just put it in the dining room and we can sort it later." He headed up the stairs. As he set the load on the floor of the first guest bedroom, his stomach rumbled its complaint. This was the last of the boxes for the second floor and the carton Stan had asked about was the pretty much the last of it.

 

He and Sonny had been moving and unpacking boxes since about nine that morning. Stan had arrived a little before one with subs and chips for their lunch. Rico was very relieved to have Stan there. He was hoping to prevent Sonny from moving the heavier boxes. Maybe set him to unpacking the stuff in the den when he and Stan took care of the heavy stuff.

 

Sonny simply refused to be coddled and always wanted to do more than his fair share of the work. Rico admired that but he knew Sonny's back was not up to heavy lifting. The previous weekend when they had moved the boxes from the St. Vitus, Sonny had done his part. The next day his fiance had had to spend some therapeutic time in the Jacuzzi; his back was so stiff.

 

Luckily, he had managed to convince Sonny to unpack the books and the computer in the den, while he and Stan had tackled sorting the rest of the boxes. Nearly forty-five minutes before, his partner had left to pick up pizza, wings and something for dessert for their supper. Rico hoped he would return soon.

 

When he got downstairs, he found Stan sorting through the stuff in the 'miscellaneous' box. Actually, he realized, moving had not been all that bad and they had most of the major stuff done. They had Monday off, because they had such a backlog of comp time on the books Marty practically ordered them to take the day off, but there was no rush to unpacking the remaining boxes. They could be tackled as time permitted.

 

Rummaging in the cabinet he pulled out paper plates, plastic cups and plasticware. They had unpacked most of the dishes and utensils, but this way there would not be any dishes to wash afterwards. No one would be in the mood after the day's work.

 

Rico glanced at his watch as he finished unpacking a small box that had been filled with glasses. He frowned; it had been over an hour and still Sonny had not returned. He wondered what was delaying his partner. Stan had piled the stuff from several boxes on the dining room table. "Just about done?" he asked. "Don't know 'bout you, but I'm starved." He was smiling, but then he noticed the blush spreading on Stan's face. "What?"

 

"...umm... Nothing...."

 

Then he saw the small foil package at the bottom of the box. Oops. Rico felt his face warm as well. Jeez, he had thought they had gotten rid of all those strategically placed safety precautions. The look on Stan's face was rather comical - sort of the 'I didn't want to know this'. "Sorry," he offered but a snicker was threatening to escape. Sonny would have wanted to melt into the floor if he had been here. "Don't worry 'bout it." Stan still looked embarrassed but he seemed to be adjusting to the idea.

 

"Thanks. I--" He was interrupted by the ring of the phone. Stepping back into the kitchen, he picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

 

"Is this Ricardo Tubbs?" The voice on the other end was unfamiliar to him. It was breathless; it sounded like a teenager.

 

"Yes." There was prickling on the back of his neck, a sudden worry taking root.

 

"You don't know me, but I'm Angela and I work for Nikko's Deli. I've waited on you before. I don't think you'd remember me. But I remember you." He and Sonny loved the food from the Greek deli and often stopped in. "I was in the back and I heard the commotion at the counter." Her words were almost tumbling over one another, but she seemed to be taking forever to get to the point. "I almost walked out into the middle of it. Scared me to death." Why the heck would the deli be calling him? "We were robbed just a short while ago!" Oh God! Sonny! He tried to clamp down on the rising tide of panic as he saw Stan watching him with concern.

 

"I--"

 

She continued on oblivious to his interruption, "Anyway - your friend - he stopped the guy." Oh, shit! What had Sonny walked into? "The guy fired his gun and then they ended up fighting!"

 

"Is Sonny oh--" His heart was pounding as fear set in.

 

"It was like being at the movies or on television...." He was not getting anywhere with her.

 

He turned to Stan and put his hand over the mouthpiece, "Stan, grab my cell phone and call OCB." The girl was still rambling and he was getting more and more frustrated and worried. Why had Sonny not called him? "There was a two-eleven at the deli and Sonny was in the middle of it. I need to know where Sonny is. If he's hurt. I'm getting nowhere with this girl!"

 

"...to call, but the battery was dead in his cell phone. They took him to the hospital...." His heart was pounding and his stomach was queasy as the adrenaline flooded into his system. "...lots of blood. The ambulance guy thought he might need stitches. Said that cuts on the face and head always bleed a lot...." He checked his pockets for his keys. No keys. He could not remember where he had left them. "Anyway - as they were leaving he asked me to call you. Let you know he's okay. But the phone was tied up with the manager on the line to the owner and then one of the officers got on the phone and well...."

 

"Thank you," he interrupted as he started to check in the den for his keys. "Thank you for calling. I appreciate it." He hung up. He did not care if she thought he was rude or not. He was going to find Sonny.

 

"Rico," Stan disconnected his call and turned the phone off. "He's at Miami Dade. He's fine - might need a few stitches." He saw the look in Rico's eyes. "I'll drive."

 

As Stan pulled up to the Emergency Entrance, Rico was out of the car before it stopped rolling. He was not quite running, the automatic doors almost did not part swiftly enough to allow him in. He was about to inquire at the nurses' station when he spotted Bri walking slowly down the corridor. Oh, God.... From the slump of the doctor's shoulders something bad had happened. Rico felt his heart skip and start racing even faster.

 

"Bri?" he called out as he hurried to catch up with the ER Trauma Specialist. Bri blinked at him, obviously surprised to see him.

 

"Rico? What're you doing here?"

 

"Sonny was brought in after he walked in on a robbery attempt." A small ray of hope penetrated his increasing fear.

 

"I was tied up on a multiple car accident...." Bri seemed to shake himself and then really look at Rico. He could see the fear, the half hope in the detective's eyes. "Did you check at the nurses' station as to what his status is?" Just as they reached the nurses' station and Stan joined them, the doors to the treatment area opened. Rico looked up to see another doctor he vaguely recognized from his partner's extended stay walk out followed by his partner. The world faded away as his vision narrowed to the center of his universe. Sonny looked disheveled. Already dressed casually, since they had been unpacking, his jeans and t-shirt now had dried blood splattered on them. He was holding a cold pack to his shoulder and sporting a couple of butterfly tapes on his forehead just above his left eyebrow.

 

Rico drank all this in as he moved toward his fiance... thanks, Doc--" Sonny's comment was cut off as he turned to find himself enveloped in his partner's arms. "...uhhh...." He tried not to wince as his partner nearly squeezed the breath out of him. With one arm trapped as it still held the ice pack in place, he ignored the growing stiffness and wrapped the other arm around his fiance. "Rico...." He felt a shudder run through his partner. "You okay?" Rico's eyes were closed and he just held on tightly.

 

Sonny looked up to see Stan and Bri and the other doctor all watching from a discreet distance. Then he heard an odd sound coming from Rico. Turning his head he could not quite read the expression on his partner's face. For a moment he thought Rico might be crying but then he realized it was a near hysterical giggle. "Rico?"

 

"Am I okay?... Am I okay?..." He heard his partner muttering between short fits of giggles. Then Bri was at his elbow and ushered them into an empty exam area, giving them some privacy. Rico never let go; he just kept muttering and giggling and then a shudder would move through him.

 

He finally managed to extract his arm from between them and just wrapped it around his partner as well. "It's okay, Rico.... Everything's okay.... I'm fine.... You're okay.... We're okay...." He just repeated the reassuring words over and over, letting his tone soothe as much as the words.

 

Sonny had no idea how long they stayed like that but his shoulder, already aching, was starting to throb in time to the pounding in his head. He worked at controlling his reaction, not wanting to upset his partner any further. Just as he felt Rico calming, his body relaxing, there was a quiet knock on the door and Bri stuck his head in. Sonny nodded to his silent question. Rico was going to be fine. The doctor set two glasses of juice and a cup of pills for Sonny on a counter and then left again.

 

"...sorry...." Rico sighed and loosened his death grip on his partner. It wasn't reasonable or rational, but right now he never wanted to let Sonny out of his sight. Never. It had scared him so badly to think that something really horrible had happened. He pulled away enough to see the slightly bemused expression on his fiance's face.

 

"Don't worry about it," Sonny voice was calm and quiet and Rico could hear the love in it. He took a deep breath and looked around, finally realizing that they were alone for the moment in an exam room.

 

"I'm sorry I lost it for a while there...." his voice trailed off as he looked at his partner's face. There was scrape on Sonny's cheek just below the eye to go along with the butterfly tapes above it. "Are you okay?" He released his partner and for the first time really saw the ice pack precariously balanced on Sonny's right shoulder.

 

"I'm fine." His partner's smile was genuine and loving, but Rico at last read the tinges of pain in Sonny's voice. "Just got banged up when I got knocked into a display at the deli."

 

"Good God, Sonny...." He could not help but be a bit angered that this had happened to his partner while he was alone without back up, specifically him. "Do you have to be a hero all the time?" He spotted the glasses of juice and the cup of pills.

 

"Hey," his partner protested, "it wasn't as if I walked into Nikko's with a plan to interrupt an armed robbery." Sonny adjusted the cold pack on his shoulder and Rico handed him the cup of pills. His partner's hand closed over his and he let himself be pulled into a tight embrace. Rico reveled in just being close to his fiance.

By the time they left the hospital, Sonny was nearly out on his feet. The activities of the day combined with the meds to make him unsteady. Stan drove and he mentioned that the Ferrari had been dropped off at their home by one of the unis. They sat in the back and Rico felt his partner slipping into a light doze.

 

He had the prescription for anti-inflammatory and pain medication that Bri had written for his partner in his pocket. A wrenched shoulder, a cut on his forehead and a few bruises and scrapes were Sonny's reward for walking into an armed robbery at the deli. He turned his head and placed a light kiss on the top of his partner's head that was resting on his shoulder.

 

"You want me to pick up Sonny's medication after I drop you off at the house?" their friend offered.

 

"You don't have to Stan...."

 

"It's not a problem." He saw Stan checking Sonny in the rearview mirror. He thanked god that they had such good friends.

 

It was long dark before Stan returned with the prescriptions. And he refused Rico's offer to come in and at least get something to drink and maybe a sandwich. None of them had managed any supper after what had happened. So Rico pulled a couple of bottles of springwater and put together a plate of fruit they could nibble on if his partner awoke hungry a little later.

 

He was not hungry at the moment. Right now all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed with Sonny and snuggle close. He wanted to hold Sonny in the circle of his arms forever. He wanted to protect his partner. He wanted to be with his love for eternity. It still terrified him to think of all that could have happened. That he could have lost Sonny to a bullet....

 

Turning the bedside lamp on, he saw that his fiancé was deeply asleep. He had had to help Sonny undress because he was so out of it from the meds and he had winced at the sight of the bruises already forming on his lover's body. He set the tray with the fruit on the nightstand and moved under the bedcovers behind Sonny.

 

Propping himself up on an elbow, he trailed a feather-light fingertip across his partner's forehead as he pushed a stray lock of hair away. Carefully, he avoided the butterfly tapes and slid his fingertip down the temple and cheek. Just a simple touch providing him with so much comfort.

 

Sonny was real. He was alive and going to be okay. He placed a gossamer kiss on Sonny's temple and settled behind his fiance. His partner sighed softly and then snuggled back against him. Rico gently wrapped his arms around the love of his life. "I love you, Sonny."

 

When they awoke in the morning, Sonny was a little sore but it was his shoulder that was bothering him for the most part. He took his meds and soaked in the Jacuzzi, but Rico refused to let him unpack anything for the day. So Sonny decided to do some email and surfing while Rico unpacked the rest of the books for the den.

 

About mid-morning, Rico noticed that his partner did not seem comfortable in his desk chair. He would sit up straight and then roll his neck and then shift and start all over again. At noon, Rico suggested that they have lunch on the patio and after taking his meds Sonny yawned mightily. He went upstairs to take a nap with a heating pad on his shoulder.

 

Rico turned on the house stereo system tuning in a light jazz station for background noise and then had set the laptop on the headboard near his partner. Later when he went up to check on his fiance he found Sonny surfing the net. He stood in the doorway and just watched as his partner was staring intently at the screen, unaware he was being watched. Dressed in a gray Henley shirt and jeans, Rico thought he had never seen Sonny look more appealing, more sexy. Heck, he even like his partner's bare feet. He shook his head. God he had it so bad for this man.

 

Sonny sighed and winced as he shifted trying to get more comfortable. Rico saw him look up and smile. "Hey."

 

"Hey yourself...." He settled on the bed near his partner. Sonny leaned closer and they kissed. Warm, sweet, long, comfortable - Rico loved it when they kissed like this. He would never get enough of this. He would never get enough of being with Sonny. It was enthralling. He could no longer envision a future without Sonny in it. And that was terrifying in its own way. The very nature of their work placed them in mortal danger nearly everyday.

 

There was nothing to be done about it. They both enjoyed their work despite its frustrations and dangers. To give it up now was not a part of the future they planned to share. So Rico pushed his worries out of his mind as he noticed the stiffness in Sonny's posture. "...hmmmm...." He pulled away a little. "I have the perfect cure for what ails you...." And he slowly eased the shirt off his partner and then directed him to lie on his stomach.

 

With practiced hands he began a gentle massage with the over-tight muscles of Sonny's neck. Rhythmically, slowly he worked at relaxing the tissue. He then moved to his partner's shoulders, first working on the uninjured one and then moving to the other. The bruises were deepening on his partner's body and to him it appeared there might be some minor swelling in the shoulder. "If this gets too painful, let me know, Love."

 

Sonny just grunted his acknowledgment as he let himself enjoy the massage. Avoiding the worst of the bruises, Rico started lightly kneading the muscles. As his partner relaxed, he deepened the massage. Sonny moaned as he pressed into the tender areas, but did not seem inclined to stop it. When everything seemed loose and moving easily, he started the whole process over again on the injured shoulder. The sounds coming from his partner now were little moans of relief and pleasure. Rico grinned to himself. He loved to make Sonny feel good.

 

He did a complete body massage - helping his partner slide his jeans down and out of the way. When he was done, Sonny was lying on his back completely relaxed on the bed, breathing slowly, evenly. His eyes were closed. For a moment, Rico was not quite certain if he was awake or not. "...thank you...."

 

Smiling he leaned up and placed a light kiss on those lush lips. "You're welcome." Sonny blinked at him and tilted his head for another soft kiss. They just cuddled for a while. Rico realized it was about time for another dose of meds for his partner and he was thirsty as well, so he went downstairs to get them some iced tea.

 

He glanced at his watch and figured he should think about getting dinner sometime soon. Hands full he closed the refrigerator door with his hip only to hear the doorbell chime. Leaving the glasses of iced tea on the counter, he headed to the door. "Yes?" He found a delivery boy standing there, laden with several large bags.

 

"...ummm.... Delivery for Sonny Crockett?...." Rico blinked in surprise. He had not realized that Sonny had ordered something.

 

"He's upstairs." There were the most tantalizing aromas coming from the bags. "May I help you?"

 

"Nikko said to say this is all compliments of him and his family in appreciation for yesterday." The guy shifted the bags around and Rico could read the deli's name on the sides.

 

"That's not necess-" he started to protest.

 

"He said not to take 'no' for an answer." The teen was smiling as he handed over the bags. "Also said to tell Sonny that from now on his money's no good at the deli." Rico's arms were now filled and the scents were heavenly. "That he's now part of the family. Come in anytime and it's on Nikko."

 

"But--"

 

"Also said to say 'it's not bribery - it's gratitude.'" And with that the kid left Rico standing in the doorway with his mouth open and arms loaded with bags of authentic Greek foods. Smiling to himself, Rico shut the door and headed back to the kitchen. He cleared the counter and set the bags down.

 

There was a sampling of salads including a pasta and olive salad with fresh tomato, basil and garlic with crumbled feta salad that Sonny was partial to. Sliced meats and fresh baked bread and filo dough pastries stuffed with cheese and spinach, all accompanied by Baklava and another dessert pastry that Rico did not recognize but which was filled with a sweet-almond paste. He did not know about Sonny, but right now his mouth was watering in anticipation.

 

He loaded up a tray with food, plates and their drinks and grabbed the jug of tea and headed upstairs.

 

"Hmmm... Something smells delicious...." Sonny turned off the laptop and set it on the headboard as Rico set the food on the nightstand. "You're gonna spoil me with all this special treatment." He grinned.

 

"Actually," Rico started as he settled on the bed, "I'm not responsible for this. *You* are." He smiled as he handed a plate to his partner who was staring at him in confusion.

 

"How?" Sonny prompted.

 

"This is all compliments of Nikko and his deli." He held up a hand to forestall Sonny's protest, "He said to say "It's not bribery - it's gratitude." He grinned at his partner's obvious discomfort at someone making a big deal over what had happened the previous day.

 

"It's nice of him, but not necessary."

 

"Well, I think they're just relieved that you were there to take care of things."

 

"All I did was blunder into the store to find a scared-half-out-of-his-mind teenager with a gun and a twitchy trigger-finger trying to rob the register." Sonny rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed with his own part. "I didn't--" His comments were interrupted when Rico placed a finger to his lips.

 

"Shhh.... Can't you accept a little gratitude with good grace?" He shook his head. God, he loved this man so damned much. Sonny honestly seemed to think what he did was not worthy of a fuss. "Personally, I'm just glad that you're okay." He leaned close and touched his lips to his partner's. "I'm just damned glad that you're here to be embarrassed by someone thanking you." He grinned at the look on Sonny's face. "For now let's just enjoy this good food." One last quick kiss and he started to fill their plates.

 

The salads were delicious. They ate quickly, taking the edge off their hunger. Sonny bit into a piece of the dessert pastry and it crumbled down his chin and chest. Rico captured his hand as he was about to brush them off.

 

"Let me." Sonny just smiled as his partner leaned close and licked the crumbs from his chin. Closing his eyes, he hummed in appreciation as his fiance continued down his neck to his chest. He loved Rico so much and when they were together for a short while it was as if nothing else existed. They were safe and happy in their own little corner of the universe.

 

The little aches and pains from the previous day were forgotten as a new ache started. The ache - the need to be joined with his partner, to be one with Rico. The dull ache of his shoulder faded into the background as his nipple was taken into a warm, wet mouth. Fingers were circling and teasing the other nipple as his attention was captured by the teasing, swirling motions of Rico's tongue. He blinked trying to see what his partner was doing. It was difficult to concentrate. Squeezing the hand that held his, he could feel the heat building between them.

 

Clutching Rico's t-shirt with his other hand, he closed his eyes and moaned as the sensations built. "...hmmmmm...." It amazed him how quickly he could be aroused just by his partner's actions. His cock was stirring in the confines of his shorts. "...ahhh...." Rico left a trail of tiny nips and kisses across his chest to the other nipple. "...gaaaahhh...."

 

Rico pulled away as his fingers continued to play at the already hardened, wet nipples. He smiled as he saw the look of utter pleasure on his partner's face. Sonny was breathing a bit raggedly and Rico could see the effect this was having by the growing bulge in his partner's shorts. Still holding Sonny's hand in his, he lifted it to his lips.

 

"Now, Love," he began and Sonny's eyes opened when he lightly kissed his fingers. "Let me do all the work."

 

"Rico... ahhh...." His partner's comments were cut off when he trailed his free hand down that smooth chest to tease the hard bulge in the now tight shorts.

 

"I think I've mentioned..." he began as he continued to stroke that inviting hardness. "...how much I love you...." Holding tightly to the hand in his, he leaned close and lightly kissed those lush lips. "...I treasure all of you...." He nibbled at the lower lip, listening to the moans escaping from his partner. "I hold your image close to me when we're apart...." His fingers moved farther down between Sonny's thighs. "I feel your soul entwined with mine...." His fiance shifted his hips and parted his legs giving him better access. "Our hearts are always together...."

 

"...gahhhhh...." His partner was moving restlessly as his fingers teased and stroked the sensitive inner thighs.

 

"I was so damned relieved yesterday when I saw you come out of the ER treatment area...." While his fingers continued their fun, he lightly kissed his partner's nose and then eyelids. "I was afraid for a moment you weren't real...." Sonny blinked up at him. "That was why I just wanted to hold on and never let you go...." He smiled tenderly at the love shining in his fiance's eyes.

 

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there at the deli to cover your back...." Leaning up, he released Sonny's hand and lightly touched the area near the butterfly tapes. "I know it's not rational...." His other hand gently rubbed Sonny's side and hip now. "I know it's not reasonable...." His fingertips lightly brushed the edges of the scrape on Sonny's cheek. "But it terrifies me to think I could've lost you...." He took a deep breath settling the butterflies in his stomach that the memory of the fear and panic stirred up. "I love you...."

 

Sonny looked into the love reflecting in Rico's eyes and felt his throat tighten. "And I love you...." He placed his hand over Rico's at his cheek. "It's gonna take a lot for you to lose me...." Turning his head, he kissed the palm. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me...." He saw the brightness of unshed tears in his fiance's eyes. "...for life...." Another soft kiss to Rico's hand. "...forever...." He tilted his head and they kissed.

 

It was a long leisurely kiss, first a celebration of their love and then a sharing of the gratitude and reassurance that everything was truly okay. Then it became hotter, stronger, more demanding as the heat between them was quickly rekindled. God, he never wanted it to end.

 

"...hmmmm...." he gasped as they broke the kiss. Rico's fingers were snaking into the back of his shorts. That aching, almost desperate need to be joined with his partner hastily reasserted itself. "God, Love, I need to feel you deep inside of me.... ahhhh...." He moaned as a finger slid between his cheeks. "Plleeeeeeaaaasssssssssse...." His cock was trapped and he was starting to sweat. Rico's fingers played a moment longer at his ass and then his partner shifted and slid the shorts and briefs out of the way. "...aaahhhh...." He whimpered as his cock was freed and then thoroughly stroked and massaged. He wanted more but it was difficult to breathe much less try to talk.

 

He moved between Sonny's legs and leaned down, hands on his partner's hips, Rico placed a light kiss on the darkened tip of Sonny's engorged cock. It was so soft, silky against his lips and it tasted so good - especially as a single glistening drop appeared at the tip. He lapped it up and smiled as Sonny writhed under him. "I love you so much...." He nuzzled the sacs hanging below, enjoying the musky odor so uniquely Sonny's. "I love your body...." He drew first one and then the other into his mouth, gently rolling them with his tongue, sucking on them gently.

 

"...uuuuhhhhhhh...." The moans escaping his partner were like music to his ears.

 

"I love your mind...." He moved below those sacs and pressed his tongue to that sensitive bundle of nerves, delighting in the gasps and groans coming from his lover. "I love your loyalty to your family and friends...." Swirling his tongue over that spot again, he had to hold on tight as Sonny nearly bucked him off. "I love your innate goodness...." Rolling his partner's hips up a bit, he licked and kissed his way to that tightly clenched ring of muscle.

 

"...OOhhh GGAAAWWWDDD!!!..." Sonny yelped as Rico's tongue dragged hard across that opening.

 

"I love your indomitable spirit...." He licked all around it, moving slowly to the center and let his hands rub and soothe Sonny's sensuously writhing hips. "I love that I feel complete...." When he reached the goal, he puffed a warm breath of air against it and smiled to himself at the gasps of pleasure it elicited. "...when we're together...." He pressed his tongue and just the tip slid into his partner's body.

 

"...AA! AAAHH!!! HAAA!! AAAHH!! AAAHHH!! AAHHH!!!!" Sonny thrust himself toward him wanting more. He slipped it in and out slowly, feeling the muscle clench tightly trying to expel the invader. His own cock was demanding attention. His jeans were fast becoming uncomfortable as he shifted, trying to relieve the strain.

 

"...That's it...." He rotated his tongue as he pushed it in pulled it out. "I love the taste...." He continued to rim his partner's ass. "I love the smell...." He could never get enough of Sonny's body. "I love the feel of you...." He pushed in farther, delighting in the obvious pleasure he was giving Sonny. His partner's hands were clutching furiously at the sheets.

 

"Maybe it's wrong, but...." He felt the increasing tension in his partner's body so he kissed he way back to that lovely silken rod. "...I'm glad you're mine...." He licked his way to the tip. "...And only mine...." Circling the head, he lapped up the juices that had already escaped. "...Mine...." He pressed his tongue in the hole.

 

"...AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." He mouth was filled with his partner's sweet cream. He moved a hand to gently massage Sonny's balls, encouraging them to give up all their treasure. Sonny thrust upwards into his willing mouth. Finally, the spasms were subsiding and his partner had no more to give. Licking his lips, he cleaned up any he missed as he heard Sonny's breathing gradually slow. Then he moved up even and looked into the darkened eyes of his lover. "You're still the best dessert, Sunshine." They kissed, sharing the taste of Sonny's essence.

 

After a few moments, Rico felt his partner's hands at his waist, unbuttoning, unzipping. He broke the kiss long enough to shove his jeans down with his briefs and kick them away. Shrugging out of the shirt, they resumed their kiss, this time skin to skin. As their tongues dueled and explored each other's mouths, he was aware of the warm, smooth skin of Sonny's chest rubbing delightfully against his nipples as his cock was held between their bodies.

 

Sonny's hands were roaming across and down his back and then they slid to his ass. "Aaahh!..." he groaned as his partner slid a finger between his cheeks. He looked to see the burning desire, the raw need in Sonny's sea-green eyes. He wanted to be buried in the deepest recesses of his lover's body. He wanted them to be one. He ached to feel the heat of Sonny's body surrounding his cock.

 

Licking his lips, he asked, "Ready for more?" He shifted his hips and their cocks bumped and nudged against each other.

 

"...Gaah... Yesss!..." Sonny nearly shouted and Rico groaned in return as fingers dug into his cheeks.

 

"Roll over, Love," he shifted his weight off of his partner. He knew that Sonny would deny that his shoulder would be any hindrance, but he was not taking any chances. He slid a pillow under his partner and Sonny groaned as his cock was pressed into it. Pulling a tube from the nightstand drawer, he quickly spread the oily substance along Sonny's crack. The ring of muscle opened to his slick fingers and after a few minutes he knew his partner was ready.

 

"...huuuuhhhh.... hurry...." Sonny whimpered as Rico withdrew his fingers and quickly spread the lubricant on his cock. He was so hard, he was almost afraid he'd never make it all the way in before losing it. He slid the tip of his cock along the crease and it bumped against Sonny's anus.

 

Immediately, his partner was pushing back toward him and he retrained the movement with his hands on his lover's hips. He pushed steadily forward. "Aaahh!..." The glans popped in and they both gasped. Sonny's was still thrusting back toward him so he pushed steadily forward, welcoming the tight heat of his lover's body.

 

When he was in to the root, his hip bones pressing against Sonny's ass, he just held there for a long moment - savoring the sensation of that rippling glove of muscle pushing at his cock. He wrapped his arms around his partner, hugging him tightly.

 

"Thank you...." Sonny whispered roughly.

 

"...hmmm???...'

 

"When we're... joined like...." He heard the depth of the emotion in Sonny's voice. "...like this... feel the most... loved... the most... the most safe...." Rico realized that despite his protests to the contrary the incident at the deli had worried Sonny. A stupid kid with a gun and suddenly your own mortality is shove into your face. He just held his partner close.

 

"I love you, Sonny." He felt a shiver run through his fiance. "I'll be here for you... forever...." He placed a soft kiss on the side of Sonny's neck. "You're okay...." His partner turned his head a bit and he kissed those sweet lips.

 

When they came up for air, he saw the love shining in Sonny's eyes. "I love you, Rico." Then he licked his lips and Rico felt him shift his hips, their connection transmitting even the slight movements caused by simply breathing. "Now, I need you to make love to me. Make me forget about yesterday. Make me forget about the rest of the world.... Make me forget my own name...."

 

Rico felt his body responding to the need he heard in his lover's voice, to the look in the depths of Sonny's eyes. "I love you so damned much...." He nuzzled just below Sonny's ear and shifted his hips so his cock moved minutely deeper. God it felt so damned good, so *right* whenever they were together this way.

 

Carefully, he rocked back with Sonny in his arms, pulling his partner onto his lap. They remained joined and he felt Sonny clutch at his arms. He liked this better. It gave him freer access to his lover's chest and cock. He slid one hand downward to caress Sonny's erection, it was hardening again. He loved it that his partner was so responsive to him.

 

"I love the feel of you in my arms...." He nibbled at a tender earlobe and felt Sonny shudder. His hand had found its goal and began to slowly stroke up and down the length of his partner's member. Rocking forward, his cock slid out a bit, as he continued to stroke Sonny. Then when they sat back he was completely sheathed again.

 

"...ahhh... yeeessss...." Sonny was whimpering and moaning in his arms and it was like music to his ears. They found a rhythm of rocking that gave the most friction, the most satisfaction as he continued to stroke and massage his partner's cock. It was leaking again and he could feel the tension building in his lover's body. He felt Sonny using his legs to enhance the movement.

 

Forward and back. He felt sweat sliding down his brow and back and he was aware of the growing heat as their movements became more and more wild. Forward. His breath was harsh in his throat. "You're mine!..." he growled into his partner's ear. Back. "No one will ever take you away from me!..." Lean forward. He slid a hand across Sonny's sweat slick chest and circled a hard nipple. Rock back. "This love is forever...."

 

"...gaaahhhh... ahhhh... ahhahhhahhhahhhhhahh...." Forward. Sonny was grunting in time to their motion and he could feel him arching into the fingers teasing his chest. Back. "...gooooooood... ahhh... ahhh... sooo gooooood....." Forward. He felt Sonny move a hand back to stroke his thigh and hip.

 

He never wanted this to end. Rocking back. The feeling was so intense - his cock buried in the heated, depths of his lover, the gorgeous body in his arms, the sweet, hard cock in his hand. The springiness of the mattress helped to bounce them forward. "You can always find... uh...," he gasped as they moved. "...shelter... uhhh... safety...." Leaning back, he continued, "...in our love...." Even as he teased and pinched Sonny's nipples he felt his own were rock hard as his partner's back bumped and brushed against them. "...This bright... uhhh... beautiful... aghh... all consuming...." Anywhere their bodies touched was heated and sensitized. "...Love!... uhhh!...."

 

Tremors were beginning to ripple through his lover as he slid his hand lower, behind those burgeoning sacs. His cock was throbbing in time to his pounding heart. "...sooooooo gooooood... uh... GAAAAAAAHHHHHHWWWWWWDD!!!...." He heard Sonny yell as he pressed hard on that hidden bundle of nerves. His cock was gripped hard as he felt the erection in his hand begin to spasm.

 

He pinched the nipple in his fingers hard and his partner was nearly convulsing in his arms as his body gave up the remainder of his essence. His partner's fingers dug into his arms. "SONNNNNEEEEEE!!!!" Moments later he roared his own triumph as he joined his lover at that peak. His cock was pumping out his cream deep within Sonny's body.

 

The rippling sphincter milked his cock, encouraging it to give all it had. His hand was covered with the little Sonny had left. His partner was shuddering in his arms, his breathing rough and ragged as he continued to gasp for air.

 

The tremors in his love's body slowed and his awareness expanded. Sonny was limp in his embrace, but not quite out. He felt his partner still holding onto the arms that circled him. He leaned close to kiss the side of Sonny's face and realized that his partner was crying. His eyes were closed, silent tears sliding down his face. "You okay, Love?" His partner nodded and then turned toward him. "..m fine...." He saw the joy in his partner's eyes, mixed with a bit of relief, maybe a little residual fear, but mostly joy. It was the joy of their love and of what they had just shared.


	2. Chapter 2

He stretched slowly on the sofa and smiled as he felt his partner's arm around him. He loved to wake up feeling Rico spooned behind him. This was definitely one of his most favorite things.

 

He had not realized before just how alone he had been since Caitlin's death. Sure, somewhere deep inside he acknowledged that he had been a little lonely but somehow he had felt if he never consciously admitted it, even to himself, it would make it less real. Rubbing his hand over his partner's arm, he felt Rico pull closer to him. God, he loved the sensation of skin against skin with his lover.

 

It was early Wednesday evening. They had had a couple of days off after working straight through the prior two weekends. It had been a cool, rainy day and they had spent it at home catching up on various projects. The last of the boxes from the move were now all unpacked. The guest bedrooms were all set up. The den was rearranged.

 

Rico's breath was a warm sensation on Sonny's neck. He felt loved and happy and sated. Whenever they made love it seemed better than the last time. His partner always made him feel so damned good. He pulled the light blanket up a bit, ready to just enjoy this time spent together.

 

The phone rang. He sighed and reached over the sofa arm for the cordless. As he brought it to his ear, he heard Rico's breathing change as he awoke. "Hello?" He really hoped it was a wrong number.

 

"Sonny?"

 

"Hi, Gina...." He felt Rico shift behind him. The sensation of his partner's cock moving against his ass was most distracting.

 

"I know it's your day off, but I've got those figures from the DEA on small plane traffic between here and Bermuda as well as their estimates on cargo tonnages...." He closed his eyes. He had asked for this stuff on Monday because some of the higher-ups were hassling Castillo that the current investigation was a waste of department resources.

 

"Good," he could not quite sound enthused. He hated to have to think about this stuff now, on their day off. "Thanks...." He nearly gasped aloud as Rico nuzzled the back of his neck and slid a hand down to his groin. "...um...."

 

"It's a lot higher than we thought." She was rambling on and he was having trouble concentrating as his partner continued nibble at his shoulder and neck. "...their records...." He held his breath as Rico's fingers teased his cock - lightly stroking it, massaging his balls, pulling lightly at it. "...when they're correlated...."

 

He bit back a moan as his partner slid his other arm beneath his side and let his fingers roam across his chest, zeroing in on his nipples. "...Lieutenant thinks...." Oh God, Rico was doing his damnedest to drive him to complete distraction.

 

The phone was silent as Gina paused. And he realized he really had no idea what she had just said. "...umm... That's great...." He hoped it was great. His cock was rapidly hardening and he could feel Rico's erection pushing at his ass. Sweat was beading on his forehead as his heart pounded faster.

 

"...copies to you and Rico and the...."

 

"Uh huh.... ah...." As much as he really liked Gina and loved her as a friend sometimes she could be oblivious to things. He just wanted to get off the phone and to allow himself to really enjoy his lover's ministrations.

 

"...set up a meeting...." The knuckles of the hand holding the phone were white as he tried to keep some semblance of control.

 

"Ah... um.... yeah...." Rico's fingers were teasing his balls and moving back. He shifted and lifted his knee so his partner had better access.

 

"...commission...." Only by clamping his jaws shut did he stop the yell that threatened to escape as his partner's fingers slid into his anus. He was gasping for breath, and he had no idea whether it was audible on the phone or not. Right then he did not care. "...interested...." This DEA report could be handled on Friday.

 

"..uh huh...." Right now, he was being 'handled' by his lover and he was rapidly losing any interest in anything else. Fingers were lightly pinching his nipples, rolling them, pulling on them. "...ummm...." A warm wet mouth was nibbling on his neck and moving to his earlobe.

 

"...not what...." His ass had been invaded and it felt wonderful. He wanted more than just his partner's fingers there. "...they had...."

 

"Hold on, Sunshine," Rico whispered in his ear. Suddenly the hands and mouth were gone and he wanted to cried out as he was bereft of them.

 

"...want to...." He wanted scream out his ecstasy as Rico's oiled fingers slid into his ass. "...with your connection...." Those fingers slipped in and out, rotating and he was about to lose control. He had to get off the phone. "...okay?...."

 

"Yeahhhh.... gahhhh...." His breath was taken away as the tip of his partner's cock speared his ass. He wanted the whole thing in him. And he wanted it now.

 

"...talk to you tomorrow...." He swallowed hard and hoped his voice sounded close to normal, "Right... tomorrow...." And Rico thrust deep within him. "Agghh...." Gasping for breath, he fought for control, "...Thanks... uhh... Gina.... bye...." He barely retained enough presence of mind to push the off button on the receiver.

 

"Good!" Rico growled into his ear. "I have you all to myself now." With that he rolled Sonny onto his stomach, with the cock still sheathed in his ass. Sonny dropped the phone and gripped the cushion beneath him as he let the moans escape freely. God, his cock was going to explode and it just felt wonderful to be stretched so much by Rico's rod.

 

He wriggled his hips as Rico pulled out roughly and plunged back in. "...YYYeeeessss!!!..." They grunted as their bodies slapped together. His prostate was taking a beating as his lover's cock repeatedly pushed and bumped hard against it. The shaft of flesh covered steel was yanked out of his bowels. His own cock was rubbing hard against the cushion beneath him. It hurt as that rod was thrust quickly back into him, but it was pleasurable pain. He was sure he was going to explode at any moment.

 

"You're mine!" Rico teeth bit hard at his neck as he arched back into his partner. "And only mine!" A warm wet tongue soothed the bite as that cock pulled out and shoved back in. "Marking you as mine...." Sweat was sliding down his back and his temples as he thrust his ass back to receive even more of that beautiful, huge cock. "Forever!... Love you forever!... Only mine!" His partner's growling voice reached his very core as his hand snaked beneath him and tugged on his trapped cock.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!...GAAAAAAAAwwwdddd!!... Riiiicccoooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!...." He was shoved roughly over the edge. His balls pulled up and he felt his ass spasmed in time to the eruptions from his cock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stars sparkled on the edge of his vision as those first spurts hurt in their extremity.

 

Moments later, Rico roared in his triumph and he felt his partner's cock twitch and jerk as it pushed deeper in his body. His ass was being filled with his lover's essence even as his was escaping him. He wanted it all. He wanted them to remained joined in this moment of ecstasy forever. He never wanted to be separated from his partner. Shudders and tremors ran through his whole body as his ass continued to ripple and squeeze at the cock buried deep within him.

 

As the tension subsided, his body started to relax and the warm darkness flowed over him. He came to as his body was cleaned by a soft cloth and hummed his appreciation over Rico's tender ministrations. Rico placed a light kiss against Sonny's temple and pulled the blanket over them again as Sonny drifted to sleep.

 

They needed this day off. They needed to be together before Sonny had to leave for Boston. Rico tightened his grip on his lover and sighed. He did not like Sonny being on his own but knew it had to be. Until then, he was going to make sure they were together as much as possible.

 

*******************************

 

Sundays were usually a relaxed time for him and his partner. But today the alarm had started beeping at four fifty a.m. He turned it off and shifted to get up, only to have Rico's arm tighten around his waist. Smiling, he gently pulled that dark hand to his lips and kissed the fingers.

 

As he stood up, he turned to see Rico pull his pillow tightly against him and sigh in his sleep. He pulled the covers up around Rico's shoulders and headed to the bath. The hot shower cleared the last of the cobwebs from his brain.

 

He dressed in the clothes he had laid out the evening before. His suitcase, garment bag and laptop were packed and waiting near the front door already. He turned the light off before leaving the bath, trying to disturb his fiance as little as possible.

 

Rico had wanted to drive him to the airport, but Sonny had convinced him that a taxi was a better option....

 

*******************************

 

"...I can drive you." Sonny felt his partner's arms circle his waist, from behind, and pull him close.

 

"No." Taking Rico's hand in his, he continued, "It'll be hard enough to say 'good-bye' to you here." He kissed Rico's palm. He had just finished packing and now they were getting ready for bed.

 

"...I know." He felt Rico sigh and tighten his embrace once more. Closing the dresser drawer, he leaned back into his partner's warm body. He knew that Rico was not happy that the undercover end of the operation had ended up as a solo opportunity for Sonny Burnett. Then to make it even less appealing, the final stages of the case were taking him to Massachusetts.

 

"Well, we have tonight...." He turned in the circle of his partner's embrace. It was going to be difficult being so far away from Rico. They had been nearly inseparable since the Bodelle nightmare. Rico's eyes were dark with restrained emotion and they leaned close and kissed softly. When they finally pulled apart, Sonny rested his forehead against his partner's. "Talk to me." This was unusual. Usually, Rico was the one encouraging him to be more open about his thoughts and feelings.

 

Rico did not saying anything for a long moment, then he sighed. "Let's go to bed." He smiled just a tad sadly. They quickly undressed and slipped under the covers together. It was late, because as usual there were last minute details on the case that needed to be taken care of, especially as Sonny was flying out in the early morning. Sonny nestled close to his fiance just enjoying their togetherness. Waiting.

 

"Rico...." His partner sighed again.

 

"I know you have to go...." Sonny tilted his head back and watched his partner speak. "It's necessary for the case.... I do understand all of this...." Rico closed his eyes for a moment and then continued. "But I can't help but worry...." Sonny thought he would drown in the depths of his partner's eyes.

 

"Everything will be fine," he tried to sound more confident that he really felt. The details of the case did not worry him, it was more the separation. He had come to rely so much on his partner's strength to anchor him, protect his spirit, refresh his mind and soul. "I should be home before the end of the week and then we've got just a few more weeks until the big event." He smiled as Rico hugged him close. "'Sides just

 

think of the reunion we'll have...." he murmured and then he slid his hands down his partner's back to that wonderfully tight ass. He massaged the cheeks and Rico moaned softly. And then his mouth was captured in a hot, hard demanding kiss. He sucked on the invading tongue enjoying the familiar taste of his partner.

 

"Well, I think we can arrange something special for you to *remember* while you're in Boston," Rico quipped as he shifted to lean over his partner. It was Sonny's turn to moan.

 

He didn't want to leave Rico in the morning, but it was his job and that was as much a part of him as eating and breathing. His partner's lips left soft, gossamer kisses over the length and breath of his face. His love for his partner had completed him, but he could not give up the work that had been his life for so long. The heat where their bodies touched was growing.

 

Their work partnership was a major part of their lives together. He rocked his hips trying to relieve the pressure on his rapidly hardening cock that was trapped between their bodies. "...gaaaahhh... ahhhh...." Their moans blended into one voice. There were advantages and disadvantages to having this personal relationship with his partner. His breathing was becoming ragged as Rico's lips trailed along his jaw to his neck. They did not have to explain about the long hours or that all-consuming nature of a hot case. He continued to massage those firm fleshy globes that were so tempting. But it was also impossible to hide the stark truth of the danger involved with dealing with volatile, unpredictable criminals.

 

Rico's cock nudged and bumped against his and he felt that familiar ache starting. They had been through so much together. He needed to be one with his fiance Rico spoke about the love they shared. Having been partnered for nearly eight years before the incident at the Dome had started a domino effect in their personal lives. His cock was now throbbing and he was sure it was already leaking. Reluctant allies who became partners and then friends and then so much more.

 

His partner's hands were stroking his sides and hips and sliding beneath him to massage his ass. A friendship that had deepened into a brotherly love and then more. "...ahhh... pleeeeeeeeassse...." They had shared happy times, sad times, devastation, pain and more. All of this had merely deepened the love that they now shared. Rico's lips left a trail of wet fire across his shoulder and to each nipple.

 

His hands fell to the mattress as his partner's ministrations continued. It seemed rather silly on the surface that they would be so upset over the prospect of being apart a few days. Rico was moving lower - still kissing and nipping at the skin of his chest and abdomen. They were adults and should be able to handle being apart after all. His cock was demanding attention and the desperate need to feel his partner buried deep within him was growing.

 

But since his discharge from the hospital, they had not spent a complete night in separate beds, much less separated by several states. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwddd!!!..." The scream was ripped from his throat as Rico kissed the wet tip of his cock. He loved falling asleep nestled in the warmth of his partner's body. His hips bucked upward as his cock was enveloped in the hot, moist heat of his lover's mouth. He loved drifting off to sleep listening to the rich baritone of his fiance's voice. Rico was rotating his head as he moved up and down, adding even more friction to the movement. He cherished waking in bed with his lover snuggled close. The tension was building fast as his heart raced and he breathed hard.

 

Oh, there was no doubt that they would survive this separation. Just as he was about to step over that edge, Rico pulled his mouth away. "...Nnnooooooooohhh!!..." It would be lonely in New England. He blinked hard trying to clear his vision.

 

"Don't worry, Love...." Rico purred and then Sonny saw stars as a warm, wet tongue explored his ass. His hard cock bobbed and dribbled a clear fluid as he struggled to breathe.

 

"...ohhhh gaaawwwwwd...." he moaned. The few days would seem like forever. He pulled his legs up and held each knee, giving his partner better access. Or more precisely, the nights would seem endless. "Yeeesssss!!!..." he yelled as his ass was gently probed. He had long ago given up any pretense; he slept better when Rico was near. His cock was about to explode and he still wanted to feel his lover inside. It would simply mean that they would cherish all their moments together even more.

 

His partner's tongue was slipping in and out, brushing the edges of his anus, pushing deeper. They had learned to treasure their time together. The heat of Rico's breath on his balls as that tongue continued its probing was driving him insane. They had come so close to losing any chance of being together. He could not remain still and he felt the tension rising in his body. They would never take things for granted. He ached to be filled with his lover's cock. Each moment together was a precious gift.

 

"...plleeeeeeeeeaasssse... Riiiiiccooooohhh...." he pleaded, desperate to be joined with his lover. Oil slick fingers invaded his ass and he could not stay still, his hips writhing, desperate for more, whimpering. He clutched hard at his knees and then he felt the head of Rico's cock slide to that entrance. "...Now!... nownownow... plleeeeeaasse.... GAAAhhh!!!" he yelped as the glans pushed into his ass. But he wanted more. He wanted that painful pleasure of being skewered by his partner's erection, the ache of being stretched to the very limits.

 

"You're mine...." Rico growled as Sonny felt him push forward - slowly, relentlessly. "Only mine...." He lifted his hips pulling his knees in tighter to his chest, trying to accommodate his partner. "Now and... forever!" Rico gave one last push and then they were joined. He could feel Rico's balls pressed against his ass as his sphincter rippled slowly around the invader.

 

Rico leaned close and Sonny could see the flecks of gold in the irises of his partner's eyes. "I love you so damned much...." They kissed and Sonny opened his mouth to receive his partner's tongue as he had opened his body for the cock that was so deeply lodged within it. Sweat was sliding down his temples, his heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. He wanted this moment to never end. Joined completely with his lover - mind, body and soul - he could never get enough of this. His gasp was swallowed into their kiss as he felt Rico's fingers seek out his cock and begin to stroke it. Then he felt Rico pull his cock out with maddening slowness. Oh, God. He was never going to survive this. His lover pushed in a little faster this time. Then all semblance of coherent thought left as he became a being of sensation. That rod of slippery, silk covered steel pulled out again, the friction absolutely overwhelming. His mouth and ass were being plundered as his cock was being stretched and teased and stroked.

 

His body went rigid as Rico's fingers pressed against his perineum, sending shock waves through him. He could not even scream as the first spasm overtook him. He orgasmed so hard that it hurt; it was so intense. His cock was being encouraged to give all it had as he felt his sphincter milk the rigid pole in his ass. Stars and darkness shimmered on the edges of his vision as the spasms continued.

 

Then he felt Rico's erection jump and jerk deep inside and he knew his ass was being filled with his partner's cream. He vaguely heard Rico's roar of triumph as his body started to relax finally. Things started to move away....

 

He felt the bed dip and then he became aware of a warm, wet cloth sliding over him, cleansing him of sweat and more. He hummed in appreciation. God, he was so grateful to have Rico as a lover. He was exhausted and it was difficult to even open his eyes. But he managed; he wanted to engrave the image of his partner in his heart and mind. It would give him something

 

to hold on to when he was in Boston.

 

The room was now only dimly lit with moonlight. Rico was lying next to him, propped up by an elbow, studying him. He could see the love they shared shining in his partner's eyes. He slip into a warm, comfortable sleep with Rico's tender smile instilled deep within his heart....

 

*******************************

 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was greeted by his partner offering him a mug of freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks," he murmured as he held onto the hand extended to him. He took a large swallow of the hot beverage and smiled. Rico still looked a bit bleary around the edges, the caffeine had not kicked in yet for him. His partner truly was not a morning person.

 

They moved close and kissed lightly. He set the mug on the nightstand and they just held each other. "I called for the cab and it'll be here in a little while...." Rico's voice vibrated against his neck.

 

"Well, guess everything is all set then." They finally, reluctantly, separated and headed downstairs. Waiting in the living room, Rico sat on the sofa and as Sonny moved to sit near him, he pulled his partner onto his lap. He smiled. Only with Rico did he feel safe and free enough to be vulnerable.

 

They kissed again, soft, warm, loving. Arms wrapped around each other, they broke the kiss and Sonny leaned his forehead against his partner's. They did not speak. Everything that needed to be said had already been said. For the moment, they just held on to one another.

 

The beep of the taxi's horn came too quickly and they both sighed. Sonny stood and Rico followed him to the door where they kissed once more. A second toot of the horn and they parted. "Love you."

 

Rico closed the door and locked it as the taxi pulled away from the curb. It should be impossible, he knew, but he was already missing his partner. He headed upstairs to get cleaned up. He wanted to catch Marty before the Lieutenant left on the noon flight to Boston. He wanted to ask his boss to keep an eye on Sonny.

 

*******************************

 

He walked calmly out of the office building adjusting his overcoat. Dressed in a well-cut designer suit and fashionable shirt without a tie, he looked like one of the 'new breed' of young executives, always pushing against the accepted in today's business world. His expression was unreadable behind the dark sunglasses as he turned to survey the parking lot, surrounded by barren, leafless trees. As he strode toward the dark blue Taurus, it was cold enough, even in the late afternoon sun, to see his breath when he released a long sigh.

 

Tossing the large silver briefcase onto the passenger seat, he climbed in and spoke softly, "It's time." Before he had the key in the ignition, a half dozen black and white units and three additional unmarked cars, all with flashing lights and sirens pulled up, blocking every exit from the building and the parking lot.

 

He watched coolly as officers swarmed in and more cars arrived. A rap on his window and he heard, "Keep your hands where I can see them and step out of the car. Please." Doing exactly as he was told, he was quickly read his rights, searched and cuffed.

 

Two hours later, a jangling of keys, and he looked up from his spot against the drab gray wall. "You." The officer nodded at him as the others in the holding cell grumbled. "The lieutenant wants to talk with you."

 

He was led to a bare, undecorated office where a very intense, but obviously pleased lieutenant greeted him. "Good work, Crockett."

 

"Thanks." Sonny grinned as he sat down. "How'd the other end go?" He leaned back.

 

"Perfect." Castillo sat behind the desk; this was obviously a temporary office loaned to him for this operation. "Rico and the others closed in as this end was buttoned up."

 

"Good." Sonny sighed and relaxed a bit, suddenly feeling very tired. It had been a very long week. Hell, it had been a long month. They had been working on the case for several months, but intensely for the last three weeks. Usually, he and Rico worked as a team undercover, but it just did not end up that way this time. He had been mostly on his own as they traced the distributors out of state.

 

Somehow, with luck, instinct and hard work, Castillo had pulled the operation together across thousands of miles and he had followed Sonny to Massachusetts for the final phase. Sonny had closed the deal and the police had moved in both in Boston and Miami. Right now, a couple of the key players were fighting one another to turn State's Evidence to get reduced sentences.

 

Castillo studied Sonny for a few moments. Crockett was one of the best undercover detectives he had ever worked with. He was also a damned good cop and fiercely loyal to his friends and colleagues. They could not have asked for a better undercover officer in this operation. But Martin also knew that Sonny demanded a lot of himself and was totally focused on whatever was happening at that moment.

 

He was just glad that for once everything had gone as planned. It was difficult to believe that just about a year and a half ago, the man sitting before him had been lying in a recovery room with almost no chance of survival. He had had a number of conversations with Sonny's doctor and knew that while to an outside observer Sonny would appear totally recovered, he would likely have some healing still taking place for another month or more, and would, for the rest of his life, suffer periodic back spasms.

 

Martin also knew that Sonny would never acknowledge it but he would never again have quite the stamina he once had. His body's systems had been taxed beyond their limits in his prolonged recovery and now he could no longer go for days, even weeks with only a few hours of sleep, or live under prolonged stress without paying for it later. He glanced at his watch; it was nearly seven. "Look, these guys are still sorting out the paperwork. You can write up your report tomorrow morning and we can be on a plane back to Miami in the afternoon. So get the hell out of here, grab something to eat and relax for the evening."

 

He saw the quickly hidden disappointment in Sonny's eyes and knew that the detective just wanted to get back to Miami as soon as possible. If they had needed proof that Sonny and Rico could still be professional and good cops despite the change in their off-duty status, this case proved it. Although Rico had not been thrilled that Sonny had been more or less on his own in the undercover end of the deal, neither had voiced any objections when it became apparent that Sonny would be traveling out of state.

 

They had both done the work and been damned good at it.

 

Sonny picked up his luggage from the luxurious Bostonian hotel and moved to the slightly less exclusive Sheraton. As a dealer the department would foot the bill at the most expensive hotel, but as a cop on temporary assignment it had different levels of coverage. Castillo had made the arrangements and it only took a few minutes for Sonny for be shown to his room.

 

He tipped the bellboy, shut the door and locked it. As he made his way over to the queen-size bed, he shrugged out of his coat, jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Exhausted, he kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, dropped his shirt to the nearby chair and simply crawled into bed. Food held absolutely no appeal to him.

 

The sheets were cool and he shivered, waiting for them to warm. God, he missed Rico terribly. They had been apart since Sunday morning and it was now Wednesday. It might as well have been an eternity. They had talked each night on the phone, but still he had not slept well since Saturday night. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was barely nine-thirty. Wondering what his partner was doing right then, he curled on his side and slipped into a fitful doze.

 

The ring startled him, grating on his nerves and the minor headache that had taken up residence behind his eyes. He fumbled but finally snagged the telephone receiver. "Yeah," he managed to croak. His voice sounded more gravelly than normal.

 

"Sonny?" He would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

"Oh, God, Rico." He quickly blinked awake, headache forgotten, and sat up. The corner light by the closed drapes was still on; he had not even noticed it when he had fallen asleep.

 

"You okay?" He could hear the worry in his partner's voice.

 

"I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was after eleven. "Guess I must have dozed off. How are things at your end?" God, he drank in the sound of Rico's voice like a man dying of thirst.

 

"Everything went great down here. I just got home after an evening of reports and paperwork." There was a pause and he could hear movement on the line. "I miss you, Sunshine."

 

"I miss you too." Sonny smiled to himself. "Marty says we should be done and outta here sometime tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait." "I'll be at the airport." Again there was a pause. "I love you, you know.... All those Boston beauties had better be keeping their hands to themselves," Rico teased.

 

"What beauties?" Sonny settled back into the pillows and pulled the covers higher. "I hadn't even noticed." They teased each other and spoke of the case and the conversation drifted to the last minute plans that were still being made for the upcoming ceremony, both enjoying the sound of the other's voice. This was the last major case they had needed to clear from their desks before the wedding and honeymoon. Finally, Sonny was unable to stifle a yawn.

 

"I should let you get some rest, Partner." Rico commented.

 

"I guess...." Sonny sounded less than enthused. He knew now that he was not completely exhausted sleep would be difficult again. Well, he could always boot up the laptop and get a head start on the report for the morning.

 

"Sonny...." Rico began.

 

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he tried to reassure his partner. "You should be getting some sleep too."

 

"...hmmm...." He heard movement and paper rustling on the other end. "I have an idea. I was gonna read before turning in. Why don't I read aloud for a while?" Sonny's heart leapt at the idea, but at the same time he felt rather ridiculous. He was an adult for god's sake.

 

"Really, Rico, I'm fine. You don't have to do this." But in truth, he did need this. If he could not have Rico near, at least his partner's voice could comfort him and relax him into sleep.

 

"I don't have to do a lot of things. But I do them as much for me as for you, Love. It's been difficult being alone late at night. I've missed you. This'll have to do until tomorrow night, when you get home."

 

"I love you." It was all Sonny could think to say. It was a statement of fact. It was a statement of thanks. It simply was.

 

"Okay, then.... Are you settled in?..."

 

Rico could hear Sonny snoring softly. He smiled to himself and closed the book. It was not the same as being there with his partner but it was as close to the real thing as possible under the circumstances. "Night, Love," he whispered and hung up. It had been a long week without Sonny here in Miami. The house, their house, had been quiet and lonely when he had returned home late in the evenings. But by tomorrow night, things would be back to normal.

 

He hoped that his partner had been taking care of himself and that Marty had been able to keep a vigilant eye on him. Sonny was always skipping meals even under normal conditions but under the stress of a case he was single-minded in his actions and thoughts, and eating and sleeping became distant notions. He shook his head; Sonny would be none too pleased about him worrying.

 

He was about to turn the lights out when he had a sudden thought and picked up the phone again.

 

It was still dark out when he awoke, but Sonny had slept the best he had since arriving in Boston. He was drying off after a long hot shower, when he heard a knock at the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he frowned and quickly retrieved his gun from his holster. Standing to the side of the door, he glanced quickly out the peephole and spied a waiter with a cart.

 

"Yes?" He was wary; he certainly had not called room service.

 

"Room service, Sir." He glanced again through the hole and the man just appeared to be standing there, patiently.

 

"I didn't order anything."

 

"It's a special order, Sir. I was told to say it's for 'Sunshine'." Sonny smiled and relaxed a little.

 

"Just a moment." He quickly reholstered his weapon and put a robe on before unlocking the door. There should not be any trouble coming his way, but in their line of work it only made sense to be cautious. Rico had known this and had used a name that no one else would have.

 

The waiter pushed the cart in and left demurring Sonny's attempt to tip him, saying it had already been taken care of. Sonny smiled and shook his head. Only Rico would go through all this trouble. He probably even had it timed to when he figured Sonny would be getting out of the shower.

 

Checking under the thermal covers, Sonny discovered eggs, sunny side up, hash browns and toast on one plate and a variety of sliced fresh fruits on the other with a small bowl of whipped cream for dipping. A glass of orange juice was also accompanied by a large pot of aromatic gourmet coffee. Checking the time, he settled at the small table to enjoy his meal. He had plenty of time before he had to make a certain phone call.

 

Sonny ate more than he expected to, but then again he had skipped dinner the night before and had eaten only sporadically during the time here in Boston. He was sipping his coffee and munching strawberries when he made his call precisely at five fifty-seven. The phone was picked up on the third ring but banged against the nightstand on the other end.

 

"...hmm.... yeah...." The voice was muffled. Sonny was grinning.

 

"You need to shut your alarm off n--" He was interrupted by an insistent beeping on the other end. He heard a mumbled curse and then the alarm was silenced. "Good morning, Rico." There was a groan on the other end. "Sorry I can't have coffee waiting for you."

 

There was a long suffering sigh from the phone. "...You know you are really sick.... How can anyone be that awake at this time of the day?" Rico grumbled.

 

"I just wanted to thank you for my morning surprise." Sonny was grinning. Rico needed his caffeine most mornings to truly join the land of the living.

 

"You're welcome."

 

Sonny peeked through the curtains. The sky was still dark and he could see a very fine snow falling near the street lamps below. He shivered. "What's the weather like down there?"

 

By the time Castillo knocked on Sonny's door at seven-thirty, he had dressed, his bags were packed and he had a rough draft of his report already typed in on his laptop. They went to Boston PD's headquarters together. Sonny finished up his report and Marty had already made reservations for a late afternoon flight, direct to Miami for them both. Then they spent the morning in meetings with the detectives, investigators and representatives for the district attorney's office as they tried to tie up all the loose ends and make certain all avenues were pursued.

 

Marty returned from a quick early lunch break to find a message to call the airlines about the afternoon flight. He sighed as he hung up; Sonny was not going to like this. He found the detective in a small corner office busily surfing the web with his laptop. "Crockett, there's a problem."

 

Sonny looked up immediately concerned. "What? Something happen with the case?"

 

"The flight to Miami has been canceled and there aren't any available seats until late Saturday afternoon."

 

"Shit." Sonny visibly sagged in his chair.

 

"I know." Marty knew that Sonny really wanted to get back to Miami and to his partner. "Well, just look upon it as a well deserved day off. They're not going to need you here tomorrow; everything's pretty well tied up now. Sleep in and take advantage of room service at the departments' expense. Go sightseeing...."

 

It was nearly seven by the time Sonny and Marty made it back to the hotel. They had stayed late finishing paperwork and although the lieutenant planned on going in tomorrow, Sonny had a free day. They were given different rooms as they had 'checked out' of the ones from the day before. Marty had said something about their rooms had been upgraded because there were no others available. Sonny did not care. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be on a plane on his way to warm, sunny Florida. He wanted to be with his fiance . Hell, in less than a month, they were going to be married and he still could not spend enough time with Rico. He never tired of their time together.

 

The bellboy opened the room door to a large suite. There was a king-size bed and a chaise lounge and loveseat in the other half of the room with a small table and chairs by the windows. Sonny tipped the bellboy and locked the door. He sighed. If Rico were here, he would have enjoyed the luxury. Hell, if Rico were here, he would have enjoyed staying *anywhere*.

 

Rico had sounded as disappointed as he had felt when Sonny had called to let him know what had happened. He had just been finishing up at the office, planning to kick out early and get things ready for Sonny's return. They finished the conversation saying they would talk again later. Sonny hoped so; he really had been looking forward to falling asleep with Rico in their bed.

 

It was early but he did not feel up to going out. His back was aching from the bad chairs and the cold weather, so he decided he soak for a while and order supper in later. He turned the radio on, tuned in a new age music station and filled the tub. Dumping whatever the complimentary bathsalts were into the water, he adjusted the temperature and undressed.

 

While he waited for the tub to fill, he called Rico at the house but got the answering machine. He hung up and sighed as he stepped into the almost too hot tub. Settling back, he closed his eyes. This would have been so much better with Rico. God, this was the pits. The heated water slowly relaxed him and he just let his thoughts drift.

 

In his mind's eye, he could clearly see Rico there with him. He could feel his partner's presence in the room. It comforted him. It was not a lie to say that he did not feel whole without his soulmate nearby....

 

The water was just starting to cool. He sat up blinking and the image disappeared. He groaned. It had been a dream. For just a few moments, he had been more than half convinced that Rico was there with him. Dammit all. He was an adult and could take care of himself in a strange city.... But he just missed being with his partner. He rinsed quickly and started to dry off. The phone rang. He wandered into the other room. "Yeah?" He continued to rub his hair as he answered the phone.

 

"Hey, Partner...." Sonny could not help but smile.

 

"Hey." He sat on the edge of the bed; his damp hair forgotten as he listened to Rico's voice.

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too."

 

"So what're you doing?" The towel dropped to his lap as he lay back on the bed.

 

"Not much. What about you?"

 

"Oh, I just got in." Sonny heard some odd background noises. He figured Rico must have the television on. "So did you have something good for supper?"

 

"Actually, I was about to order from room service." He sat up and pulled the menu off the nightstand. He was not hungry, but he knew he should eat. "Maybe I'll get a sandwich or something."

 

"Well, tell you what...." There was a pause at the other end. Then Rico continued, "I sort of arranged for a surprise treat for you."

 

Sonny shook his head and smiled. "What?"

 

Again, there was a pause. "It should be arriving at your room at any moment."

 

"Rico, you--" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hang on a moment. I think your surprise has arrived." He set the phone down and grabbed his robe. "Yes?" He called loudly.

 

"Room service." Came the muffled reply. "For Sunshine?" Sonny grinned at the obvious confusion over the remark. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

 

"Thanks." He saw the cart and stepped back. "Why don't yo--" As the cart rolled past, he grabbed the server. The door slammed shut as he plastered himself on the man who had brought the cart in. The kiss was hot and sweet and long and deep and soul joining. Seconds, moments, minutes later he came up for air. Sonny was smiling in a giddy fashion as he licked his lips. He was pressing Rico hard against the door. "Damn, I missed you." Suddenly, he felt lighter than he had all day.

 

Rico grinned back. "I think I noticed." They kissed again and he let his hands roam over Sonny's back and shoulders. "I love you." He was aware of the heat of their bodies touching. He could feel his partner's breaths as his chest expanded and contracted. He just let himself drink in the sensation of being with Sonny. He was with his partner. They were kissing. They were together. That's all that mattered.

 

*******************************

 

He had been looking forward to picking Sonny up at the airport and spending a long three day weekend with his fiance. They both had more than enough comp time stored away to cover taking Friday off. Besides they deserved it. They had been separated nearly a week and were getting desperate just to be together.

 

After waking to Sonny's call and just knowing that his partner was eating fresh fruit as they talked, he had had to take a cold shower just to calm down a bit before work. He had tackled the remaining reports and paperwork with a vengeance when he got to the office. He had wanted to leave early and do something special to help celebrate Sonny's return. The call from Boston came in just as he was finishing the last of the reference copies.

 

He had known instantly that his partner was unhappy but he had felt his heart sink to his feet when he had realized he would not be together with his fiance until Saturday evening. He had tried to reassure Sonny and had promised they would talk later as he hung up. Immediately, he had dialed a friend at a travel agency begging her to find him a way to Boston. He did not care if there were a dozen connecting flights en route. He just needed to be with his fiance as soon as possible.

 

His desk was just about cleared when his friend called back. He was booked to Boston on three connecting flights but he had to be at the airport in less than ninety minutes. Stan had heard part of the conversation on this end, and had told Rico to just go. He would make sure everything was done here at the office. So Rico had raced home, thrown a bag together with not much more than a couple of pairs of jeans, shirts and clean underwear and socks. As he was racing out the door, he had grabbed the box he had picked up for Sonny and then he was on his way to the airport.

 

He had barely made it to the terminal in time. Rico checked his bag, grabbed his tickets and was still breathing hard as they announced the final call for his flight. For once, his luck held and he made the two connections without mishap. It was cold and windy when he arrived at the Boston airport. He should have grabbed a heavier coat, but in the rush to leave he had not thought of it. Then he had smiled to himself as he got into a cab; with any luck it would not matter about the coat - he and Sonny might never set foot outside of the hotel room.

 

Using his badge, he had gotten the clerk to tell him Sonny's room number and confirm that his partner had checked in about an hour before. He had then gone down to the kitchen area and arranged the 'room service' delivery. Knowing his partner, Sonny had likely not eaten supper so he got dinner for both of them and wheeled the cart to the elevators.

 

This was the longest they had been separated since before the whole Bodelle incident. While the case was in full swing, during the day, they had been almost too busy to notice. Late at night, they had talked on the phone when they were alone in bed, separated by thousands of miles. That was when he had most keenly felt their separation. It was not just that he wanted to make love with his gorgeous, sexy fiance. He just missed being with Sonny.

 

Stepping off the service elevator with the cart, Rico pulled out his cellular phone and called the hotel and asked to be connected with Sonny's room. Standing outside his partner's room, Rico pulled his coat off and stuffed it along with his bag at the bottom of the cart. It seemed he had been on the run since receiving that call from Boston. But the look of joy on his partner's face when he realized that the waiter was no waiter made it worth every moment of the frenzied trip.

 

*******************************

 

Rico let his hands roam his partner's body as they kissed. Like a blind man, his fingertips explored Sonny as if he were new territory. He loosened the sash to his partner's robe and pulled him close. His hands slid under it to Sonny's shoulders and back. He rememorized every line of muscle, every scar, the feel of Sonny's skin. At the same time, their mouths were linked and their tongues joined in a mock battle of dominance. They shared of their taste and of the air they breathed. They shared of their souls.

 

Finally, he shifted his hips and the kiss ended. Rico found himself drowning in the look of pure love in his partner's sea-green eyes. Sonny licked his lips and Rico's eyes were drawn to them. "God, I missed you." He felt his partner's arms tighten around him.

 

Rico smiled. "I missed you, too." He slid his hands to Sonny's waist and then to his smooth ass. Gently, he dug his fingers in those tight globes of flesh. Sonny arched into him. Rico moved and felt his partner's cock trapped between them. He kissed that lush mouth as Sonny moaned.

 

They stayed that way for a while; bodies touching, mouths sealed together and hands roaming. Sonny rocked his hips and they both moaned. Then Rico was gasping as his partner's hands slid to his ass and kneaded his cheeks through the heavy restricting jeans.

 

"God, I love you so much.... ahhhh...." It trailed off into a moan as he felt Sonny snake his hands under his shirt and the heat of his touch traveled up Rico's spine. "I missed seeing you first thing in the morning...." He placed a hard kiss on Sonny's now swollen lips. "I missed you being the last thing I see as I fall asleep at night...." He nibbled at Sonny's neck as he slid his hands to his partner's shoulders and pushed the robe off. He smiled with lustful delight as his partner whimpered and clutched tightly at his shoulders. His hands continued their delicate but thorough exploration of his lover's body.

 

"I'd turn at work...." His hands slid between the firm cheeks of Sonny's ass. "...and expect to see you at your desk...." Sonny's eyes were closed as he held on for dear life. Rico could feel the trembling in his partner's legs. He was moaning softly but continuously. "In the car, I'd turn to say something...." He turned them and now Sonny was supported by the wall behind him and Rico's body in front of him. "...and the seat would be empty...." God, his cock was aching in its confinement in his jeans.

 

"...Gaaaaaaahhhhh...." He slid his fingers to that sensitive bud of muscle and felt Sonny's legs nearly give way.

 

Smiling tenderly, he eased Sonny to the floor; there was no way they would even make it over to the bed. The sight of his partner's tanned body lying atop the white robe made his mouth water and he quickly shrugged out of his shirt. Sonny's hands were at his waist, unbuttoning and unzipping and in moments he was free of his jeans and briefs; he kicked them away along with his socks and sneakers. His cock was hard and it throbbed in time to his heartbeat. God, he wanted to be buried to the root in his lover's body.

 

Sonny looked to see Rico studying him. He reached out to touch that lovely hard cock. It felt so warm and alive to his fingers. He had thought he was dreaming when he first saw Rico in the room with him. But this was so much better than a dream could ever be. Deep inside that ache was growing, demanding attention, he needed to feel Rico inside him. When they were joined, when their bodies were as close to being one as physically possible, that was when he felt the most loved, the most secure, the most fulfilled.

 

Then Rico's mouth and hands were all over him. He was moaning and writhing under the multiple assault. His cock was hard and heavy and Rico found time to stroke and tease it as well. God, his heart was pounding in his ears and he was aware of his own harsh breathing.

 

His partner's mouth was leaving a trail of wet fire down his neck, shoulders and chest. His hands fell away from Rico's shoulders and now clutched at the robe beneath him. His entire attention was focused wherever his partner's hands and mouth were on his body. He nearly screamed when Rico's hot mouth enveloped a nipple and began to suckle at it. His cock throbbed and his body arched upward. "God, Rico.... I need you so...."

 

Gone was the week spent apart. Gone was the week of loneliness. Gone was the week of frustrations. Gone was the week spent on the edge of danger.... Gone was the outside world. Right now, all that existed was their own universe. Right now, all that had ever existed was their love and the pleasure they were sharing.

 

"Only you make me... feel so damned... good.... uhhhhh...." Then when Rico's mouth moved to the other nipple, Sonny felt hands moving behind his balls. First he groaned and arched again as the fingers pressed and rubbed at his perineum. The bundle of over-sensitized nerves was sending shock waves through his body. Then he moaned as he felt the fingers trail farther back and tease his anus. His cock was wet and bouncing in time to his hard breaths. He tried to push his ass onto the digits that were teasing him. His toes dug into the fibers of the carpeting.

 

Rico lightly trailed his teeth downward and Sonny was writhing under the sensations at his ass and his stomach. It was difficult to think clearly. He wanted his partner's mouth on his cock. He wanted those fingers deep inside of his body. God, it was difficult to even breathe.

 

When the very tip of his cock was lightly kissed, Sonny thought he was going to come right then. He thought he might have screamed but he was not certain as his ears were filled with the ringing of his blood pounding in them. Then his lover's tongue was dipping and teasing the dribbling hole. Moments later, slippery fingers were pushing at his ass and he gasped as two invaded part way. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Rico's thick, pulsing rod in his ass. He wanted to be stretched. He wanted to feel like he was about to be torn apart. "...Pllleeeeassse...." He pleaded.

 

That hot, talented mouth was swallowing him, sucking at him and then releasing him. Fingers slid in and out of his body, rotating, causing nearly unbearable friction. He felt himself bouncing between the two as sweat poured from his body, his breath was coming hard and his throat felt nearly raw. His world narrowed to just those two parts of his body - his hard, aching cock that was being eaten and his ass which was being fucked by Rico's fingers.

 

When his partner pushed deep and deliberately massaged that gland deep in his body, Sonny screamed as stars exploded in his vision. His cock jumped and jerked as he was being sucked dry as his orgasm erupted. When he had no more to give, the fingers slipped out and his cock was kissed one last time. He was gasping for breath and watching as Rico quickly retrieved his bag from the cart and pulled out his shaving kit.

 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaassssssssse...." he begged again when he saw the familiar tube in his partner's hand. He did not even have the strength to roll over and get ready, even though he wanted this so badly.

 

Rico quickly slathered the oily lubricant on his rock-hard cock and then with slick fingers he made certain Sonny was ready for him. He could still feel the aftershock tremors running through his partner's body. With gentle hands, he rolled Sonny to his side. He was so ready right now that he wanted to ram his prick in the deepest recesses of his partner's body. But he would never deliberately hurt Sonny.

 

Rico knelt up at Sonny's hips and lifted his partner's upper leg on to his own thigh.. He positioned his cock. Sonny was moaning and trying to push toward him. "Oh, God, Sonny...." He applied a steady pressure and felt his partner tense when the glans popped in.

 

Moments later, Sonny wriggled his hips and the friction was very unique in this position for both of them. "...Oh my Gaaaawwwwwhhdd!...." Rico pushed in farther and then he was in all the way. "...Don't stop.... Please... don't...." He pulled slowly out and plunged back in. Sonny's body was responding again and he could see his partner's cock hardening once again. Once they had a rhythm established, he reached over and teased that delicious erection. It bounced and bobbed in his hand and Sonny was grunting and groaning. "...I love it... when...ughh... you make... love to me.... Uhhh!!!..." Their bodies slapped together and he felt the sweat dripping from his brow. "...I love it... uuuhhahhh... when... uhhhh... you.... fuck meeeeee... ahhh!!!..."

 

Supporting his partner with one hand while the other teased his cock, Rico continued to thrust hard and deep in that tight, hot glove of rippling muscle. His cock was ready to explode. Listening to the sounds escaping from Sonny nearly pushed him over the edge. They were together, at last, after nearly a week of separation. He thrust as deeply as he could and held there. His balls trapped between them, he felt his orgasm start. He roared in triumph as his cock twitched and jumped and he felt those initial spurts boiling out of him.

 

"...Oh, gaaaaaawwwwwhhhd... I'm commmmmmm... ing!!!..." His hand was covered with Sonny's remaining cream as his cock continued to flood his lover's body. He loved this man as he had never loved another. He would always love this man. And no other would ever be able to love this man the way he did. Sonny was his forever and he was Sonny's. He wanted no other. There was no other for him.

 

When his head cleared, he discovered that Sonny had gone completely still. Carefully, he withdrew and groaned as his cock finally slipped out. Already he keenly missed that connection between them. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Sonny's temple, running a gentle hand through his partner's dark blond hair. It felt like soft strands of damp silk and he loved this as he loved all of his partner.

 

As Sonny's breathing evened out, Rico felt him begin to stir and he rolled onto his back and blinked. "Did I mention how much I love you?" Rico smiled down. "And how much I missed you this week?" Sonny pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.

 

He wrapped his arms around his partner and held on as if to never let go. He could say he came all this way for Sonny's sake, to make certain he was taking care of himself, but in all honesty, it was as much for his own sake. God, he just needed to be with Sonny.

 

"I love you so much, Rico...." He felt Sonny shiver as they cooled from their exertions. Jeez, he could hardly believe they had not even made it three feet from the doorway. Finally, releasing his embrace, he levered up on his elbow. Taking Sonny's hand in his, he leaned close and lightly kissed his lover. "Come on, it'll be warmer and more comfortable in the bed."

 

Pulling Sonny to his feet, Rico led the way to the king size bed. His partner was obviously done in as he seemed to be barely awake. Rico wiped himself and Sonny clean with the damp towel that had been left on the bed. As Sonny curled on his side and dozed, he hung up the phone that Sonny had abandoned and locked the door. Then Rico moved the cart next to the bed and picked up his partner's robe and his clothes.

 

He slid under the covers with Sonny. He spooned behind his partner and wrapped his arms around him. This just felt so right. Even in his sleep, Sonny snuggled back against him and murmured softly. Rico smiled and just let himself drift.

 

Some time later, he woke to find Sonny was watching him. His partner had turned within the circle of his embrace and was now facing him. The smile Sonny gave him warmed him; it spoke of contentment, happiness, joy and love.

 

"Thank you."

 

Rico tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

 

"For coming here. For pulling off this miracle...." Sonny leaned close and they kissed. "For being you...." Suddenly, Rico grinned as he heard his partner's stomach rumble very loudly and Sonny looked faintly embarrassed.

 

"Well, I think I can pull off another 'miracle' and solve this latest dilemma." He sat up and pulled the cart close. "I'm starved and your body has just told you it's time to eat." Sonny rearranged the pillows and sat back, leaning against the headboard, smiling and shaking his head.

 

From under thermal covers, he produced a huge chef salad piled high with greens, shredded ham and turkey, chopped eggs, three cheeses, sprouts and more with a large bowl of bleu cheese dressing on the side. There was a plate of freshly baked rolls and whipped butter in a small cup. Bottles of springwater accompanied it all and there was yet another small plate piled high with soft chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

 

They shared the meal and Sonny silently gave thanks that he had someone like Rico in his life. The little details often slipped past him, but rarely did Rico forget or not plan ahead. And this was the first time he had really felt hungry all week. Rico always managed to amaze him pulling off minor miracles like meals out of nowhere or arriving at his door just when he was positive he was going to spend another night alone.

 

He really was more tired than he would have cared to admit. After they finished the salad, he declined the cookies, choosing instead to munch on another roll. One moment they were discussing how Rico had managed his miracle of not missing a single connection and getting to Boston with a minimum of difficulty, and then suddenly Rico was taking the roll from his hand and telling him to just relax.

 

"...hmmmm?...." He blinked and realized that Rico had cleared the plates and turned off the all the lights except the one by side of the bed. "I'm sorry. You get here and I spend most of the time sleeping." But he did not resist when Rico pulled the covers up and snuggled close.

 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Love." Sonny's last clear thought as he drifted off was that he was truly blessed.

 

Rico woke to the phone ringing. It was nearly seven a.m. according to the bedside clock as he picked up the receiver. Sonny hardly stirred. Barely awake himself, he answered, "Tubbs."

 

"...." There was a long pause and then he heard, "Rico?" He snapped awake when he recognized the voice.

 

"Lieutenant." He sat up.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Again, there was a pause. "Well, I was just checking on Sonny to make certain he was okay, before I went into the Boston PD's headquarters. I was going to ask him if he wanted to grab some dinner later. It would seem unnecessary now."

 

"He's fine, Marty." Rico smiled as Sonny moved closer to him and sighed. "As a matter of fact, he's still sleeping right now."

 

"All right then...."

 

"Look, why don't we all do dinner someplace this evening?" Rico suggested. He tenderly stroked the side of Sonny's face.

 

"If you're sure...." Obviously, Marty did not want to interrupt their reunion.

 

"I'm sure. Of course, I have no idea what would be the best place to try."

 

"Not a problem. I'll make the reservations...." There was a pause. "It's good you came. He needed you.... I'll call you with the details."

 

"Thanks." Sonny shifted and moaned as Rico hung up. He smiled to himself. No doubt Sonny would have forgotten what today was. That was okay. He had remembered and had grabbed the box before leaving Miami. He dialed room service and ordered a large breakfast to be sent up about forty-five minutes later.

 

Gently, he rubbed Sonny's back and shoulders. With his practiced fingers, he could feel the residual tension in his partner's back muscles. Carefully, he rolled his partner so that Sonny was lying on his stomach and he started a complete massage.

 

Sonny moaned a few times and then he heard the change in his breathing as his partner awoke. "Good morning, Love." He continued the massage; he had completed the neck and shoulders and was now concentrating on Sonny's arms and wrists. He very gently manipulated Sonny's right hand and wrist. The broken bones had knitted and the ligaments had healed but he knew sometimes it ached from typing or shooting.

 

"Morning.... hmmmmmmm...." He heard Sonny sigh. "That feels wonderful...."

 

"You feel wonderful." He placed a soft kiss on the inside of Sonny's wrist before returning to the upper back and continuing the massage.

 

"...hmmmm.... You're gonna spoil me.... uhhh...." Rico heard the catch in Sonny's breath at the same time as his fingers encountered the over-tightened muscles. Very slowly, he worked his thumbs into the taut tissue. He was completely aware of the pain Sonny felt until the muscles relaxed. Steady, rhythmic motions, and then the knots started to smooth out. He continued the gentle manipulations until Sonny relaxed completely.

 

"I love to spoil you, Sunshine." Rico continued to Sonny's hips and then moved down to his feet. He thoroughly rubbed and massaged each toe and the soles of his partner's feet. Then, after placing a quick kiss on the big toe of each foot he started working on Sonny's ankles and calves.

 

"...You do more than spoil me, Rico," Sonny murmured. Rico looked up see that his lover had turned his head to look down at him. "You're a savior...." He sighed and Rico saw the faint look of self-disgust in his partner's eyes. "I was hoping that the soak in the tub last evening would do it, but it probably would not've...."

 

Rico moved up to Sonny's thighs and worked the muscles there into complete submission. At the moment, this contact between them was not sexual; it was therapeutic - for both of them. Sonny's body needed the deep relaxation and Rico needed to know he could help his partner.

 

He carefully kneaded Sonny's buttocks and his partner moaned softly. Taking deep breaths, Rico worked at controlling himself. There was plenty of time for that later. Right now, he wanted to finish the massage and by then breakfast should be arriving.

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sonny stirred. "...hmmm... Probably Marty checking up on me." He rolled over slowly to see Rico smiling at him. "Nope." He grinned at the look on his partner's face. "It's breakfast." He spoke loudly, "Yes?"

 

"Room service." Grabbing Sonny's robe, Rico wrapped it around himself and pushed the dinner stuff to the doorway. The carts were quickly exchanged.

 

"Thanks." He handed the server a folded bill and closed the door. He set up their meal on the small table by the window as Sonny pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt.

 

"So how'd you know it wasn't Marty?" Sonny sniffed appreciatively of the aroma of coffee and warm cinnamon Danish.

 

"I already spoke to him." Rico admitted with a sheepish grin.

 

"And?..." Sonny prompted as he was about to sit. Then he discovered a box wrapped in bright red paper on the seat. "What's this?"

 

Rico was grinning. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

 

Sonny tore the paper off and found a plain white box. Opening it, he found a scrap of bright red material in the middle of white tissue paper. When Sonny lifted the bit of cloth, he realized it was a pair of silk bikini briefs. He started to blush and then he groaned as the significance hit him. "Oh, Jesus. Rico, I forgot." He looked up embarrassed and ashamed.

 

"Don't worry." He was smiling and shaking his head over Sonny's reaction.

 

"But I didn't even get you a card... or... or anything...." He set the briefs in the box. God, he was such a selfish bastard. It was February fourteenth and he had not even thought to get his fiance anything. Well, actually, he had, but that had been before this last stage of this operation when he had had to travel to New England. He had been so caught up in the case that the time had slipped by him. Just as he had worried, he was getting so wrapped in his job that everything, everyone else suffered.

 

Then Rico came around to kneel in front of him. "Sonny, look at me." He felt his partner's hand on his chin and he looked up from the box. "I don't need a card. I have you." He leaned close and placed a light kiss on Sonny's lips. "You're more than I deserve."

 

Rico continued, "If you'd had time to think about cards and whatever, you wouldn't have been giving the case your full attention.... Now, *that* would've worried me more. Okay?" Then he grinned wickedly. "'Sides if you're *my* present, I get to unwrap you and I do think you'll look so very nice in red. If only for a very *brief* time." Sonny groaned as Rico chuckled over his own pun. They kissed, long, slow and sweet.

 

"Now, let's eat." Rico stood as they separated. "I need sustenance."

 

After breakfast they took a long shower together, not quite getting carried away, but lovingly caressing each other as they washed. As they were drying off, the phone rang and Rico answered it. "Yes."

 

Sonny followed him out moments later as Rico hung up.

 

"We have dinner reservations at the Olde Bard's. They're supposed to serve great traditional New England style dishes."

 

They spent the day relaxing - reading, watching television, talking, napping. Rico realized, as they dressed for dinner, that he had not brought much in the way of clothes. But a last minute addition of one of Sonny's darker suit jackets over a white shirt with jeans worked well, though Rico did comment that Sonny's jacket was a little tight in the shoulders.

 

The restaurant was nice and the food was delicious with a variety of seafood dishes available along with hearty stews and more. They shared a corner table with a view of the bay. The weather had cleared and although it was still quite cold, the sky was clear and the stars were bright.

 

It was a pleasant evening. They talked about work and friends and the last minute arrangements for the trip the following month. The meal ended with Marty and Rico ordering Irish coffees but Sonny opting for plain hot chocolate.

 

As they waited for a cab to arrive, Castillo announced that he needed to stop back at headquarters to check on some late reports, so he encouraged Rico and Sonny to go ahead and he would take a different cab. Rico suspected, as he and Sonny settled in the backseat of the cab, that his boss was simply giving them some privacy.

 

At first, Sonny was quiet as he watched the streets slip by and Rico was content to just watch him. After a few minutes, he slid a little closer and slipped an arm around his partner. Sonny leaned against him and sighed contentedly. It was pleasantly warm in the cab and the street lamps gave a shadowy privacy. Rico looked over at the driver and saw that he had his attention on the roadway.

 

Smiling to himself, he slipped his hand lower and heard his partner hiss, "Rico...." He looked again and the driver was watching the traffic closely. Squeezing a tight globe of flesh through the overcoat and trousers, he froze when the driver suddenly cursed.

 

"Shit!" He looked up and they were at a virtual standstill on the expressway.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Must be an accident up ahead." The driver groused to himself that it was going to take forever to get to the next off-ramp. Traffic was creeping ahead; a stream of blinking brakelights ahead of them. "Sorry...." Then the driver tuned in a local alternative rock station and hummed to the current song.

 

Rico shrugged and then smiled wickedly. "This coat is too warm," he commented and pulled his jacket off, casually draping it over their laps. Sonny looked at him strangely but Rico merely smiled and settled back again. He slipped his arm around his partner's waist again but this time it went under his partner's overcoat.

 

"Rico, what the hell?... uhhh...." Sonny started to whisper and then gasped softly, distinctly aware of the driver on the other side of the safety glass. His partner had moved his hand under the suit jacket and cold air and his partner's fingers were snaking into the back of his trousers. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt the heat starting to build at his groin.

 

He could feel his cock beginning to push at his clothing. He pulled in a ragged breath.... They couldn't do this.... They shouldn't do this.... Barely keeping himself under control, he opened his eyes to check on the driver, but the man's full attention was on the road and traffic. The taxi was creeping along, but other cars were trying to weave to different lanes hoping to move faster.

 

God, he wanted this more than anything.... The danger of discovery so damned close heightened the tension and heat between them. He wanted Rico to never stop. His hands gripped tightly at the coat on his lap.

 

Then Rico's fingers traced the edges of his briefs - and he felt his partner's chuckle. "Decided to try out your present?" Sonny nodded and nearly moaned as he felt a finger slide under the waistband and tease the crease. His hips rocked on the seat, causing even more friction on his cock which was straining at its confinement.

 

"...I... uhh..." He tried to keep his voice low; it was difficult to keep his train of thought as Rico's fingers moved farther down. "...thought... uhhhghh.... maybe...." The heat of his partner's touch spread throughout his body. "...hmmm... later you'd.... huhhh... want...." His cock was throbbing. "...want to... hmmm... unwrap meee...."

 

Rico smiled at Sonny's response. He glanced at the driver and saw the man was still humming and apparently oblivious to what was happening in the back seat. Good, he did not want to stop and he could feel the increasing pressure at his crotch. This was too exquisite to stop now. He reached under the cover of his coat and unbuckled his partner's belt and undid the fastener, one-handedly. His other hand was busy at Sonny's tight sweet ass. The fabric was straining and he saw how dark his partner's eyes were as Sonny breathed heavily through his mouth.

 

What the hell? It would not matter if the driver caught them kissing. He leaned close and captured his partner's lush mouth, swallowing the moans as he slowly lowered Sonny's zipper. His partner was shifting on the seat - alternately trapping his hand at Sonny's ass and then pushing into the other. With the zipper down, he stroked the bulging silk and could feel the heat through the thin material.

 

Sonny moaned but Rico was sure it could not be heard over the blaring radio. Tracing a light finger over the taut material, he slid his other hand farther down. He teased Sonny's ass and cock and finally pushed the front of his briefs down, tucking the material behind the very plump balls. His partner's cock was hardened silk as he trailed his fingers up and down its length. He saw that Sonny's hands had fallen away and were clutching at the seat beneath him.

 

He kept up the kiss. His tongue plundering Sonny's willing mouth and without looking down, he started to stroke his partner's cock. Moisture was seeping from the tip and it gave him ample lubrication for his task. His other hand slipped up and down the crease and bumped playfully at that dimpled entrance. Fingertips teased and lightly pressed but did not enter.

 

It did not seem to take long and then he felt Sonny's body stiffen as the first of his spasms started. His hand was covered with his partner's thick cream and he kept his mouth over Sonny's, muffling the cries. As his lover slowly relaxed, he pulled his mouth away and glanced at the driver who was now trying to change lanes and his concentration on the line of traffic next to them.

 

Sonny blinked at him as he pulled his hand from beneath his coat and brought it to his lips. He licked it carefully enjoying the taste of his fiance. His other hand was still nestled between those tight cheeks. When Sonny swallowed hard, he offered his hand. His partner kissed his fingers and tasted of himself. But after a moment or two, he just lay back against the seat. Rico slowly finished licking his hand. With a final tease of his fingers, he removed his hand from under his partner and then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

 

Quickly, he wiped his hand and reached under his jacket. He cleaned up his partner. Sonny moaned softly as Rico pulled the silk up and closed up the trousers. His jacket was damp and he blotted at it. When they finally pulled up in front of the hotel less than ten minutes later, Rico stepped out and held his jacket in front of him. It covered the obvious bulge at his crotch.

 

Sonny would never recall how they managed to get up to the room without mishap. He had to concentrate on even walking normally, because at that moment, all he wanted was to fill that aching void. It had been fun and a little scary to have Rico masturbate him in the cab, but all it had really done was whet his appetite for more. He wanted his partner to make love to him. Fast, slow, rough, tender, he really did not care. His mouth was nearly watering when he caught a glimpse of the bulge in his partner's pants. He just wanted that exquisite ache of his fiance's cock buried in his body.

 

Walking, even breathing, caused his over-sensitized cock to rub in the confines of his briefs and trousers. And then they were in the room. The door had hardly closed and they were wrapped around one another; mouths locked together. Rico's jacket fell to the floor and the growing bulge at his groin bumped hard against Sonny. They both moaned and broke the kiss, breathing hard.

 

"I need you in me now." With shaking hands, Sonny worked at his partner's belt as his own clothes were being stripped off. "I need to feel you deep inside me...." Somehow he helped Rico push his jeans down and he cupped his partner's erection through the dark briefs. "I need this...." Rico leaned in for another heart-stopping, thought-stopping kiss.

 

His coat and suit jacket, followed by his shirt, found their way to the floor. Moments later, his trousers were falling away. He kicked his shoes off and nearly stumbled as Rico pushed him back against the wall. His mouth was being devoured by Rico's demanding tongue. His breath was sucked away as his partner's hands explored him. His skin was on fire. Thank God the wall was supporting him.

 

"...uhhh.... gaaawwhhhd.... now... nownownownow...." He was pleading. Then his partner pulled his mouth away and smiled at him. Sonny blinked hard, then nearly slid down the wall as his cock was being teased through the thin silk. "...oh.... uhhhhhh.... more.... pleeeeeeassssssse...."

 

His vision wavered when suddenly his partner's mouth was teasing the head of his cock which peeked out of the waistband. "...GGGGGAAAAHHHH!!!...." He wailed. His body was still being explored by his lover's hands. Light touches, strong strokes, fingertip teases assaulted his chest, nipples and stomach as the tip of his cock was being licked.

 

His whole being was centered on where Rico's mouth and hands touched him. He moaned when that hot, wet mouth left his cock. He barely heard Rico whisper, "Now, I get to unwrap *my* Valentine's Day gift." The cool wall supported his back, as his partner slowly inched the briefs down. Kisses and nips applied to the newly exposed skin kept him moaning almost continuously.

 

He nearly wept as his cock was finally freed of the cloth and then Rico swallowed almost the length of his erection. "...Yeeeeessssss!!!...." he cried out and bucked into that talented mouth. A hand on either hip kept him against the wall as Rico's mouth moved up and down his cock. His partner twisted his head and flicked his tongue as he repeatedly swallowed him. "...good...." The sensation drove all else from his head. It just felt so damned good. "...feels... so good...."

 

Then Rico encouraged him to spread his legs more and his partner was nuzzling below his heavily hanging cock. He felt the heat of Rico's breath on his balls and then they were pulled into a warm, wetness and he could barely think. He was ready to explode. And still he had not felt his lover deep inside of him.

 

Pulling a deep breath, he clutched at Rico's shoulders, not even noticing that his partner still had his shirt on. "...Now... please.... Fuck me. Now.... Now.... Fuck me...." He somehow found his breath and his voice to plead. He demanded....

 

Rico smelled the heady musk of his partner as he thoroughly sucked and lightly chewed those wonderfully plump balls. Sonny's cock was bobbing in time to his breaths. Tremors of pleasure were sweeping up and down his partner's body and he kept his hands on Sonny's hips, supporting him.

 

He hummed at the sound of Sonny's voice and felt his partner's legs tremble as the vibration transmitted directly to his body. "I love you so damned much...." With a last lick to each ball, he kissed his way to the tip of Sonny's dribbling cock. Then with a final taste he slid up his lover's body.

 

Sonny's head was tilted back against the wall, his eyes closed and he was gasping for breath. He looked so damned gorgeous. Rico quickly shoved his briefs down and dropped his shirt. Then he spun Sonny to face the wall. He quickly found the tube of lubricant in his jeans pocket and coated his aching cock with it.

 

His partner had groaned when his cock was pushed against the wall but he moaned and murmured as Rico's fingers applied the slick lube to his ass. "I need to be in you right now." His partner was so aroused that Rico's fingers slipped in easily. He groaned as he felt the heat of Sonny's body on the head of his cock.

 

Sonny wriggled his hips and thrust back just as Rico pushed forward and they both yelped. Rico was in to the root and he felt as if he were about to pass out himself. It was so damned intense. They had made out in a cab with a stranger less than three feet away. Now, they were doing even more right here in the room against the wall. It was almost too much for him to grasp. Sonny drove him to do this. The desire for the man he was sheathed in was all-consuming.

 

They found a natural rhythm and Sonny grunted as he was pushed hard against the wall and his cock was trapped there. Rico pulled out and plunged in, slowly at first, then faster, as he could hardly believe that it felt so good, the heat of his lover's body surrounding him, the sounds of their groans and grunts. Sonny was whispering something and he plunged in deep and held there.

 

He could feel Sonny's ass rippling around his cock as he held his breath trying to hear what his partner was saying. "...yessssss... feels so damned... good... oh god, yeessssss... don't ever... stop... don't stop... fuck me... more...." Rico felt his cock twitch and it bumped that gland. Rico bit at his partner's shoulder, leaving his mark. Sonny wailed and then Rico roared as his cock was held vise like in his lover's ass. He thrust forward, wanting to be in farther than humanly possible.

 

Reaching around Sonny's hip he found his lover's cock and caressed it. His hand was soon covered with Sonny's seed. His own essence spurted forever it seemed, filling his lover's body as Sonny's sphincter milked him to the very end and beyond. Finally, he drew a deep breath and realized that he was still buried in his fiance's ass. Somehow, he was not surprised to find that Sonny was bonelessly limp in his arms.

 

Carefully, he pulled out and scooped Sonny into his arms. The bedcovers had been turned back by housekeeping and Rico settled his partner on the mattress. Sonny's breathing was evening out and Rico leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at his temple, brushing the sweat dampened hair out of the way. "Thank you for my present," he whispered as Sonny mumbled incoherently and then sighed. Rico smiled and then got up to retrieve their clothes and lock the door. He smiled as he wiped at the spot they had left on the wall.

 

Before settling into bed, he cleaned Sonny and himself up with a warm wet washcloth. But still, Sonny shivered and moved close to him as he tugged the covers up around them. Rico pulled him close. Valentine's Day had never been this good before Sonny had become his lover. And now, he took great joy and comfort in knowing they would be married shortly and he would have this to look forward to for a very long time.

 

Rico woke twice during the night, each time to find Sonny curled around him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled into the darkness and pulled the covers up as the steady rhythm of Sonny's breathing lulled him back to sleep.

 

Sunlight was filtering through the curtain when he woke next. When he moved to look at the clock he found Sonny was virtually wrapped around him and he realized it was rather cool in the room. He frowned as he pulled the covers around them. Housekeeping had probably set the thermostat at a lower temperature. With all that had happened when they had returned the evening before, he had not noticed.

 

He placed a light kiss on his partner's temple as his thoughts wandered. Valentine's Day had never meant much to him. In the past he would get a card and flowers for his current girlfriend and take her out to dinner. But with Sonny the holidays now had a special meaning. He loved doing special things for his partner. Making Sonny smile, or even blush, was well worth any effort. Sonny was worth everything to him and his love's happiness and well-being were all a part of that.

 

He remembered being so disappointed that Sonny had had to spend their first Thanksgiving as a couple still stuck in the hospital....

 

*******************************

*******************************

Because of the Thanksgiving Day holiday, Sonny did not have his regular therapy session. They had spent the morning in the pediatrics wing entertaining the children that were stuck there without family nearby for the holiday. A television showed the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and several of the children were enthralled with the giant balloons, but most of the group had gathered about Sonny as he read 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' aloud. Jamie had held Groggy while listening intently. Rico enjoyed listening to his partner read as well.

 

When the children were called back to their rooms for their turkey dinners, Sonny headed down to the pool. He had gotten permission to go swimming in the afternoon and the hospital holiday dinner offerings did not tempt him. Rico made a quick trip to a nearby restaurant and then headed back to Sonny's room. He had their dinner set out under insulated covers on the bedtray when Sonny returned to the room a while later.

 

He had ordered and picked up two turkey dinners with all the fixings from the local Boston Market restaurant and he hoped he could encourage Sonny to eat and at least sample the dessert as well. Bri and he had been hoping to get Sonny out of here before Thanksgiving, but it was just not meant to be with the complications that Strohe had caused. Well, at least he would be out the following Monday. Rico looked up when he heard the familiar clicking of Sonny's crutches in the corridor. The door opened to admit his damp and tired partner. Sonny had showered and changed downstairs, but his hair was still wet. Rico smiled as his partner paused at the door. "Something smells good."

 

"I figured it was the least I could do." He waited while Sonny settled and then he opened the dishes. They discussed packing up the stuff here in the hospital over the weekend and that Rico would take it out to his house in small loads. "Friday, while you're at therapy, I'll make the first run to the house. I need to do some cleaning. The place has gotten a little dusty and I think the junk mail is about to take over."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm making you go through all this trouble." Sonny was picking at his food. He had eaten a bit more than was his habit here in the hospital. But Rico sighed inwardly. It still worried him that Sonny was so thin and yet he pushed himself as if he were at the peak of condition while at therapy.

 

"Don't worry about it." He was sitting on the edge of the bed sharing the tray with his partner. "I love you and you're no trouble." He took Sonny's left hand in his. "Okay?" He squeezed his partner's hand.

 

Sonny smiled finally and squeezed Rico's hand in return. "I'm just tired of being such a burden on everyone... especially you." He shook his head and interrupted his partner's retort by pulling Rico's hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Thank you." He sighed softly. "Thank you also for making this a special day and not letting me feel sorry for myself for being stuck here."

 

Rico leaned close and kissed his partner. It was soft and chaste but still carried the love they shared. "Thank you for making my life so special." When they parted, Rico surveyed the tray table and realized that his partner was done eating even if it seemed he had hardly touched the meal. And nagging at him only made Sonny less cooperative. "So, you ready for dessert or do you want to wait?" He put the leftovers onto one plate and covered it.

 

"How about in a little while?" Rico could see the exhaustion hovering around his partner's eyes. He was certain that even though Sonny had not had his regular therapy today he more than made up for it by swimming.

 

"No problem." He smiled and gathered up the empty containers. By the time he returned, his partner was snoring lightly with the covers pulled tightly around him. Rico shook his head fondly as he settled by the bed with the latest novel.

 

He and his partner were very lucky to have such good friends. Stan stopped in a short time after Sonny had dozed off. He brought two plates of sliced turkey and all the fixings - hoping to give them a break from the hospital fare. He had spent the day with his sister and her sons and she had insisted he take the food to Sonny and Rico, telling him no one should have to eat hospital food on a holiday. Then Gina arrived with a bag of food only ten minutes after Stan had left.

 

It was supper time and Sonny was awake when Bri dropped in carrying a non-traditional meal for them all. He had spent the day with friends and they had decided this year to have roast beef instead of turkey. So Bri joined Rico and Sonny for roast beef sandwiches and then they all shared the dessert Rico had bought - Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream. Once again, his partner only seemed to eat enough for a small child, but Rico held his tongue. With luck once he was released, Sonny's appetite would improve.

 

Rico looked up from his book at the quiet knock on the door. He glanced at his dozing partner and checked the time. It was past visiting hours, but since when had that made any difference. "Yes?"

 

He smiled as he saw Trudy peeking around the door. "Is it too late to stop in and wish you a happy Thanksgiving?" She frowned when she saw that Sonny was already dozing.

 

"It's okay." Rico motioned her in, but pitched his voice low. "It's just been a long day for him." He stood and they hugged. "Happy Thanksgiving."

 

"Well, I tried to get here earlier, but you know how family gatherings go." He nodded as he picked up a chair and brought it close to his. As they sat, Trudy handed him a paper bag. "Turkey sandwiches, deviled eggs, and pumpkin pie. More than enough for the two of you."

 

Rico grinned. "Thank you." Trudy had no way of knowing that she was only the fourth visitor of the day to bring them something to eat. It was truly heartwarming to know that everyone cared for both of them.

 

She did not stay long, not wanting to disturb Sonny's rest. Rico walked her to the elevators. "Thanks again." Trudy waved as the doors closed. He stopped in at the doctor's lounge and put the bag in the tiny refrigerator next to three other bags.

 

Another light knock at the door and Bri peeked in. "Just stopping by before I leave for the evening." At Rico's nod, he sat next to him. He smiled and shook his head at Sonny's soft snores. "How's he doing?"

 

"Pretty good." Rico gazed fondly at his partner. "I think he wore himself out swimming. But he had a great time with the kids this morning."

 

"You're going to have to keep an eye on him once he's released," Bri remarked.

 

"Yeah, I know," Rico sighed. "But he will make a full recovery eventually..." he paused and glanced at the doctor, "Won't he?"

 

"Pretty much." Bri glanced at Rico and at the questioning look he continued. "Well, he'll likely have back spasms for the rest of his life and probably even some hypersensitivity bouts. Their frequency should lessen as well as the intensity but the threat will always be there." Rico nodded. He had known that Sonny's back would never be quite the same and that some of the nerve damage would always be there. Bri was watching Sonny sleep, but Rico sensed there was more to this.

 

"And?" Rico prompted.

 

"Well," Bri sighed, "I don't think Sonny fully realizes it and I doubt he'll ever acknowledge it, but it is unlikely he will ever have the stamina he once had." He turned to look directly at Rico. "I know we've called Sonny the 'miracle' patient many times, but sometimes there are high prices to pay for miracles.... His body was really strained to its limits by all of this and it will make him aware of it as time passes." He saw the alarm growing in Rico's eyes.

 

"It's okay," he tried to reassure him. "If he takes reasonable care, he should be fine."

 

Rico felt a knot of worry forming in his stomach. God, it just never seemed to end. Sonny deserved a respite from all of this. "Any idea of what I should look for?" He had resolved that he would take care of his friend in whatever way he possibly could.

 

"Hmmm...." Bri considered for a moment. "Well, he'll probably tire a bit easily - even once he's fully healed. And I've noticed that he's sensitive to cold - that may or may not diminish as time passes. There may be other after-effects that we won't be aware of until more time passes." The doctor sighed. "All in all they're not major things by themselves. I think the biggest problem will be that Sonny will continue to overextend himself."

 

Rico nodded. The drive that was at the heart of Sonny's recovery, at the heart of the person his partner really was, was both a blessing and a curse. Without such determination Sonny would not have made the recovery he had, but by pushing himself relentlessly at times he endangered his own healing process.

 

Bri glanced at his watch. "Well, I'd better be going." But before he stood to leave, he added, "If you ever have any questions about Sonny's health or his recovery or if something just worries you, don't hesitate to ask. That's what I'm here for. Okay?" At Rico's grateful nod, Bri headed for the door.

 

"Thanks."

 

*******************************

******************************* 

Rico snapped back to the present when he felt Sonny shift against him.

 

He was endlessly grateful for Bri's help and understanding. The doctor had reassured him many times over the last several months. Despite his embarrassment Rico had even managed to ask him about Sonny's reactions to their physical relationship. The first time his partner had passed out as they made love had nearly scared Rico to death. But Sonny had recovered quickly and seemed fine afterwards so he did not panic right away. But when it happened again and then a third time, he had been terrified at the prospect that he might be hurting Sonny.

 

After some hesitation, he had finally talked to Bri about it. The doctor had not laughed or been condescending or embarrassed, he had simply said that as of his last check-up Sonny was doing fine, that these episodes were likely one of the after-effects they had talked about before. It had comforted Rico to know that he was not hurting Sonny. Of course, he still worried when his lover blacked out, but at least he was better prepared for it.

 

He felt Sonny shiver against him. Very carefully, he got up making certain that his partner stayed covered. He quickly adjusted the thermostat and then grabbed the extra blanket from the closet and spread it over the bed. Checking the time he saw it was just after six and figuring they'd sleep in a little longer, Rico picked up the phone and dialed room service. He asked that their meal be delivered around nine. Then he slid under the covers and moved close to his partner. Sonny shifted against him.

 

They enjoyed breakfast in bed and then cleaned up, dressed and packed. They had reservations for a late afternoon flight. Marty had gone into the office again and said he would meet them at the airport. It was a mild day with the sun out and virtually no wind, so they spent the day checking out some of the historical landmarks.

 

"Would you gentlemen care for anything to drink?"

 

Rico looked up from his book, "I'll take water," to find the flight attendant already pulling out a small bottle of springwater and a glass for the Lieutenant. "Thank you." She looked over at Rico.

 

"Club soda?" he asked. As she nodded and reached into her cart for the beverage, Rico glanced at his partner who was propped against the side of the window oblivious to the world. He smiled and shook his head. "Thanks." He accepted the bottle and glass.

 

"He okay?" Rico saw Marty nod his head in Sonny's direction as the attendant moved onto the next row of seats.

 

"Yeah." Rico opened the bottle slowly and waited for the carbonation to settle before pouring it. "We just spent the afternoon checking out the sites of Boston. Probably tired him out." He changed his mind and sipped directly from the bottle.. "'Sides I think he's still catching up on lost sleep from earlier in the week." He smiled fondly at his fiance Sonny had zoned out only a few minutes after take-off. Castillo just nodded and returned to the report he had retrieved from his briefcase.

 

A short while later as the flight attendant was heading back to the galley area, Rico caught her attention. She brought him a blanket which he draped over his partner. Marty watched and then went back to his report. He was relieved that the whole relationship between his two detectives was now a matter of record. He had hated having to 'pretend' to be ignorant of what was happening. But to give the two men credit, they had been and still were very circumspect about their behavior on the job. For him, this case proved that they were still the best at what they did and did not allow their personal feelings to interfere.

 

He was also not truly surprised that Rico had managed to pull off a near-miracle and get to Boston to his partner once the case was complete. Somehow he suspected that Rico would have been willing to charter a plane if that was what it would have taken to be reunited with Sonny. And Sonny had needed Rico once the case was through.

 

Crockett was probably one of the best undercover detectives Castillo had ever worked with. But that passion for his work, that ability to 'become' the 'other' character was both a blessing and a curse. While hardly what he would call 'mentally fragile' Sonny was definitely volatile at times. Under pressure, stressed - he would live and breathe the case he was on. Marty could not help but recall the whole Burnett fiasco. He had to bear at least a part of the responsibility for that. He had known that Sonny was not a hundred percent after his wife's murder. And yet he had let him go on that damned yacht. It had been devastating afterwards when they thought Sonny had died in the horrific explosion. He knew that Rico blamed himself for not believing enough in Sonny when they found him living his life as Burnett. But he too should have had enough faith in his detective to *know* something was wrong with Sonny; that Crockett would never willingly forsake his friends, his job, his life. Maybe if he had pushed harder they could have done something about getting Sonny out of there - earlier, much earlier.

 

Rico had gone back to reading and Sonny was still sleeping. Marty shuffled the report together which he had been reviewing and put it in a folder. He pulled out his own case review and started writing notes about the work done by all involved.

 

 

He was vastly relieved to know that Sonny had found happiness at last. It seemed as though for the last almost nine years he had been working with Crockett that Sonny had not been able to find true happiness and hold on to it. This personal relationship between his two senior detectives seemed to provide strength and stability for both of them. He had in the past wondered just how happy Rico was with his life in Miami. On the surface, he seemed the happier of the two partners. But somehow Marty suspected that Rico was lonely despite having the nearly constant companionship of one beautiful woman after another.

 

It was impossible to work with Crockett and Tubbs and not be aware of the strong bond of friendship and trust between the two. Their sometimes almost telepathic connection had served to save their lives and the lives of others when they worked. They knew when something was wrong and they knew when to move quickly to solve unforeseen problems. And this newer more intimate relationship between them off the job had only seemed to enhance their work partnership. Since Sonny's return to active duty there had been a solid increase of the 'closed' ratio of their cases.

 

"...join the land of the living, Partner." Marty looked up as Rico teased Sonny. The blond-haired detective rubbed a hand across his face and sat up.

 

"...hmmm.... Sorry...." He blinked and glanced out the window. "We there yet, *Dad*?" Grinning, he turned back to his fiance,

Rico glanced at his watch. "We're not even halfway there, Partner." He smiled and shook his head. "You didn't nap *that* long."

 

Marty was still writing up his notes when Rico got up to use the facilities. A few minutes later Sonny got up to stretch his legs as well.

 

The flight was lightly booked and Sonny passed by a number of empty aisle seats. When he got back to the lavatory area he saw that they were all occupied. So he grabbed a Reader's Digest from the rack nearby and waited patiently. He was feeling much better; having caught up on so much rest helped, even the nap helped, but his best cure was simply being with Rico.

 

He had just started a short humor article when one of the doors opened and he waved another passenger to go ahead of him. That person was finished even before he had completed the story. He was chuckling when he heard the remaining stall open and then with a startled, "Wha-?!" he was yanked into the tiny lavatory.

 

He found himself drowning in the look in his partner's eyes as Rico reached around him and pulled the door closed and locked it. Small did not adequately describe the area they were in. Even with one person it would have been cramped, but with the two of them there was no room to breathe it seemed, much less move. He shook his head and smiled as his fiance pulled him into a sweet, hot kiss.

 

"You're just too tempting," Rico finally broke the kiss and let his hands roam downward, "to pass up any opportunity to kiss you." Sonny moaned softly as his ass was deftly massaged. "You drive me wild just by being *you*." He forgot about the cramped quarters as he let himself get caught up in his partner's ministrations and then he wriggled his hips trying to relieve the growing pressure there.. "God, Sonny," Rico moaned as their groins rubbed together, "I don't think I can wait until we land."

 

Sonny licked his lips as he saw the bottomless depths of love and desire in his partner's darkened eyes. "Then why wait?" With a wicked grin, he deliberately rocked his hips causing more friction between their bodies. He wondered vaguely how sound-proof the tiny room was, but realized that he really did not give a damn as moments later his mouth was being plundered by his partner's demanding tongue. He felt Rico's hands pushing his jacket off of him; followed quickly by his shirt.

 

There was so little room to maneuver he barely managed to unbutton Rico's shirt. His partner's body was pressed against his and his nipples were already standing at attention. But he clutched hard at his partner's shoulders when he felt Rico's hands caress him through his jeans. "...uhhhh...." He was desperate to be free of the restrictive clothing and willingly leaned against the cool, hard door when Rico tilted him back against the door for support as his jeans and briefs were pushed down. He kicked them off along with his shoes.

 

Rico pulled him close again and he moaned into a new kiss as his cock was trapped between them; the heat of his partner's furry chest against his sensitive nipples and the rough material of his partner's trousers rubbing relentlessly against his aching erection. "...uuuhhhhggggh...."

 

Their lips still locked together, he struggled briefly with his partner's belt buckle and zipper and then Rico shoved the cloth barrier downward and out of the way. Sonny groaned as their kiss was broken as his partner settled himself on the covered seat behind him.

 

"You're mine to do with as I please," Rico whispered looking up at him. "To give pleasure to and take pleasure in.... And I'll shortly have a license to prove that...." His knees nearly gave way when Rico leaned close and swallowed his cock as deeply as he could manage.

 

"...ggaaaawwwhhhhdd...." His entire attention was focused on that warm wet mouth and the delightful things that his partner's tongue was doing as he was repeatedly swallowed. He clutched at Rico's shoulders feeling his partner's shirt bunch up under his fingers. His fiance's hands were teasing his balls and then moving back. He was going to explode any moment now.

 

"...nooooohhh!..." he wailed as his partner abandoned his cock. He struggled to open his eyes to find Rico trying to find something in the pockets of his trousers he had abandoned only moments before. Panting. Sweating. He closed his eyes and tried to draw even breaths to regain some semblance of control. "...AAAggghhh...." he gasped as he felt Rico's fingers slick with oily lubricant teasing his anus.

 

The next thing he knew he was being guided down to his partner's gloriously rampant erection, slick with lubricant and dribbling steadily. His knees were pressed hard against the sides of the seat and he could feel the walls brushing against his shoulder. The angle was odd and entry into his body was more painful because of it. His legs were shaking as he tried to slow his descent as he was being impaled on that rod of hot, steely flesh.

 

"...ooohhh... gaaaaaaaawwwwd...." he closed his eyes and moaned in pain. He was going to be split in half by his partner's huge cock and he found himself clutching hard at his partner's shirt covered shoulders.. As ready as he thought he had been, it really hurt this time. Rico's hands came up and supported his hips, stopping his downward motion.

 

"You okay?" He swallowed hard, willing his body to relax and take in his partner's cock. Opening his eyes at last, he saw the concern in Rico's eyes. Gradually, as his body relaxed, the sharp pain began to subside and become a strong painful ache, a pleasurable pain. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. "You sure?"

 

Rico watched his partner's face closely as he nodded once again. He would know if Sonny lied. He had heard the abrupt transformation in his partner's breathing as it changed from a lustful pant to one of trying to manage pain. That had cut through the hormone driven lust-filled haze in his brain. He had long ago promised that he would do all in his power to protect his partner from any more pain and that included pain that he might accidentally inflict.

 

"Maybe we should stop...." Sonny shook his head. "We can wait till we get home...." God, this was stupid. He was a grown man and he should have been able to control himself better than a horny teenager.

 

"...'m okay...." Sonny's voice sounded rough and raw. "...Please, don't... don't stop...." Rico saw the love, the need, the desire burning in depths those sea-green eyes. He could not refuse that look in his lover's eyes.

 

"...All right then," he began, "lean back.... I've got you and there's not much chance of you falling in here...." Still, he silently cursed himself for being stupid enough to start something in a tiny airplane lavatory. But then his attention was focused on his partner and on easing him down. His cock was throbbing insistently. He wanted to be joined completely with Sonny. He needed to be as deep in his lover's body as humanly possible.

 

With the change of body positions and angles, Sonny relaxed as it was much more comfortable as he was entered. Finally, he was seated on Rico's lap. His partner's cock was filling his ass wonderfully. He could feel every movement either of them made through this connection. God, his own cock was starting to throb and ache for release.

 

Rico's hands were softly stroking his hips and then he closed his eyes as his partner tended to his rampant cock that was bobbing upright between them. "...ahhhh...." It felt so wonderful, so exquisite. His eyes popped open as Rico lifted his left and then his right leg and he was now seated with his legs draped over his partner's shoulders. His feet touched the back wall. Oh, God, that felt even better. It felt like Rico's cock was deeper than ever; he could practically feel it throbbing deep in his body. His prostate was being pressed on relentlessly.

 

He lifted his ass a little using his legs. But Rico had most of the control in this position, so he followed his partner's lead. His partner's hand helped to lift his ass and they somehow managed a rhythmic movement in the tight quarters. His head brushed the door behind him and his feet pressed on the opposite wall. But he forgot all that as the tension in his body increased. His cock was engorging even more, throbbing in time to his rapidly beating heart. His breathing was ragged and sweat slid down his temples.

 

He could feel every millimeter of his lover's erection as it slid in and out of his ass. The friction was nearly unbearable and his prostate was taking a beating, sending signals of intense heated sensation throughout his body. He bit his lip trying to keep his moans and gasps of pleasure from becoming too loud.

 

There was a sudden jolt as the plane hit an air pocket and Sonny nearly yelped as his partner was pushed even farther into his ass as his head bumped the door behind him. It was not so much painful as startling. "...Jesus...." he moaned. He had not thought they could be joined any more deeply.

 

Rico paused in their dance of love. "You okay?" Sonny nodded and reveled in the exquisite sensation of being so joined, almost fused with his partner. He felt a warm, wet kiss on the inside of his knee as Rico turned his head. Then he felt Rico lift him just a little and then he slid back down on the silken pole in his ass.

 

"...dear gaaaahhhwwwwd...." he found himself practically praying to the heavens in his ecstasy. It was difficult to breathe because it seemed of secondary importance. All that mattered was the sensation of being joined so intimately with his lover, his fiance Rico was moving him up and down on the rod of flesh and they hit a few more pockets of turbulence adding to the strength of their abrupt joining.

 

He was vaguely aware of the tremors of pure pleasure rippling through his body starting at his ass and groin and moving outward. And then he slid over that precipice as Rico's hand once again stroked his cock and teased his balls. It seemed as though stars exploded in his vision as his cock erupted and his ass squeezed tightly around the invader deeply imbedded within it.

 

Moments later, he felt that cock in his ass twitch and he knew his body was being filled with Rico's cream. His prostate was battered by that spasming erection and it added more sensation to his climax. His body seemed to spasm forever, riding high on that pinnacle of painful pleasure.

 

Somehow he managed to keep a tenuous hold on consciousness. When his head cleared he found himself still stuffed by his partner's slowly softening cock. Rico was smiling at him and he watched as his partner placed a soft kiss on the inside of his knee, so conveniently close. "You doin' okay, Love?"

 

Sonny nodded as his awareness expanded. He felt the vibrations of the plane's engines and the warm, heated air trapped with them in the confines of this tiny compartment. Rico reached over and grabbed a few paper towels and began to clean up the mess Sonny had made. Another rough bump and Rico's cock slipped from his ass and Sonny moaned in his desperation, "...nnoooohhh...." He never wanted it to end. Then he felt Rico use his thumb to help close his sphincter muscle and he thanked God this man loved him so damned much.

 

Rico cleaned them both, as Sonny found himself suddenly bonelessly tired. He drifted, moving as his partner encouraged him to settle against Rico's shoulder. Slowly he recovered to find that he was seated on Rico's lap, still naked but now cradled in his lover's embrace. "...love you, Rico...." he whispered into his partner's neck.

 

He felt a gentle kiss on his temple. "Love, we've got to get dressed and back to our seats." Rico's hand was softly stroking along his back and then hip. "We're nearing Miami." Another kiss on his temple and Sonny sighed. Finally, he sat up and gave Rico a kiss, a soft lingering kiss, and then they reached down and tried to sort out the clothing on the floor.

 

Marty had been caught up in his report and was just finishing the rough draft when Rico returned to his seat followed moments later by Sonny. He checked his watch and realized that some time had passed before they had returned, but Marty reasoned that the flight was filled with empty seats and they must have taken the opportunity to stretch out for a bit.

 

Moments later the 'fasten seatbelt' sign blinked on and the copilot announced they were on final approach to Miami International. Marty put his papers away and noticed that Sonny seemed slightly flushed. He shook his head. He hoped that the detective was not coming down with something.

 

Rico locked the door and turned on the security system. When he reached the bedroom door he found Sonny sitting on the edge of the bed reading the card in his hand. He smiled; he had nearly forgotten about it. The red envelope had looked so nice contrasting sharply with the white of Sonny's pillow when he had placed it there the morning before the rushed trip to Boston. At the time he had fully expected Sonny to get it that evening when he returned from Massachusetts.

 

He really had not intended on getting a serious card for his fiance or Valentine's Day. But something about the stark simplicity of the white card with a single red rose on it had drawn his attention at the store when he had picked up Sonny's gift. When he had read the verse inside, he simply could not resist.

 

It read: 'Have I told you lately how much I love you? Your sweet expressions the way you look when we meet... Have I told you lately how important you are to me? Lazy afternoons with you, special evenings out... Have I told you lately how much fun you are to be with? The touch of your hand, the joy of knowing you love me... Have I told you lately how much I love you?' So he had signed it with a simple 'R' and left it for Sonny to find.

 

His partner's eyes were bright and filled with love when he set his bag on the end of the bed, ready to unpack. "Rico...." He took the hand that was extended to him and they embraced. "God, how'd I ever get so lucky as to deserve you?" Sonny's voice was a warm vibration against his neck.

 

"I think," Rico turned to look into Sonny's sea-green gaze, "we were just meant to be." And then they kissed....

 

*******************************

 

"You said you will You said I do"

 

Giggling like a pair of giddy teens, they kissed. The reception dinner had been tiny with only a few friends in attendance but the food had been delicious and the champagne had flowed freely. Now, slightly tipsy, they were infinitely glad they had taken a room in the nearby hotel. Then the darker man struggled to unlock the door as his blond companion nibbled on his ear and nuzzled his neck. "Uuummm.... If you don't stop I'm never gonna get this door open...."

 

But he did not do much to dissuade his partner. He kept getting distracted and it took him several tries, but finally the latch clicked and he pushed the door open. Then grinning wickedly, he turned, kissed his companion hard on the mouth and scooped him up in his arms and step over the threshold of the Newlywed Suite.

 

He kicked the door shut as Sonny finally pulled his mouth free. "Jesus, Rico, you're gonna hurt yourself!... Oooopfhhhhhh!..." he exclaimed as he was unceremoniously dropped on the king-sized bed. Capturing his partner's hand, he pulled Rico down next to him. "Come here, Husband!" He grinned and wrapped himself around his partner. Their mouths joined and once again their tongues danced.

 

Although it was not a big formal wedding, it had taken nearly six months to plan. They could only legally wed in the state of Hawaii so of course the ceremony had to take place there. Travel arrangements had to be made, and not just for them, but also for anyone they wanted to invite. Money was not really a problem, Sonny had more than enough, which he gladly shared with his partner, now fiance, and they did want their friends to be there with them. So when their plans had become nearly finalized, Sonny had presented Gina, Trudy, Stan and Marty with prepaid vouchers for round-trip tickets to Hawaii. Bri had also been invited, however, a medical conference in San Francisco had prevented him from attending.

 

He and Rico had also asked if Billy would be a part of the ceremony itself. Billy had been ecstatic - though Sonny was not entirely sure if it was solely because he was being included in the ceremony or because it meant he would get to see Hawaii. Caroline had talked with her husband, Bob and they had decided that they would use the trip as a long overdue family vacation and that Sonny would not have to worry about their tickets or reservations.

 

"Now that's the best thing For me and you"

 

Rico finally broke the kiss. He smiled at the luminous quality of Sonny's eyes as they shone with love. In so many ways, the ceremony had been a mere formality. They were already bonded in terms that far surpassed the meaning or value of a piece of paper stating that they were married under the laws of the state of Hawaii. But it also felt wonderful that they had proclaimed their love in front of their friends.

 

While he had worn a traditional gray morning-suit, Sonny had worn a modern cut white tux, the same style as the one he had worn when he had married Caitlin. Rico had felt a pang of the same jealousy from that day. Sonny had been, still was, so damned gorgeous dressed in white with his dark tan and longish hair that when the minister had asked if anyone had just cause that Sonny and Catie should not be married, he had wanted to scream out his feelings. Instead he had locked it away, thinking he would never have the opportunity to be anything more than just partners with Sonny Crockett. He had stood, as best man, next to Sonny, with a smile, as his friend, the man he had already fallen in love with, took wedding vows with Caitlin Davies.

 

And today, Sonny had worn a tux just for him. He was almost frightened by the intensity of the possessiveness he felt in regards to Sonny Crockett. He knew his partner was fully committed to this relationship. For all of his reputation as a ladies' man, Sonny had never really had that many girlfriends in the entire time they had been partners. Intense was the best description of the relationships Sonny had enjoyed. He had invested a piece of his soul into each of them. Now, Sonny had invested his entire being into this marriage of their lives, minds, hearts and souls.

 

Rico felt his throat tighten again as he recalled the simple ceremony and the single statement that had ended it and said so much about their love. Tears had been filling everyone's eyes by the time the minister said,

 

"Having affirmed their hearts commitment to one another, in the eyes of God and their friends and family, I now present to you Ricardo Tubbs and Sonny Crockett." So simple and so meaningful. Rico knew they would be together forever.

 

His attention was brought back to his husband when he reached up to undo the collar and white tie of his tux. Rico captured Sonny's hand.

 

"Let me." Rico pulled that hand to his mouth and murmured. "After all you're so beautifully wrapped...." He kissed the fingers. "...as my new husband." Sonny smirked but did not resist when Rico pushed his hand down the bed. "And my wedding gift...."

 

They had made arrangements to take a month of vacation time, starting one week before the wedding. This gave them time for a long, leisurely honeymoon afterward. In the meantime, they worked to clear their current caseload. Some cases were closed. Others were put on hold for a while and still others were to be passed along to other detectives during their absence.

 

"We'll stick together our whole lives through"

 

Rico leaned up and kissed his spouse on the lips. It was a long, leisurely kiss. When he felt Sonny start to move his hands to touch him, Rico captured them with his. He entwined their fingers and just held them down to the covers. When he finally pulled back a bit, he smiled at his partner. "You're a gift, my gift. Let me do all the work...." He released Sonny's hands. "...of...." He trailed a finger along the side of his lover's face. "...unwrapping...." His finger continued down Sonny's jaw then neck. "...you." He continued moving his hand down his partner's chest. "Enjoying...." He could feel Sonny's chest move as his partner was breathing hard. "...every...." Sonny's stomach muscles rippled under his touch. "...moment." He stopped his hand for a moment. "Taking...." He kissed those lush lips hard. "...pleasure...." His hand moved downward again. "...in your body." He gently cupped the growing bulge in the white tux pants.

 

"AAaahhh...." Sonny's hips bucked upward.

 

"Grow old with me"

 

He opened his eyes to look at the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with - his partner, his best friend - his spouse. He could hardly believe he was married - again. He still loved Caroline. He would always care about her. She was the mother of his son. They had shared a lot of good and bad times together. They simply had no longer been happy as a couple. The stress of his work had overshadowed the everyday happenings in their marriage. Thankfully, they had managed to save their friendship.

 

His marriage to Caitlin Davies had been altogether different. There had been differing strains on them - and he had in fact felt the pressure of her being on the road as much as her career demanded as she had felt the strain of him being an undercover vice cop. But he had been a little older and, hopefully, a little wiser, and he thought that if they had had the chance their marriage might have really lasted.

 

Thank God for Rico. He was positive that had his partner not continued to try and reach him through his grief that he would have lost touch with reality all together.

 

But now - now he was married to Rico - his partner, his best friend, his lover. It seemed unreal, an impossible dream. But with Rico reality far surpassed all of his fantasies as he surrendered himself to his partner's loving ministrations.

 

It was difficult not to use his hands. He wanted to hold onto Rico. He wanted to stroke his partner's body, run his hands through the dark curly hair. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and clutched at the bedspread beneath him.

 

With agonizing slowness, Rico caressed him thoroughly through his clothes. His nipples were already hard and rubbing on the inside of his formal shirt with each breath he took. And god, not to mention his groin. He wanted to feel his partner's body, his hands directly on him - skin to skin. His cock felt imprisoned in his briefs and trousers. It wanted to be free and he wanted it to be held by Rico's loving, talented hands.

 

"Starting out just the two of us Pretty soon they'll be a few of us"

 

It sounded so cliche to say that home was wherever Rico was but it was true. Where their clothes hung or they parkerd their cars matter little to Sonny as long as he was with his partner. For the moment, home was a king-size bed in a Newlywed Suite in a very nice hotel on the island of Kauai in Hawaii. His heart was beating faster and his breathing became more ragged as Rico's hands continued to tease him. He tried to control the whimpers that were threatening to escape.

 

But a low moan pushed out as Rico leaned close and rained soft kisses on his face. His forehead, hairline, eyebrows, eyelids, eyelashes and more received these gentle, gossamer touches. "...hmmmm...." He closed his eyes as Rico kissed his eyebrows and kept them shut. He was so sensitized that even these gentle contacts were driving him mad. He wanted more. He was beginning to sweat even in the cool air-conditioned air of the room.

 

The kisses continued down across his nose, his cheekbones and down to his swollen lips. He readily opened his mouth hoping that Rico would respond to that invitation. But his partner's mouth quickly brushed his lips, barely acknowledging that they were there for the plundering.

 

An unbidden whimper stole out as Rico's lips continued their path to his jaw and then followed it to first one ear and then the other. It was difficult to swallow. It was an effort to breathe. It was an impossibility to think clearly as Rico blew a warm, moist breath into each ear and then nibbled on the tender lobes.

 

No one had ever made him feel this way. He had never known that love existed at so many levels, that love could be built upon so many things. Love of the mind, love of the spirit, love of the soul, love of the body blended together to make a most perfect ever lasting, ever changing, ever deepening bond. Love in its most pure, most basic, most complex form.

 

"We'll love and cherish and give our trust"

 

"...Aahhh...." He grabbed hard at the satin spread beneath his fingers. Sonny was beginning to worry that he would lose control and come before Rico has even begun to undress... unwrap him. Only with Rico did he feel so out of control; only with Rico did he allow himself be so out of control.

 

He gasped and pulled a long, deep breath in, desperately, trying to regain some control. Opening his eyes, he saw Rico watching him, pausing in his torturous ministrations. There was a loving twinkle in his dark eyes. Then he bent to his task and Sonny closed his eyes as Rico's kisses traveled down his neck to the top of his shirt collar.

 

"Grow old with me"

 

He felt a tug at his neck and the tie was pulled loose. He swallowed hard again as he felt Rico's kisses along the edge of the stiff collar. Then the fingers were working at the top buttons and he felt the cooler air against his neck. Rico's fingers gently stroked and traced his throat followed by light kisses. His breath caught as he felt the wet teases of Rico's tongue against his skin.

 

Distracted, he did not realize that the rest of the buttons were loosened until he gasped at the touch of Rico's hands against his hot skin. He tried to surge upward into those hands, but his partner restrained his movements. Until making love with Rico, Sonny had never realized what a turn on it could be to be the 'weaker' one in these moments. Letting himself be dominated and controlled. It was terrifying. It was wonderful. It was scary. It was intense and so damned erotic....

 

"Pretty face got it all worked out"

 

He moaned again as Rico's hands were at his shoulders sliding his tux jacket free of him. He rolled to help his partner relieve him of the white jacket. When his arms and hands were free again, he raised them to touch his spouse, but Rico quickly captured them. He looked to see the smile on his partner's face. Then Rico kissed each hand and placed them gently on the bed. His eyes closed and he was lost, once again at Rico's mercy.

 

How could something as simple, as courtly as a kiss on the hand be exotic and exquisitely intense between them? When he was first in the hospital, they had been so very limited in the physical ways to demonstrate their love. He had been in great pain, forever it seemed, and his movements restricted - simple, gentle kisses on the forehead or lips or fingers had become the avenue to express all that could not be expressed in words.

 

 

"What we did today leaves me in no doubt That dreams come true"

 

Rico slid his fingers under the edges of the now sweat dampened shirt. He watched the look of bliss on his lover's face as his fingertips lightly stroked the heated skin there. When they reached Sonny's waist, he lightly tugged the shirt free of the trousers, opening the shirt fully. He could not help but lick his lips at the sight that was before him.

 

The deep beautiful tan of Sonny's glistening body contrasted sharply with the white cloth he had been wrapped in. His heart swelled in his love and he felt the growing heat in his groin. Although he had said that Sonny was his wedding gift, Rico knew in his heart that Sonny had given himself to his partner long before this night, this day. With no sexual intentions whatsoever, Sonny had obligated himself to their partnership nearly ten years ago. James 'Sonny' Crockett *never* did things halfway. Once committed to the man he worked with he was completely bound - willing to put his life on the line for his partner, willing to support him, willing to be his friend.

 

"...Thank you, my Love.... Thank you....." Rico whispered repeatedly as he leaned close and began to kiss Sonny's sweating body. He thanked Sonny. He thanked God. He thanked the Fates. He thanked Destiny. He could never truly express his appreciation, just how grateful he was for being allowed the opportunity in his lifetime to love someone like Sonny.

 

"And now I'm whole I fell in love - heart and soul"

 

As his lips trailed wet fire over Sonny's chest, his hands continued their massage and teasing torture of the rest of his partner. He stroked Sonny's sides, his hips and outer thighs - carefully avoiding the growing bulge at his groin. His lover was moaning and beginning to writhe sensuously on the satin coverlet. Rico was aware of the growing hardness at his own groin and had to shift more than once to try and relieve a bit of the pressure there.

 

He would never get enough of the man he was now married to. He could never give enough to the man he loved and planned to spend the rest of his life with. Giving Sonny pleasure at a time like this was more than he had ever dreamed possible. And that his partner, his friend would so willingly let himself be given over to such ministrations touched a part of Rico's soul.

 

He carefully licked a path around each hardened nipple - avoiding the darkened areolas and the tips. He could feel Sonny's shuddering breaths under the assault of his hands and mouth. As he engulfed one nipple he cupped his hand over the straining bulge at his partner's groin. "...Hhhuhhh... Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!...." Sonny cried out incoherently. The sounds of his partner's pleasure rippled through him like a hand stroking him from head to toe.

 

"You've given more than words can say You took the lead and you showed the way"

 

As he moved to suckle at the other nipple, he started to undo the belt and button on Sonny's trousers. His tongue slithered and slid over and around the hard point of flesh in his mouth as he sucked on it. With infinite slowness, he eased the zipper down, down and over, and then past the bulge of flesh it enclosed. Sonny groaned and he glimpsed his partner's hands digging into the bedcovers, knuckles straining white.

 

He released the nipple from his mouth once the zipper was completely open. He slipped his hand inside the tight trousers to fondle his lover. Sonny's hips bucked upward and he cried out. The cloth of his white briefs was already damp with Sonny's juices and Rico could smell his partner's own unique musk - so masculine, so damned sexy.

 

Carefully, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and slid the front of Sonny's briefs down and tucked the elastic and cotton beneath his balls, putting a delightful pressure on them. He then drew his fingers along partner's dripping erection. Sonny shivered at the feeling of cool air on his cock and balls and of being on display for his lover.

 

"A new beginning for us today"

 

He gulped when he saw the smile on his spouse's face. Rico shifted down on the bed and he felt the lightest of touches on his throbbing, aching shaft. He wanted to ask, to beg for more but was afraid if he opened his mouth that he would simply start to sob in his need.

 

God, he wanted more. He wanted Rico to stroke and rub and touch his erection. He wanted to feel Rico's hot, wet mouth place kisses along its length. He wanted to feel his tongue lick and probe at his balls and cock and its darkened engorged tip. Most of all he wanted to be surrounded by the depths of Rico's mouth, to be sucked on, to be engulfed and released, and engulfed again and again.

 

Rico kissed the wet, nearly purple tip and he cried out as his hips thrust upward. "...aaaahhhhhgggggaaaaaaddddd!!!!!!...." When he opened his eyes again, he saw Rico watching him with a pleased smile.

 

"You know, of course, you're mine - legally now." He grinned, pleased with himself. "And I have a signed license to prove it." He trailed a hand along Sonny's side and hip, delighting in the squirming of his partner's body.

 

"...ahhhh...." Pulling in a deep, still ragged breath, Sonny swallowed. "I've been yours for a long time." He swallowed again. "As you are mine...." He shivered as Rico slid up along his side. The mere presence of his lover was enough to push him toward that plateau.

 

"Grow old with me"

 

Rico kissed him hard and their tongues battled briefly for dominance. But Sonny kept getting distracted as his partner's hands continued their exploration of his body. His sides and abdomen were gently brushed and massaged. His shirtsleeves were slipped off of his arms.

 

Then those gentle, teasing hands proceeded to thoroughly stroke and explore every bit of Sonny's cock and balls. Sonny was nearly incoherent as he became aware of Rico now sliding his trousers and briefs completely off. Moments later, his shoes and socks were slipped off and he was completely... unwrapped....

 

"Grow old with me"

 

Rico looked tenderly at his new spouse. Sonny was laid out in all his glory on the bed. His head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open. His cock was standing upright, bobbing in time with his ragged breathing. He loved the smooth tan skin and the taut rippling muscles of his chest with hardened nipples, the lean musculature of his legs. Hell, he even found this man's feet to be sexy. The toes were long and he leaned down, kissed the big toe of one foot and then sucked it into his mouth.

 

"Gahhh!..." He grabbed tightly at the foot and held on. Looking up, he saw his partner's cock was glistening and Sonny was gasping for breath. With torturous deliberation he kissed and sucked on each toe. Finally he started an endless journey of kisses up Sonny's ankles to his calves. His Love was writhing so much it was difficult to hang on.

 

Incoherent whimpers and cries of desperation were wrung from Sonny's throat. Each sound sent shivers of delight straight to Rico's groin. The heat and pressure continued to build. He slowly made it to Sonny's knees and then thighs. He left a wet trail of kisses, licks and nips in his wake.

 

"Pretty face got it all worked out"

 

Sonny had spread his legs farther apart, raising his knees, giving Rico better access to him. He could feel the shivers and tremors racing through his spouse as he gently, slowly kissed his way up the inside of his thigh only to stop where the limb joined the body. He licked the length of the crease.

 

"...AAAAAaaahhhhh!!!!...." Sonny's whole body arched up toward that teasing tongue. But Rico stopped and started the journey

 

of kisses again on the other thigh. He heard whimpers emanating from his spouse's throat. The smooth, ultra-sensitive skin of the inner thigh was a delight under his lips and tongue. And his lover smelled so good, a heady aroma of a natural spicy musk.

 

Once again, he reached the junction of body and limb and licked the length of it. Sonny arched again, crying out in his need. Rico smiled. He lived for these moments in which Sonny was completely and totally his. And now he was just truly, fully realizing that James 'Sonny' Crockett was *his* for the rest of their lives. He wanted to laugh for joy. He wanted to cry for his good fortune. He simply wanted to love this man forever. "What we did today leaves me in no doubt That dreams come true"

 

"...please.... Pleeeassse...." He heard Sonny's desperate whisper.

 

"Yes, My Love?..." He smiled and placed small kisses along the line of dark pubic hair framing Sonny's rigid erection.

 

"...ahhh.... Please... make love to me....." Sonny struggled to gather his thoughts. "...I need to feel you... in me...." He clutched tightly at the satin coverlet beneath him. "...I want... want to be one with you... forever...." He swallowed hard and pulled in a deep breath. "...I... ahhhhh...." He gasped when Rico started to blaze a slow trail of kisses up his belly.

 

"Don't stop," Rico placed another kiss. "I want you to talk to me." Another tiny kiss just fractionally higher. "Tell me...." Yet another kiss. ....everything."

 

Sonny blinked. "...ummmm... I...." It was so hard to think whenever Rico touched him like this. "...love you so much...." He had to swallow hard. "...I don't think...." God, every time Rico's warm, wet mouth made contact with his skin he lost his train of thought. "...ahh.... I don't think I've ever loved anyone as...." He closed his eyes. "...I love you." His cock was throbbing. "...I've never felt so loved...." He was positive it had to be bobbing in time to his heartbeat. "...by anyone except...." Deep breath. "...you...."

 

The wet fire of Rico's kisses was so goddamned distracting. "...Your love cocoons me.... Your strength envelopes me.... ahhhhhhh...." Rico traced the bottom edge of his ribs with a slow series of nips and licks. Then he paused. Sonny's breath was coming in great gasps but finally slowed.

 

"Don't stop." He saw Rico grin and then bend to his task once again. "I enjoy listening to you, My Sunshine." He could not recall what he had been saying, something about love - maybe.

 

Swallowing hard, he continued, "...I can be vulnerable with you... weak...." How could he possibly express all that was in his heart, in his soul, when he was having problems remembering how to breathe? "...You accept all of me.... all my demons.... my mistakes...." Oh god, Rico's mouth was slowly circling his left nipple. "...my darkest secrets...." He was so over-sensitized he was afraid he would climax the moment Rico even dared to brush the hard point of flesh. "...did not drive you away...." He did not know what was worse - the anticipation or the action.

 

"...ahhh... ummm...." His knuckles were white with the strength of his grip on the bedcovers. "...I was...." He felt Rico's warm breath on his nipple; followed by just the whisper of a touch with a wet tongue. "...GGGGAAAAAHHHhhh!!!...." He arched upward toward that source of torture - Rico's mouth. "...gaaaawwd...." He settled back to the bed. "...uhh.... I... I was.... I was...." His husband set about sucking on his nipple. "...ahhhhhhhh...." The sensation traveled through him, straight to his groin. He could not keep his hips still. The sensations of his partner's mouth on his body were driving him mad.

 

"...ohhh gaaahhhwwd...." he moaned. He had completely forgotten what he was saying. He was lost to the moment. Abruptly Rico shifted on the bed, knelt up and straddled Sonny's hips. Sonny gasped at the contact of the cloth of Rico's trousers against his already aching, throbbing cock. He struggled to look at his partner.

 

Rico grinned down at him. He was not resting his full weight on Sonny, merely restraining some his partner's movement. He was also keenly aware of the wonderfully stiff cock that was pushing at his groin. With an evil glint in his eye, he prompted, "You were what?..."

 

He waited until Sonny swallowed hard and his breathing began to even out. Slowly, he leaned down to trace the edges of Sonny's right nipple, carefully avoiding the tip. When his partner moaned instead of speaking, he stopped and sat up. "Well?..."

 

Struggling to remember what he had been saying Sonny could not believe Rico was forcing him to talk. But then again Rico was usually the more vocal. He had already expressed countless times how much he loved Sonny. And although Sonny had also spoken of his feelings, he did it less often and usually in less detail. Taking a deep breath he began once more, "I was in so much pain when Catie died...." Rico began his torturous kisses again.

 

"...I never... wanted to open myself to that kind of pain again...." Rico's mouth was gentle and warm. "...It was easier to put on a happy face... pretend to be okay.... Put up barriers between my heart and the rest of the world...." That talented, teasing mouth was approaching the tip of his right nipple. "...Everyone seemed to buy the act...." Rico paused again and Sonny blinked up at him. The look on his face was intense. He was listening to every word his new husband was saying.

 

"....Everyone but you.... You kept pushing at the wall I'd built around me...." This was obviously not what Rico had expected to hear at a time like this. But this was coming from his soul and he had to share it all.

 

"...After Catie... you were the closest person to my heart.... But I tried to keep you out of there.... You were persistent.... And somehow you slipped in there...." Rico was watching him intently. "...I don't think anything would've happened.... We would've stayed good partners and close friends.... But then The Dome, Cintaro and Travellyan happened." The rape would always be with him. But the wound in his soul had healed because of Rico's patience and love. "What happened between us there - the dance, the intensity of the situation - started to change things between us...."

 

He took Rico's left hand in his. "The Bodelle thing...." He felt the gentle squeeze of his partner's grip. "You saved my life, my sanity... my soul with your strength and your love...." He touched the white gold band on his spouse's finger. "I discovered how much I loved you during that nightmare...." Their wedding bands were a physical symbol of their bond. "I had loved you for a long time before that.... I just never admitted it to myself...." He took his partner's other hand in his free hand.

 

"I know we just exchanged our vows...." Rico's dark eyes were bright with unshed tears. "But I truly feel we've been married in all the ways that really count, for a long, long time...." The look of love they shared was infinite in its depth. "Our hearts, our souls merged sometime without us really being aware...." He pulled Rico's left hand to his mouth and kissed the band there.

 

"As intricately detailed and entwined as the Celtic knot design on our rings...." He felt Rico touch the band on his finger. "We can never truly be apart.... We are bound to one another.... We are only whole when we're together...." One final kiss on Rico's hand. "Thank you for your love.... Thank you for letting me love you.... Thank you for my life... without you and your love I would not truly be alive...." Releasing Rico's hand, he touched the tear that escaped his partner's eye. "I love you."

 

The kiss was gentle. It spoke of their love. It spoke of their commitment. It spoke of the past - the present - and the future. Rico sat up and took both of Sonny's hands in his. He kissed first his partner's right hand - the back, the fingers and the palm. "I love you." Then he kissed Sonny's left hand - its back, fingers, palm and finally the wedding ring. "Thank you for sharing your soul with me...."

 

They kissed again. This joining was deeper and hotter. It was a rekindling of the fire that had been raging only a few minutes earlier. Their tongues twisted and slid over each other exploring the other's mouth. Sonny hummed deep in his throat and he felt Rico shift his position over his hips and the friction of his trousers against his still hard cock quickened his breath. He moaned.

 

Rico pulled away enough to place small kisses over the length and breadth of Sonny's face. Meanwhile he periodically shifted his pelvis enough to drive all thought from his husband's brain. He pushed Sonny's hands back to the bed and finally released them.

 

His mouth worked its way down, leaving behind a moist trail of kisses, nips and licks. Sonny was writhing and panting. The sounds coming from his throat were no longer coherent. He kissed and lightly bit at each nipple, then moved onward. He had to use his hands along with his weight at Sonny's waist to keep from being dislodged by his lover's movements.

 

His cock was demanding his attention in his trousers, straining at the fabric. But he wanted to do this for his partner, his friend, his lover - his husband - first. He shifted down farther on the bed and Sonny's cock sprang upward, released from its prison between their bodies. It was rampant, the head was dark purple with fluid dripping steadily from its tip.

 

His head even with Sonny's hips, he trailed a light finger from the balls to the tip of his partner's cock. It bounced and Sonny cried out. He looked to see his spouse's head thrown back, eyes closed; he was breathing hard through his mouth. Smiling, Rico kissed the tip and as Sonny bucked upward he opened his mouth to receive this part of his lover.

 

It did not take long. Sonny was so aroused already that it seemed to take only moments for the build up of tension to happen. He tickled and teased the sac hanging below and felt it start to draw up. The cock sliding in and out of his mouth enlarged even more. He stroked his partner's hip with his free hand, delighting in the quivering tension of the muscles under the smooth, sweaty skin.

 

He trailed his fingers below Sonny's balls and pressed against the perineum. Sonny screamed and the cock in his mouth began to twitch as his partner climaxed. Rico continued to suck on the erupting cock in his mouth, swallowing all the sweet cream. Finally, the spasms subsided and he felt his lover's body begin to relax. Rico quickly licked the slowly softening cock clean. Then he moved up even with his partner - just enjoying the look of Sonny's sated, slightly dazed expression as his breathing slowed. He stroked his spouse's chest and stomach - his hand sliding in the sweat that had gathered there.

 

"And now I'm whole I fell in love - heart and soul"

 

Sonny shivered in the cool air of the suite, his sweat slick body totally exposed. Rico pulled his new husband close. He felt Sonny turn on his side and wrap his body around his partner, tucking his head in the hollow of Rico's shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on Sonny's head.

 

"You said you will You said I do"

 

He felt Sonny sigh softly against his chest. He could feel the warmth of his spouse's body pressed against him. Sonny was not asleep, Rico could tell from his breathing, but just very relaxed. He smiled to himself. Feelings of pride and possessiveness flooded him. James 'Sonny' Crockett was his husband - forever. Rico would let him rest for a bit longer. The night was far from over and they had all the time in the world ahead of them.

 

"Now that's the best thing For me and you"

 

Rico felt his spouse stir against him and then felt gentle hands at the tie and collar of his shirt. He felt Sonny's thigh brush against his groin and moaned. He was still very aroused and any contact there was maddening. Opening his eyes he saw a mischievous twinkle in his partner's eyes.

 

Before he could react, Sonny had rolled over and placed his knee between Rico's legs. He groaned at the deliberate pressure his partner was putting on his groin. Sonny leaned in and kissed him hard. He swallowed when his partner pulled away.

 

"Just checking on...." He grinned again. "...your wedding gift to me." When Rico reached up to pull Sonny into another kiss, he shook his head. "Nope." He grabbed Rico's hands and pushed them back to the mattress. "My turn." He wriggled his knee against the bulge at Rico's crotch. His partner moaned delightfully and closed his eyes.

 

"You seemed...." Sonny leaned in and kissed Rico lightly on the lips, ignoring the invitation of the open lips. "...to be very...." He slipped the loosened tie from his partner's neck and unbuttoned the top buttons. "...happy with your...." As the dark skin was revealed, Sonny placed very light kisses there. "...present." Rico's breath was becoming more ragged with each applied kiss.

 

He slid his hands under Rico's jacket, feeling the heat of his partner's body through the starched white cotton shirt. With his new spouse's cooperation, the morning coat was soon discarded. Once again, when Rico lifted his hands to touch him, Sonny captured them and gently pressed them to the mattress. "You've done so much for me...." He leaned up again and kissed Rico on the lips, a long, soft kiss. Pulling away, he continued. "...Let me do this for you, My Love...." God, he wanted nothing more than to feel Rico's hands on his body - anywhere and everywhere. His cock was already stirring at the mere thought of it, the roughness of the fabric of Rico's trousers adding to the stimulation as he straddled Rico's thigh. But he wanted to do this for his husband.

 

Seeing the acquiescence in Rico's dark eyes, he smiled and quickly removed the vest and then continued to unbutton his partner's shirt. As each button was loosened, he let his fingers play in the dark, sweat-dampened curly hair that peeped through. Then he leaned down and kiss his partner's chest. When the last of the buttons were undone, he pulled the shirt free and opened it fully. He looked up to see Rico watching him as he breathed hard through his mouth.

 

Shifting down a little, he placed a soft kiss on the bulge of his partner's cock through the fabric. Rico gasped and moved under the touch, light as it was. Sonny smiled and proceeded to place a series of slow, wet kisses along his partner's waist and then moved to his navel. Rico groaned and bucked upward at the touch of his tongue to that sensitive spot.

 

Sonny gasped as his partner's leg rubbed directly on his rapidly hardening cock. Steadying himself, he took a long slow breath and returned to his task. His lips seemed to cover every square millimeter of Rico's belly and then chest as he moved up along his partner's body. He heard small gasps and moans escaping from his lover's throat as his body shifted and shuddered under this assault.

 

When he reached Rico's shoulders he slowly slid the shirt down his partner's arms. His kisses followed the receding cotton. He kissed the insides of Rico's wrists feeling the warmth and the pulse under his lips and tongue. Then he kissed the backs and the palms of both hands and each individual finger. He could smell and taste some of his own juices on his lover's hands. "I love your hands." He continued to kiss them. "They are warm and strong and have brought such comfort and pleasure to me."

 

Rico's was watching him, his pupils dilated and he was breathing hard. When Sonny sucked gently on each finger, his partner's eyes closed. Somehow, whenever they made love, the entire body became an erogenous zone. When he was finally done, still holding his partner's hands, he placed a light kiss on Rico's panting mouth. His head came up trying to maintain the contact of their lips, but Sonny just smiled and moved back. He pushed his lover's hands to the bed and slid slowly down his body, aware of the increasing bulge in his partner's trousers as it pushed against him.

 

He wanted to feel his partner in him. He ached for that feeling of union between them. He needed that painful, pleasurable fullness in his body. When his head was level with his partner's hips, he saw that the fabric was taut under Rico's hardness. Carefully, he unbuckled the belt and undid the top of his partner's trousers. Every gasp and moan his partner made sent exquisite sensations directly to his own cock. He had to regulate his breathing to get himself under control.

 

The tip of Rico's cock was pushing out of the waistband now that it was loosened. Sonny smiled and licked his lips. Placing a hand on either hip, he moved close and kissed and nuzzled it as Rico tried to buck upward. Licking the leaking tip, he hummed in his throat. He was aware that Rico's hands were digging into the satin bedspread beneath him.

 

Pausing, he looked up to make certain his partner was watching. Rico was blinking hard trying to focus on him. He smiled again and then with his teeth he grasped the metal zipper pull and very slowly moved it down. He eased it over the bulge, aware of every movement of his partner's writhing body. Once it was all the way down, he looked up to see Rico nearly panting as he stared down.

 

He loved the smell of his lover's body - masculine, unique, sexy. He nuzzled his nose to the damp cloth of Rico's briefs, breathing in his musk. "...gaaahhh...." His nose pushed hard into his partner's cock as Rico's arched upward. Smiling he moved upward and licked the now fully exposed tip and then gently grabbed the elastic band with his teeth. "...ahhhhhh....gggaaawwwdd...." With torturously slow movements he slid it down releasing the engorged shaft trapped within.

 

"...Oh, God... Sunnnnnneeeee...." He heard his name in his partner's moan and felt a shudder run through him straight to his toes. Quickly, he hooked his fingers in the cloth and slid both the briefs and trouser down to Rico's knees. Rico's thick, silken cock was standing up, the tip glistening like a jewel. His wedding gift - from his partner, of his partner. Sonny could hardly control himself. He wanted to impale himself right now on that rod of flesh. He wanted to feel as if he were about to be torn apart. His cock throbbed at his anticipation.

 

He placed a long, loving kiss on the tip, tasting the fluids gathering there. He could almost feel it pulsing in time to Rico's heartbeat. His fingers played along its length and then gently rubbed the sac hanging below. He snaked his body up, their heated, sweat covered bodies sliding easily together. He felt Rico move his legs and knew he had kicked the clothes from his legs. When he reached his partner's head, he lovingly caressed the side of his face then kissed him.

 

Rico's arms came up and his entire body was being stroked, rubbed, massaged. Their mouths remained joined, tongues entwined and sucked on in turn. He felt Rico's erection bumping his belly, brushing his own hard cock. He moaned into his lover's mouth. When Rico's hands started to massage his ass, he could not wait any longer. Sonny finally pulled his mouth away. Gulping hard, he managed, "Thank you for your gift... of your love... of you.... Now, I need you inside me.... Fuck me.... Take me.... Now...."

 

Before he could draw another breath, Rico had rolled them both over. Sonny blinked up at his husband. He saw love and desire and passion - lust burning in the depths of Rico's eyes. He closed his eyes when his partner ground their hips together. His mouth was taken in a hard, hot, demanding, almost brutal kiss. Rico's tongue forced its way in, exploring his mouth, while his hands stroked and rubbed and explored every available inch of Sonny's supine form.

 

He whimpered as Rico's mouth pulled away and arched toward that mouth as it moved quickly down his jaw and neck. "AAAAAAAAhhhh...." He could not stop the yelp that was ripped from him as Rico bit his nipple and then sucked at it. He knew his nails were digging into his partner's back. "GGAAAWWWW!!..." He shouted as Rico bit at his other taut nipple and at the same time hands started to stroke his aching cock quickly, spreading his juices and increasing the pace. He could not catch his breath.

 

He was going to come. He could feel the tension increasing. He had wanted to wait until they were joined. But he was at Rico's mercy and then just as he was about to lose control, Rico stopped the suckling and biting at his chest and slowed his hand. "...aaaahhhhh...." He wanted to cry. He wanted to beg for more. But all he could manage was a whimper. Once again, his lover's mouth closed over the other nipple and his hand sped up and Sonny climbed that peak. His breathing was harsh and fast and his throat was sore from the strangled yells being drawn from him. Then just as he was about to plunge over that edge, his body nearly vibrating with tension, Rico pulled his mouth away and slowed his strokes.

 

Oh, god, he was never going to survive if his partner kept this up. Sonny was certain he was going to die of anticipation, of frustration. Again he was teetering on that edge and once again, Rico slowed his ministrations. Please god....

 

Sonny struggled to open his eyes as he felt the mattress dip. He looked up to see Rico moving to stand up. "Nnnoo...." He managed to rasp. With a last lingering, teasing, gentle caress to Sonny's cock, his partner smiled at him.

 

"Just hold on for a moment, Love.... shhhh...." Sonny's head was clearing a bit as he saw Rico reach to the nightstand and pull out his shaving kit rummaging inside. He saw his partner's rampant erection bouncing with each movement. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his breaths slowly becoming more even.

 

The coolness of the lubricant as his partner's fingers slid behind his balls and parted his cheeks was a shock. His partner's talented hands thoroughly teased and spread the slick substance around and in that tight opening. He wanted more inside him. He wanted his partner's enormous cock buried in him. Gasping, he looked to see Rico smiling down at him and he shifted to roll over.

 

"No, Love...." He placed a restraining hand on Sonny's hip. "I want to see your face." He gave the tip of Sonny's dribbling, throbbing cock a quick kiss and then helped to slide a pillow under his ass. Sonny parted his legs and Rico knelt between them. He was nearly drooling as he watched Rico slather lubricant on his dark rod. "God, you're so damned gorgeous and sexy...." Rico trailed a light fingertip along the inside of Sonny's thigh.

 

"...ahhh...." His eyes closed and he could not stop the movement of his hips. But when Rico moved his legs up, Sonny's eyes popped open and he found his knees draped over his lover's shoulders. Sonny grabbed at the bedcovers. He felt the head of Rico's slick cock bump against his crack and then come to rest against his anus. Sonny squirmed trying to shove himself onto his partner. But in this position, Rico seemed to have all the leverage and Sonny was completely in his control. He whimpered.

 

"Getting a little desperate, Sonny?" Rico teased, sliding a hand along his partner's hip, feeling the trembling tension there. "....leasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea...." He had managed to latch on to one word, a desperate plea - a prayer. Sonny did not even recognize his voice. All he knew was he would die if he did not feel his partner's cock inside him soon. But then again, he was not quite certain he was going to survive this whole scenario. "...asepleasepleasepleas...."

 

Then he felt his partner move his hands to brace on either hip and a pressure at his ass. He screamed when he was breached; his eyes closed tightly, the engorged tip of his husband's cock pushing its way in. But he wanted it all, not just the tip; he tried to push his ass toward his partner. And abruptly he felt Rico thrust hard and he was in, all the way to the root. A second scream escaped his already raw throat. It hurt. He was being torn in half. It... it started to change and it felt so good. It was a pleasurable, bruising ache. Oh, god....

 

When he finally remembered to draw a breath, he felt lightheaded. He opened his eyes to see Rico waiting, not quite patiently, for him to adjust to this invasion of his body. He could not talk, but he managed a small nod at the question in his lover's eyes. Very slowly Rico pulled back. This angle was so different from their usual choices. He felt the friction in slightly different areas of his sphincter. It felt as though Rico was deeper inside of him that he had ever been. And while Sonny could lift his ass a little using the leverage of his legs on Rico's shoulders, for the most part his partner had complete control.

 

Nearly all the way out, only the tip left in, Rico paused and plunged back in quickly, his hands stroking Sonny's hips and straying to his partner's bobbing cock. Sonny was no longer screaming because it took far too much effort. They established a rhythm of Rico's pushes and Sonny moving his ass up and down to increase the motion and friction. Sonny felt as if he was on a rollercoaster ride that was out of his control, now certain he would not survive that step off the edge.

 

He managed a gasp when he felt Rico's warm, wet mouth on the inside of his leg near the knee. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it as the blood sang in his ears along with the slapping of their bodies. Rico's grunts matched his own. He could feel the tension building, his breath rasping. His cock was so hard, throbbing with his need and the blood surged through his body.

 

The almost brutal thrusts of his partner's shaft deep within him bumped and pushed and prodded at his prostate. Somehow Rico managed to snake his hand between their pounding bodies and slid his fingers to Sonny's balls and then back to the perineum, rubbing hard on it. Sonny was shoved hard over that precipice. He screamed as his cock fountained between them, spraying both their bellies with the very last of his cream. His anus rippled and shuddered around his partner's slick erection.

 

He was dimly aware of Rico's growl of triumph and ecstasy. His partner thrust in one more time very hard and held onto Sonny's hips as his cock twitched and erupted deep within the tight sheath of muscle surrounding it. Sonny felt his sphincter squeezing tight and then releasing in its spasms - milking the cock buried in him. His partner's cum boiled deep within his bowels. He wanted all his partner could give.

 

His throat felt raw and dry as he sucked in a breath of air. Very slowly he became aware that his cock was still twitching though no more fluid was coming forth, as slowly the spasms in his ass subsided as the tension in his body started to drain away. He could still feel his partner's cock jumping deep within him and Rico was still groaning and grunting. But even that moved away as he felt himself starting to slide into the blessed relief of nothingness.

 

Awareness returned slowly with the soothing, comforting sensation of a warm, wet cloth sliding over his body. Gentle hands cleansed his groin and his ass, then moved to wipe the cum and sweat from his chest and arms. He could not even manage enough energy to open his eyes at first. This was nice. He started to hum deep in his throat but stopped when he felt the rawness of it. He managed to open his eyes and looked up at Rico. He partner smiled at him tenderly as he wiped the sweat from his brow and neck.

 

Finally, finished with his tasks, his spouse set the cloths to the side and then slid next to him and pulled the covers up. Sonny snuggled into Rico's warmth. They curled together with Sonny's head nestled into the hollow of his partner's shoulder again. He felt Rico's arms wrap around him and a gentle kiss to his head. He was contented and loved and so very tired. He drifted off listening to the steady beat of his partner's heart beneath his ear.

 

"We'll stick together our whole lives through"

 

Rico woke once during the night. He smiled as he saw how peaceful his husband looked in the moonlight. When he gently stroked his hand through the soft tangle of blond hair, his wedding band glittered in the silvery light, the engraving catching the light. He rubbed his thumb against it. The complicated Celtic knot symbolized the entwining of their lives and their souls - impossible to unravel.

 

He drifted off listening to the quiet breathing of his partner. Their lives were forever joined now....

 

 

"Any fool can see - you're gonna

Grow old with

Old with me"

 

"Grow old with me"

 

"Grow old with me"


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after dawn when Rico woke again as Sonny began to slip from the bed. He opened his eyes and reached out to gently grab his partner's left hand. Sonny turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"You trying to leave me already, Husband?" Rico asked as Sonny shifted half way around and smiled at his sleepy lover.

"Never. Just takin' care of some business."

"Need any help?" Sonny chuckled.

"I love everything we do together but there are a few things I can still handle myself." Rico chuckled as well and released his hold.

"Well, hurry back. I'm lonely all ready." Sonny leaned across the bed to place an all too brief kiss on his partner's lips. He stood and headed toward the bathroom. While he was there, Rico straightened the covers and was waiting to draw Sonny back in his embrace when the blond returned.

Sonny returned from the bath and stood by the bed.

"You know what they have here?" The twinkle in his spouse's eye made Rico suspicious.

"What?"

"A great way to greet the morning."

"I know of a great way to greet the morning and I don't think the hotel thought of it," Rico said as he stretched out to pull Sonny down on the bed and into his arms again. Sonny resisted the light tug on his waist as he continued.

"Besides that. They have aerobics." Rico groaned and released his grip, rolling on his side looking away from Sonny.

"No. I thought I got away from that torture for a while." Sonny climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to Rico, leaning over him slightly to see his face.

"But I thought you liked the classes. Now that you can keep up." Rico quickly rolled back and Sonny found himself covered by his partner's body.

"You know that was a dirty trick you played."

"So sue me," Sonny drawled as Rico began placing light kisses along his jawline.

"Oh, I'll do more than that," he murmured.

"I hope so." Their lips met in a long kiss.

"Are we going to do our own type of aerobics?" Sonny asked when they parted.

"Maybe. If you can keep up."

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one with that problem." Rico gave a low growl of mock irritation at his partner's grin over the first time he had joined Sonny in an aerobics class.

*******************************

******************************* 

Although they were the same height, Sonny somehow always seemed smaller in comparison. His personality, in public and especially at work, was forceful and dominating. But when they were alone, when Sonny let his barriers and defenses down, Rico was the more dominant.

Rico always found himself wanting to shield and protect his partner. Sonny had been physically fragile for so long it seemed. Even now, though he was in good health and eating well, Sonny was just barely within the normal weight range for his height. Once he was back to full duty status, they started to cross-train together. Establishing a routine of running, biking, swimming, weight training or aerobics - one of these demanding activities per day at least two or three times a week.

He came to understand why his friend never seemed to have an ounce of fat on him since they had become partners. Although he had run and weight trained with his partner in the past, he had never participated in the rest of Sonny's usual exercise routine. Rico found he enjoyed biking - the rush of air on his face, the scenery slipping past. If he were still in the market, he would have appreciated the 'scenery' even more as Sonny liked to bike down by the beach. Even in the early morning, there were plenty of beautiful women as distractions.

They swam at the department's indoor pool. Sonny was very good, cutting a sleek path through the water. Rico was not nearly as much at home in the water, not as graceful as his partner, but found he was improving slowly.

But aerobics surprised Rico the most. He had nearly laughed when Sonny said he did regular aerobics classes at a local fitness club. Not that he did not think it was serious exercise, but because he had thought that his partner used the opportunity more to check out the trim, toned bodies of the women in the classes. He was in for the lesson of his life.

The class was filled with a number of really gorgeous ladies in great shape and on this particular evening he and Sonny were the only males present. His partner apparently knew the instructor, as the petite woman waved to him when they arrived. "Glad you're back, Sonny." She gave him a quick once over. "Heard you were laid up, you're looking pretty good now though."

His partner had laughed. "I'm doing great. Just hope I can keep up with you, Nance." Rico saw the woman look him up and down with an appraising eye. He smiled and she nodded. They found spots about halfway back in the room. Surrounded by women Rico felt a little self-conscious, but soon forgot about it as they started doing leg stretches.

In short order the instructor had the class starting to slower music getting everyone warmed up. When the pace stepped up, both he and Sonny had no difficulty in keeping up. It was fun especially moving to the livelier music and Rico found it only took him a few moments to catch on to the new steps as Nance introduced them into the routines. As they proceeded into each new routine she reminded everyone not to push themselves too hard. If someone needed a break, they were to slow down or jog slowly in place till they were ready to join in again. Rico saw a few women do this but not many. He kept a close eye on Sonny to make certain he was not pushing too hard.

Then the instructor stepped up the pace another level. Sonny and Rico matched her. A few minutes into the routine, he noticed his partner had slowed down a bit and then just jogged and bounced in place. Nance looked in his direction and he simply shook his head and smiled. She smiled back, obviously aware that he was still recovering.

"You okay, Partner?" Rico managed to gasp out quietly.

"I'm fine." Sonny assured him. "Just need to get back into shape again."

Nance stepped up the pace again and Rico matched her. He did not notice the gleam in her eye nor the smirk on his partner's face as the pace was stepped up yet again. A few more of the women around him slowed to jog in place. He was sweating and his breath was coming harder. Geez, this was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated. He matched the step up in pace yet again. The sweat was starting to drip into his eyes. A few more class participants slowed to a bounce-in-place movement. He concentrated on matching the instructor and failed to see the grins on the faces of some of the ladies around the room.

When the pace did not slow but continued, he was no longer sure he was going to make it. Jesus, this woman was in good shape. Finally, puffing like a train engine, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor and finally slowed to a jog, though in truth his legs felt so rubbery he was ready to just collapse into a heap on the mats.

As his breathing started to slow and his head to clear, Rico noticed that probably two-thirds of the class was down to just jogging in place. "You okay, Partner?"

He turned to see the grin on his partner's face and frowned. "Sure.... What the hell's so funny?" he gasped.

Sonny shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later." Nance had started the cool down routine and Sonny joined in on that along with most of the rest of the class. After a few minutes, Rico managed to match his partner and the instructor barely.

It was only later, when they were in the fitness club's locker room that Sonny explained. He had discovered that most of the aerobic instructors were women and that they liked to run the men into the mat on their first session. Seemed a point of pride on their part, a mission, as many men apparently came in thinking that aerobics was not a real exercise but merely a way to meet the babes.

"Well, thanks a lot for the warning, Partner." Rico groaned as he stood up after dressing. The hot shower had helped, but he knew he would be feeling this in the morning.

Sonny merely grinned and picked up his gym bag. "Hey, I had to learn it the hard way as well."

*******************************

******************************* 

"You know, that brought you a bit too much pleasure," Rico said.

"I told you. I learned it the hard way, too. Besides, while you were busy concentrating on following Nance, I was able to concentrate on someone else." Rico clamped down on the momentary flash of jealousy that surged through him over the thought of Sonny watching one of the ladies in the class.

"Who?" he asked as Sonny grinned at seeing the jealous look that came into his partner's eyes. He moved his arms around Rico and lightly trailed his fingers down the strong back. Rico shivered at the touch and felt his cock twitch in reaction.

"You, of course. And I wasn't the only one." Rico frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Quite a few of the ladies were watching you. Nearly half the class was watching the way you moved." Rico shook his head. He had not noticed. He had only had eyes for his partner. "And you're lucky I'm not violently jealous, otherwise very few would have been left standing."

"You were jealous?" Sonny nodded.

"Until I remembered I was the one going home with you. Not them. Until I remembered I was the one you loved. Not them." Rico nodded.

"You definitely are the one that I love and want to go home with forever." He captured Sonny's lush mouth in another long kiss.

"Now we just need to work on your jealousy," Sonny said when they parted.

"Me? Jealous? Never," Rico said with a grin and then joined Sonny as he laughed.

"Do you really want to stick with that answer?" Sonny asked.

"Look. I know I can get a little jealous ..."

"A little jealous? Need I remind you of Jenn?"

"That was different. Yes I was jealous, extremely jealous," he corrected when Sonny raised an eyebrow. "But it was the public part that got me more." Sonny nodded.

"I know. Me too."

*******************************

******************************* 

It was three months after Sonny returned to full duty that the desk sergeant, Steve Malta, was retiring and a party was being held in his honor at Kuffs, a favorite hang out for off-duty cops. Sonny and Rico decided to put in a quick appearance and leave before it got too late. Sonny had never really been the partying type and Rico had not been inclined to go bar-hopping since their relationship had become established.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. There was a crush of people and loud music and laughter. After some struggle they managed to make it over to where Steve was holding court. He was telling stories of some of his more memorable moments on the force. They all shook hands and Sonny offered good luck wishes. Steve encouraged them to stay for a little longer. A buffet had been set up and he told them to help themselves. They nibbled a bit and mingled.

Rico found himself just wishing they were home. He wanted to hold Sonny close. It was strange. They were spending nearly twenty-four hours a day together and yet he found he never tired of being with his partner.

Of course while they were out in public they were discrete to a fault. To an outsider's eye, they acted as nothing more than very good friends and close partners would have. Sometimes it was harder to do this than others. Sometimes Rico just wanted to be able to reach out and hug Sonny or kiss him without worrying about their jobs, coworkers or whatever anyone else might think.

Rico returned from the men's room to find Sonny seated at a small table with a beautiful, petite brunette just about draped over his lap. The woman was giggling and blatantly trying to pick up his partner. She was squirming about on Sonny's lap and her short little electric blue dress was riding up - higher and higher. Rico froze in his tracks.

Sonny was smiling but he was politely trying to get her off of him. He was tired and just wanted to go home and fall asleep snuggled with his partner. The woman was beautiful and in a very faint way reminded him of Catie, but she was drunk and just not his type even if he had been in the market. But apparently 'no' was not a part of her vocabulary. "Look, Jenn, it was very nice of you to ask, but not tonight. Okay?" He shifted; tempted to stand up and let her fall on her butt. "I'm just gonna go home and crash."

"Oh, but you don't have to sleep alone," she purred into his ear, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Isn't it much better to wake in the arms of someone you've made wild passionate love to?"

He sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Of course he wanted to wake in the arms of someone he had made wild passionate love to - he did it every morning by waking in Rico's embrace. "I'm sure--" He was cut off mid-sentence when she plastered her lips, slick with gloss and lipstick, to his mouth. He pulled back. "I said, 'not tonight,'" and stood sliding her off of his lap. When she landed on her pretty little behind he had to stifle a chuckle.

Gallantly, he offered her a hand up. "Oh, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself?" She swayed on her feet as she struggled to stand. Once standing she gave him a venomous, if slightly bleary, glare and stalked off muttering dark curses under her breath.

The green-eyed, sharp-taloned monster was ripping at his gut. Rico was furious. How *dare* she?! And how dare *he* just smile at her?! Deep down Rico knew he had nothing to fear. Sonny was not available and he knew that his partner would never betray their love. But dammit all he was absolutely livid that that woman could nearly wrap herself around his partner in a public place and he could not even hold his lover's hand in public. Dammit.

He had thought his heart would stop when she had stuck her mouth to Sonny's. His brain felt like it was on fire with his anger. He had wanted to cheer when Sonny dumped her on her ass, but then his partner had helped her to her feet and was smiling to himself as she had stomped off.

Sonny chuckled and turned to find Rico standing silently next to him. His partner was tense, anger radiating from him. Sonny looked around. A few people had noticed when Jenn had fallen to the floor but had turned back to their drinks and companions once she had hurried off. He could not see the source of Rico's anger. Maybe he just wanted to leave. "Let's get the hell out of here. Okay?" He smiled.

Rico nodded curtly and handed him a handkerchief. "You should wipe your mouth off." Sonny realized he had Jenn's bright red lipstick smeared on him. He wiped at it as they made their way to the door. Rico was coldly silent the entire ride home. Sonny could not get more than a nod or shake of the head when he prompted his partner.

When he pulled into the driveway next to Rico's car, he had not even turned the engine off before Rico was out of the car and striding to the beach. Sonny followed him to the edge of the surf. Stopping just to the side and just behind his partner, they stayed silent for a long while. Whatever it was Sonny knew his partner would tell him when he was ready.

"How could you?"

Sonny blinked, uncertain he had heard the question correctly. "How could I what?" He moved so he could see Rico's face. It was a tight mask, but his eyes were blazing when he turned to look at Sonny.

"How could you let her sit on your lap and then kiss you like that?" His voice was very cool, but Sonny knew Rico was boiling inside.

"I didn't *let* her do anything." He recognized the jealousy his partner felt. He remembered feeling that way when Val showed up while he was still in the hospital. But he was not quite certain if Rico realized just what he was saying. "You went to the john, and Jenn came over and parked herself on my lap without so much as a 'hello.'" Rico was watching him closely but still standing stiff. "I didn't invite her to sit with me. I didn't ask her to kiss me." He paused. Even though he knew what Rico was feeling it still bothered him to be questioned like that. "*I* *WAS* *NOT* *INTERESTED*." Still Rico did not respond. Jesus.

"I love you," he stated it quietly. "I know that you know that I love you." Then pulled his jacket tight around him. The night ocean breeze was chilly. "Want to tell me what's *really* wrong?" Rico closed his eyes and sighed. Sonny could see the tension slide out as he slumped his shoulders, finally.

"...Sorry...." Opening his eyes, he really looked at his partner, the man he loved. He felt the cool air and saw Sonny's action with his jacket. He reached out with his hand. "Come here?" Sonny gripped his hand and then they were hugging tightly. His partner's shivers stopped once they were together. "I'm sorry, Love...."

Sonny was now watching him intently. Rico was ashamed, but he had to explain. "For being a stupid idiot." The look of confusion on Sonny's face was nearly comical. He smiled sadly at his own foolishness. "I was so damned jealous of that woman that I was seeing red when she plastered that kiss on you." He sighed again. "I wanted to cheer when you dumped her off your lap.... But then you helped her up and gave her that 'Sonny Crockett' smile as she walked away."

"But--" Sonny began, but was interrupted when Rico touched a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish." Sonny nodded and he continued. "I was furious... at her, at you... at everyone!... I know you weren't interested.... I know you love me.... I just...." His voice trailed off and he placed a soft kiss of apology on his partner's mouth. "I think.... I think I was more upset that *she* could do all that to you in public and we can't even hold hands." He felt Sonny tighten his arms around him. "What we have is so special that I want to shout it from the rooftops! It's beautiful and bright and good. We shouldn't have to hide it away like something ugly, shameful and secret...."

They kissed again, another soft kiss, a gentle kiss of healing. "I know why we can't be more open about us, at least for now. But it doesn't make me like it any better." A short, quick kiss. "I'm sorry for being such a fool."

"I love you so much, Rico." Sonny smiled. "I never gave her any encouragement, but it seemed the more I said 'no' the more she thought I was really saying 'yes.'" Rico was watching him closely. "The kiss was an excuse for me to 'accidentally' drop her on butt. God, I hate that. Women complain that they hate pushy men, but it's no picnic from the other side either."

He chuckled suddenly. "Do you know what she actually said to me?" At Rico's shake of his head, Sonny continued, "She said '...you don't have to sleep alone.... Isn't it much better to wake in the arms of someone you've made wild passionate love to?'" He pulled Rico tighter to him. "I wanted to tell her that I wasn't going to be sleeping alone." With a huge grin, he added, "Maybe I should've just said 'but I am going to wake in the arms of the *man* I always make wild, passionate love with.'" They both laughed and kissed deeply. A few minutes later, Rico took Sonny's hand and led him into the warmth of the house....

*******************************

******************************* 

"You know what still gets me?" Rico asked. "That even though we're legally married now, I still can't kiss you or touch you without most people reacting negatively."

"I know. But the people that matter most in our lives won't react that way," Sonny reminded him, trying to stifle a yawn. It was still early in the morning and they had not gotten to sleep until late. They could both use a few more hours of rest.

Rico instantly rolled off him and pulled Sonny against him, the blond head settling against the hollow of his shoulder. He pulled the covers over them again and they both fell asleep again.

 

Like a string of glittering jewels, the reflected moonlight was scattered by the waves gently rolling onto the empty beach. High above with a perfect view, Sonny stood at the railing of their balcony. He could not sleep. They had spent the day around the hotel simply walking on the beach and making love in their room. He smiled as he recalled the number of times they had returned to their suite to be alone. He was constantly amazed by his need, his desire to be with his partner. His lover. His husband.

Sonny shook his head. He still could not quite believe that he was married to his partner. Turning, he glanced into their rooms and could just see the mound that was his new spouse curled on their bed. He loved that man. He knew he was extremely fortunate to have Rico in his life and he thanked whoever was watching over him for bringing Rico to him so many years ago.

As Rico shifted in his sleep, Sonny turned back to the view below. He shivered not because he was cold but because of the extreme happiness that filled him. Sleep pulled at him and just as he thought about rejoining his partner in bed, he felt a pair of strong arms slip around his waist.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look standing here naked, bathed in moonlight?" Rico whispered in his ear. Sonny shook his head indulgently; only his partner would think he was beautiful.

"No..."

"Words cannot describe the vision you are now or what you mean to me or how much I love you." He shivered again hearing the love in Rico's voice and words. But he frowned when his partner's arms left his waist. He was about to look over his shoulder to see why when he was wrapped in his husband's robe and held securely against the warmth of Rico's naked body.

"Better?"

"Much."

They stayed like that watching the shimmering waves, being caressed by the gentle breeze and listening to the soft music that drifted from below. There was a brief lull and then the soft swell of music. Rico smiled as he recognized the song, having heard it several times in Miami and he realized suddenly how the lyrics reflected his feelings, his need, his love for Sonny. He quietly sang to his spouse. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping Far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure."

He felt Sonny grip his arms. "I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing."

Sonny turned around and Rico could see the love shining in the emerald eyes. "Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just want to stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever."

He felt Sonny's arms slide around his back while he tightened his arms around his partner's slim waist. "I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing."

As one, they began to sway and then with Sonny following Rico's lead they started moving to the music. Rico's throat tightened but he managed to continue singing as they shared their first dance as a married couple. "I don't want to miss one smile I don't want to miss one kiss Well, I just want to be with you Right here with you just like this I just want to hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And stay here in this moment For all the rest of time."

Sonny blinked back tears as the music and the intense love from his spouse enveloped him. He was safe. He was secure. He was home. He could feel his partner's rapidly beating heart and felt his pounding in sync. "Don't want to close my eyes Don't want to fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do 'Cause I'd still miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing."

A sob came out and he felt Rico tighten his grip again as he rested his head on Rico's shoulder. He had never felt so loved or so much in love in his life. "I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't want to miss a thing."

"Don't want to close my eyes Don't want to fall asleep, yeah I don't want to miss a thing."

They continued dancing long after the music ended, lost in their own world. Finally, Sonny lifted his head and Rico gently kissed him, the joining of their mouths so tender Rico felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Promise me?" he managed to get out.

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave. Stay with me forever." Sonny nodded

"Forever," he vowed. "For always."

*******************************

"Rico, what are we doing here?" Sonny asked as he looked around the small private stable. "You're a detective. Detect." Rico grinned as he headed towards the barn where a young woman was emerging.

Sonny stayed where he was looking over the horses grazing in several small paddocks knowing what was coming next even though they were not dressed for it. All he wore were deck shoes and white shorts with Rico clad in sneakers and dark shorts. They were here because once again Rico had surprised him. He had been relaxing by the pool waiting for his spouse to join him when Rico appeared, pulled him to his feet and out of the hotel. Then with a pleased, mysterious smile, that Sonny was privately beginning to enjoy seeing on his husband's face, they had driven to this remote spot.

"Ready, partner?" Rico asked as he approached.

"For what? Ready to kill myself? No. I just got married and would like to stay that way for a very long time." Rico's eyes shone with the love he felt for his partner at hearing those words and he stepped close to the blond so he could place an all too brief kiss on his husband's mouth.

"Haven't you ever ridden a horse?" he asked when they reluctantly parted. Sonny shook his head.

"Nope. I'm from the sticks, remember? We rode alligators." Rico tilted his head as he stared at his apparently serious friend.

"You rode alligators?"

"Yeah. Or my third cousin Beaufort. Big guy. Real nice too, only dumb as a box of rocks."

"You rode alligators or your third cousin Beaufort," Rico repeated as behind him the young woman walked toward the pair leading a large, white gelding.

"Sure. Those are the only two ways to get around where I come from," Sonny replied as he began smiling. Rico laughed at his spouse's teasing and turned then he saw Sonny's green eyes look past him toward the approaching pair.

"Hold on a second. You expect me to ride that? That's not a horse; it's an elephant." Rico stepped behind Sonny as they watched the gentle beast being maneuvered to stand next to a mounting block.

"No. I expect us to ride him. You in front me in back. I expect us to ride him along the beach and through the waves. I expect us to ride him so I can hold you in my arms," he whispered. He felt Sonny lean back against him as he spoke with the image Rico created with his words quite vivid in the blond's mind.

"Okay," Sonny finally managed as Rico placed his hands on the tan shoulders and pushed Sonny upright. Walking the few feet to the animal cleared Sonny's mind. "Wait a moment. You ever ride a horse?" he asked.

"Sure I have."

"When? You're from New York. When did you ever ride a horse there?"

"We have a wonderful place called Central Park where the average person can rent horses."

"And you did this?"

"Of course. Now it's time for you to get up there."

"What's this mammoth's name?" Sonny asked as he easily stepped up the block and swung onto the broad back covered by a thick, woven blanket proving he had been on a horse before.

"Goliath," the woman replied.

"Fitting." Sonny grinned as Rico mounted behind him. The woman handed Rico the reins and he proved his capability at handling the animal by easily guiding their mount down the narrow trail to the private beach.

The woman watched them as she admired how beautiful they looked together. They were the perfect compliment for the other and she could see how much in love they were. She saw how quickly and easily Sonny settled against his spouse and smiled when the dark arm went around his waist. She had seen the happiness in Rico's eyes when he mounted and placed his body behind his partner's. As they disappeared from her view, she hoped they would have a very long and happy life together.

Goliath stepped onto the shifting sand and headed toward the firmer footing closer to the waves by himself. Rico moaned a little when Sonny leaned back against him and tipped his head to rest on the strong dark shoulder.

"Ummm, thank you, Rico. This is wonderful." He turned his head to place a kiss on the firm jaw.

"Your welcome, Love. And I have a confession. Remember you had the image of us walking on the beach in St. Andrew's? Well, I had the image of us riding a horse on the beach in Hawaii."

"And I'm glad you had it." Their lips met in a perfect blending as their tongues twined in a slow dance. Sonny lifted his right arm back and twisted his fingers into the dark curls to make sure the kiss continued. When they finally parted both were breathless. No words were spoken as Sonny dropped his hand onto Rico's bare leg just above his knee and nestled his head against his partner's shoulder again.

Goliath continued moving down the beach; head bobbing as he stepped slowly with a gentle breeze ruffling his forelock. His riders moved with him as one, which they nearly were. Sonny was held against his spouse with Rico's left arm encircling his waist and his right arm resting on it holding the reins. With the movement of the horse, their bare lower legs rubbed against each other while Rico's thighs pressed firmly against Sonny's. They continued riding slowly, unaware of the passing time as the sun sank lower, a large orange ball whose last rays were being reflected in the shimmering ocean waves.

They had to eventually turn around to head back to the stables though neither wanted the ride to end. Sonny was completely relaxed against his partner, a hand resting just above each dark knee, seemingly asleep though Rico knew he was not.

"Let's not go back," Sonny spoke when Goliath turned toward the trail. "I want to stay like this forever. I want to stay with you forever." Rico swallowed when Sonny opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze at him. "For always." The love filling them was so intense that Rico felt his throat tighten as he once again realized that however deeply he loved and needed his partner, Sonny felt the same. Not able to reply he pressed his lips against his spouse's for a kiss that was so tender, so intense, so loving that when they parted a single tear trailed down Sonny's face from the emotions that enveloped them.

"I love you, Sunshine. You are my heart, my soul, my life." Rico kissed the tear away. "I love you."

"I love you," Sonny was only able to mouth as his throat was too tight to voice the three words. They continued to the trail and Rico urged Goliath up the path. He wanted to be alone with his spouse and just hold him.

The young woman met them when they rode into the stable yard and took hold of the bridle to keep the animal still while they slid off.

"Thanks," Rico said. "We really enjoyed ourselves."

"You certainly look like you did." She smiled warmly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You two just got married, right?" Both men looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rico asked.

"I see the way you look at each other and the way you act. We get a lot of newlyweds here since it is private and I've never seen a couple so much in love as you two. It's really beautiful. I hope you have a long, happy life together." Rico looked over at Sonny who was remaining in the shadows to hide the tears still shimmering in his eyes and was not aware of the loving smile that curled his lips as he gazed at the man who held his heart.

"Thank you. We certainly plan on being together for a very long time." He moved to Sonny, gently took his hand and they headed back to the jeep.

*******************************

There were just the faintest glimmers of color along the horizon as he quietly slid the balcony door closed behind him. Glancing back at the bed, he saw Rico shift and pull a pillow close to him. Sonny smiled and turned to savor the start of a new day. The light wind that ruffled his hair was cool and he pulled his robe tightly around him. But it was a sea breeze bringing with it the promise of another bright and warm day. The air smelled salty, clean and fresh and he could hear the waves rolling in relentlessly.

Looking down and to his left he saw mist clinging to the shoreline and then he gasped as the morning sunlight caused the mist to glow seemingly from within, the reddish amber looking like fire floating above the waves. It was surreal. It was breathtaking. One of these mornings, he was going to have to get Rico up early enough to share the magical sight.

The mist quickly dissipated as the air warmed. He sighed happily as he watched the sky brighten and the colors change from amber to gold. It was strange. He had been married twice before and yet this time it all seemed so new, so special. Married. A piece of paper proclaiming that they had legally bound themselves together for life. It hardly encompassed the true commitment they already had to one another.

He looked down at his hands on the railing in front of him and saw the morning sunlight glinting on the intricate design of his wedding band. Celtic knots. Detailed. Intricate. Beautiful. Complicated. Their lives as undercover vice cops were complex, dangerous, stressful, intense. For the present he did not see himself doing any other sort of work.

But now there was so much more to his life. He was married to his partner, his friend. They were lovers and they were in love. And instinctively he knew that this would actually enhance their work performance. With a safe, secure, loving place to retreat to at the end of a day, or the end of tough case, or whatever hell came their way through their jobs - it gave him and his partner somewhere to recuperate, recharge.

It gave him someplace to let go. He could release the stress of the day, let his job fall away - at least for a while. He did not have to worry that Rico would not understand. His spouse was there with him on the job - Rico fully understood all the pitfalls of their work. And heaven above, he did need this.... it would help him stay sane and grounded and happy.

He really was lost in thought as he gazed at the ocean waves because he started a little when two arms suddenly snaked around his waist from behind. He heard Rico chuckle and let himself be pulled close to his partner's body. "Morning, Sunshine." He felt the warmth of Rico's breath just below his ear.

"Morning, Love...." He rubbed his hands over the dark arms that encircled him and closed his eyes as he relaxed into this simple but wonderful embrace. God, he wished this moment could last forever as he let himself get lost in the feeling of love that enveloped him. Rico placed a soft, warm kiss on the nape of his neck and Sonny felt him tighten his arms momentarily.

Gradually he became aware of the warmth generated by their contact. He felt a delectable nudge from behind as his partner's cock pressed against his ass. "...hmmm...." He moved one arm to the side and stroked Rico's bare hip. With a wicked grin, he delighted in the little catch in his lover's breath at the contact between them. He stroked that smooth hip once again. Then he felt the sash of his robe being loosened and the caress of the ocean breeze against his exposed chest.

"...aaahhh...." The moan escaped from him as Rico moved a hand and brushed his nipples - already erect and sensitive. A shiver of pleasure rippled through him as he clutched tightly to the arm still wrapped around his waist.

"You know," Rico's voice vibrated against his neck, "we're old married people now." Sonny tried to concentrate on what his partner was saying, but it was difficult as that hand now roamed slowly lower, brushing against his stomach and then investigating the tangle of his pubic hair. "We're not supposed to...." In its wake it left goosebumps and a fast burning fire as the blood started to race to his groin. "...make love morning, noon and night...." He heard the amusement in the timbre of his lover's voice, but had to concentrate on remaining on his feet as his breathing was quickly becoming more ragged and his knees felt rubbery. "...hmmm??...." He could not quite manage the words as he leaned back, secure in the knowledge that Rico was holding him so close. His lover's talented fingers threaded their way ever so slowly through the hair at his groin and then brushed teasingly at the base of his cock. "...gaahhhh...." he whimpered, wanting more contact as he felt his cock bounce as it hardened.

Those fingers moved lower - teasing, tickling his balls. Oh god, his cock ached as it throbbed in time to his heartbeat. "It is, however," Rico was whispering next to his ear, his breath tickling that sensitive area, "all *your* fault...." Sonny swallowed hard, beyond speech, almost beyond comprehending what his spouse was saying as his entire attention was dominated by those fingers that were rubbing and pulling at his scrotum. His legs felt boneless and if it were not for Rico's arm supporting him, he was certain he'd be a boneless heap on the cool tile floor.

The sweet ache was growing deep inside him. He wanted to feel that ultimate in joining between them. He wanted to be one with his lover, his husband. "You're just...." Rico's voice even filled with amusement was rich and loving and caressed his soul. "...too damned sexy *all* the time." That baritone timbre reached to his very core. A whimper escaped as those fingers now moved farther back slowly seeking that tight ring of muscle.

"Gggaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!..." The cry was torn from his throat as those fingers teased and pressed at his sphincter. He shifted trying to impale himself on those digits. It was hard to breathe and there were sparkling stars at the edges of his vision as it felt as if all the blood in his body had rushed to his cock and ass. The heat was all there. The aching need was demanding his attention. "...pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassseee...." It came out as no more than a rough desperate whisper but he knew that his partner had heard it.

"You're mine," Rico growled, "and only mine." With that his mouth was captured in a hard, brutal kiss. Rico was moving but Sonny's attention was on the fingers still teasing him. They pressed against his perineum. He nearly convulsed as the nerves sent shock waves through his body and his mouth was being plundered by his lover's invading tongue. His cock was dripping wet and was going to explode and he still needed to have Rico's rod in his ass. He needed that feeling of love and oneness. He needed that exquisitely sweet pain of entry followed by that wonderful fullness.

The cold glass of the table was a complete shock when his cock pressed against it. "Aaahggaaah!...." He nearly sobbed as Rico's hands moved away. He was lying face down on the table, his ass presented so nicely to his partner. It was too difficult to see anything clearly. It took concentration and right now it was all he could do to hold on to the smooth surface, suddenly afraid he would just slide to the floor.

"Don't worry, Love...." He felt his robe being removed and then cried out again as a hot wet tongue suddenly licked his anus. His cock throbbed from its imprisonment between him and the hard table top and he wriggled trying to relieve the pressure and wanting more of that tongue on him. That tongue teased and pressed and then slipped in a tiny bit as his hips were now shifting almost continuously. His cock was being pressed and rubbed on that cool surface and he could feel the moisture dribbling from the tip. And still that tongue teased him, his partner's fingers sought out his balls and played with them and he thought he was going to pass out from the waves of pleasure that flowed through him. Oh god, he was not going to survive this. He was going to die from the ultimate ecstasy of it all.

Sparks shimmered at the edges of his vision as slick fingers took the place of that talented tongue. One digit slid in easily and he felt his lover rotate it as he pulled it out. His balls were still being massaged and manipulated and he wanted more but could only moan, not enough breath, not enough thought left for more than that. Two more fingers pushed into his ass and then he did cry out as his prostate was rubbed and massaged. His erection ached as he felt his body getting ready to erupt and then those fingers left him. "NNnnnnnnnnooohhh!!!" he yelled, twisting his head, trying to see what his partner was doing.

But then there were hands at his hips as he was gently lifted up. His head swam with the sensations his body was feeling. His cock throbbed and it bounced with his movement. He was breathing as if he had run a marathon. The sun was bathing them in its golden light. Sweat trickled down his temple. The tropical breeze brushed roughly against his nipples and then he held on to those hands as he was being lowered onto his lover's rampant cock.

His legs were too shaky to support him but Rico controlled his movement and Sonny gasped and grimaced as the glans popped in. He breathed out quickly and then the pain changed to waves of pleasure radiating from his ass to his cock and the rest of his body. Rico's cock was huge and he always felt he was being split by it, torn open at the start. Slowly, he was settled down upon that silken spear of hot, steely flesh.

Then he was seated on Rico's lap, his ass stuffed full with his spouse's cock. His erection bobbing with each harsh breath he pulled in. It was wonderful. It was paradise. It was heaven on earth. "You okay, Sunshine?" He could only nod but it was true. He was more than okay he was hovering near that peak of ecstasy.

Slowly, with Rico's hands helping and encouraging him, Sonny rocked forward. He felt that rod slide nearly all the way out. When he leaned back, it slid back in. He grunted as it pressed against the sensitized gland, sending waves of sensation through his body. It was not going to take much, he was so damned hard already, his cock dribbling constantly. He couldn't even hear the surf below as the blood was singing in his ears as his heart pounded. His arousal was climbing fast.

Rico established the rhythm and he just let himself be directed. His entire world was that cock in his ass and the hand that came around his hip and teased his engorged erection. They rocked forever, or was it only a few moments, Sonny would never know. Time had no meaning on the sunlit balcony of the Newlywed Suite on the island of Kauai.

The tension continued to build in his body. Then the tremors started in his ass and next his cock twitched as his balls pulled up sharply. He was sobbing with pain and pleasure as those first few ejaculations of his cream came out so hard, so rough it hurt. Someone was yelling. It might have been him or it might have been Rico. He didn't care. His vision wavered as he was pushed off that cliff and soared.

The tremors continued and then he heard the deep growl of triumph his partner gave as he felt the cock in his ass twitch and jerk and batter his prostate. He was being filled with his partner's hot cream. He wanted all of it and tried to imagine his sphincter contracting and milking that rod. He never wanted it to end, even as he felt himself collapse back against his partner's warm, furry chest. He tried desperately to hang on to the light that was slipping away from him.

Rico felt Sonny relax and go completely limp in his arms. He was still gasping for breath but slowly his head cleared and he realized that Sonny had passed out. Gently he placed a kiss on his partner's temple and just held him for a while. The breeze was pleasant as the day was starting to warm. Rico smiled to himself. The day had certainly heated up for them.

Carefully, he settled back in the chair with his spouse in his arms, his cock still lodged in Sonny's ass. He would have liked to really cradle his lover, but moving Sonny would have meant that they would lose that physical connection. He wanted to stay right where he was. They were one this way.

God, he had never thought he could love someone so much. He had never thought he could take so much pleasure in anyone like this. Hell, he got as much if not more pleasure simply by giving Sonny pleasure. When his lover was happy, he was happy. When Sonny smiled the day became brighter and warmer. He had it really bad for the man he held in his arms and he never wanted to be 'cured' of Sonny.

He grinned as he heard the gradual change in Sonny's breathing. With a gentle hand he turned his love's head and placed a sweet kiss on that ripe mouth. As he pulled away, he saw Sonny slowly open his eyes and stare at him. He thought he glimpsed Sonny's soul in the depths of those sea-green eyes. A soul of a man hurt many times but willing to make this commitment once again. A man of many traits - strong-willed, stubborn, giving, steadfast, quick-tempered, caring, single-minded, intense, sweet, romantic, forgetful, gorgeous... loving.

"Good morning, my Love." He leaned in for another kiss as he felt Sonny shift slightly on his lap. They were still joined and the sensation that traveled through him was exquisite. He felt Sonny's moan in their kiss as his partner's hands rested over those that held him.

He licked his lips as the kiss ended and as he moved his hand at his partner's waist he encountered the sticky evidence of their love. Rico smiled as he brought his hand up to his mouth and tasted Sonny's cream. His partner watched him closely and then licked the fingers when he offered them. Everything about this man drove him wild with passion and desire. But it was too soon to do much more about it. They kissed again and as Sonny turned more toward him, he felt his cock finally slip from his lover's body. They both moaned at the loss of the connection between them.

Rico soothed Sonny's back and ass tenderly as they simply enjoyed a long, sweet kiss sharing the taste of his love's essence along with everything else in their lives.

"Should we go back to bed for a while or get dressed and go down for breakfast?" Rico asked when they parted. Sonny opened his mouth to answer and was interrupted by his stomach growling. He looked away from his partner, disgust plain on his face. Rico chuckled and placed a light kiss against the blond's neck.

"Breakfast it is," he said. Slowly they stood and with arms around the other's waist, moved into the suite to clean up and dress.

*******************************

"So are you gonna tell me where we're goin'?" Rico just smiled and continued to lead the way up the steep path. He adjusted his backpack and glanced behind and saw Sonny roll his eyes as he continued to follow close.

"It's a surprise." He loved to tease Sonny. He loved it when his partner got exasperated and then got the long suffering look in his eyes, though behind them he could see Sonny was beginning to enjoy the mysteries. He especially loved it because he knew this was going to be a wonderful treat for both of them.

The day was just starting to really warm up as they neared what should be the end of the trail. The bell captain had given him very specific directions and so far he had been right on the nose with all the details. The trail was well marked despite its relative little use. The lush tropical scenery was beautiful and the songs of wild birds had accompanied them on their trek.

As he walked he rotated his wedding band with his thumb - delighting in the solid feel of it. They had been married a week now and they had another week of honeymooning in the islands and then they would have a week to themselves back in Miami before returning to the daily grind of police work. God - he found it difficult to believe that he was actually married to his partner.

Then he heard it - the sound of rushing water. Looking behind, he saw Sonny tilt his head as he was adjusting the strap on his backpack. He, too, heard the new sound. Rico was grinning as they walked out into a clearing next to a small stream that was tumbling from the cliff nearby. In the afternoon sunlight, it looked like one of those postcard shots they had on brochures for the islands.

The small pool at the bottom of the waterfall looked cool and inviting after spending the last hour trekking up and down the terrain. He let his pack slide off his shoulders and turned and pulled Sonny to him. His spouse came willingly and they kissed. He pushed Sonny's backpack off so he could really wrap his arms around his new husband.

"...hmmmm...." Rico finally pulled away enough to see the green depths of his partner's eyes. "I thought we might enjoy a day at our own private waterfall." He grinned at Sonny. He knew that his partner really did not mind and went along willingly enough with most of his surprises - heck, he had even carried a portion of their supplies, without question, in the pack Rico had just push off of him.

"I'd enjoy spending the day with you," his spouse began, "*anywhere*." They kissed again and as Rico let his hands roam across Sonny's back he could feel the heat of his partner's body through the thin cotton shirt. The kiss was all consuming for a while but Rico had other plans first and he finally pulled back.

"Let's go for a swim." And he pulled his shirt off as Sonny smiled and started to do the same. The waterfall was in a little used section of a state park; filled with steep trails and rocky terrain. Most tourists preferred the more easily accessible sights in the main park. A few nights ago when he had gone down to the desk to check on their messages after they'd spent the day sightseeing, he had remarked to the desk clerk that he would love to explore some of the more secluded areas of the island with his new spouse. The bell captain had overheard the conversation and had suggested this site.

They quickly stripped and waded into the water. The water was cool but not uncomfortably so. Rico watched Sonny dive under and observed his partner's grace through crystal clear water as he swam over to the base of the falls.

When his spouse emerged directly under the spray of water, Rico openly admired that gorgeous body. The dark tan of his chest and back contrasting sharply with the paler skin usually covered by his partner's swimsuit or shorts. Despite the cool water, Rico felt the heat of the blood rushing to his groin. Everything about this man was so intoxicating, so intriguing, so damned sexy.

They swam for a little while, then Rico suggested they eat some lunch. Rico tossed his partner a small towel as he pulled on his shorts and then laid out their lunch on the bank of the stream with a log for their backrest. Sonny shook his head and smiled as he quickly toweled off. He was constantly amazed by his partner. Here they were on their honeymoon in Kauai and still he managed to pull together a picnic and find this perfect secluded hideaway.

A variety of pasta salads, fresh bread, cheeses and fruit were all consumed quickly as they were hungry from their morning exertions. Sonny was just settling back with a bottle of springwater when Rico asked, "So ready for some dessert?"

"I'm kinda full," he shook his head, "but if you want some go ahead." The next thing he was fully aware of was Rico's tongue invading his mouth as his partner's body pressed him into the soft grass. The contact between their bodies was electric and he felt the growing need for more intimate contact between them even as he sucked possessively on the tongue pushing into his mouth. "...hmmmmm...." He moaned into the kiss as Rico's knee pressed against his groin.

Rico tasted so sweet and his head swam as he felt his partner's hands sliding against his sides and back. He was gasping for air when they pulled apart. Rico's eyes were bright and his smile was at once teasing and wicked. "I think you'll be a wonderful dessert." He closed his eyes as Rico placed a quick hard kiss on his swollen lips. "Thank you."

"God...." Wriggling his hips, he elicited a moan from his husband and he looked up to see the desire, the lust burning is his spouse's gaze. "You're insatiable...." He gulped as he felt Rico's hands sliding into the back of his shorts. The heat of his partner's hands on his ass was incredible. "That's part of the reason why I love you... uhh--" He nearly lost his train of thought as those fingers pushed between his cheeks. "...uh.... I love you so damned much...." His cock was pushing at the fabric of his shorts trying to escape. He wanted to be free of the restraining bit of clothing.

He clutched convulsively at his partner's back as Rico's mouth left a trail of wet fire down his chin to his neck. He could hear someone moaning and it blended with the rush of the water next to them and realized it was his own voice he heard. It was amazing how quickly he became caught up in the moment with his partner, that everything of importance was right here, right now and the rest of the universe simply ceased to exist for him. He wanted to be filled by his lover's cock. He wanted to ache as it stretched him to his limits. He wanted to be joined with Rico forever. He simply wanted....

Rico nipped, licked and kissed his way down Sonny's neck as his hands continued their exploration of his lover's ass. The sounds escaping from Sonny were music to his ears and sent tingling ripples of pleasure through his own body straight to his rapidly hardening cock. This man was his and his alone to make love to. That his partner opened himself like this to him and him alone stirred his feelings of pride, possessiveness and protectiveness.

Timing his movements with his partner's nearly constant writhing beneath him, he quickly slid Sonny's shorts down and his partner kicked them away. He let his mouth continue its journey down that smooth tanned chest and stomach as his hands now stroked and massaged Sonny's cock. His partner's cock was hard and dribbling clear fluid already. He saw Sonny's hands gripping the thick grass beneath him.

With a restraining hand on either hip, Rico licked the very tip of his lover's cock savoring the sweet taste. "Gggaaaaaaahhh!!!!..." Sonny nearly convulsed beneath him. He smiled as he looked to find his partner's head tilted back as he breathed hard and started to sweat. His mouth left a trail of tiny licks and kisses down that rapidly engorging shaft.

Heaven above, he would never get enough of this man nor of this man's body. Even though he had memorized every blemish and scar, all the tastes and smells of his spouse - he always enjoyed exploring Sonny like new territory. His partner had lifted his knees and Rico shifted in between them to enjoy the treat before him. He nuzzled the root of Sonny's cock, breathing in the unique musk. Then he delicately licked the full sac hanging there.

He could hear Sonny muttering and whimpering incoherently. As he pulled a ball into his mouth a yelp escaped from his partner and he had to hold on tight or he would have been dislodged. After thoroughly sucking and licking one he moved to the other. Sonny had raised his knees and spread his legs giving Rico even better access and he glanced up to see his partner's cock was hard, its tip glistening in the sun.

He stroked a gentle hand on his partner's hip. "You taste so good, Sonny." He saw Sonny struggling to focus on him. "And I'm not done yet...." With that he encouraged his partner to lift his knees even farther and started exploring with his tongue heading further back. He continued to stroke Sonny's hip and then moved to that lovely silky hard shaft.

With the lightest of touches he teased and tickled Sonny's perineum, causing his partner to yell and his hips to bounce in reaction. He found that rimpled bud of muscle. He blew softly across it and Sonny screamed his name and Rico held on tightly as his lover's body arched upward. "Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiicccooooooooooooh!!..."

He licked all around the sensitive muscle and Sonny's ass was writhing constantly. When he licked across it, he knew Sonny was fast approaching his climax. He could feel the tremors rippling though the body he was enjoying. His own cock was hard and demanding his attention and he had to shift trying to relieve some of the pressure.

He had barely pressed inward with his tongue when he felt Sonny stiffen and a scream blending with the sounds around them. Continuing his invasion, he felt the muscles constricting against his tongue as Sonny started to orgasm. His hand was quickly covered with Sonny's cream as he continued to rim his partner. Finally, as the spasms subsided, he pulled his mouth away and saw his spouse lying spent in the soft grass.

Rico smiled and placed a loving kiss on Sonny's cock and licked his hand clean as he moved up even with his partner. Sonny was still breathing hard, sweat sliding from his brow and temples, but he looked so sated and happy, so sexy and gorgeous. "Oh my God, Ricohhh...." he whispered and with a shaky hand pulled him close. They kissed and he knew Sonny tasted his own essence blended in their mouths. As it finally ended, he saw his partner blink at him, his eyes darkened by the passion they shared. "That was..." Sonny seemed at a loss for words. "...incredible.... I love you so damned much and you always make me feel so good...."

They kissed again becoming lost in the reality altering joining of their mouths. Time stopped and the universe paused when they kissed like this. Nothing else existed. Sometimes it seemed that they had been kissing forever - other moments it seemed as if they'd only just started. They shared of their unique nectar and they shared the air they breathed. Sometimes Rico thought their bodies were truly joined - hearts beating as one, breathing synchronized.

Seemingly ages later, Sonny pulled back a bit and looked at his spouse. Spouse. Husband. Partner. Friend. Lover. Soulmate. Life's Love. He loved Rico as he had never loved another. He could scarcely believe that the Fates had been kind enough to allow him the chance to experience this love, to savour this love, to treasure this love.

He moved his hand down Rico's back and encountered his partner's shorts. Smiling, he slid his fingers into the waistband and then lower. Rico closed his eyes and moaned. And now it was his turn to make Rico feel so good....

Leaning in for another hot kiss, Sonny quickly slid his partner's shorts down. Using a foot he pushed the shorts completely off moments later. Now he let his hands thoroughly explore his spouse's ass and groin as his tongue probed deeply in Rico's mouth. His lover's cock was hard and dripping wet and Sonny enjoyed the feel of it in his hand. He loved the sounds escaping his partner as he stroked the length of his shaft, the natural lubricants letting his hand slide easily up and down. He rotated his hand a bit, adding to the friction.

Rico was shifting at his touch so Sonny broke the kiss and rolled so that he was straddling his partner's thighs. He grinned down at his spouse who was panting and trying to focus on him. "Does that feel good?" One hand continued stroking and he trailed the fingers of the other below that engorged shaft. Rico only moaned in response and Sonny saw his partner's hands clutching at the grass beneath him. He leaned down and licked the darkened tip and his partner gasped.

After another kiss and taste, Sonny sat up licking his lips as his partner whimpered. "Well, you taste good. And I love the feel of you in my hand, in my mouth...." With that he took as much of his partner into his mouth as possible, delighting in the silky smoothness and the taste. Rico yelped and arched upwards and Sonny had to stifle the gag reflex as his partner's cock bumped the back of his throat.

Exploring his lover's balls and ass with one hand, Sonny used the other to hold on to a hip as he started to swallow and release Rico's cock. His partner was writhing under his ministrations and he could hear whimpers and moans escaping from him. Sonny savored this. He loved giving Rico so much pleasure. His partner always seemed to put Sonny's needs above his own. It often worried him that he could become so absorbed in his work that little details often escaped him. He worried that he was selfish and one day Rico would tire of dealing with this aspect of his personality.

He let his fingers slide back and bump the dimple of muscle. Rico yelled and pushed downwards trying to impale himself on that finger. He smiled around the shaft of flesh he was sucking on. His partner's essence tasted so sweet, Sonny could never get enough. Gathering some of the fluids that escaped his insistent mouth, he wet his fingers. Rubbing briefly on that sensitive bundle of nerves, he then circled the entrance to his partner's body.

Rico was moaning as he was lost to all that was happening to him. Sonny continued to suckle on that rod of flesh, the juices flowing even faster and then he pushed inward on the tight ring of muscle. "...Gaaaahhh!!!...." He felt the heat of his partner's body as the muscles contracted around his finger. Wriggling the digit, he then pulled it almost all the way out and pushed it back in. The sounds escaping from his lover were raw and open - grunts, growls and yelps.

Moving his mouth more quickly up and down, he added a second finger to the invasion of his lover's ass. Rico was moving continuously under him and Sonny could feel the tension building in his lover's body. He added a third finger and rotated them as he pulled them out and plunged them back in. The muscles of Rico's sphincter were rippling around his fingers. As he enveloped as much of Rico's cock as he could with his mouth, he pushed farther in and deliberately rubbed hard on his partner's prostate. "...YYyyeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! .... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!...." His lover's screams echoed around them, blending with the cries of the birds and the sounds of rushing water. Abruptly, Sonny felt the cock in his mouth twitch as the muscle surrounding his fingers spasmed hard and his mouth was filled with hot sweet cream.

He kept rubbing that gland as he sucked hard on Rico's cock, swallowing quickly to keep up with the torrent. When his partner had given up all he could, even though his body was still spasming, Sonny finally pulled back from the slowly softening cock he had been so enthralled with and carefully removed his fingers from his lover's body.

Looking up he saw Rico covered with sweat, breathing hard, and he smiled when he saw the loose tufts of grass his partner had ripped from the ground during his climax. With a final kiss to that sweet tip, Sonny moved up even with his husband. When Rico turned his head toward him, they kissed and Sonny could taste his partner's essence mixing in their mouths. He felt Rico wrap his arms around him as they continued to kiss.

When Rico's breathing returned to normal, Sonny finally pulled back enough to look at his partner. Rico looked happy, sated... loved. "I love you, Rico." His partner blinked at him and swallowed. "If I ever make you think otherwise or forget to tell you often enough," he smiled tenderly, "I want you to get my attention any way you need to and tell me I'm being an idiot and insensitive and need to get my priorities straight. Okay?"

He saw his partner smile. "Okay."

But before he could say anything else Sonny continued, "However, I am very glad you did not decide to grab my hair to get my attention this time." He grinned. "Or I'd be bald!"

Rico looked down at the grass he had ripped, roots and all, from the ground and started to laugh. He had not even realized what he had done in the frenzy of the moment. Sonny's giggles soon joined his. "I'm glad too. I *like* your hair right where it is." They kissed again - soft, loving, gentle.

After a while Sonny suggested they go for a swim and they both slipped easily into the cool clean water. Rico swam over to the rocks near the base of the falls and pulled himself up onto them. From his position he could clearly see Sonny swimming swiftly beneath the surface towards him. He smiled when his partner emerged in front of him. Sonny stood up between his knees and Rico leaned close and kissed his partner briefly.

His rock seat brought them to nearly even eyelevel. Sonny grinned at him. "This is a wonderful spot. And I'm glad you thought of doing this." Then with another quick kiss Sonny turned and dove into the water. Rico watched appreciatively as his partner's body was so nicely on display for him.

He saw Sonny explore the base of the waterfall and then stand up directly under the spray. He savored the image of his lover bathed in bright sunlight with the water sliding over his body. Rico blinked and realized he must have been zoning out because Sonny was no longer at the waterfall.

Turning, he saw Sonny floating lazily near the opposite bank. Something must have caught his eye because his spouse suddenly dove straight down leaving Rico wondering. He slipped from the rock ledge and made his way over to where he had last seen his partner. It was deeper on this side of the pool and the water moved slowly by.

He yelped at the sudden tug on his ankle and he barely had time to hold his breath before going under. "..pfffaaahhh...." Sputtering and spitting water, he surfaced to find Sonny grinning close to him. "Hey-!" He was cut off as his partner pulled him into a hard kiss. Sonny's arms came around him and they pressed close together, the cool water surrounding them a nice contrast to the heat where their bodies touched as they stood together with the water just at shoulder level.

"...hmmmm...." Sonny hummed as he broke their kiss. "Something wrong, Husband?" Rico saw him smiling slyly.

"Not a thing." He grinned back and quickly stroked his hand down his partner's back and slipped a finger between those nice tight cheeks. He felt a shudder run through Sonny's body and watched as his partner closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He also felt his partner's cock bump against his own as Sonny's body reacted.

His partner opened his eyes and Rico saw that they had darkened with desire. He leaned close and they kissed again - hard, hot, demanding. He let his finger bump against the entrance to his partner's body and he felt Sonny's hips wriggling against him in response. His groan blended with Sonny's moans into their kiss. They were both panting raggedly when the kiss ended.

"God, Rico," Sonny's voice sounded unsteady as Rico felt another shudder ripple through his partner as his finger continued to tease his ass. When he slid his hand farther down letting his thumb continue to circle that tight ring of muscle and his fingers rub that sensitive bundle of nerves, Sonny nearly convulsed against him. "Aaahh!!...." His other arm held on tightly as he felt Sonny's legs start to give way.

"Like that, did you?" He teased and started moving them slowly toward the moss-covered rock ledges. Sonny didn't seem to notice the movement. He was breathing hard and Rico felt him trying to hold on more tightly. He massaged his partner's ass - his thumb pressing against the sphincter muscle and his fingers playing behind Sonny's balls.

By the time they reached the far side of the pool, the water and his arm were all that was keeping Sonny upright. Little moans and whimpers were escaping him as he was lost to the sensations assaulting his body. Rico felt his own cock responding to this, growing hotter and harder. He was aching to be buried deep in his lover's body. He wanted to feel the tight heat surrounding his rod.

Leaning close he captured Sonny's ripe lips as he lifted his partner's ass onto a convenient ledge. His tongue demanded entrance and his partner gave not the slightest resistance as he thoroughly plundered his love's sweet mouth. He left one hand trapped where it was, still doing tantalizing things to his partner's ass; the dense growth of green moss providing soft padding. He brought the other hand up to Sonny's head and threaded his fingers through the wet silk of dark blond hair.

His tongue explored Sonny's familiar mouth and he felt his partner sucking on it. Sonny's tongue slid against his caressing him. It was hard to think clearly as the blood rushed to his cock which was demanding his attention. He finally pulled back, licking his lips as he broke their kiss. Sonny was gasping for breath and trying to swallow as he blinked up at him.

"I'm so damned glad you're mine," he declared. "And only mine...." He placed a quick hard kiss on his partner's mouth and then proceeded to trail tiny licks and nips down Sonny's chin and then jaw. He lapped up the water that was still clinging to his partner's neck and then he bit lightly at that wonderfully tanned skin as he finally slipped just the tip of his thumb into his partner's body. Sonny yelped and then moaned with delight.

"I want to know all there is to know about you...." He soothed the spot he had just bitten with his tongue and a soft kiss. "I want to memorize...." He moved his thumb in and then out just a fraction and felt his partner react to the invasion of his ass. "...every detail about you...." His own cock was starting to throb as his body demanded he be joined with his spouse. "...my Love...."

Sonny's eyes were closed and he breathed unevenly but he knew his partner would hear all he had to say. "I want to...." He knew Sonny loved to be caressed with his voice as well as his hands and mouth. "...learn all I can...." He felt Sonny's hands fall away as he was now completely lost to the sensations he was enjoying. "...about you...." A quick series of kisses led to the dip in his partner's shoulder and he thoroughly laved that site.

"I'm going to...." He trailed nips and kisses to the other side and laved that spot as well. "...take a very...." He wriggled his thumb as he pressed against that bundle of nerves with his fingers. "...very...." Sonny was shifting on the ledge. "...very...." He leaned into his partner, using the weight of his body to urge his partner to lay back. "...long...." His mouth followed his lover downward and now he circled a nipple not quite touching the tip. "...long...." Shifting his hand he urged Sonny to part his legs and angle his hips and he placed his hips between his partner's limbs. "...time...." His cock bumped against his partner's and he could barely restrain the moan that threatened to escape.

"...And do a very...." He lightly flicked his tongue over the tip of the nipple he had been teasing and his partner gasped. "...complete...." Slowly he pushed his thumb into Sonny's body. "...and...." He could feel the muscle contracting against the invading digit. "...thorough...." His mouth moved to the other nipple and repeated the circling tease. "...job...." Again Sonny gasped as he flicked his tongue over the other nipple. "...of it...." His partner was whimpering softly now, almost continuously.

"...And once I'm done...." He suckled on one hard nipple as he slowly rotated his thumb inside his lover's ass. "...I plan...." He rolled that nub of flesh with his tongue before releasing it. "...to do...." He repeated the process on the other nipple and was worried he would be dislodged by Sonny's writhing under him. "...it...." He finally lifted up a bit and smiled down at the sight of his spouse lost to all but the pleasure he was experiencing. "...all over...." Surrounded by the heated tropical air, the cool spray from the nearby waterfall, the smell of damp moss and grasses and the songs of the birds, he truly believed they were in paradise. "...again...." Carefully, he withdrew his thumb. "...and again...." Sonny whimpered almost piteously at the complete withdrawal of that digit.

"Shhhh, my Love," Rico soothed him, "...my Sunshine." He positioned himself carefully, restraining an almost overwhelming urge to just plunge himself into his lover's body. "I have...." His cock was wet from the water and with his own juices that had been leaking prodigiously. "...the rest of our lives...." He pushed with torturous slowness forward into that ring of muscle. "...to get it perfect...."

He captured Sonny's mouth with his as his glans breached his partner's ass. His lover's yelp was swallowed by their kiss. Using every ounce of restraint he held himself back and did not ram himself into that tight sheath of muscle. But he did push steadily in, moaning himself as he was sheathed in the moist heat of his lover's body.

Finally, he was all the way in to the root. The wiry hair of his groin mixed with that of his partner's. His balls were flattened against Sonny's ass. The feel of that glove of muscle rippling around his hardened aching cock was nearly overwhelming. He did not think he was going to last long and from the sounds emanating from his partner he did not think Sonny was far from the peak either.

He dug his toes into the muddy bottom among the loose stones and set up a natural rhythm with Sonny meeting his thrusts. He felt his partner's legs wrap around his hips and ass as they started that exquisite, unchoreographed dance of love. The heat of his partner's ass, the cold water sweeping by, the smooth stones under his feet - everything competed for his attention. Sonny's natural musk. The moss padding under his lover. The taste of his mouth. Bird cries and their own sounds of raw loving. The feel of that smooth, gorgeous body under his. The rippling muscles of Sonny's legs and stomach and ass.

They let themselves go, building to a rapturous height. The tension built quickly in the body beneath him and suddenly he felt his cock being clamped tightly by Sonny's ass. His partner's scream of ecstasy as he arched upward drew his attention as he felt the spray of his partner's cream between them.

Moments later he joined Sonny at that glorious height. He drove himself in hard and held there as his cock twitched and jerked deep inside his partner, the muscles of his lover's ass milking him for all he had. He did not hear his own powerful growls of triumph but as he slowly regained his senses he realized his throat felt raw from their intensity.

When he could think again, and breathe without gasping, he realized his head was pillowed on his partner's chest still sheathed deep in Sonny's limp body. His legs felt shaky. Slowly he lifted his head and saw that, unsurprisingly, Sonny had blacked out. It still worried him, but he knew it was something they simply had to accept.

With great care, he extricated himself and then gently shifted his partner's legs up onto the ledge. Taking a few deep breaths to clear his head and steady himself, he quickly moved down to where they'd left their supplies. He grabbed a backpack to use as a pillow and a couple of small towels and the two larger beach towels.

Tending to his lover's body was never a chore for Rico. He loved Sonny more than he had ever loved anyone else. He would do anything for his partner to make him happy and healthy. After cleaning Sonny and himself, he spread out one of the beachtowels. His partner stirred as he moved him onto it. "...hmmmmm...?" He had to smile at the bleary, unfocused look his partner gave him.

"'Sokay, Sunshine," he whispered. "Rest for now." He felt Sonny tug lightly at his arm and he smiled and lay down next to his spouse pulling the other large towel over them. He drifted off with Sonny curled against him already asleep, surrounded by lush tropical warmth and the sound of falling water.

Rico awoke to find Sonny, propped on an elbow, lazily tracing circles in the fur of his chest and stomach. He smiled as he reached to capture his partner's hand and pulled it to his mouth. Kissing those teasing digits, he then pulled his new husband into a long deep sweet kiss.

Sonny shifted and Rico wrapped an arm around his partner who was now lying on top of him. It still amazed him that they could've just made love only a short time ago and yet he could already feel his body responding to the contact between them. He blinked up at his partner when Sonny finally broke the kiss. He was about to say something when his spouse shook his head and placed a finger on his lips.

He saw the raw need in his partner's eyes but it was somehow different this time. Rico kissed the finger that was still resting on his lips. Then, going on instinct, he let Sonny take the lead this time. He closed his eyes as Sonny placed a series of kisses along his hairline and then to the bridge of his nose, eyebrows and lids. He hummed in appreciation for this care.

When Sonny kissed the end of his nose he smiled and looked up to see Sonny grinning at him. Still they said nothing and Rico realized that it was not necessary. A single look they shared spoke volumes. Body language was instinctive and they both understood that form of communication.

Sonny rocked his hips slightly and their cocks, both growing hard, bumped hard against each other. Rico could not stop the moan that escaped from his throat. He slid his hand down his partner's back encouraging even more contact between them. Again he closed his eyes as Sonny leaned close and kissed his nose and then his cheekbones, a light kiss to his mouth followed by kisses to his jawline.

Rico tilted his head back giving Sonny better access to his neck and he groaned at the feel of warm wet licks and nips trailing to each ear. His hands instinctively massaged the tight, smooth globes of his partner's ass. He felt the blood rushing to his groin, his cock starting to throb as Sonny's cock pressed against him.

And there was something else. Perhaps because Sonny was in charge this time, he suddenly felt a hollow aching need. He spread his legs, lifting his knees slightly and Sonny settled quickly between his limbs. His partner's hands were all over him. Stroking, massaging, teasing, he felt his heart beating faster and harder.

Rico found himself clutching at the towel he was lying on. He wanted to beg Sonny to do more - touch him more, kiss him more, just more.... His partner was taking such a very long time to kiss his way down and Sonny's hands were doing delightful things at his hips and thighs, almost but not quite touching his cock. It was maddening.... "...uuuuuhhhmmmmm...." a whimper pushed its way out unchecked. But somehow it was more erotic, just this once, to not speak, and to let his spouse have control.

"...Aaaahhhhhgg!...." he gasped as Sonny lightly bit first at one nipple and then the other. Rico arched upward causing their stiffened erections to bounce and slide against one another. "...Gaaaahhhh...."

A similar moan escaped from Sonny as he felt its vibration against his stomach; even that added to the intensity of the moment. He was quickly caught up in the moment, only able to concentrate on the feelings emanating from his groin and where his partner's hands and mouth were on him. Sonny did not take charge often in their lovemaking, but when he did Rico enjoyed himself.

That hot, wet mouth kissed just the very tip of his cock and Rico thought he was going to explode as the sensations assaulted him. "...GGGGGAAAhhhhh!...." Then his lover's tongue teased and twirled all around the head of his cock and he felt Sonny's hands holding his hips down. He was gasping for breath and sweat was rolling off his forehead. Oh God....

He bucked upward as Sonny's mouth encompassed his cock. He wanted more... more than just Sonny's mouth on his rod... more.... Then that mouth left him and he wanted to sob in frustration, instead he only managed to whimper as he looked up to see Sonny kneel up between his legs and take his own cock in his hand. He saw the flushed color of Sonny's face, the sweat on his smooth chest and the deep color of his rock hard cock.

Rico pulled in a ragged breath and tried to control himself. He watched Sonny coat his fingers with the juices and then Rico cried out as those slick fingers teased his ass. He writhed and pressed downward trying to push himself onto those teasing, tantalizing digits that only made certain he was open and ready. Sonny's thumb pressed on his perineum and Rico vision wavered as he was sure he was going to pass out from the exquisite torment of his body, his senses.

Sonny drew in a deep breath trying to regain more control over himself. He was afraid that he would come before he reached his goal.... He was afraid if he thought too long he would lose his nerve. He had never done this before. He had never taken his partner this way. It was exciting; it was enticing; it was scary. Could he do it right? Could he make Rico feel as good as he felt when they were joined? He swallowed hard.

Rico was writhing sensuously in front of him. His partner had never looked so sexy, so gorgeous, and the sounds escaping from him nearly drove Sonny mad. A little more controlled he finally spread the juices from his cock and some that he gathered from his partner's over the length of his cock. He was worried it was not enough lubrication. Then he spied the backpack they'd been using as a pillow. Rico was blinking hard, trying to watch his every move.

He leaned to the side and snagged the pack and dug into a side pocket. He found the tube of lubricant and smiled at his partner who was still breathing raggedly. It was different that they had not spoken since waking from their nap, but they had not needed to. They could read each other very well. And somehow it made this all that more exotic and erotic. He swallowed hard as he spread the oily substance over his aching, throbbing cock and then he added some to Rico's anus and his partner yelped and tried to push down on his fingers.

Determined now, he was going to do this right. Smiling tenderly he finally leaned in and he felt Rico lift his legs as he let his cock slide to that tight ring of muscle. God, this was exquisite. He looked down to see the raw lust in his partner's eyes and then Rico wrapped his legs around him helping to push Sonny in with one slow smooth thrust. "OOOOhh gggghhhhaaaaahhhhdddd!...." Their yells blended into one cry of ecstasy. He nearly came as the sensation of being ensheathed in the tight moist heat of his lover's body was so damned overwhelming. He could feel the muscle pushing at his cock, the invader. He could feel the tremors building in Rico's body.

He saw that Rico's head was pushed back and he was breathing through his mouth like a freight train. Sonny felt his partner's hard, wet cock bobbing between them. He pulled out very slowly and the friction was delicious. It took his breath away. It was a heady sensation to have this much control over their pleasure. He was not going to last long and from the engorgement of Rico's cock his partner wasn't too far away from that cliff either.

He thrust forward and again he felt Rico use his legs and push toward him with his. Balanced with one hand to the side of Rico's hip, Sonny finally managed to tend to the lovely hard and dripping cock of his husband's. Pulling back, he felt the tremors increasing in their intensity and frequency in Rico's body and it was being transmitted directly to him by this physical connection between them. He pushed into that tight, rippling glove of muscle.

Out.... God.... In.... Out.... He let instinct take over and they found a hot, fast, demanding rhythm as he found himself thrusting deeper and deeper. In - into that inviting tight heat of Rico's body. Out - the friction was maddening. He was feeling lightheaded as the sensations continued to build. In.... Sweat dripped from his chin onto Rico's chest. Out.... Birds continued to sing all around them as the steady sound of the waterfall blended with the symphony of their loving. Out.... Rico panted heavily. In.... He heard them both grunt as his hipbones connected hard with Rico's ass. Out.... His heart was beating so loud surely Rico must hear it.... In.... Harsh whistling breaths.... Out.... Oh, god....

Suddenly Rico was yelling "...Sssooooonnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!...." and Sonny's growls of triumph, "...Yyyeeeeeeeesss!!!...." joined in as he felt his cock suddenly gripped hard by his lover's ass. There were shimmering stars on the edges of his vision as his hand was covered with Rico's cream. His cock was erupting in the deep recesses of his partner's body. He was joined with his love in a way they had not experienced before. It went on forever. It lasted an instant. He forgot to breathe and then he was gasping for air. He wanted it to never end....

As it subsided, he tried desperately to hold on to consciousness but to no avail. The warm darkness reached out to him and surrounded him....

He was first aware of the cool, wet cloth sliding along his body. His face, then neck and chest were gently bathed. A pause. Then his stomach and groin were gently and thoroughly cleaned. He could only hum his appreciation at first. Then he could smell the musk of their love blended with the fresh earthy scent of the moss and plants and the clear water nearby. Slowly he realized that Rico was speaking softly - telling him of the love that they shared between them, assuring him that all was well.

Swallowing with difficulty around a rough throat, he finally managed to open his eyes to find Rico watching him intently. "Welcome back, Sunshine." He was confused; he thought he glimpsed tears in his spouse's eyes.

Frowning, he tried to order his thoughts, "What...?"

"Nothing," Rico tried to reassure him. Suddenly, Sonny was worried that somehow he had hurt his partner. After all he had never done that before. What if he had not done it right? What if he had disappointed his lover?

"Did I hurt you?" he was desperate to know, but almost afraid to ask. Gods, he did not want to hurt Rico.

"No, Love," his spouse shook his head, but still Sonny saw the glimmer of tears. "You gave me so much pleasure.... Thank you."

"Then what?" His head was finally clearing and he felt okay, maybe a little tired but okay otherwise.

"I just love you so damned much," Rico leaned close and gave him a soft quick kiss. "It just scares me to death sometimes when you pass out like that." He saw Rico take a deep breath and when he looked again the tears were gone. Sonny pulled him close and placed a kiss on his husband's willing mouth.

"I'm sorry, Rico." He himself was frustrated at times by this and other changes in his stamina. He never used to be overwhelmed like this but ever since the shooting, his body's reactions had changed. When he had asked Bri during one of his regular check-ups the doctor had explained that there were bound to be some side effects from such intense physical recuperation as Sonny had experienced. It was like being cold. He never remembered getting cold as easily before. He was frustrated by it but there was not much he could do. And as Bri pointed out it was certainly better than the alternatives of death or paralysis or any of the other myriad of complications that could have happened. "I'm sorry...."

He saw the understanding and the love in his partner's eyes. "Don't be sorry," Rico smiled at last. "I love you and you have nothing to be sorry for." They kissed again - long, soft, gentle, healing. They relaxed together - bodies slowly cooling in the steamy tropical heat of the day.

The sun was dipping lower in the clear blue sky as they made their way back to the jeep. There was no need to speak, each was lost in thought about the perfect day they had just experienced. Stowing the backpacks, they climbed in and headed back to the hotel.

*******************************

"No thanks." Rico grinned as Sonny attempted to fend off the lithe young woman dressed in a brightly colored sarong with flowers woven into her long ebony hair. "No, really, I don't dance." But she was not taking 'no' for an answer and tugged insistently on his arm.

"Go on," Rico encouraged him, "everyone else is." The music was lively and the atmosphere fun as around them people were being pulled up onto the stage. Rico watched with amusement as Sonny reluctantly followed the dancer. After only a few moments his partner was smiling and easily following the steps and hip-swinging gyrations of his teacher. Rico smiled possessively as his pride grew at having such a gorgeous man as his spouse.

He realized that he had hardly ever seen Sonny dance. In the past when they had been at a dance club/bar his partner would be sitting at the table nursing his drink instead of dancing on the floor. Come to think of it, the only times he really recalled Sonny dancing were at the wedding reception with Caitlin, at Cintaro's party, the beach house on St. Andrew's, the dock at their new home and on the hotel balcony. He frowned slightly. It did not make sense. Sonny was light on his feet and picked up the steps easily enough and followed the music well.

Smiling to himself, he knew that he loved the prospect of learning new things about his spouse. All the little details of his lover's life and character merely added color, dimension and depth to the person he had fallen in love with. He had been partnered with Sonny for nearly eight years before their relationship had taken a new path. He had thought he had known Sonny very well by then.

It had surprised the hell out of him to realize that Sonny was actually a morning person, one of those obscenely happy people who enjoy greeting a sunrise with a smile and a half-finished cup of coffee. On the other hand, Sonny often forgot or dismissed the minor details of everyday life. He would forget an anniversary or birthday because a case would be foremost in his mind. Hell, eating and sleeping were secondary to Sonny when a case was really hot.

Rico sipped his pineapple punch as he watched his partner miss a dance step and bump into his dance teacher. The luau had been among the suggestions his friend at the travel agency had passed along when they had made arrangements for their honeymoon. And he was glad they had decided to 'play tourist' for an evening. The food was rich, delicious and plentiful.

Platters of Haupia and fresh fruits were being passed around as his partner returned to his seat. "Gee, thanks a lot, Partner." Sonny was still laughing as he gulped down his glass of juice. "How come I didn't see you up there getting hula lessons?" Rico just grinned and leaned close.

"'Cause I figured you could teach me a thing or two later...." He tugged on his partner's shirtfront and placed a warm, soft kiss on those luscious lips. "...when we're alone." He could taste the mix of tart grapefruit and orange flavors from his partner's mouth as he watched Sonny lick his lips.

"I can't wait...." They kissed. Around them the music flowed, the drums beat a rapid rhythm, people laughed and talked, but it all faded away as they lost themselves in the act of kissing. They lost themselves to just being together.

Without any discussion, as they left the luau, they headed toward the beach rather than directly back to their suite. The moon was already up and lit the warm sand brightly. There were several couples strolling along the shoreline or just sitting together enjoying the tropical night.

The ocean breeze was warm and carried with it the scent of sea and salt. They held hands as they walked along the edge of the surf. They did not speak but it was not necessary as they enjoyed the walk, the beach and the rich night air. Rico let go of his spouse's hand and wrapped his arm around Sonny's waist.

They moved easily together, finding a natural rhythm in this as they did in so many other things. As they walked along the beach, away from the hotel and the luau, away from the music and the people, it was as if they had found their own private island. Rico smiled as he felt his partner's arm tighten around his waist. They had come so far since those first few days on St. Andrew's. Sonny had recuperated. They had explored and expressed the depths of their love in all its forms. Their work partnership was even better than before. More importantly, they had built a life together.

In all his dreams for the future, Rico had never dared to hope that he could be so happy. This life with his partner, friend, lover, spouse was more than he could have ever imagined or dreamed possible. He was happy. He was loved and he loved Sonny. His love for his partner had changed him.

When he looked back on his other serious relationships, he realized that in reality they had been so shallow, so thin. He had been supremely confident, arrogant and selfish in many ways - always on the look-out for the next person to take to bed with him. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Funny. Fun to be with. All qualities he had looked for in his bed companions. All qualities he had also discovered in Sonny Crockett, the volatile, wise cracking, often cynical Miami cop he had ended up being partnered with. But there was so much more to Sonny and so much more to their relationship.

He had found within himself the ability to love someone so much that he was lost in that love. Sonny was his life now. He had vowed to ensure his partner's happiness and he'd do all that he could to keep that promise.

They rounded a curve of the shoreline and found a tiny secluded cove. Other than the beach, there was a very small strip of grass and a few trees, just beyond which cliffs rose sharply to the sky. It was quite inaccessible except by boat or by walking along the beach.

Sonny paused and bent to pick up a large, colorful shell at his feet. Rico pulled him into a soft, slow kiss when he stood up. The shell was forgotten as he wrapped his arms around his partner. He enjoyed the taste of Rico's mouth and the warmth of their embrace. They melded together, moving as one.

At some point Rico had started swaying in time to the faint music that drifted down to the beach. Sonny followed his partner's lead. When they danced it felt, to Sonny, as if they were floating on the music. This music was soft, light and blended with the rhythm of the waves. It seemed to flow around them as they moved together. He closed his eyes and let himself simply enjoy the moment, the sensations and being close to his new husband.

Then his bare foot came down hard on top of the shell he had dropped. "Oww!" He pulled away abruptly and balanced himself on the other foot.

"What?" Rico was trying to figure out what had happened.

"It's nothing," Sonny sat down to examine the bottom of his foot. "Just stepped on a shell...." Luckily, the skin was not broken or even scraped. It would probably be just a bit bruised for a couple of days. "I'm fine." He looked up to find Rico kneeling in front of him to check on his foot.

"You sure?" He was careful not to grimace or wince as Rico gently checked the sole.

"I'm sure," he reassured his partner. Rico very gently began to massage his foot and in moments the sting of the bruise was gone. Sonny sighed with pleasure. Rico's massages always brought him relief and made him feel so good. He leaned back enjoying the feeling that even a foot massage could give.

"...Has anyone ever told you that you have sexy feet and toes?..." Rico smiled at him and he could easily read the love in his partner's eyes.

"...hmmm... Not that I recall.... ahhh...." Sonny gasped when Rico placed a warm soft kiss on his big toe. Rico was smiling up at him and firmly held on to Sonny's foot as he lowered his head to kiss each toe. It startled Sonny to realize how quickly the heat was building at his groin simply because his partner was kissing his toes. "...ahh...." he exhaled as Rico picked up his other foot and started to massage it.

Rico finished that massage with kisses and then Sonny reached down and pulled him close. His breathing was already hard and sweat was gathering on his brow and yet all Rico had done was massage his feet and kiss his toes. He savored the taste of his partner's mouth as he felt Rico wrap his arms around him.

When they came up for air, Rico was smiling at him. "Did I ever mention that I think *all* of you is sexy?" Sonny smiled and then pulled him in for another heartstopping, timestopping kiss.

"Well, I know that *you* are definitely sexy." Sonny licked his lips. "And I can hardly believe we're married."

"You belong to me now." Rico grinned. "And I have a license to prove it!"

"And that license states that you belong to me, too," Sonny added as Rico leaned close. Time paused as they kissed sharing the ambrosia of their blended tastes. They panted as they separated, neither had thought to breathe as they kissed.

"We belong to each other," Rico whispered as he stared at his partner.

"Forever," Sonny concurred. "You ready to go back to the hotel, Partner?" He suddenly needed to be with his lover, to be possessed by his partner and a public beach was not the proper place. Rico nodded and stood, helping Sonny to stand and wrapping his arm around the slim waist, they headed slowly back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

For once Sonny had arrived home before Rico. He had even stopped and picked up dinner for them. The aromatic Greek dishes had made his mouth water in the car. He left the food on the breakfast bar in the kitchen and pulled out a couple of place settings. Glancing at his watch, he figured he had time to change clothes before his partner got home.

Wearing comfortable old sweats, he padded barefoot down the stairs as he heard Rico's Caddy pull in the driveway. After digging around the bottom of the fridge, he finally found the flavored-seltzers that he remembered seeing earlier in the week. Two arms wrapped around him as he stood up.

"Hey there, Husband...." Sonny felt his partner's voice more than he heard it as Rico's breath warmed the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned back into the embrace.

"Hey...." God, he could just stay like this forever - wrapped in the arms of his spouse. But then he shivered in the cool air escaping from the refrigerator and Rico pulled him back a bit and let the door close. He turned and forgot about the cold and the bottles in his hands as his mouth was captured in a kiss.

His partner's body and the love they shared warmed him and he let himself get lost in the moment. Finally, ages later, they parted and Rico smiled tenderly at him. "Hmmmm...." Rico sniffed the air. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, but then added with a sly grin, "Besides you."

"I stopped at Nikko's." Rico hugged him and then they moved to the breakfast bar. "Picked up a couple of chef salads with all the fixings including feta, got some stuffed grape leaves, fresh bread and baklava - fresh from the oven."

"Sounds delicious," Rico remarked as they sat. They made fast work of the food and as they were clearing the dishes his partner yawned. They had been back at work for close to three weeks and married now for over a month and a half and Rico thought he had never been happier in his life. "Let's go to bed early." At the look of exhaustion in his partner's eyes, he quickly added, "I want to start that new V.I. Warshowski novel I found."

He knew that Sonny was tired. His partner had stayed very late at the office the night before trying to set up an IRC chat with a potential snitch who was worried about anonymity. He could not help but shake his head sometimes at how times had changed along with technology. By the time Sonny dragged himself home, Rico had been about ready to go back in to the office and pull the damned plug on the computer. He knew that their work sometimes encompassed different areas, but he also knew that his partner could be single-minded when he had a goal in sight.

Well, one thing was for certain, he was going to keep close track of their flex/comp time. His partner was notorious for not taking his vacation, comp and sick days. He wondered just how much time Sonny had sitting on the books. His spouse just smiled and they finished cleaning up, turned the lights off, locked up and went up to bed.

Sonny paused when he saw a small pile of clothing sitting on his pillow. "What's this?" He looked at his partner who was smiling but not offering any more information. "Rico?" He picked up the light blue cloth and found it was a lightweight, extremely soft set of sweats.

"Just something I found that I thought you would look good in." Rico quickly undressed and pulled on a pair of shorts. He smiled as Sonny switched clothes, the light blue nicely enhancing his partner's deep tan. He would never tell Sonny that he had spoken to Bri about being worried that his partner got cold so easily. He would never mention that the material was chosen for both its warmth and light weight because once in a while, especially at night it seemed, Sonny still suffered from bouts of hypersensitivity. The lightweight jersey material was soft and would not put undue pressure on the scars or the skin graft site.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled as he slid under the covers. Rico climbed in next to him and pulled the new novel out. He felt his partner shift nearer to him and he leaned close for a good night kiss. It was a soft, chaste kiss because Sonny was already starting to drift off only moments after lying down. "...hmmm... 'night...."

Rico smiled and opened his book. A few moments later without opening his eyes his spouse murmured, "...aloud?..." He shook his head in amusement; even half-asleep Sonny wanted to listen to him reading. That was fine.

"'Bitter Medicine by Sara Paretsky. Chapter One....'"

*******************************

Rico woke suddenly, blinking into the darkness. Not quite certain what had disturbed his sleep, he lay there for a moment just listening. Then he heard it. Sonny's breathing was rapid and harsh though Rico was certain his partner was trying to control it, keep it quiet. He could barely make out the outline of his partner curled on the far edge of their bed.

"Sonny?" He heard the pause in his partner's breathing as he swallowed before speaking.

"Sorry." Sonny's voice was very tight, very controlled. "Didn't mean... to wake you...."

"Is it a back spasm?" Rico turned on a small lamp next to him.

"...No...." In the dim light Rico could see that Sonny had pushed the covers off and was lying on his side facing toward him, every muscle was tense as he heard his partner trying to control his pain by focusing on his breathing. Sonny's eyes were closed as he fought for control. Rico knew it must be a bout of hypersensitivity; every nerve ending at the graft-site and probably the scars as well sending jolts of excruciating pain through Sonny. His partner had once described it as the worst pain he had ever experienced. The weight of his clothing was sometimes too much to bear. Sometimes it seemed as if the very air touching him was torture.

He realized that Sonny was still wearing the new sweats. He must have chosen well because in the past his partner had shed his clothing whenever possible because the weight of the fabric added to the pain. The problem was as Sonny's body was trying to deal with the pain he would often cool too much in the room air and then he would have shivers rippling through him on top of everything else.

Rico tried not to cringe in sympathy. Like the back spasms these bouts had become less and less frequent as Sonny healed, but it seemed they would never go away completely. Unlike the back spasms though, there was little that Rico could do to help except to be there for his partner and maybe try to distract him. "Do you want me to get your meds?"

"...No...." He almost did not know why he even asked. Sonny never willingly took the pain medications he had available. But Rico always had to try.

"Would you like me to read to you?" He saw Sonny nod, his eyes still closed. Rico turned the light up one notch and pulled his current book from the nightstand. It did not matter what he read, just as long as it could distract Sonny.

Nearly thirty minutes later Rico heard the subtle changes in Sonny's breathing as the pain started to subside. Minutes later his partner slipped into an exhausted slumber. He touched his fingertips lightly to Sonny's temple. The contact was reassuring as Rico swallowed hard and tried to control his emotions. Gently, he brushed the sweat-dampened strands of hair from his partner's forehead. He sighed because he was certain that he should be able to handle this better, but it just tore him up inside to witness Sonny - the person he loved more than all else - suffer like this. Carefully, he pulled the covers up around his softly snoring partner.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. As he set his book on the nightstand he saw that it was just after four a.m. Mentally reviewing the day ahead, he realized that there was nothing of great urgency scheduled so he figured he would give Marty a call first thing in the morning. This had been a particularly long bout and Sonny was going to need some time to rest, whether his partner would want to admit it or not. They had plenty of comp time on the books and could easily take the morning or even the day off though Sonny would likely insist on going in to work for the afternoon.

As he turned the light off, he felt his partner shift closer to him and Rico simply wrapped his arms around his love.

 

Rico shut the alarm off quickly not wanting it to disturb Sonny. Carefully, he slid out of bed and padded down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. Closing the door behind him, he picked up the phone. It was not quite six a.m., but he knew their boss always got up early.

The phone was picked up on the third ring and Rico noticed an odd hollow quality to Marty's voice. Later he realized that his boss had probably been just getting out of the shower. "Castillo."

"Morning, Marty," he began. "Sorry to disturb you so early."

"No problem." There was a brief pause and then, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Sonny and I are going to take the morning off.... If that's okay with you?" Rico really did not think there would be any problems.

"It should be fine." Again there was a pause. "Did something happen? Anything I should know about?" The concern was clear in Marty's tone.

"Not really. It's just been a couple of long days and we decided to take advantage of a little comp time." Rico knew that his boss was aware of how late Sonny had been working the last week trying to coax a skittish informant into trusting him.

"I see," and somehow Rico suspected that Marty did indeed see. Their boss had a way of reading things that went straight to the heart of the matter. The lieutenant also seemed to have an instinct about Sonny and his health, something for which Rico was grateful. "Then we'll see you in the afternoon?"

"Unless I can talk Sonny into taking the whole day off."

"Okay, then."

"Thanks, Marty." Rico was grateful that he had Castillo for a boss. "Bye." The Lieutenant was a tough man. He demanded the best of himself and of those who worked for him. He was steadfast in his beliefs and he believed in backing his people. But he also understood when it was time to take a break. He knew they were all better off when his people were rested and at their peak of health physically and mentally.

Yawning mightily, he returned to their bedroom and made sure the drapes were completely drawn. They could both use a little more sleep. As he slipped under the covers behind his spouse, Rico snuggled close and felt Sonny respond by moving closer to him. Hmmmm.... He drifted off to the even breathing of his partner.

 

He woke with a start as Sonny sat up abruptly. "...What?"

"Christ, Rico," his partner turned toward him, "it's nearly ten o'clock. We overslept! Big time." Then Sonny frowned as Rico merely shook his head and tried to pull him back down to the mattress. "What're you doin'? I said we overslept!"

"We didn't oversleep." Rico smiled and stretched lazily. "I called in and told'em we're usin' some of our comp time." Sonny stared hard at him and then gave a resigned sigh.

"I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair and then tried to stifle a yawn. "You didn't have to do that." Truth be told he was still a little tired. "We probably should go in at least for the afternoon." He would have been just plain wiped out if he had had to be up and at work without the nearly four hours of extra sleep. "I'm still trying to gain that informant's confidence." He must be getting old. He used to go for weeks on end with only a few hours of rest a night.

He sighed, but did not resist when Rico pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss. "I know you're fine." Sonny saw him smile up at him tenderly. "I just thought we could take advantage of a little extra rest." Sonny closed his eyes as he felt his partner's hand stray down his back to his ass. "'Sides, is it so terrible spending a little time alone with me?"

Opening his eyes, he gazed into the dark depths of his partner's eyes. "No, not so terrible." He smiled and leaned in for a second sweeter, hotter kiss. "Not so terrible at all." He licked his lips. Shifting on the bed, he moved his knee and deliberately put pressure on his partner's groin. At Rico's sudden groan he grinned wickedly. "...hmmm... maybe we'll just skip the part about goin' in for the afternoon."

"Come here, You!" Rico pulled him down hard into a forceful, demanding kiss as Sonny felt the rush of blood and growing heat at his groin. His partner always tasted so good and he always enjoyed their kisses.

When they kissed nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. There was no outside world. There were no bad guys for them to chase. There was no world in which he still suffered from the aftereffects of the dock shooting. This universe was of their own making, filled with their love. It was a beautiful, safe place in which they could rest their hearts and souls when the outside world became too much to bear. Time did not exist here; an instant could last an eternity and never-ending could mean just a few moments.

When he finally drew in a gasping breath Sonny realized that his partner had rolled them over and now he was looking up at Rico. He swallowed, trying to catch his breath as Rico entwined their hands and he was now at his partner's mercy. "God, I love it when we kiss, I mean *really* kiss." He rocked his hips causing their groins to rub and bump hard. They both moaned. He was well and truly trapped by Rico's body and now his hands were held captive as well. "I love you...." Sonny smiled into the ever-darkening depths of Rico's eyes. "I love all that you do for us... for me...."

Rico leaned down and they kissed again, tongues briefly sparring over dominance. Slightly breathless, Sonny continued, "I love your sense of humor... and fun...." When his partner shifted above him, he gasped as his cock ached to be released. "I love your... gorgeous body...." He pulled in a ragged breath and saw the love and desire shining in his partner's eyes. "I love how you make me feel so damned... good...."

Rico was trailing tiny kisses down his jaw to his neck. "I love your... strength...." It was difficult to keep his thoughts coherent, but he really wanted to share his feelings with his husband as they made love. "I love... your patience...." Usually, he would let himself be caressed by Rico's voice and words as they made love. "I love... your voice...." Yes, he did love his husband's voice. "I love... that with it alone you can... comfort and care for me...." Long before he was conscious of it, he had associated Rico's voice with their friendship and loyalty to each other.

"I... uhhhh...." He lost his train of thought when Rico released his hands and sat up. Sonny clutched at the sheet beneath him as his shirt was slowly pushed up and off with his willing cooperation. The soft jersey material slipped over his skin like a velvet glove leaving in its wake shivers of pleasure and anticipation. "Gahhh...." He felt ready to come right then and his partner had not even touched his throbbing, aching cock yet. "...I...."

Their hands were once again clasped tightly as he tried to concentrate on what he had been saying. Rico's mouth blazed a trail of wet fire across his shoulders and then moved down. "I love... the surprises you plan...." His cock was still trapped and he wanted to be free of his remaining clothes. "I love all that you... do to make things... perfect and loving...."

He had to concentrate simply on breathing as Rico's tongue traced the edges of his ribcage and then the ripples of muscle on his stomach. His heart was pounding and his cock felt rock hard in its confinement. With one last effort, "I love that *you*... love *me*...." Rico's tongue plunged into his navel and Sonny almost screamed the final bit, "I love *you* - Ricooohhh!.... gaaaaahhhh!!!!...."

As Sonny's body arched upward towards him, Rico pulled back enough to see that his partner was now lost to the sensations he was experiencing. He held on tightly to Sonny's hands and let his weight hold his partner in place as he circled and teased about the edges of Sonny's navel. He could feel the shudders and tremors of anticipation rippling through his partner. He spoke directly against Sonny's stomach muscles, "I love you too, Sunshine." Sonny was writhing beneath him and he kissed his partner's cloth covered groin feeling the dampness that was seeping through.

"...aaarrrraaahhh!!!...." Sonny nearly bucked him off and he smiled as he looked up to see his partner struggling to watch him. One more kiss through the cloth before he leaned up just a tiny bit and snagged the elastic waistband with his teeth. With infinite slowness he edged it downward.

The whimpers escaping from his partner combined with the sound of his ragged breathing were sending signals directly to his own groin. He had been getting more and more aroused listening to Sonny tell him about his love, their love and now the building heat there was nearly unbearable. He has only worn shorts to bed, but now it seemed like far too much clothing.

He paused when the dark, nearly purple crown of Sonny's cock was revealed. It was glistening with the juices leaking from the hole at its tip. With a quick glance up he saw Sonny breathing through his mouth as he blinked hard at him. Smiling, he flicked his tongue over that hole. "...uhggghhhhhhahhhhhh!!!..." Licking his lips he saw that Sonny's head was tilted back and he saw the sweat gathering on his lover's chest.

"God, Sonny," he pulled in a ragged breath and continued, "I love that you *let* me love you." Sonny was watching him as he pushed his lover's briefs off with swift movements. Moments later his own shorts were discarded. There were no cloth barriers between them now.

Rico slid his body up his partner's gorgeous form to capture that lush mouth. His tongue explored the familiar depths of Sonny's mouth as their bodies writhed sensuously against each other. Their cocks bumped and rubbed together making the heat grow between them.

Someone was moaning as the kiss ended, but neither could spare the thought or effort to discover the source. It could easily have been both of them. Sonny's world had narrowed down to the sensations coursing through him as they continued to shift and rock their hips. At some point during the ages long kiss their hands had joined as well; their fingers entwined in much the same way he wanted their bodies to be.

"Please, Rico," he managed between gasping breaths. "Please...." He needed to fill that swiftly growing sweet ache deep within him and only his partner could do that. "I need.... ahhhh...." He lost the power of coherent speech as Rico's lips teased the weeping tip of his cock. His heart was pounding as sweat gathered on his chest and slid down his temples. He wanted, he needed more. Thrusting his hips upward, he tried to encourage that warm, wet mouth to take more of him.

His vision wavered as Rico's mouth surrounded his cock. Oh, Lord, he was not going to survive this. It was so exquisite, so intense, so.... Rico was wrong. He did not just allow his partner to love him. He *needed* his partner to love him. He needed Rico's love and strength and steadfastness as surely as he needed air and water and food to live.

Hands now free, his fingers dug almost painfully into the linen beneath him. He felt the smoothness of the sheet beneath his heels as he dug in trying to arch upwards. Rico's weight pinned him. Rico was whispering something as he cried out when the cool lubricant was smoothed into the crease behind his balls. It was difficult to concentrate, to understand what his spouse could be saying. Everything competed for his attention.

"...Love you... so damned much...." Rico declared as he prepared his partner. He was desperate. "...Love... all of you...." His cock was hot and heavy and ready to burst and he knew his love was nearly at that precipice. "...Love this... gorgeous, sexy body... of yours...." His fingers slipped into the tight ring of Sonny's sphincter. "...Love the tightness...." The muscle clenched and pushed at his finger as he pushed farther into the moist heat.

"...Love when we are... together.... Joined as one...." He rotated his finger, loosening the muscle and then added a second slick finger. "...Love the sounds... you make...." Sonny was moaning and whimpering, quite beyond words and the sound traveled straight to his dribbling cock. "...Love your taste... your smell...." The muscle was loosened and he could feel the tension starting to peak within his partner's body.

"...Love you...." He grunted as he slicked his cock with the lubricant and he helped his partner raise his legs to his chest. "...Want you...." Sonny parted his legs and he quickly positioned the tip of his cock at Sonny's anus. "...Forever...." His lover was wriggling his ass, impatient to impale himself.

"...GAAAHhh...." Sonny yelped as the glans pushed in and he grabbed his partner's ankles to help position him. "...nuuhh... now.... nownownownow!..." his lover demanded and he thrust forward into that rippling sheath of muscle.

"...Never get enough.... Always want you.... Want all of you...." he punctuated his thrusts as Sonny thrashed in ecstasy around his engorged cock. They performed this dance of love forever and a heartbeat it seemed. Then with a slight shifting of the ankles he held, his cock pressed and battered at Sonny's prostate.

He heard Sonny yowl as he felt his lover's sphincter clamp tightly around his cock. Sonny's seed was splashing between them as he felt his own orgasm crash through. Roaring his triumph and ecstasy, he joined his spouse in that flight of ecstacy. His cock pumped and pumped as his cum filled Sonny's bowels.

When he could breathe again, when coherent thought was possible once more, he found himself collapsed on Sonny's slick belly and chest. His cock was still nestled deep within his lover's body and for the moment he had no desire to move a muscle.

*******************************

It was a nasty break. And to make matters worse, while it had happened on the job, it had been a 'nothing' collar.

"Hey!" Stepping out of the dark bar where they had been trying to pick up some word on a new operation moving into the Miami Dade area, he had spied the teen leaning casually against the Ferrari and then realized that the kid was actually trying to work a jimmy into the window casing to break into the car. With a wild-eyed look of panic, the kid had taken off at top speed down a nearby alley. "Police! Freeze!"

Rico joined his partner just as Sonny saw the kid toss a small packet into a nearby garbage can. "Check that!" he yelled and drew his gun as he took off down the alley.

The would-be car thief was just rounding a corner as he started after him. He yelled again for the teen to stop with no results. He really did not want to shoot a teenage car thief. They kept running as the boy rounded another corner. With a burst of speed he launched himself at the teen as he just started to climb over a wooden fence that blocked the end of the alley. They went down in a tangle of limbs and broken wooden pallets that had been precariously balanced against the fence.

The kid was not struggling so he just lay on top of the perp for a few moments catching his breath. Neither of them was going anywhere right away as the debris was piled on top of them, some of it heavy. Then he heard running footfalls.

"Sonny?" Turning his head, he saw Rico peering over the pile of wood. "You okay, Partner?"

"Just great," he returned sarcastically. "Just ruined a nice suit catching a car thief." The kid was beginning to mutter and moan about something.

"Yeah," he could hear the relief in his partner's voice, "well, he was running because he had coke on him." Sonny tried to sit up and found his leg pinned down. "I called for back-up." "Think you could move some of this stuff off me?" Rico grunted as he shifted the top layer of splintered wooden pallets.

"Jesus Christ!" the teen complained, "I think you broke my arm!"

"Shut up!" Sonny was becoming aware of all the places that would undoubtedly be bruised tomorrow. "You have the right...." He reeled off the perp's rights without even thinking about it. As he finished, he heard sirens approaching and Rico had most of the debris off of them.

"Thanks," he pushed his gun back into the holster and started to move off the still complaining teen, "you want to-- agh!" The sudden pain took his breath away.

"What?!" He clenched his teeth as the ache lessened and Rico crouched near him.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I think my ankle's sprained." The pain throbbed in his ankle and foot. The kid managed to sit up, his movements jostling Sonny and causing his foot to ache even more.

"You broke my wrist, cop!" The teen was cradling his left hand and wrist to his chest. "I'm gonna sue!"

 

Nearly four hours later Sonny hobbled out of the emergency room on crutches with Rico hovering nearby. His foot and ankle were immobilized in an air-cast.

"I would rather you be admitted, Sonny," Bri said as he followed them out. "That foot needs to be elevated and as soon as the swelling comes down we'll see about putting it into a real cast."

"I can keep it elevated at home just as well, Bri." A van pulled up to the curb. "No offense, but hospitals ain't exactly my favorite place." Stan came around and helped Rico open the door.

 

Rico found his partner already snoring when he returned to the bedroom. He smiled tenderly. Sonny had been exhausted after the long haul up the steps. He was forced to ask for help getting undressed as the trousers had gotten caught on the air-cast. Dressed in a t-shirt and loose shorts, his foot propped up on a pile of pillows, Sonny looked younger than his years and vulnerable.

He glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was barely seven a.m. - a time when most sane people were just starting their workday. Instead he and Sonny had spent the entire night tracking down informants only to run into the would-be car thief as they were ready to go home. Yawning, he closed the blinds and the drapes. Then he quickly changed to shorts and slipped under the covers, trying to stay on the edge so as to not disturb Sonny and his very sore ankle.

He had already talked to Marty from the hospital. Sonny was out of work at least until his foot and ankle were in a proper cast and that would probably be at least two if not three days. While the kid had merely ended up with a sprained wrist, Sonny had three broken bones in his foot and torn ligaments in his ankle. Rico shook his head. His partner was going be on desk duty for a while.

 

When he woke he knew immediately that Sonny was awake. Even in the semi-darkness of their bedroom, he could tell by his partner's breathing. "Sonny?" His partner was awake and in pain.

"Yeah...." The voice was very, very controlled and his breathing was much too even to be natural.

"Time for the meds Bri prescribed?" He leaned up on an elbow and studied his partner. The pillows were still propping his foot and ankle up, but all the bedcovers were twisted.

"I just finally got situated again." Sonny sounded totally disgusted. "Needed to use the bathroom. Took forever to get up and then back." His partner sighed. "I was just debating whether it was worth it to get up again to go get the pills."

Rico quickly retrieved the bottles from the bathroom and a fresh glass of water for his partner. He then helped Sonny get settled and straightened the covers. When he finished, his partner grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

It was nearly mid-afternoon and sunlight forcing its way through the closed blinds. He could clearly see his partner's frown. "Yeah, 'cept...."

"What?" he prompted.

"I just realized what a selfish bastard I am once again." Rico frowned and his partner continued. "I never asked you."

"Asked me what?" He was still confused.

"Never bothered to ask if you minded ending up nursemaidin' me again." Sonny's hand still held his.

"Sonny--"

"Would've been easier on you if I'd stayed in the hospital until I got a real cast." Rico saw him grimace as he shifted slightly on the bed. "At least I would've been more mobile." Before his partner could continue, he leaned close and kissed him.

"Listen to me," he directed as they finally pulled apart. "You are not a bother or a burden. I love you and I would do anything to make you happy." He moved close again and lightly brushed his lips over his partner's. "You've spent far too much time in the hospital - more than enough for several lifetimes...." He squeezed his partner's hand tightly. "'Sides, if you were in the hospital, where else would I be?"

Sonny pulled him into a deep kiss and for a while they just enjoyed the closeness and savored the flavor. But Rico could feel the tension leaving his partner's body as the pain-killer finally kicked in. He pulled away and saw how heavy-lidded Sonny's eyes were. "You rest a bit and I'll see about getting us something to eat. Okay?" His partner nodded and his eyes closed.

 

In the early evening, after Sonny had spent the day in bed watching television and surfing the net via his laptop, Rico came upstairs to find his partner struggling to get up on his crutches. "Here," he offered his arm and shoulder, "let me help."

With a minimum of fuss, Sonny pulled himself upright and switched to the crutches. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He watched his partner shuffle off to the adjoining bath. Rico could tell something else was bothering him. "What's wrong, Partner?"

"Nothing," the voice drifted back.

"Sonny...." he prompted as he straightened the bedcovers.

"Nothing important." There was a pause and his partner reappeared. "Really." He did not say anything, just helped his spouse settle once again on the bed.

"So tell me what's 'nothing important'." Sonny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just thinking about getting cleaned up.... But I don't think I could manage getting into the tub and even with a shower chair I can't keep my foot down long enough to take a quick shower." He grimaced as he sat up straighter. "Damn thing throbs like a toothache when it's not propped up."

"Oh," Rico looked at his partner, "well, I could always give you a bedbath." Sonny groaned at the suggestion and Rico grinned. He knew his partner's opinion about bedbaths, but he had a thought.

About twenty minutes later, he came out of the bath with just his robe on. Sonny had been channel surfing and looked up and saw the smile on Rico's face. "What?" Rico took the remote from his hand and turned off the tv.

"Come here, You." With that he crouched down and slid one arm under his partner's shoulders.

"Rico, don't," Sonny protested as he realized what was happening. He tried to push away as his partner's other arm moved under his knees. "You're gonna hur-- ahh...." he gasped as his toes snagged in the covers. Rico shook his head as he stood with his lover in his arms.

"If you don't stop struggling, you're gonna hurt *yourself*." He moved quickly into the bath and set Sonny temporarily on the ledge around the tub. "So just let me do this." After turning the taps on, he helped his spouse strip off his shorts and t-shirt. Then very, very gingerly he lifted his partner up and settled him into the tub, making certain the air-cast remained dry.

He placed a folded towel on the far ledge and carefully propped Sonny's ankle on it. "So was that so bad?" Turning the faucet off, he reached for a washcloth only to have his partner pull him close.

"I love you," Sonny's eyes were dark with emotion. "You pamper me and love me beyond reason." They kissed. "Thank you." Rico just smiled and kissed him back.

After scrubbing Sonny's back and helping him wash and rinse his hair, Rico dropped his robe and climbed in behind his partner. Turning the jets on, he smiled as Sonny sighed with pleasure. "You're gonna have some very pretty bruises in a few days as they start to heal."

"...hmmm...."

 

The swelling seemed to be down a bit in Sonny's ankle the next day, but Rico knew it must still be very sore because he had no problem getting his partner to take his meds. About mid-morning, Sonny had linked into the department's computer and filed his report regarding the attempted car theft via email.

After work Gina and Trudy stopped by, bringing with them a variety of Chinese and Vietnamese foods for dinner and they had a picnic dinner on the bed. Munching on a baby corn, Gina gestured with her chopsticks, "Nice footwear you have there, Sonny."

"Yeah, it's all the rage." Sonny laughed. "You too can get your very own when you bring down a perp and a small mountain of scrap lumber." They all laughed.

 

The next morning, Bri Fielding stopped by before he went into the hospital. "So you've been good? Keeping it elevated and taking your meds?" he asked as he carefully released the straps on the air-splint.

"Yeah, uh--" Sonny bit his lip as the doctor examined his foot and ankle.

"Well, the swelling's almost gone," Bri looked up into the hopeful gaze of his patient, "but I think we'll wait until tomorrow to put the fiberglass cast on." He placed fresh padding around Sonny's foot and ankle and then tightened the splint.

"Can we do it early in the morning?" The doctor paused and looked at the blond cop.

"Sure," but at the glint in Sonny's eyes, he added, "however I'm not releasing you for desk duty." When it appeared like his patient would argue, he continued, "Look, tomorrow's Friday. I'll release you to desk duty for Monday. In the meantime, you can heal in the capable care of your spouse."

Downstairs, Rico opened the door for the doctor. "Just make sure he keeps it elevated as much as possible and then I'll see him first thing tomorrow at the hospital."

"Thanks, Bri." Rico was grateful. He knew that as Head of the Trauma Unit at Miami Dade Hospital, Fielding did not as a rule have 'regular' patients. But because of the special circumstances surrounding Sonny's shooting and Bri's involvement in the treatment, the doctor felt a strong bond with Sonny and had become his regular physician as well as friend.

 

Sonny was very quiet the rest of the day. He web-surfed a little and flipped randomly around the cable selection. Rico knew he was depressed about the delay in getting the cast.

In the early evening, he got the bath ready and put on his robe. He truly loved sharing a shower or bath with his partner so this routine was of no bother to him. Coming out of the bathroom, he found Sonny restlessly flipping channels.

"So ready for a little fun and relaxation, Partner?" Sonny turned off the tv and sighed.

"You don't have to do this, Rico." He sat up straighter and grimaced as he moved his foot. "Once the cast is on tomorrow, I'll be able to use the shower chair." Rico sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't have to do a *lot* of things, Sunshine." He leaned close and they kissed. "I do them because I *love* you...." Nibbling at his partner's bottom lip, he saw Sonny's eyes darken. "I cherish you...." A light kiss to the end of Sonny's nose made his partner blink at him. "I love taking care of you...." He knew exactly how to make his lover feel better, make him forget about his injury. "...of all your needs."

"Rico--," Sonny started to protest, but he leaned close and captured that lush mouth in a long, deep kiss. His partner's mouth opened readily to the tongue seeking entrance. His tongue moved in, exploring, tasting, teasing. Meanwhile his hands slid under the soft cotton t-shirt Sonny wore, gently stroking and rubbing his partner's chest and sides.

When the need for oxygen forced him to break the kiss, he tugged lightly once again on his partner's lower lip. He was gasping for air and saw that Sonny was breathing hard. "Rico, I don't know how mu--"

A dark finger on his lips stilled his comment and he looked into the dark depths of his partner's soul. "Don't worry, Love." So much love and caring and understanding radiated from those eyes that Sonny thought he might drown. "Let me do this...." Strong and gentle hands quickly pushed his shirt over his head. "...Let me love you...." He knew with absolute certainty that his soulmate would never hurt him. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you...." Rico's warm lips rained soft kisses on Sonny's mouth and then jaw as hands stroked, circled and teased his chest. It felt so good. As the sensations rippled through him, he shifted on the bed only to gasp in pain as his foot reminded him it was still attached. "...mmmmmhhhmmm...."

"Do you want me to stop?" Rico pulled far enough away to clearly see his spouse's face.

"No...." Sonny shook his head. "...I want to forget about my damned foot for a little while...." He could clearly see the passion smoldering in his partner's eyes and he leaned in for a long kiss. "...I want you to love me...." Rico smiled tenderly and placed a light kiss on his partner's nose.

"Always...." He resumed his kisses along Sonny's stubbled jaw working his way back to a sensitive earlobe. "I will *always* love you...." His fingers circled Sonny's nipples;tracing the edges, almost but not quite touching them. He loved the feel of his lover's smooth chest and he could hear Sonny moan softly. The sound ignited a fire in his groin.

"...oh god!...." Sonny's chest arched upward as he at last rubbed and pinched the two buds of hardened flesh. He licked and nipped as his lips moved down that warm skin of that slim neck. At the junction of neck to shoulder he sucked hard and then lightly bit the reddened skin. "...oh yessss!..." He felt his partner's arms around his neck and shoulders urging him on.

Sonny would have a hickey, but it would be easily covered by his shirt. Rico smiled to himself as he moved his mouth down. He was simply marking his territory. His partner was writhing slowly under him accompanied by moans and groans and he knew that at least some of them were because his ankle was probably complaining about the movement.

He licked his way down to a nipple, circling slowing in on the taut peak. "...soooo gooood...." Sonny's words sent more blood rushing to his groin and he was glad he was only wearing a robe. He suckled hard on first one and then the other and felt Sonny's fingers in his hair and on his shoulders. He moved back and forth as he continued to lick and suckle at his partner's sensitive nipples. "...ahhh... moooooorrrrre... pleeeeaaasssssse...." Sonny's hands fell nerveless to the bedcovers as his arousal increased. The bulge in his partner's shorts was nudging at his side as he finally pulled his mouth away.

Moving down on the bed, he dropped his robe to the floor and knelt next to Sonny's hips. Then he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his partner's loose shorts. The darkened weeping head of Sonny's erection was already peeking out. "GGGAAAHHH!!!... ahhhuhhhh!!!..." Sonny yelped and then moaned as the tip of his cock was kissed and then licked clean of the pre-ejaculate. Rico could tell Sonny was struggling to minimize his movements. "You taste so good, Love...." Another quick lick to capture the new drops gathering at the hole. "...So sweet...."

"...oh gaaawwwwd...." his partner whimpered. Rico pulled the shorts down releasing Sonny's hard cock. He smiled as it bounced and Sonny moaned again. Then carefully he slid the cloth the rest of the way off, taking extra care with his partner's ankle. He placed a feather-like kiss on the tip of his partner's big toe as he settled the foot on the pillows.

Sweat was sliding off Sonny's forehead and he was breathing hard when he was finally completely on display for his lover. Licking his lips, Rico thought he had never looked more gorgeous, more delectable. He placed a quick kiss on his partner's swollen almost bruised looking mouth.

"...goooood... so goooood... so gooo...." Then he captured Sonny's left hand in his right and threaded their fingers as his tongue followed a trickle of sweat that had slipped down his partner's neck to pool on his chest. All the while, with his other hand, he lightly stroked and massaged his partner's engorged cock. His tongue trailed farther down and lightly teased Sonny's navel.

"...ahh!... Ricooohhh...." He felt his partner squeeze his hand hard as he nuzzled the base of that beautifully hard and glistening cock. His own cock was demanding attention, but he locked his concentration on pleasuring his partner. He wanted to make Sonny feel so good - for a little while at least - that he would forget about his ankle and the pain.

Coating his fingers well with the juices dribbling from his lover's rod, he replaced his fingers with his tongue and mouth. "GGAAAAHHH!!!..." Sonny's hips surged upward. "...uhhhhh!!!..." His partner's grip was nearly painful on his hand and he paused, a little breathless himself.

"...wah... want me to stop?" He swallowed hard trying to control himself even as Sonny was shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you--"

"No!... Don't stop!... Please don't..." Sonny was struggling to focus on him. "Don't stop.... Pleaaaase...." His hand was gripped tightly as his partner pleaded.

"Okay, Love," he pulled their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of his partner's hand in reassurance. Sonny relaxed marginally, still breathing raggedly.

He kissed the glistening head of his lover's cock as he slid his slick fingertips behind Sonny's heavy sacs. "AAAHHH!!... Oh god... yesssss!!!..." As he licked the nearly purple tip like an ice cream cone, his fingers teased the sensitive bundle of nerves, and moved farther back. "...AAAH!!!...."

He swallowed as much of his partner's dripping erection as he could as his fingers finally reached that dimple of tight muscle. Sonny was groaning and moaning continuously now. And Rico could feel his own cock throb as the sounds traveled through him.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!..." The scream was torn from his partner as his finger slipped in.

The moist heat of Sonny's body was intoxicating as he pushed his finger in and then pulled it slowly back out. The cock in his mouth was enlarging even more as he tasted more and more of his partner's essence. He rotated his hand as he pushed back in and then pulled back out. Pulling back with his mouth he sucked hard on Sonny's cock and moved down again.

Adding a second finger, he established a rhythm of his fingers pushing in and out with his mouth going up and down. Up and down. Sonny was writhing beneath him and moaning. His hand was being crushed by Sonny's grip. In and out. As the sphincter muscle loosened, a third finger joined and he could feel the tension in his partner's body increasing. Up and down. He was swallowing almost continuously as his partner's cock dribble even faster.

In and out. His cock was dripping on the bed as he moved. Up and down. His lover's moans and groans and half-coherent phrases were like sweet music to his ears. In and out. He pushed hard on that deeply hidden gland and Sonny nearly convulsed under his mouth. Up and down. He had to fight the gag reflex as his partner's erection bumped hard against the back of his throat. In. He rubbed on Sonny's prostate with his fingers while his thumb pushed against the perineum. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ..." Sonny's scream ripped through him even as he felt his partner's ass clamp tightly around the digits so deep inside. And then he was swallowing his partner's seed as it streamed out. His own body reaching that peak.

He kept rubbing on that bump and more ejaculate filled his mouth as Sonny's body continued to spasm. Time had no meaning as his partner flew to the heights of ecstasy. All he knew was that Sonny was feeling no pain right then and it felt so good to be the one pleasuring the man he loved.

Minor shudders were rippling through Sonny like aftershocks as time resumed and his awareness expanded. Sonny was limp and still breathing hard. He looked up to see his spouse was still quite out of it. Smiling he placed a final kiss on the tip of Sonny's cock and carefully withdrew his fingers. Not even awake, his partner whimpered slightly at the loss.

Rico realized he was going to have to change the linens as he found he had made quite a mess. Groaning, he struggled to his feet and shook the circulation back into his hand. After he cleaned up, he started the water in the tub. Moments later, he carefully scooped his partner up and then settled him in the warm bath. Sonny roused as he once again propped his partner's ankle on the ledge.

 

The house was cool and quiet when they returned home from the hospital. Sonny made his way to the den while Rico went into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" Rico asked.

"Coffee would be great." Shaking his head, Rico measured out the coffee grounds and started a fresh pot. Sonny was a little more mobile now. With the fiberglass cast on, his foot was not nearly as painful as it had been, and he could move around a little easier though he still was supposed to try to elevate it whenever possible.

But Rico knew his partner was still not happy over being stuck on desk duty until the cast came off in about six weeks. He poured two large mugs of coffee and took them into the den. Sonny was sitting at the pc with his foot propped up on an ottoman.

"Here you go, Love." He lightly kissed the side of Sonny's neck as he set the mug down on the desk. Sonny turned and pulled him close into a long, deep kiss.

"Thank you so much," he said when they parted.

"So much thanks for just coffee?" Rico joked.

"No. So much thanks for you being you and loving me and taking care of me like you do."

"I don't need any thanks for that. It is a definite pleasure to do anything for you, Love."

*******************************

The shower was running when he got to the top of the stairs. As much as he would love to join his spouse for some soapy fun, he had other things planned. He quietly opened the bathroom door and replaced his partner's clothes with a different selection. All things considered, his partner had actually been handling his desk duty status fairly well.

Bri had promised the cast would be off in two weeks. After that just how quickly Sonny was restored to active status would depend upon whether he needed therapy on his ankle. They had been working out regularly at the health club and since Sonny could not run he had been swimming a great deal to keep up his muscle tone and stamina.

He quickly changed clothes and headed back downstairs to get dinner ready. He loved weekends when they were not scheduled to work: they had time to relax and just enjoy being together. The table was set, with salad and fresh bread already waiting, as he dumped the steaming pasta into a colander. His stomach rumbled at the aromas of fresh pasta and the simmering alfredo sauce.

"Ahem...." He turned to see an even more mouth-watering sight. Sonny was standing in the doorway wearing a deep red robe, which gave a tantalizing glimpse of tanned flesh as he leaned on his crutches. "You wouldn't happen to know how my sweats magically changed to this?" Rico grinned as he turned to slide the pasta into a glass bowl. "...hmmm... Musta been someone with good taste." He heard the crutches click as he spooned the sauce into the bowl.

"You are so bad, Partner." He turned to find Sonny standing right next to him. "You're gonna spoil me." Leaning close, he placed a light kiss on his lover's mouth.

"I *like* spoiling you." God, he wanted to grab his partner, slide that soft velour robe off his gorgeous body and make love to him right here and now. "Dinner's ready," he swallowed hard at the sight of the love burning in Sonny's green eyes. "Let's eat." He only hoped he could control himself long enough to actually eat it.

Dinner was delicious, but Sonny barely noticed. They discussed work and then where they wanted to spend the upcoming holidays, but Sonny's real attention lay in simply cherishing the moment. His attention captured by his partner. They ate by candlelight and he savored the sight of his spouse dressed in dark trousers and a loose white silk shirt looking even more handsome and beautiful than ever. God, he was so damned lucky to have Rico in his life. And the man had an excellent eye for color and clothing that looked good on both of them. This new robe was warm and comfortable.

Finally, Rico stood smiling obviously aware that Sonny's mind was on more enticing subjects. "Why don't you take care of the candles and set the alarm while I clean this up?" Another light, teasing kiss and Sonny felt his heart pounding hard as he watched his partner's cute tight ass head back to the kitchen. "We can have dessert later...." Taking a deep steadying breath, he blew out the candles and then took his time checking the doors and setting the alarm.

Rico turned the lights off in the kitchen and caught up with Sonny at the bottom of the stairs. Just seeing his spouse in that robe made his body react. "Hi there," he stepped close as his partner turned toward him.

"Hi, yourself," Sonny chuckled and he leaned in to capture that sweet mouth. He wrapped his arms around that trim, lithe body he loved and appreciated so much. His partner's arms wrapped around him and he was vaguely aware of the crutches falling unheeded to the floor. Sonny was lightly leaning on him and he loved it. He could feel the heat of his spouse's body where they touched. His hands slid down Sonny's back and gently squeezed his partner's firm buttocks.

The kiss lasted forever and an instant. The flavors of their meal blended with their own unique tastes. And their tongues brushed and slid against each other. Forced by the lack of air, they reluctantly parted and Rico saw his partner's soul in the darkened depths of his sea-green eyes. Sonny's hands were clutching tightly to his shoulders. He also felt a nudge at his belly where his lover's body was reacting to their closeness.

Smiling, he shifted and the robe parted revealing his partner's body in all of its glorious beauty. "I can't believe how beautiful you are," his voice tinged with awe and reverence as Sonny stared at him. "I can't believe how lucky I am that you love me." His partner was panting, his eyes dilated and lips swollen; he was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.

"But most of all...." He pulled Sonny close again and bit back a moan as he felt his partner's tumid cock push against him. "I can't believe how fortunate I am that you are mine...." He kissed the tip of Sonny's nose. "...to love...." This time their lips locked together. Sonny moaned into this kiss as their tongues did mock battle. The sound traveled straight to his own groin.

He stepped back and to the side and before his partner could react, Rico swept Sonny into his arms and started up the steps. He smiled as Sonny's arms automatically tightened around his neck and his partner drew in a deep shuddering breath and visibly tried to clear his head.

"Ri--" He had just reached the top stair when Sonny finally got his voice back, but not for long. Knowing his partner was about to protest being picked up and carried, he interrupted with a hot, sweet, forceful kiss on his lover's lush mouth. Sonny melted against him. His tongue plunged into the warm honeyed mouth as he felt his partner's arms tighten around his neck.

Habit and instinct guided his feet to their bedroom; he could not even contemplate breaking their kiss just yet. He sat on the edge of their bed with Sonny on his lap, still held comfortably in his arms. God, he could stay like this forever and be infinitely happy. They explored all the recesses of each other's mouths in turn and the heat continued to build between them.

Finally gasping for breath, the kiss ended and Rico found his partner panting and licking his full lips. "God, I love you." He moved farther onto the bed, putting his back to the headboard and kept his precious burden on his lap. "I love to hold you in my arms." Finally, he settled his partner's legs on the bed beside them, making certain the casted ankle rested comfortably.

"And I love you...." Sonny whispered throatily and he trailed one hand around Rico's neck to the open collar of the silk shirt. "I don't deserve you...." His partner's hips shifted on his lap and he moaned as that wonderful tight butt rubbed against his clothed erection. "But I don't ever plan on letting you go.... ahhh...." It was Sonny's turn to moan as Rico slid his hand into the folds of the ruby-red robe. His partner's hand rested against his chest.

The velour was soft and warm, but when his fingers encountered the heated skin of his partner's thigh, he felt his body burn in anticipation. He nibbled on his partner's lower lip as his hand slowly moved farther up the magnificent body on his lap. The tiny sounds escaping his partner's throat sent exquisite shivers through him.

"...You taste so good...." He licked and kissed Sonny's lightly stubbled chin. "...You feel extraordinary in my arms...." Even as his arm tightened around his partner's shoulders, he felt Sonny's hand slide down farther into his shirt. "...Your skin burns me with its heat...." Wherever his partner's fingers threaded their way through the dark curly hair of his chest he felt seared.

"...Guh... gooooooood... feels sooooo... gooood...." The raw sensuality of Sonny's voice, his murmurs added to the heat surrounding them. "...Yeeeesssss...." Sonny's thighs parted as his hand continued its journey of discovery.

"...I think you've cast a spell over me...." he told his partner as he lightly drew circles on the sensitive skin of the inner thigh. "...You're like a wizard of olde...." Sonny was moaning and wriggling in earnest now and his actions caused Rico's cock to hardened and ache and beg for release. "...I can see no one but you...." His partner's fingers had found one pebbled nipple and massaged it. "...uhh... I can hear no one but you.... God...."

Sonny was driving him wild. A hand on Rico's chest, teasing a nipple. Sonny's ass shifted constantly over his sensitized cock. At this rate he was going to explode long before he even got out of his clothes. He drew in several deep, shaky breaths to try to regain some control. Sonny was blinking at him; his mouth parted as he lightly panted.

Leaning close he captured those lips and slid his hand farther up. Sonny's cock jumped at his touch; a shaft of throbbing steel covered with soft silk-like skin. His partner was moaning as the kiss ended and Rico felt his desire only increase as he saw the raw need, passion and sensuality in his lover's eyes. The velour robe fell open as he gently grasped his partner's bobbing cock.

"...ohhh... aaaaaahhh... yeeeeessss...." Nearly incoherent mutters were wrung from Sonny's lips as he saw his partner's head tilt back exposing the smooth, tanned neck. He slowly slid his hand up Sonny's cock as he leaned in to taste that chin and neck. As he nibbled and kissed every millimeter, he could feel Sonny's hand on his back clutching convulsively at his shirt. Sonny's other hand was gripping his knee as his partner's ass squirmed and put almost painful pressure on his cock still trapped in his trousers.

The wetness at the tip of Sonny's cock added lubrication for his hand to move easily up and down. He varied the timing and speed of his movement, not allowing Sonny to know exactly what to anticipate. Sometimes he squeezed tight, other times his hand barely brushed the surface. He would pause at the tip one moment and then the next move up and down so fast as to almost be a blur.

"...mooore... please... good... feels good... ahhh... harder... morrrrre...." His partner was begging as he continued to caress and kiss Sonny's neck. He could feel Sonny's erection swell and harden in his hand as he proceeded to stroke, pull and massage it.

"...I'm intoxicated by your smell...." God, he was sweating heavily and his shirt was sticking to his back. "...I can't ever get enough of your taste...." His teeth left little marks where Sonny's neck joined his shoulder. "...I feel drunken whenever I'm just in your presence...." He could feel the tension rising in the body that was writhing so sensuously on his lap. "...I'm... I'm addicted to you...." Bending his neck, he licked and then kissed the pebbled nipple so easily within reach.

"...GGAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!..." Sonny arched upwards into his mouth and his cock, thoroughly covered with pre-ejaculate, jerked and jumped in Rico's hand. "...Riiicooooh!!!!..." Listening to his love call his name in his ecstasy was nearly enough to send Rico over the edge, but he wanted to savor the moment. Sonny had given himself freely to whatever Rico wanted to do and giving his partner pleasure was always his heart's desire.

He continued to milk Sonny's cock as he suckled hard on that tasty nipple. The shudders running through his partner's body transmitted to his own body and his own arousal continued to heighten. Finally, the spasms slowly subsided and he felt the tension drain away. He looked up to see Sonny's head was lolling limply against his arm as his partner was out like a light. Smiling tenderly, he settled back and just held Sonny so his head was pillowed against his shoulder.

Awareness returned slowly. He was aware of how wonderful he felt nestled in the comforting warmth and strength of Rico's embrace. He could feel the curly hairs of his partner's chest tickling his cheek as Rico's chest rose and fell. He opened his eyes and saw Rico watching him.

"You okay?" Sonny nodded, stifling a yawn.

"'m fine." Rico carefully maneuvered him off his lap, helping him stretch out on the bed. Sonny frowned as Rico slid to the edge of the bed. "Where're you going?"

"I'll be right back." He entered the bathroom and returned a few minutes later wearing his robe and carrying a damp towel. Sonny opened his eyes as the warm cloth wiped away the sweat and semen.

"Mmmm, thank you," he murmured as Rico stretched out next to him after returning the towel to the bathroom. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Rico drew Sonny against him, mindful of the casted foot. "Why are you sorry?"

"'m tired and you're...." Sonny slipped his hand into Rico's robe to cup the semi-erect organ. Rico's legs spread slightly and he drew in a long breath.

"I'm fine. This was for you. That can be taken care of later." A more awake and skeptical gaze was fixed on him.

"Rico ...." He was interrupted by a light kiss.

"Later. Right now let's get some sleep." Sonny sighed, not believing his partner, but sleep was tugging at him and he slowly closed his eyes as he moved closer to his lover. A gentle kiss to his forehead was the last thing he felt.

*******************************

Rico woke when he reached for his partner only to find that Sonny's side of the bed was empty. Squinting, he saw that it was still early even if the sun was already peeking through the shades. He sighed. After a long week of tracking dead-end leads, they had returned home last evening late and too tired to do more than undress and fall into bed. They were nearly asleep before pulling the covers up. But they had the next two days off and Rico had hoped to wake with his partner in his arms. Being married to a morning person could sometimes be a curse.

The aroma of fresh coffee drifted up the stairs to greet him as he tightened the sash on his robe. The house was pleasantly quiet after the riotous noise of the bars they had been checking the evening before. He peeked in the den and spied his partner typing on the pc. Sonny had headphones on and was quite oblivious to anything else.

In the kitchen Rico poured himself a large mug of coffee and drank nearly half of it before feeling more awake. Sonny must have made a quick run to the nearby bakery as there was a pastry box on the counter. He lifted the lid to find an assortment of their favorite confections.

He loaded a plate with a few and refilled his mug. Smiling wickedly at a sudden thought, he joined his partner in the den. A quick peek over his spouse's shoulder told him that Sonny had nearly cleaned out his inbox so he drank some more coffee as he waited. He did not really mind. He could be happy spending hours just watching his partner and of course it helped that Sonny was dressed only jeans and a thin t-shirt that did nothing to disguise the gorgeous body it covered.

He smiled and shook his head. His partner complained about doing desk work while they were at OCB, yet here at home he would spend time surfing the internet and answering emails. Plus he would spend time on the IRC with conversations flying by. He could never understand how Sonny could possibly follow the multiple conversations on the screen and still type anything coherent in response.

But that was another delightful dimension to his partner. Sonny had immersed himself into the cyberculture of the web during his time on restricted duty and some of his passion for this 'otherside' of real life carried over into his free time. Rico did not begrudge his spouse his hobby and Sonny was usually very good about not letting his 'cyberlife' encroach on their time together. It was just sometimes amazing the things he discovered about his partner.

His partner had offered to get him his own computer and net setup, but Rico demurred. He used the computer at work and had used Sonny's here at home a few times, but on the whole, it just did not appeal to him. But Sonny had set him up with his own email addy that he could retrieve from work or home.

It was because of his email that he learned what Sonny was interested in and did on email. One evening when he had gotten home early, he had somehow managed to download Sonny's email along with his own. When he had seen the wide variety of subject lines, he was intrigued. Sonny was on several mailing lists. One was some sort of law enforcement forum and he had skipped over those mails. Another list apparently dealt with computers and the internet that Rico also passed by.

What had intrigued him were the emails from a list with "THE GRILL" attached to the subject lines. It seemed to be a list populated by teens and young adults - all commenting, grousing, complaining, questioning everything - everything from their parents to music and movies, to school, to their friends and much more.

When he had glanced at a few, he had realized that there were a few listmembers that seemed to be the ones with advice and information or even just an 'open ear' to listen to problems. It appeared that Sonny was one of this list's 'gurus'. That did not surprise him because he knew how much Sonny liked kids and wanted to help them. Rico also knew his partner missed not having Billy living closer so he would be able to see and be with him more. Sonny did talk with his son on a semi-regular basis, but it was not the same. Apparently talking, listening and helping other kids helped him not miss Billy quite as much.

When his partner clicked on the 'send' key for the last email, Rico set his mug down on the coffee table next to the donuts. "...uh!..." Sonny gasped as Rico knelt and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Jeez! Rico--" He chuckled and placed a kiss on Sonny's mouth when he turned his head.

Rico removed the headphones as Sonny turned the chair towards him. "Morning, Sunshine," he purred close to his partner's ear. Sonny's hands on his shoulders drew him close for another kiss.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he growled in mock anger. Rico kissed that mouth again.

Pulling back he grinned, not at all chastised. "Well, if you're that concerned over the state of your heart...." Still on his knees, he pulled the coffee table close. "...maybe you shouldn't be eating such unhealthy breakfasts...." Picking up a glazed twist, he licked his lips and looked into the sea-green gaze of his partner. "On the other hand," he delicately nibbled on the end of the sweet pastry, "these do taste...." Biting the end off, he chewed slowly. "...delicious...."

"Rico--" He interrupted his partner by placing the donut to his lips. Sonny bit a small piece off, still watching him intently. They shared the rest of the twist with Rico feeding Sonny. He could see his partner's eyes darken and his breathing quickened.

"And these are filled with such unhealthy creme...." He picked up a chocolate-covered eclair and smiled wickedly. Sucking carefully, he pulled a small amount of the sweet whipped creme into his mouth. He shared the treat with Sonny in a deep kiss. His partner moaned softly.

Using his finger, he scooped out more of the light filling and set the pastry on the plate. He moved his finger from the tip of Sonny's nose to his lips and then chin. Lapping carefully, he cleaned the trail of white creme left by his finger. Sonny shifted uncomfortably on the chair as his breathing became more and more ragged. Rico felt one hand on his shoulder and he saw the other holding tight to the arm of the desk chair.

"Something wrong, Sunshine?" he asked innocently as Sonny simply moaned. Then he raised his finger to those lush lips and his partner licked it clean. God, he felt the heated blood rushing to his groin as his own breathing became louder. With a quick tug, he removed the t-shirt blocking his view of Sonny's chest. He felt his cock hardening just at the sight.

Again with his finger, he carefully removed the last of the creme from the eclair and replaced the empty shell on the plate. "...ohhh gaaawwd...." Then he traced a wandering path down his partner's slim neck, over his smooth chest. He circled but, did not quite touch the tips of Sonny's already taut nipples. "...ahhh Rii... Riicooohh...." He smiled as his partner whimpered and now had both hands clutching tightly to the chair arms. The white trail of creme headed farther south and he placed the last of it in his partner's navel.

He shifted closer and felt his own erection bobbing heavily as it continued to engorge. Sonny was struggling to watch him as he licked his finger clean and then proceeded to lick his lover clean of the sweet treat. "...ohhhhh... ahhhhh...." The bulge in his partner's jeans was becoming more pronounced and with one hand caressing the back of Sonny's neck, he slid the other down and gently squeezed. "...AAAHHGAAAHHH!!..." His partner yelped and shifted on the chair as sweat gathered on his chest.

Leaning in for a deep kiss, he unbuttoned and then slowly eased the zipper down. Sonny moaned directly into their kiss and the sound traveled straight to his groin. Carefully, he reached in and pushed down the front of his partner's dark briefs. As Sonny's cock sprang free, he broke the kiss and heard his lover panting for breath. Licking his lips at the sight of the nearly purple tip that was leaking steadily, he purred, "But I do know of another...." He placed a quick kiss on the tip; it was just too tempting and tasted so damned good. "...healthier alternative...." He tucked the fabric behind his partner's testicles, knowing the pressure would help him reach his goal a little quicker.

"...uuuuhhhhhh...." He captured Sonny's mouth in a hot, hard, demanding kiss. His tongue thrust its way in as his hand started to spread the abundant natural lubricant over that rod of hard flesh. As his tongue swept through his partner's willing mouth, he started to slide his hand up and down the ever hardening shaft. "...mmmmhhhmmmm...."

His cock was hard and throbbing as he continued to twine and slide his tongue against his lover's. Fast and then slow and then faster, he varied the rhythm of his hand up and down. Sometimes he pulled and other times he squeezed and all the while his partner was writhing on the chair and whimpering into their kiss.

Just as he felt the tension reaching a peak, he pulled his mouth away and reached beside him. Sonny's groans echoed around the den. A few more strokes and Sonny yelled as his cream spurted and pumped from him. Rico held the emptied eclair to the tip and continued to encourage his lover to fill it.

When the spasms subsided and his lover had no more cream to give, he leaned down and licked Sonny's cock clean as he waited for his partner to recover a bit. When Sonny moaned and tilted his head to look at him, he smiled. Knowing he had Sonny's full attention, he raised the eclair to his lips. "Oh, this is a much better treat."

He licked the end where some of the cream had leaked out. "So much tastier." He took a small bite, wanting to savor it. Sonny was still breathing hard through his mouth as he offered him a taste. "Much better, don't you agree?" He smiled as his partner barely had the strength to nibble on the cum filled pastry and then nod.

Slowly, very slowly he ate the eclair with Sonny watching his every move, every bite, every swallow. He offered the very last bit to his partner and as it was eaten, his hand was captured by Sonny's.

Swallowing, his partner murmured, "You are insatiable, Love." A quick kiss was placed on his hand and then he felt Sonny's hands loosen the sash and push the robe from him. His cock was hard and throbbing and leaking prodigiously. Rico was almost surprised he had not orgasmed yet it was so full and hard. He gasped as Sonny's hands stroked his length, playing at the wet tip.

"...Since I provided you with a treat," his partner's eyes gleamed, "I want a return favor...." Rico was trying to steady himself as he felt the tension mounting in his body. "I want to feel this in my ass...." Another stroke spread the pre-cum down his length. "I want this right now...." More fluid slathered on his cock. "Right now!...." Rico moaned as his cock was abruptly released.

Sonny shifted on the chair and moments later kicked his jeans and briefs away. Before his partner could do anything else, Rico moved in. He lifted and separated his lover's legs, hooking them over the chair arms. He nearly drooled at the sight of his partner's ass already for the plundering. Quickly gathering more pre-ejaculate from his own cock, he slipped a finger into that warm, tight opening. "AAAHH!!..." Sonny yelped and was speared by a second digit as Rico worked to loosen his lover's sphincter. He moved the fingers in and out and rotated them and felt the muscle relax. A third finger and Sonny groaned, "...gaaaaaaahhhh...." The muscle opened and relaxed.

Lifting up a bit, he positioned his hard, throbbing cock to enter his lover's body. "...now... now... nownownow...." Sonny demanded, pleaded. The glans popped in and Sonny moaned. Then with a slow even pressure he slid the rest of the way in. The tight, moist heat of his lover's body was exquisite. "...oh god...." There was barely enough room for him on the seat and he held tight to the chair arms as Sonny held onto his shoulders.

He leaned forward, feeling every millimeter of his cock's entrapment in his lover's body. Sonny was panting and sweat was sliding off his brow. They kissed; each aware of every movement, every breath through the joining of their bodies. "Sweet god in heaven...." Rico murmur like a prayer. "God, I love you... Sonny...."

Somehow, nearly defying gravity, they managed to move in synch. "...ohhh...." His cock slid in and out and Sonny pulled and then met each thrust. "...yesss...." In and out. His heart was pounding so loud that he could hardly hear anything else. "...oh god!... yessss!!!..." In and out.

He lost all sense of time as they danced this dance of love. In and out. Every nerve-ending sang with pleasure. In and out. They danced higher and higher with wild abandonment. In and out. Some tiny part of his rational mind was hoping, praying that the chair would not collapse before they finished. In and out.

Suddenly, Sonny's sphincter clamped hard around his cock as his partner reached that peak. In and out. He felt the splash of Sonny's seed on his chest and he heard his partner yelling. In. He thrust deeply as his balls pulled up hard and he roared his triumph. His cock jumped and twitched and pumped his cum into the depths of his lover's body. The spasms of the glove of muscle surrounding his cock milked him dry and eventually he just lay there gasping.

When his heartbeat and breathing slowed, his awareness expanded. He was sprawled on his partner's body, still joined. Blinking hard, he saw Sonny watching him with a definite glazed look about him. The muscles in his legs protested their tight, almost contortionist position and he shifted. Sonny's eyes closed as he moaned when the flaccid cock slipped out of his ass.

They could not stay in the chair like this and Rico did not think either of them could make it to the chaise lounger across the room. Carefully, he eased himself off the chair and pulled his partner with him. Sonny was not unconscious, but barely seemed to have the strength to breathe much less move.

They settled on the floor and Rico pulled Sonny close to him. The blond head settle into the dip in his shoulder as he pulled his robe over them. Sonny relaxed into sleep and moments later Rico joined him.

*******************************

For once it had been Rico who was unprepared. Less than a week ago he had suddenly realized that Sonny's birthday was fast approaching and he had not done any real planning for a celebration. He had figured on a small 'surprise' barbecue/party as Sonny usually shied away from parties thrown in his honor. So he had asked Trudy, Gina, Stan and Marty to drop in about five on Saturday afternoon.

Stan had said he would bring the drinks and Gina volunteered to bring the cake. The others were bringing food and drink as well. So Rico just had to make certain that the house was clean and they were there when the crew arrived. Cleaning was easy enough; he simply arranged for the service they used to come in on the Friday morning before the party. He used to think using a service was a waste of money on a needless luxury, but since their marriage he appreciated the every other week service.

Their undercover work was unpredictable filled with long hours and random days off. When they did have time off, he was glad they did not have to worry about cleaning the house. It gave them the luxury of extra time to simply enjoy being together. He was always grateful for any private time they got to share. As for presents - he had already bought several including a new pair of mint green jersey sweats with a matching robe. Rico thought the color would look great against the deep tan of his partner's body. Suddenly he could not wait for the evening or tomorrow morning when he could take those new sweats off of his partner's willing body.

He heard the shower shut off upstairs and glanced at his watch. Nearly two-fifteen, not bad, they had almost three hours before everyone was due to arrive. Sonny had dropped off some paperwork at the office and then had gone to the health club while Rico had done several errands that morning. His partner had returned about a half an hour ago just as Rico had finished cleaning the grill and making sure everything else was set. As a cover story, he had told Sonny that he wanted to try a new barbecue recipe that a friend from New York had sent him so he would be grilling dinner for them.

Maybe he should go up and get changed himself. He headed toward the stairs. "Rico?" But just then Sonny came padding down the stairs, hair still wet and towel folded around his waist, carrying a multi-colored, foil wrapped package in hand.

He smiled and tried to put a damper on his body's reaction to seeing his spouse fresh from the shower wearing only a thin piece of terry cloth. "Happy Birthday, Sonny." At the look in his partner's eyes, he tilted his head and asked, "Well, you didn't think I forgot did you?"

"No...." Sonny shook his head. "I just never really thought about it much.... Figured you had something in mind for later. I--" He was cut off as Rico pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt Sonny wrap his arms around him in return. God, he loved this man. His partner honestly did not seem to think that he was deserving of special attention for things like birthdays and holidays. It only made Rico want to do all the more for him.

He could never get enough of Sonny. Sliding his hands down the smooth, warm skin of his partner's back he encountered the towel. He kneaded those tight globes through the terry cloth as Sonny moaned into their kiss and shifted against him. When he pulled back finally, he saw how dark of his lover's eyes had become; nearly bottomless pools of green. He smiled tenderly. "I love you so damned much and I want to make every day special for you." He nibbled briefly at that ripe bottom lip.

"This is after all your birthday...." He kissed the tip of Sonny's nose. "...it should be an extra special day...." He kissed the bridge and saw Sonny close his eyes and smile. "But it's not really fair...." He saw Sonny blink at him, trying to concentrate. His hands continued their slow massage of his partner's tight hot ass. "...it's not my birthday...." He grinned as Sonny looked confused. "...and I *still* get a present...."

He slid his hands under the edge of the towel and shifted to let it fall away. Sonny moaned and he could feel the heat between them. "...hmmmmm...." Gods, it was so damned easy to get carried away with this gorgeous, sexy man. He loved the feel of those warm, smooth cheeks in his hands. He loved the feel of Sonny's body responding to him as his partner's cock started to harden between them. Vaguely, he realized that Sonny had dropped the present as he moved in to plunder that lush, ripe mouth.

Blood rushed to his groin as the heat between them continued to grow. He felt Sonny's hands on his shoulders holding tight. His partner's mouth was warm and sweet, familiar and new his tongue explored the depths. He slid one hand between those cheeks and moved the other up to Sonny's damp hair. So much of this man to cherish and enjoy. So much of this man to love.

As his fingers explored downward, he felt his partner's legs tremble with the effort to remain upright. He did not want to wait. His heart pounding, breathing hard - he wanted Sonny right here and right now. Finally pulling away, he licked his lips and grinned laviciously at his lover. Sonny's eyes were closed and his lips looked swollen as he breathed raggedly through his mouth.

It was difficult to comprehend sometimes that they were married and going to spend the rest of their lives together. It would be forever. It would never be long enough no matter how long. He would always want more, need more of this man. Despite his desperate need to bury himself immediately in his spouse's body, Rico directed Sonny to move back a bit and then he gently lowered his partner to the carpeted steps.

Sonny was smiling at him and he reached up to unbutton Rico's shirt. "God, Rico...." His voice sounded rough. "...I love you so damned much...." Rico gasped as his partner's warm hands explored his chest and then he shifted and quickly shed his jeans and briefs, kicking his sneakers and socks away. He moved to shrug out of the shirt. "No...." Sonny tugged him close using the loose shirtfront. "Leave it on...." He thought he would drown in the passion darkened depths of his partner's eyes. "Makes it more... intense...."

They kissed hard, their tongues briefly battled and then each sucked possessively in turn on the other. Hands continued to explore as sweat gathered on their bodies. Rico moved his hand under Sonny's ass against the step. He wriggle his fingers and sought out that ring of tight muscle. The moan that escaped into their kiss sent ripples of pleasure straight to his groin. His cock was hot and throbbing as he settled over his partner.

The carpet was rough under his knees compared to the smooth skin of Sonny's legs and hips. As their erections rubbed together, they broke the kiss, both gasping for breath. He threaded his fingers through the silk of Sonny's hair as his other hand rubbed and teased his lover's sphincter. He smiled as he felt Sonny's hands grip hard at his back and he deliberately pushed his groin into his partner's.

"....Gaaaahhhh-" Leaning close, he captured Sonny's mouth like a hard-won prize as he pushed one dry finger into that entrance. He heard a whimper and then his partner pushed down onto his finger. He rotated it carefully and withdrew it nearly all the way as Sonny moaned into the kiss. Their cocks were bumping and pushing against each other, both hard, hot and dribbling.

"You're mine," he declared as he broke the kiss. "You're so damned hot." Sonny blinked up at him and then moaned as he wriggled that finger again. "You're so damned sexy... gorgeous." His partner tilted his head back on a step as he pushed the finger in and withdrew it again. "You're my lover." His cock was throbbing in time to his pounding heart. "You're my gift." He kissed those lips again as he again moved his hand through the silky blond mass.

"You're beautiful," he smiled lovingly into his partner's dazed expression. "You're intelligent and loving...." He was getting desperate to be buried in his love's hot body - nothing else would do. "I love all of you...." Sonny's whimpers and moans were like music to his ears as they reach to his core. "Thank you for letting me...." He realized his partner's hands had fallen to the carpet and his lover was lost in the moment, to the building sensations. "...love you...."

"...Riiiiicoooohh...plleeeeeeeaaasse....ahhhhhh...." Sonny's plea stirred him to action as he withdrew his finger and reached down for his jeans. "...nononooooohhh-" Snagging the pants, he cut off that cry with his mouth as he fumbled in the pocket. Finally, finding the tube, he broke their kiss and Sonny seeing what he was doing leaned back.

"...do it.... do it.... now... now.... AAAAAAhhhhaaagggh!..." He wailed as Rico's slick fingers slipped easily in his ass. He thought his cock was going to erupt right then. Lifting his legs, Rico knelt between them and then he felt the head of his partner's cock poised to enter. "...now... Rico!... now...." He gripped the railing slats on one side and the edge of the step with his other hand as that slick, wet tip moved back and forth over his anus and he was desperate to be filled by it. "...Now! Now!... Just slam it in!... NOW!..." he demanded.

"AAAAHHH GGGAAAAWWWHHHHD!!..." he screamed as he was breached. Stars sparkled on the edges of his vision as he gulped for air. "...ooohh gaaawwd...." It hurt so damned much. "...ohhh yesss...." It felt wonderful as it changed to a pleasurable ache as Rico started to push steadily in. "...yyyeeeeeessssssss...." he whispered as he felt his body opening to accommodate that rod of steel covered with dark, silken, slippery skin. "...oooohhh...." Sometimes he thought he would be torn in half by the bulk of his partner's cock. Sometimes he worried he would not be able to take it all. "....ggaaawwd... yesssssss...."

Rico was saying more about his love. "...ohhhh...." Sonny could not quite understand it at the moment but his partner's voice was like another hand lovingly stroking his body, his soul. "...Riiicoooohhhh...." Then they were joined. He felt Rico's hip bones against his ass and he wrapped his legs around his lover's body. It was hard to think, but he looked up and saw the desire burning in Rico's eyes.

He looked down and saw the love and need and he pulled out slowly. Sonny's legs still wrapped around him and as he pushed forward they encouraged him to move faster. Leaning on his hands, he managed to capture Sonny's mouth as their bodies moved in a dance of love - hot, frantic, sweaty. They were grunting so hard in time to their mutual thrusts that it drowned out the pounding of his heart and their ragged breathing.

Finally, he pulled back and saw Sonny's cock bobbing and bouncing between them. The tip was nearly purple and the clear fluids were splattering their stomachs. He imagined he could see it throb as they continued to move together. He felt the tension rise and the tremors start in Sonny's body. And they proceeded with their impromptu, unchoreographed dance on the steps of their home - celebrating Sonny's birthday, celebrating their love....

Then his partner's ass spasmed around his cock and he felt the first ropes of cream splash between them as Sonny's orgasm crashed through. His love's cry of ecstasy drove him over the edge and he howled his own triumph as he pushed in as far as possible and held there. His cock was jerking and twitching as he erupted deep inside Sonny's ass. They climaxed together. They soared in their ecstasy. They were joined by love and by their souls as they shared of themselves....

When he could think again Rico found his head pillowed on Sonny's sweat-covered chest still deeply sheathed. He could hear the slowly settling heartbeat of his partner as the muscle that surrounded his softening cock continued to ripple around it. He realized his knees felt hot and raw where they had pushed and rubbed against the carpet. Jesus, they had just made love on the stairs. He hoped he hadn't hurt Sonny.

Turning his head he saw Sonny smiling tiredly at him. Grinning, he leaned up and they kissed softly as they embraced. "Thank you," Sonny whispered, "for a wonderful birthday present."

"That was just the start." Rico smiled and kissed him again. "You deserve so much more." Carefully, he extracted himself and they both groaned. He handed Sonny the towel to clean up a little as he snagged the package Sonny had dropped earlier. "You didn't open it yet." He placed it in his partner's hands.

With tired, shaking hands, Sonny ripped the foil wrap and found a plain white box. Inside, nestled in the tissue paper was a soft mint-green set of jersey sweats and matching robe. At the bottom he found another bit of green. Rico laughed as Sonny blushed over the silk briefs. They had just shared their bodies in the most intimate of ways and still Sonny blushed over the thought of wearing sexy underwear that his spouse so enjoyed taking off of him. "Thank you."

"You're most...." He kissed Sonny lightly, but warmly. "...welcome, Love." Then standing slowly he reached down to help his partner to his feet. "Now, let's get cleaned up before I start dinner."

In the shower, they discovered that Rico had light rug burns on his knees and Sonny's ass was a bit sore from sliding on the step. They laughed and afterwards Rico delighted in massaging aloe lotion into Sonny's cheeks. But Sonny was yawning even as they finished so Rico suggested he take a short nap while he started dinner.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Rico noticed that the patio door was ajar. He closed it, figuring he had not latched it properly earlier. Going into the kitchen he checked on the chicken breasts he had marinating and started washing the lettuce for the salad. He had plenty of time as it was just three-thirty so he did not need to rush and he was glad that Sonny had time to rest before everyone arrived.

There was a light knock at the patio door about four and he found Gina standing there looking apprehensive. "Is Sonny around?" she whispered. "I know I'm early, but I wanted to drop the cake off before we all 'arrive', if that's okay?" She seemed a bit uncomfortable, but Rico invited her in.

"Sure." He lead her into the kitchen. "Sonny's upstairs for the moment." Stopping, he turned to her. "Refrigerator or freezer?"

She appeared to blush deeper, but merely answered, "Freezer." They found an empty shelf and she set the cake on it. "I got an ice cream cake - half chocolate, half vanilla. I was going to get a Neapolitan mix, but...." She would not meet his eyes and Rico could have sworn she blushed again. "...they were out."

"Chocolate and vanilla should be fine." He had long ago given up trying to understand women. He loved them. He appreciated them. Rico could not help but wonder why would she be embarrassed about the cake. But he just chalked it up to another mystery about women.

"Well, I've got a couple of things to do...." She hurried toward the front door. "I'll be back at five."

Rico was just rinsing the rice to get it ready to steam when he felt two arms come around his waist from behind. "...hmmm....Looks like you're cooking for an army, Partner." Sonny's breath was warm against the side of his neck.

Smiling, he turned his head and they kissed briefly. "Nah," he shook his head, "just figured this would give us leftovers for the coming week." He quickly added water to the pot to the first knuckle, turned the faucet off then grabbed a towel and dried his hands.

"Anything I can do to help?" Turning away from the sink, he felt his pride grow at the sight of his partner. The tailored dark trousers set off his partner's trim waist and nice ass and Sonny had chosen a white raw-silk shirt, one that Rico had always loved, to go with it. From the short standup collar to the loose sleeves which had a finely-detailed pattern woven into them, almost hidden, but still a nice addition. Somehow this shirt reminded Rico of a swashbuckler's costume. Only on Sonny it was not a costume - it was sleek, sophisticated, hot, sexy... gorgeous. The white set off his dark tan and, of course, the top several buttons were undone giving Rico tantalizing glimpses of that smooth chest. God, he was ready to just throw his partner to the floor again and make love like there was no tomorrow!

Deep breath. He smiled. "It's your birthday," another quick kiss and he continued, "why don't you go check your email?" He grinned at the look on his partner's face, like a little boy caught doing something he should not. "I know you're probably dying to see what's come in since this morning and dinner won't be ready for awhile yet."

"If you're sure...." Sonny still looked a little guilty so Rico turned him around and gave him a gentle shove toward the den.

"I'm sure." He was just pulling the pot out of the sink when he felt a light, warm kiss on the side of his neck.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" And then his partner was gone. He shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they could be this happy together.

Twenty minutes later he thought he heard a car door close and he checked on Sonny. His partner was completely involved in whatever he was typing quickly. Smiling, he slipped out the back door and met everyone just as they were heading to the front door. He motioned them to follow him around the side of the house.

A few minutes later, he turned down the flame under the rice pot and called casually to Sonny. "Sonny? Would you mind lighting the grill?"

"...Sure...." A few moments later, he saw his partner heading toward the patio. He followed but not too closely.

"Surprise!" Rico came up behind and added, "Happy Birthday, Partner." Sonny was grinning and everyone came close and hugs and kisses were exchanged. Once again, Rico noticed that Gina seemed a bit uncomfortable, embarrassed. She blushed deeply when she and Sonny hugged.

Then while Stan started the grill, Sonny turned to him. Rico was grinning as his spouse pulled him into a hard, hard embrace. "You are very bad," Sonny whispered in his ear. A little louder, he added, "Thanks, Partner." He just grinned and kissed Sonny quickly. Neither noticed that Gina suddenly found her drink to be of great interest, but Trudy did. She frowned.

The grilled marinated chicken breasts were a hit and everyone enjoyed the food and the company. It was just getting dark when Gina helped Rico light the candles on Sonny's birthday cake. She seemed suddenly overly bright and happy. Again, he could not quite figure out what was happening, but for now he was not going to worry about it.

He was just glad that Sonny was having a great time and that everything had worked out so well. And secretly he was getting impatient for the evening to end. Every time he looked at Sonny in that shirt, he had to think thoughts of snowstorms and blizzards to distract himself.

The cake was delicious and then Sonny opened his presents. CDs of Sonny's favorite group, the Allman Brothers which was vintage material finally re-released, a new mousepad with the picture of a Ferrari Testarossa on it and a fuzzy mouse with whiskers and glasses to use as a 'mouse cozy'. Everyone laughed over the last one.

A little while later, Rico was clearing away some of the plates and when he went inside with a load, he heard Gina and Trudy talking in the kitchen. "...later. I just can't explain it right now... not here." Gina stopped talking and they both looked up as he entered.

"Ladies." He nodded and put dishes in the sink. "I can take care of the rest of this stuff, really." He sensed that they wanted to leave. "Well, if you're sure," Trudy began, "I've got an early day tomorrow...."

"I'm positive," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks for your help and for coming." But when he turned to hug Gina she was already heading to the door. Trudy looked distinctly unhappy as she followed her partner into the night.

He heard Sonny close and lock the patio door as he started the time delay cleaning cycle of the dishwasher. "Need any help in there?" Sonny stopped in the doorway as he flicked the lights off over the sink.

"Nope," he moved close to his partner. "Time for all good birthday boys to go to bed." They kissed, warm, slow, sweet - breathtaking.

"But who ever said I was a 'good birthday boy'?" In the dim light from the stairway, Rico saw Sonny smile. "I figure two out of three ain't bad." His partner's giggle was infectious and they chuckled as they climbed the stairs simply holding hands.

Rico lit a couple of candles as Sonny turned down the bedcovers. "Let me." He stopped his husband from undressing. "Please?" Rico leaned in for another time-stopping kiss as Sonny nodded. When he pulled back, he saw his lover lick his lips, saw the flaring of his nostrils as he breathed hard.

"I've been waiting all evening to undress you." He kissed Sonny's chin. "I love this shirt...." He lightly stroked his hands down his partner's back. "...on you." The silk was delightfully soft against his palms as he placed a few kisses along Sonny's jaw. "The way it...." He blew gently across Sonny's ear and smiled as he heard his partner gasp. "...drapes over your...." He lightly nibbled on that sensitive earlobe and felt Sonny's hands holding onto his shoulders. "...delicious...." Ever so lightly, he licked the edges of the ear. "...tantalizing...." He heard Sonny moan. "...gorgeous...." Again, he blew softly into his partner's ear and heard Sonny whimper. "...body...." He nuzzled behind the ear he was teasing.

"You're a terrible...." He felt Sonny's fingers digging into his shoulders. "...horrible...." As his partner moaned again, he began to kiss and nibble his way slowly to the other ear. "...wonderful...." He massaged Sonny's tight ass through those dark trousers. "...tease...." His partner moaned and shifted and suddenly Rico realized that his lover's ass might still be a bit tender.

"Oops." He pulled back to look at Sonny's face. His partner was blinking at him, but he certainly did not seem to be in pain. "You okay, Love?" Sonny swallowed hard and then nodded.

"'m fine...." Rico grinned, but still moved his hands up, away from those tender globes. "...You make me feel...." Rico resumed his kisses on the way to the other ear. "...so wonderful...." He loved the feel of the rough stubble of Sonny's beard and the taste of the warm skin along his partner's jaw. "...ahhh...." Carefully, he tugged the shirt from Sonny's trousers.

"You knew...." He whispered into his kisses. "...exactly what...." His hands slid under that white cloth to explore the tanned body beneath. "...you were doing...." As delightful as the silk had felt in his hands, he would have to say that Sonny's skin - warm, alive, beautifully tanned felt a million times better. "...when you chose to wear this shirt...." As he blew across the other ear, delighting in the tremor running through Sonny, he slid his hands slowly up and down his partner's back.

"You knew...." His teeth tugged gently on the earlobe as his hands lightly massaged the muscles under that warm skin. "...it would drive me insane...." Sonny was leaning into him as the tremors continued through his body. "...to see you...." The heat was slowly building at his groin. "...looking so damned sexy...." Everything about the man in his arms just drove him to extremes. He heard Sonny chuckle and he moved his mouth to those lush, full lips.

"Never thought...." He tasted those lips. "...black pants and...." He pushed his tongue in just a little ways. "...a simple white shirt...." He let his tongue explore some more as he stroked Sonny's back. "...could be so...." Finally pulling back with an effort, he smiled into Sonny's glazed eyes. "...goddamned sexy...." He kissed those lips briefly as his hands busied themselves at the front of Sonny's trousers.

"Should've realized...." He moved away just enough to let the black pants pool at his partner's feet. "...you'd look...." Very carefully, he slipped his thumbs in the waistband and then pushed Sonny's black briefs downward. "...sexy in...." Sonny's fingers tightened at his shoulders as the briefs joined the pants at his feet. "...burlap...." Again, he heard his partner chuckle even as he lowered him to their bed.

Sonny shifted and Rico realized he had kicked off his shoes and socks along with his trousers and briefs. He lay next to Sonny just enjoying the view. A hot, sexy body now only covered by a long flowing white shirt and he grinned at the way the thin cloth was tented at Sonny's groin. As he leaned in for a kiss, he trailed his fingers along the edge of the shirt from the collar to the where it was finally buttoned.

"...hmmm...." His partner moaned into the kiss as his fingers teased that warm smooth skin. He then trailed his hand over the silk and lightly brushed the bulge near the bottom edge. His tongue sought out all the recesses of the sweet mouth he had captured as his hand continued to tease and outline that delightful bulge. He could feel Sonny's cock twitching as he touched it.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into the depth of Sonny's soul. "I love you...." And then he shifted downward on the bed. "...Did I ever mention that?..." He saw his partner's eyes struggling to follow his movement and to focus on him. "Happy Birthday...." He lightly kissed the tip through the damp silk and had to restrain his partner's hips as Sonny bucked upward. "...Sunshine...." Sonny's head was tilted back, his mouth opened wide as he gasped for breath. "...my sweet Sonny."

"AAAAAAAAAhhhgggggggaaaaaahhh!!!!..." The yelp was torn from Sonny's throat as Rico nuzzled that beautiful cock, moving his nose and lips under the silk. The warmth, the wonderful musky aroma of his love's body was intoxicating as he busied himself enjoying the tastes and feel of Sonny's balls and his cock. He had to use his weight over his partner's legs to keep Sonny's movements to a minimum or he would have been dislodged from this delightful treat.

His partner's hands were at his head encouraging his ministrations and he heard gasps, whimpers and moans floating above him. He opened his mouth and took as much of that lovely hard rod of flesh in as he could manage. Sonny bucked upward and Rico slid his hands under the silk shirt. His partner did not seem to know which to react to. His hips moved up and then his chest was pushed upward as Rico's fingers sought out those hard, sensitive nipples.

"...OOOOOhhhh ggggggggaaaaaaaaawwwddd...." He rotated his head and used his tongue to add to the friction of his movements up and down on Sonny's erection. The fluids were sweet and steady and he sucked at them as he continued to enjoy himself. "...Riiicccoooohhh!!!..." His fingers circled and massaged and lightly brushed over and around those points of hardened flesh on his partner's chest.

"...Yesssssssssssssss...." As he felt Sonny cock enlarging, he finally moved his hands to his partner's hips and groin. "...ooooohhhh yeeeesssssss...." Experienced fingers kneaded and rolled that ever growing sac and the cock in his mouth expanded even more. "...Ggaaawwwd Yessss!..." He felt the tension increase in Sonny's body as his cries became more desperate, more demanding.

His fingers sought out that tight ring of muscle and brushed it. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!..." Sonny wailed as his balls drew up hard and Rico found his mouth flooded with rich, sweet cream. He swallowed quickly and continued to encourage Sonny's body to give all it had. Finally, the torrent subsided and the tension drained away.

He lapped up all he missed and noticed that Sonny's cheeks still looked a bit red. He would be careful even if Sonny did not complain. Finally, he moved up even with his lover and smiled.

"God, Rico...." Sonny pulled him close and they kissed. "Every time I think we've experienced the ultimate...." He started to unbutton his partner's shirt. "Just when I think it can't get any better...." With Rico's help the shirt was soon gone and so was his own. "When I think I can't possibly love you more...." His partner shifted and then his pants were gone along with his briefs. "...aahhh... I love you so damned much...."

At last they were lying together - skin to skin. God, he never wanted this to end. Rico moved and he felt the insistent nudge of his partner's erection pushing between them. The ache started. The desire to feel his partner inside of him. The sweet aching need to be filled by that huge cock. The hunger to be joined forever with this man he loved.

"I need," he whispered urgently, "you inside of me." He rocked his hips and Rico groaned as his cock was pressed hard between them. "Now, pleeeeassse...." His mouth was taken in a hard, demanding kiss and suddenly he realized that Rico had rolled on top of him.

"I love you." Rico pulled away, his passion blazing in his eyes. "I love that you let me make love to you." Sonny let himself get lost in the sensations as it felt as if Rico was touching him everywhere. Their bodies shifted and slid together, sweat mingling, his partner's cock dripping. He felt his own cock stirring in spite of the fact that he had just climaxed only moments before it seemed.

"...pllleeeeaasssseeee... nowww...." he urged when he found enough breath to speak. Then Rico was moving and he felt his hips lifted and soft pillow propping him up. He clutched at the sheet beneath him and raised his knees, ignoring the minor stiffness in his back. Nothing else mattered. He wanted this. He needed this. "..aaaaahhhgg...." Rico's fingers slick with lubricant and their juices slipped easily inside him. But he wanted more! "Do it!.... Please just do it! Now!! ...ahhhh...." He nearly sobbed when he felt his partner ready to enter.

"You're mine!" Rico declared as he pushed forward. "And only mine!" Sonny yelped and then his partner was wriggling his hips trying to get more. "No one will...." He thrust forward into that intoxicating heat. "...ever love you...." It was as if he was spearing his spouse's body with his rock hard shaft. "...more than me!....uhhh!..." He was into the root and they both grunted. "No one...." He pulled back feeling the friction driving him mad. "...will ever...." He paused with just the tip still in his lover's body. "...love you...." Sonny was panting, sweat gathering on his chest. "...better...." He plunged forward hard. "...than me!... uhhgghh!..." He grunted again as he was all the way in.

It was hard to think with his heart beating so fast and his breathing ragged, but they move together. Fast. Hot. Steamy. Bodies glistening. Whimpers and moans punctuated by hard grunts. The tension built in both their bodies. Just as he felt himself going over the edge he bent down and captured Sonny's mouth, his tongue plunging in as his cock drove to the depths of Sonny's ass.

Then he growled into their kiss as his throbbing, aching member twitched and jerked and spurted in that moist, tight heat of his lover. He wanted to stay there forever. He wanted to be joined in this way until the end of time. His cock continued to spasm as he felt Sonny's body go taut and then the sphincter muscle clamped like a vice around the invader. Rico's cock was milked and massaged by the rippling spasms sweeping through his partner's body as he swallowed Sonny's wailing cry in their kiss.

Their climax lasted an instant or maybe that was forever. Time ceased to exist when they were soaring together in the heavens....

When his head cleared, Rico realized that Sonny had gone completely limp. He could still feel the tremors, like aftershocks, periodically rippling through his partner's body. His cock was still deeply lodged and for awhile he let himself drift. They were one with each other and with their small corner of the universe.

Finally, he heard Sonny's breathing change and as he shifted, he felt his cock slide out. They both moaned at the lost connection. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Sonny's forehead as his partner blearily tried to focus on him. Smiling, he leaned in for a light touching of lips. "Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

"Thank you." And Rico knew that he was being thanked for more than just a birthday wish.

"You're very...." Another light kiss on those lush lips. "...welcome, Love." He smiled tenderly as he saw his partner struggling to stifle a yawn. "Rest now." He knew his partner must have been beyond exhaustion because he did not even offer any protest. Only moments later, Rico heard his spouse's breathing even out.

He retreated to the bath and emerged shortly carrying a damp towel and the bottle of aloe lotion. With compassionate, experienced hands he carefully cleaned up his partner. He even applied the lotion to those tender cheeks that he felt so possessive of. Sonny murmured in his sleep, but never wakened.

After blowing the candles out, he slipped under the covers and Sonny curled into his body, instinctively seeking his warmth....


	5. Chapter 5

Trudy's House - the next morning...

 

Her head was pounding and her mouth tasted terrible when she finally awoke. Lord, she had not had a hangover in a long time. Whatever had possessed her? Cracking an eyelid, she focused with effort on her alarm clock and saw that it was nearly eleven. She groaned. Well, there went the plans to catch morning services.

Time to get some orange juice and some aspirin. As she pushed the covers off, she wondered if Gina was awake. Whoa. She blinked, her headache temporarily forgotten. Now she remembered why she had been drinking.

Fortunately, she had parked behind her partner so Gina could not escape. She rapped on the car window and her partner rolled it down.

"What is going on, Gina?" It simply baffled her. Gina had been great with Sonny and Rico ever since the time Sonny had had the flu. She honestly thought her partner was over her jealousy of the two men. But now this.

All evening her partner had been acting strangely around Sonny and Rico. She blushed whenever they came near it seemed. And then just as they were leaving, she had avoided hugging Rico. It did not make sense.

Gina's face was still flushed, but she finally looked directly at Trudy. "Not here. I...." She broke off and swallowed hard, looking back at the steering wheel.

"Look," Trudy suggested, "why don't we go back to my house? I'll make us some coffee...." Instinct told her however it was going to take something stronger than coffee to get the whole story out of her partner.

"Okay," Gina sounded relieved. Trudy mentally reviewed what she had on hand. There was some wine, a bottle of spumante and.... She sighed as she got into her car. Hopefully she had something stashed away because she did not want to have to stop on the way.

Trudy was rummaging in the lower cabinet when Gina finally joined her in the kitchen. "I can put coffee on, but I think you really could use something a bit stronger." She turned to see Gina nod. Reaching into the back of the cabinet, she finally found the stash left over from a New Year's Eve celebration a couple of years ago. "I've got some peach schnapps, dark Jamaican rum and a half a bottle of Irish Creme." Gina was leaning against the counter now. "Or I've got some Chardonnay?"

Fifteen minutes later they were in Trudy's living room with a couple of candles burning and a radio playing very softly. They sat at opposite ends of the windowseat facing each other. Trudy took a sip of the fuzzy navel she had mixed and felt it warm her.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to drag it out of you?" When Gina did not say anything right away, Trudy continued, "I thought you were okay about Sonny and Rico." Gina would not meet her eyes. "Listen, I think they deserve a little happiness, don't you?" Still her partner would not look at her and she was becoming annoyed now. "Gina...."

Gina was studying her drink, watching the bubbles rise from the cola as the rum settled. Finally, she took a big swallow and glanced over at her partner. "I should've called ahead."

Trudy frowned not following this line of thought at all. "What'd you mean?"

"Well," she started, but then took another large swallow of her drink. "I was out doing errands this morning. You know all the typical stuff," she looked into the glass, "Dry cleaning, groceries.... Anyway, I picked up Sonny's cake a little early and thought I'd take a chance and drop it off before finishing my shopping."

Trudy took another sip of her drink and settled in to listen.

"Well, I got to the house and both of their cars were in the driveway so I thought I'd go around the back and try to catch Rico's attention without Sonny noticing." Trudy saw that her partner's face was flushed again and she drank more of the cola and rum.

After a long pause, "And?" Trudy prompted.

But Gina shook her head, "It's... it's too embarrassing." She finished her drink in three big gulps. Trudy saw her blink as the alcohol hit her stomach. "...It was just so *damned* hot...." The last was a whisper and Trudy was not certain she had heard it correctly.

They sat for awhile Trudy sensing Gina needed a moment to organize her thoughts and to maybe let the alcohol release a few inhibitions. "You want another?" Gina nodded and handed her the glass. When she returned, Gina had drawn her knees up under her chin and was looking out the bay window into the night sky. Trudy settled at the other end and sipped her drink and waited.

"I never thought I could ever be so... jealous... envious...." Gina offered as she took another swallow. "...so...." Trudy was confused. Maybe it was the late hour or maybe it was the alcohol, but what the hell did dropping a cake off have to do with all of this?

"Have you ever thought about... what it must be like for them?" The question startled Trudy and then something clicked over in her brain. Oh, my God! Gina must have.... She took a big swallow of her drink this time.

"Not really." Her voice sounded unnaturally high to her ears. Now she was suddenly feeling distinctly embarrassed and could feel her face warming as her mind raced down paths she really had not explored before. Whoa! She finished her drink in two swallows and relished the warm path made to her stomach. She got up and fixed herself another drink and Gina brought her glass over to be refilled.

Now her curiosity was piqued as they sat down again and the alcohol was starting to affect her. "You were saying that you went around to the patio?"

Gina was obviously feeling the rum as she finally continued, "I knocked at the door hoping to get Rico's attention without Sonny noticing. But no one came to the door. It wasn't locked, so I went in...." She swirled the drink in the glass before taking another swallow. "...went in. Almost called out to Rico when I thought I heard someone in the hallway...." She looked up at Trudy, her eyes dilated from the alcohol. "They were kissing."

"We've seen them kiss before...." She started, but Gina shook her head.

"No. I mean *kissing*. You know those kisses that romance writers describe? Where the two people are completely joined - by more than their lips touching...." Trudy nodded suddenly picturing the two men kissing deeply. "I should've left right then." She gulped more of her drink and Trudy vaguely realized Gina was going to be paying for this in the morning. "But I was so startled and it was just so... so.... damned hot!" She sipped her drink.

"I was telling myself to leave, but it was like my feet were rooted to the floor.... Rico said something about it being Sonny's birthday, but he was getting a present as well.... And then towel that was around Sonny's waist dropped to the floor...." Trudy watched her partner closely. "He's got such a goddamned gorgeous body and... and Rico's hands were all over him." She was enthralled as she listened. "I... I just couldn't stop looking." Gina drained half of her glass in one gulp and looked directly into Trudy's eyes. "It was like passing the scene of accident. You know?" Trudy nodded slightly. "You shouldn't be looking. You tell yourself to turn away. You know?... But still you can't stop."

Gina blinked and then reached over and opened one of the windows wider to let some air in. "Don't know 'bout you, but I'm suddenly very warm." Trudy realized she was warm too and it had nothing to do with the room temperature. The air was cool, promising rain. She drew in a deep breath, hoping to clear her head.

"We probably-" she was cut off as suddenly Gina continued.

"Rico was kissing him and whispering about their love as his hands slid all over Sonny's body.... Sonny was moaning." Trudy took a big swallow of her drink, suddenly wishing she had made it stronger. They really should not be discussing their friends like this. She had just thought that Gina was being childish again around Rico and Sonny. It had never occurred to her that this would ever happen. But at the same time she was intrigue. Like Gina had said it was like an accident - you just find you cannot look away.

"I saw Rico's hand move to Sonny's ass and the sounds that were escaping from Sonny.... God, those sounds...." Gina sipped her drink. "It just... they just...." Another quick swallow of rum and coke and she shifted on the seat to stare out into the night.

"Rico lowered Sonny to the stairs...." She breathed deeply. "And then Sonny helped Rico out of his clothes - all except his shirt." It was like watching a movie playing on the dark windows. "God, Rico was... huge and Sonny was begging him to... do it. And Rico...." God, she could not stop it from playing all the way through. "He... he kept telling Sonny he loved him and that Sonny belonged to him and to no one else...."

Her glass was empty and suddenly Trudy appeared with the bottle of rum and the mostly empty bottle of Coke. "I just couldn't believe it...." She looked up at Trudy as she sipped from her freshly refilled glass. "That I was seeing this.... I was breathing hard and sweating just watching them...." Her partner sat opposite her and she noticed that Trudy was now sipping straight Schnapps.

"On the stairs.... They did it on the stairs.... I'd never see anything like it before." She was flushed and embarrassed, but could not seem to stop it from playing in her head and maybe sharing this with Trudy would help. "You know? I've heard about it of course. But I'd never seen two men do it." She drank half the dark fluid again, realizing that she would be in pain in the morning over this much alcohol, but not caring at the moment.

"God, Trudy, it was so damned hot and sexy and... and...." She looked to see that her partner was watching her, listening. "...when they were done. I felt all wrung out too...." Reaching for the bottle of rum, she poured half a glass and sipped it straight. "When I finally got my breath back, I snuck out. Got to my car and found the cake had melted and that I needed to go home and change clothes." The one hundred fifty proof rum burned on its way down.

"I went home. Cleaned up. Went out and got another cake. And I found that whenever I thought of the two of them, I was remembering and blushing...." Another straight swallow that burned on its way to her stomach and she shuddered.

Trudy reached out a hand to steady her friend. "You okay?" And when Gina looked up she saw tears in her partner's eyes. "What?"

"I was embarrassed at first when we were all there to celebrate Sonny's birthday. But...."

"But?" she prompted.

"As I watched them during dinner and presents, I-" Trudy heard the emotion in Gina's voice. "I'm envious.... I'm so damned jealous it hurts!"

"I don't-"

"As hot as the sex was between them...." Trudy saw tears sliding unnoticed down her friend's cheeks. "....there was just so much love and tenderness and caring during all of it...." Now Gina wiped at her eyes and sniffed as Trudy moved close and wrapped an arm around her partner's shoulders. "I hadn't expected that.... I had thought that male relationships were about power and dominance.... You know?" Trudy found a tissue box on an end table and handed a few tissues to Gina.

"What I saw.... What I spied on was something so special. There was so much love between them.... I mean I thought I knew that they loved each other and all. I mean they went through the whole thing with the hospital and they did get married...." She blew her nose. "What Sonny and I had so long ago doesn't even compare.... God, I'm a mess. And I'm drunk and I'm crying. But I can't help but want a relationship like that...." Gina sniffed again and wiped at her eyes.

"'Sokay, Gina." Trudy hugged her, but Gina was shaking her head.

"No, it's not okay. By the time we left I was so jealous of Rico I didn't want to be in the same room with him, much less hug him goodbye.... That was wrong. I'm gonna have to apologize to Rico." But then she snorted in amusement. "But not tonight. The room is definitely doing a slow but noticeable spin.... I think."

"Well, you can stay in my guestroom."

Trudy had helped Gina to the bathroom and laid out an oversized t-shirt for her friend to sleep in. Then she put a bottle of aspirin and a glass of juice on the nightstand knowing her partner was going to need them.

She got ready for bed and then went to check on her partner. Gina was just sitting on the bed half undressed. "Hey, there." She reached to help her friend finish dressing and realized that Gina was crying. "Gina?"

"Why?..." Gina looked blearily at Trudy.

"Why what?" She knelt down so she could look directly into Gina's eyes.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" And then she sobbed and Trudy moved up onto the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Why couldn't it have been me?...." It was the rum to be sure, but apparently there were still a lot of unresolved issues. "Am I such a terrible person?" Trudy just rocked her in the embrace. "Am I?" She realized that Gina really was jealous of Rico, that she had wanted to be the one that Sonny was so deeply in love with, that Gina wanted to be a part of a relationship that intense.

Trudy realized as she continued to hold Gina, she was jealous of the two of them also. To be a part of a partnership, a marriage where each completed the other, to share a love that healed and strengthened, to share all that Sonny and Rico shared - well, it seemed to be a dream that most people longed for.

It was also slowly filtering through the peach schnapps she had consumed, that Rico was far more loving than she would have originally ever given him credit for. When he first joined Vice, his entire life outside of work seemed to revolve around who the next woman was he was going to get into his bed. He could be charming and suave and sophisticated, but at times she thought it seemed so shallow. Not that he did not care for his friends and colleagues, but he did not seem to be looking for a real relationship with the women he dated.

When Caitlin had been murdered, she had seen the depths of Rico's concern for his partner. And then later when they thought Sonny had died and then when they thought he had turned against them, she had seen the hurt in his eyes - hurt that had gone straight to his soul. It had not really surprised her that Rico had been there for his partner after the Bodelle shooting. Later, she had seen the love that was developing between her friends.

Gina finally cried herself out and Trudy helped her settle into the bed. She closed the window blinds and then headed to her own room. Sliding under the covers, she lay there for a long time in the dark considering her opinions of Rico and Sonny. So much love. So much caring. Her partner was right: what the two men shared was special and precious. And Lord help her, the descriptions of what Gina had told her....

Trudy stumbled into the kitchen and headed to the coffeemaker. She needed caffeine and something to make her head stop pounding.

*******************************

Rico and Sonny's - The Same Morning:

"Shit." Rico came awake at that quietly stated expletive. Blinking, he saw Sonny struggling to lever himself out of bed.

"Sonny?" Immediately concerned, he sat up only to have Sonny turn his head to him with a look of self-disgust on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sonny sighed and stopped his struggle for the moment. "My back's just a little stiff." Rico moved to the edge of the bed.

"Would a massage help?" He hated it when Sonny was in pain and he knew his partner must be more than a 'little stiff' for him to be reacting like this.

"Don't know," Sonny sighed and then started to get up again. "Right now, I just need to use the john." With Rico's help he got up and shuffled into the bathroom. "Jesus, I know I just celebrated a birthday, but I wasn't expecting to feel my age so damned soon." Rico was worried, but he also knew his partner's reaction to being hovered over.

"How 'bout a soak in the tub with the jets turned on?" He really wanted to suggest that Sonny talk to Bri or even take a muscle relaxant, but he knew his partner would refuse.

Twenty minutes later, Rico pulled on a robe and went downstairs to fix breakfast. Sonny was soaking in the hot water with the water jets gently massaging his tender back. Rico figured they could eat breakfast in the tub or in bed whichever was more comfortable for his partner.

As he walked down the stairs he remembered yesterday's activity and he paused. Shit. Why couldn't he think more clearly when things got heated? It had to have been the hard stairs and the odd angles. Dammit.

He reached Bri on the private line while he was fixing breakfast. "Sounds like he just overdid things." Rico felt a cold stab of guilt in his gut. "Best thing for him is heat, maybe a massage, a mild analgesic/anti-inflammatory - probably ibuprofen - and some rest."

"Okay," Rico sounded unconvinced.

"Later in the day, when his back is feeling better, get him out for a walk. The exercise will help to loosen the muscles up." Bri paused. "Rico, he should be fine. But if he doesn't feel significantly better by tomorrow let me know. I'll want to see him. Okay?"

"Okay," Rico was a little more relaxed now. "Thanks, Bri. Sorry I bothered you on a Sunday."

"No problem. I'm just getting caught up on my paperwork."

Rico carried the tray with the coffee, omelets, toast and fruit upstairs. He peeked in on Sonny and saw his partner was dozing. Quietly, he set up a small table by the tub and put the tray on it. Sonny blinked at him. "Hey, there."

"...hmmm.... Smells good...." He watched as his partner shifted, trying to sit up straighter.

"Thought we might eat right here." He grinned. "If you don't mind a little company?" Sonny smiled and Rico climbed in behind him, giving his partner a comfortable backrest.

By the time they finished eating, Sonny said his back was definitely feeling better. And he did finally take the ibuprofen tablets that Rico had placed on the tray. Rico was relieved that Sonny was moving much more easily when they climbed out of the tub.

As Rico loaded the dishwasher, he sighed. He had left Sonny upstairs, propped up in their bed typing away on his laptop. If it had been a sunny day he would have suggested his partner relax on the patio, but it was gray and threatening rain. It really bothered him to think of his spouse paying the price because of their activities celebrating his birthday.

Rico bit his lip and tried not to hover as his partner maneuvered himself into the car. Sonny had been restless as the day had progressed and Rico had finally suggested that they get out of the house for awhile. They decided to go to a nearby mall. They could check out the latest books and video releases and grab a late lunch/early dinner, if Sonny was up to it.

The mall was crowded because of the wet weather so they only wandered through a few favorite stores. Rico stocked up on some new mysteries and Sonny found a handy reference guide for webpage authoring, but none of the newly released videos caught their attention. Finally, Rico suggested they get something to eat and Sonny agreed. He was not fooling his partner. His back had loosened up with the exercise and did feel a little better, but he was tiring rapidly.

"Smoking or non?"

"Non," Rico told the hostess and then he motioned for his partner to go ahead of him as she led the way to the booths. They had timed it just right to visit TGIFridays - the Sunday brunch crowd had thinned and the dinner crowd had not arrived yet.

"Your waitress will be Lynne and will be with you shortly." She set menus in front of them. "In the meantime, would you gentlemen like anything to drink?"

"Ummm... iced tea? Lemon, no sugar." Sonny settled back carefully as Rico ordered a flavored seltzer.

The restaurant was dimly lit in this section and it added to the ambiance. It was soothing and quiet after the crowded mall. They studied their menus listening to soft background music and muted conversations. "So, any idea what you want?"

"Don't know...." Rico saw Sonny turn a page and scan the selections. He looked at his own menu and tried to decide if he wanted chicken, beef or something vegetarian. Their waitress set their drinks down and they placed their orders.

While they waited for their food to arrive, they talked about where they wanted to go for the vacation time they had set up in a few weeks. They could go for a long trip around the Keys or travel to New Hampshire or a myriad of other possibilities. Their salads arrived and they dug in.

"To tell you the truth," Rico said between bites, "I--" Something about the snatches of conversation from the booth behind him caught his attention. "Uhhh... would be happy to be with you anywhere...." he finished his statement, still distracted. Something about the voices.... Two women.... He swallowed the next bite and tried to listen more carefully.

"...ace them tomorrow?"

"They're still your friends.... deal wi... it."

"I'll look at them and...." There was just enough background noise and the voices were soft enough that he was not quite catching everything. "Still can't quite believe how hot that was...."

"...know what you mean.... telling me about it...."

"Lord, but it was steamy... and intimate and intense...."

"...."

"So much love.... Well, may... it'll... better without the dregs... a hangover...." Sonny was frowning at him, at his obvious distraction.

"I can't believe they did it on the stairs and you let the cake melt!"

He heard embarrassed giggles and for just a moment he wondered if.... But just then their main courses arrived and he lost track of the voices behind him. He was glad to see that his partner was doing okay. That other than tiring a little easily, Sonny's back seemed much better.

He paid the check and they stood to leave. Rico casually looked at the booth directly behind him. The table was empty except for two half-filled coffee cups and crumpled napkins.

"Something wrong, Partner?" "Nah." He shook his head. "Just thought I recognized a voice." Not much point in worrying about it so he just smiled and followed his love out of the restaurant. It was sprinkling lightly as they returned to the caddy. "What do you say to a long leisurely soak in the Jacuzzi when we get home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonny smiled knowing Rico was still concerned about him and his back, but appreciating it for once instead of railing against it.

*******************************

Rico sneezed as he unlocked the door. "Bless you." He grunted his thanks as he and Sonny dragged themselves through the doorway. It was nearly five-thirty and the sky was rapidly brightening as sunrise approached. He tossed two bags of muddy, wet clothes into the laundry room and followed his partner up the stairs.

He sneezed again just as he came out of the bathroom to find Sonny already in bed and snoring. He hoped he was not coming down with something. Spending the night on stake out in the middle of the glades, was not exactly healthy in more ways than one. He sighed. Wouldn't it be ironic if, after he had fussed at Sonny about not getting chilled as they waited in the damp and bug infested swamps, that *he* ended up getting a damned cold? Yawning, he decided he just needed a good rest and he would be fine.

 

"..coh...." Slowly, he swam up from the depths of sleep.

"..hat?..." he muttered and rolled over to find his partner sitting on the edge of the bed with a steaming mug in his hand.

"Time to wake up, Love." Sonny smiled and waved the hot brew under his nose. He sighed. It was a blessing and a curse to have a spouse that was a morning person. A curse to wake and find someone dressed and far too cheerful. But it was a blessing to have his coffee brought to him in bed by such a gorgeous man. He sniffed hard. His sinuses felt full this morning and it was difficult to smell anything.

"...hmmm...." He sat up and accepted the mug. "Thanks." He sipped the hot beverage carefully. He was exhausted and they had actually gotten to bed at a decent hour the night before. Well, at least his sinuses had cleared now that he was upright.

"Grab your shower," Sonny leaned close and gave him a quick kiss, "and breakfast will be waiting when you're dressed." He smiled gratefully and watched as his partner left the bedroom.

 

Rico woke feeling absolutely miserable. He had been fighting a cold for four days, getting progressively worse. But he had refused to stay home and rest as Sonny kept encouraging him to do. He had felt lousy the day before, but had dragged himself into the office anyway. They were on the verge of finishing the Barnes case and he just did not have time to be sick.

He sucked on hard candy all day to help control his persistent cough. And he had been taking cold and flu remedies in the evenings hoping he would wake up feeling better. But this morning was the worst. The cough had completely settled into his lungs. His head and body ached. And it felt as though someone was sitting on his chest.

When the alarm beeped, he had moaned and Sonny had turned it off. He felt the bed shift as his partner got up. Seconds later it seemed, someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened a blurry eye and saw Sonny dressed and ready to leave, sitting next to him. "...hmmm...." He coughed and it rattled deep in his chest. "Give me ten minutes.... I'll be ready...." He coughed again. God, that hurt.

"Nope. You're staying home and resting." Sonny pushed a mug of hot lemon-flavored cold medicine into his hand. "Now, drink this." He held the cup steady as another fit of coughs shook Rico.

By the time he finished the drink, he was exhausted. "Do you feel like eating?" Rico shook his head. "Do you want me to stay home with you?" Again, Rico shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He coughed a little, but for now his throat felt better after the drink. "You go in." The medicine was pulling him relentlessly toward sleep. "Okay, then I'm heading into work, but if you feel any worse call me and I'll come right home. Okay?" Rico nodded and felt Sonny's hand against his forehead. It felt cool. He closed his eyes and settled back. "Now, there's some water and a box of tissues right here on the nightstand for you." Rico nodded and felt Sonny's lips on his temple. "I love you."

He did not even hear Sonny leave.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he woke next. He was hot and uncomfortable. Everything ached and his head felt too big. It seemed harder to breathe. The phone was ringing and he finally managed to grab it from the nightstand. Clearing his throat a couple of times, he croaked, "...Hello?..."

"Rico?" Sonny was on the other end.

"Yeah--" he choked off as he started coughing again. It hurt deep in his chest, little splinters of pain rattling around. He could not stop. Fumbling for the glass of water, he dropped the phone. Spilling a little on himself, he managed to take a couple of swallows between coughs. God, it hurt. He thought maybe the cough was going to subside, but then it started again. It was so damned hard to breathe.

The next thing he was aware of was Sonny sitting on the bed next to him talking on the phone. Wait. He had just been on the phone with him. What the hell was he doing home? Rico tried to ask what was happening, but could not seem to get enough breath to do so. Something was pressing on his chest.

Reality took on a blurred surreal quality. He could distantly hear people talking near him, sometimes to him. He thought he managed to respond some of the time, but he might have dreamed it. He was not at home he vaguely realized. The bed felt different. It was hard to open his eyes; the light was too bright. He thought he saw Bri and Stan and maybe Marty a various times. Someone would be close by and then he would blink and they would be gone.

Through it all the only concrete thing he was certain of was Sonny's presence. He heard his partner talking quietly to him or to others that occasionally appeared. His hand was nestled in Sonny's warm strong grip. Sonny was always there. He drew strength from that contact. An IV pump. He blinked as he finally realized what it was that he was looking at. The room was only dimly lit by light coming from a nearby window. He frowned. He was in the hospital. When the hell had he been taken to the hospital?

When he turned his head, he felt something pressing against his upper lip and realized it was an oxygen line and there was an IV in his left arm. Well, at least his chest did not hurt anymore and his head felt clearer. But what captured his attention was Sonny. His partner's head was pillowed on their clasped hands. Sonny's face was turned toward him.

He could see the dark circles under his partner's eyes and the lines etched around his mouth. Sonny looked exhausted. Rico sighed. His partner's eyes opened and he sat up. "Rico?"

"Sonny...." His mouth was dry and had a strange aftertaste in it. But he forgot it at the look of relief and joy on his partner's face. Sonny sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned close.

"How are you feeling?" When he tried to swallow, Sonny quickly brought a glass with a straw to his lips. "This'll help." After a few sips, Rico looked up to see unshed tears in Sonny's eyes.

"What happened?" Sonny put the glass aside and softly stroked the back of his fingers against Rico's temple.

"You just about scared me to death is all." Sonny smiled tenderly at him. "You had pneumonia by the time you were admitted. Bri helped me get you to my car and we rushed here." His partner pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "Since then they've been pumping you full of antibiotics.... That was three days ago...."

"Sorry...." Sonny looked like hell. "Come here...." His partner leaned close and Rico managed to wrap a shaky arm around him and they kissed briefly before he started to drift. When Sonny moved to get off the bed, Rico roused himself again. He gripped his partner's hand tightly. "Don't go... please...." With a small grateful smile, Sonny settled next to him.

It was the end of a long day. Bri thought he would stop in to check on Rico and Sonny. Rico had passed the crisis point as of late the previous evening. His temperature was dropping and his lungs clearing. It had been touch and go for awhile there. They had been pumping the antibiotics in as quickly as possible to fight the infection and pneumonia. It was a good thing that Rico was strong and in good shape. He should be coming around any time now. And of course, Sonny had refused to leave his partner's side during the entire time.

He pushed the door open to find Sonny curled up on the edge of the bed. Rico was holding his spouse's hand tightly in his this time. Bri smiled and shook his head. He quietly closed the door behind him. They both needed the rest.

 

The heat had slowly burrowed into his bones. A deep, soothing, healing heat enveloped him. Rico sighed. It was wonderful. He had finally escaped the damned hospital a week ago. Since then Sonny had been caring for him at home. And while he appreciated his spouse's concern, after awhile he was simply tired of being mothered. He did realize that Sonny was getting some satisfaction out of having the tables turned.

For the past week, Florida had been in the midst of a heat wave with no respite in sight. Temperatures were in the upper 90s with high humidity as well. With Bri's permission, they had taken the St. Vitus Dance out for the day. Sonny had done all the planning and packed food enough for a dozen people. At the moment they were anchored near a tiny island in the Keys and the heat of the midday was only tolerable because of the constant air movement.

He turned to see Sonny coming up from below deck with two iced teas. He accepted the sweating glass and sipped the cold drink as his husband settled in the chair beside him.

"You okay, Partner?" Sonny asked as Rico continued to stare at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how fortunate I am to be here with you." Sonny smiled and reached out to take Rico's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing light kisses against the dark fingers.

"I'm glad you're here too. You had me scared to death."

"I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Sonny tightened his hold on Rico's hand. "I just never want to lose you." Rico tugged gently to make Sonny lean closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on the lush mouth.

"It will take more than pneumonia to get me away from you." They kissed again and as it began to intensify, Sonny pulled away abruptly.

"Careful, Rico. You're still not up to any of that," he cautioned with a smile. Rico tried to stifle a yawn.

"I know," he sighed, "I just wish I was because this is not how we planned to spend our vacation." Sonny settled back in his chair.

"We can go back to New Hampshire another time. I don't care where we spend vacations as long as we're together. That's all that matters."

"You're right. I'm just sorry you're stuck nursing me." The sea-green eyes stared at him.

"I'm *not* stuck nursing you. I'm not *stuck* with you here either. Good god, you have spent so much of your time taking care of me, nursing me that this is only fair. I love taking care of you, Rico. I love doing things for you. All too often I don't, can't because you're taking care of me. Believe me, this is something I'm enjoying doing." Rico studied his spouse for a moment and the sincerity in his gaze.

"Still...."

"No. No 'still'. No argument. Now, why don't you take a nap?" Rico chuckled softly as he settled more comfortably in the chair.

"Sounds like something I should be telling you." Sonny grinned.

"No wonder it sounds familiar. So why don't you follow your own words of advice and do it."

"Yes, Sir." Rico closed his eyes as Sonny reached for his latest book. There were a few minutes of silence and then Rico asked, "What are you reading?"

"'A Study in Scarlett'."

"Isn't that Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah. Stan recommended it. He said since I liked Agatha Christie that I should try Sherlock Holmes."

"Is he right? Is it any good?"

"I don't know. I'm just starting it."

"Sonny?" Rico said after several more moments of silence.

"Yes?" Sonny looked up from his book.

"Would you..." Rico paused, uncertain how to ask. "Would you mind reading aloud?"

"Aloud? You want me to read to you?"

"Yes.... No. I mean you don't have to. It's all right. Never mind."

"No. I mean, yes. I'll read to you. You just surprised me. Of course I don't mind reading aloud." He took a sip of iced tea and began. "'A Study in Scarlett' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...." Rico closed his eyes and let his partner's low, gravelly voice lull him to sleep.

*******************************

The line between dreaming and waking was blurred. The light in their bedroom was gray and he could hear the wind blowing and rain pelting the roof and windows. It took some time before he realized he was no longer asleep. Rico turned his head just a little and saw the clock read twenty minutes to ten. He sighed. A hell of a way to end the week. On the job nearly seventy-two hours without a break starting on Wednesday. They had been tracking a source of crack that was elusive and had become an obsession for the unit after one of the department's undercover agents was discovered dead from an overdose late Tuesday. It seemed the man had gotten close to the source, but had paid the ultimate price.

Everyone had called in favors looking for information. They had checked out rumors; talked to all the usual snitches. Everyone at OCB, Sonny and himself included, had been living on coffee and sandwiches. Tempers were frayed and when the break came last evening and they had brought all the major players in, the main feeling later was one of exhaustion. No one felt like celebrating.

When they had arrived home it was nearly midnight. He had followed Sonny up the stairs to their bedroom and they had not spoken a word as each undressed. Crawling into the bed, he had tugged the covers up and wrapped his arms around his already sleeping partner.

Sonny must have been exhausted since he usually woke early. Rico could hear his soft snores. He smiled to himself. That was okay; it meant that he had more time to just enjoy watching his spouse. He was spooned behind Sonny and he savored the feel of their bodies close together. As always, just the gentle regular rhythm of Sonny's breathing was enough to soothe his soul.

His partner sighed in his sleep and shifted. Rico was suddenly aware of how hard his cock was and that it was nestled between the cheeks of Sonny's beautiful ass. He shook his head in disgust. After all this time he was still amazed that just being with Sonny was enough to turn him into a horny teenager again with about as much control!

A whimper escaped from his partner and he felt Sonny's hands clutch tightly to the arms wrapped around him. "...shhhhh...." Rico whispered softly. "...shhhh.... my love.... shhhhhhh...." After a few moments, he felt his partner relax again and his breathing even out.

They had been so damned busy all week that they really had not had any time to themselves. Since Wednesday they had only been home twice; barely long enough to change clothes. Being together at work was not the same as being together at home. They had both discovered that they *needed* this time together. It recharged their resources and helped them fight the battles to come.

It was still raining when he finally decided he should get up and fix a late breakfast. He was starving; he could not recall the last decent meal they had eaten. He would let Sonny sleep for now and then they could have a leisurely meal in bed. Carefully, he pulled away from his partner. Sonny stirred briefly, now clutching his pillow tightly as he rolled onto his stomach. Rico arranged the comforter over him.

Sonny was still on his stomach holding the pillow when Rico returned forty minutes later with a large thermal tray bearing food and drink. He had fixed eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, waffles and slices of fresh fruit along with a large pot of coffee and juice. Setting the tray on the nightstand, he slipped off his robe and climbed into bed.

Sonny's face was turned away from him so he leaned close and kissed the back of his lover's neck. "...Sonny?...." There was no change in the soft snores escaping his partner. Smiling, he nibbled at the ear just visible beneath the dark blond hair. "...Time for breakfast, Sunshine...."

"...hhmmmmm...." A soft murmur, but he did not stir. Rico trailed his tongue along the edge of Sonny's ear and then moved lower. Still no real response and now Rico was feeling really hungry and it was not for food. He licked and nibbled his way along the edge of Sonny's jaw, feeling the roughness of a stubbled beard.

As he moved lower, now kissing and nipping at Sonny's tanned neck, the sheets slid down to the end of the bed and Sonny was uncovered for his pleasure. Rico hummed and Sonny shifted under him, but still his snores continued. Kissing his way to his partner's shoulders, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of Sonny's body displayed so nicely against the linen sheets.

He kept his weight on his hands as he moved his mouth lower. Tasting, nipping and kissing his partner's body was a special treat to be savored at any time. When he reached the graft site, he thoroughly kissed it; tracing the edges with his tongue. Sonny was still self-conscious about the way his body looked; the fading scars on his abdomen and his back. The skin graft covered it well, but it was still obvious that muscle tissue had been lost.

Sonny was now moaning softly. Rico could never be disgusted by his partner's body. Every time he saw the scars, he gave silent thanks that Sonny had survived and they had found something so special in all the pain. His partner was so gorgeous in his eyes that it bothered him that Sonny was no longer comfortable with people seeing him without a shirt. It was gratifying to know that Sonny did not feel that way with him and in a way it made Rico feel even more proprietary.

Now, he reached the tight pale globes of Sonny's ass. As he started to kiss this delicious part of his partner, he felt his cock rapidly hardening. His mouth was nearly watering at the thought of being buried deep within this man's body. "...hmmmm...." Sonny mumbled and moments later Rico heard him gasp as a tongue explored his crack. "...gahhh.... Rico?.... ahhhh...."

He had to hold his partner's hips as he started to writhe under this assault. "Good morning, Sunshine...." He placed a few more kisses on his journey down Sonny's body. "I was hungry and decided I wanted some... buns for breakfast...." His tongue trailed lower and Sonny was moaning in earnest now.

With a sudden wicked gleam in his eye, he leaned up and reached to the tray. "As a matter of fact, I think...." Sonny yelped when he suddenly felt a thick liquid dripping on his ass and down his crack. "...sticky buns would be a nice treat...." Quickly, he set the syrup on the tray and set about lapping up the added sweetening.

"....ahhh.... gaaaawwwwhhhdd...." Sonny was shifting constantly now even with Rico's steadying hands on his hips. Rico felt his cock throbbing as he listened to his partner and continued to lick those delicious buns. "...You taste so good...." He moved from one side to the other to thoroughly cleanse his partner's cheeks. "...You're almost too sweet...." He started down that split. Sonny was groaning loudly and Rico had to hold on tightly or he would have been dislodged. His lover bucked upward as Rico's tongue reached his anus. He teased and bumped at that dimple of muscle.

"...Riiiiiiccccooooohhhh...." The sweet stickiness of the syrup was a delicious addition to Sonny's own unique taste and Rico enjoyed every moment of his meal. He moved below and cleansed the rest of the syrup from Sonny's plump balls. He could see that his partner's cock was hard and pressing into the bed beneath him.

Another wicked idea flashed in his head and when he delicately licked at that back entrance to his lover's body, Sonny's ass once again pushed upward. He shoved another pillow under his partner's stomach and then proceeded to not only rim Sonny, but to fondle and massage his cock and balls that were more easily accessible.

Sonny was reduced to incoherent moans and yelps as he was so thoroughly pleasured. Rico quickly stroked his cock and Sonny was suddenly yelling as his erection spurted his creamy cum. With his tongue still teasing Sonny's ass, he gathered as much of his partner's cream as possible in his hand. Then he pulled his mouth away as he carefully spread this sweet cream over the buns he was enjoying.

"...Gotta have sweet cream on my sticky buns...." Sonny had gone limp against the pillows. Rico could feel him still shuddering from the aftereffects of his orgasm. "And these are *my* buns... 'cause I never intend to share you with anyone...." As he once again licked those tight cheeks, Rico's fingers continued to spread Sonny's cream down the crack and then he teased his ass with his slippery fingers.

With great care, he slipped a finger in and Sonny moaned. The heat of his partner's body was an intense aphrodisiac and he felt his cock dripping between his legs as he anticipated being a part of that heat. As he slowly moved the finger in and out, he continued laving Sonny's ass of the juices spread there. Sonny's body was pushing against the finger that invaded him and then Rico added a second and shortly thereafter a third.

His spouse was groaning and Rico knew that Sonny's cock was beginning to harden again. He grinned. Sonny was usually amazed at how quickly and how often he could be aroused by Rico's ministrations. So as he finger fucked that wonderfully hot, tight hole, Rico licked and nipped at the smooth buns beneath him.

"...ahhhh.... Pppplllleeeeeaasse...." Sonny thrust his ass up to those fingers that were invading him. Rico pushed in a little deeper and teased the sensitive gland that he found. "...GGGGGaaaaaaahhhh!!!!... aaaahhhhh!!!!...."

The sound of his lover's pleas traveled straight to Rico's hot, aching cock. He felt it shiver and quake and he needed to be where his fingers were. Once again, he knelt up and reached into the nightstand. He quickly coated his glistening cock with the lubricant and then added more to the entrance of his lover's body. Shifting, he placed the head of his cock at that bump of muscle.

Sonny immediately tried to impale himself. Rico used his hands on either hip to hold him in place and applied a steady pressure forward. As the glans popped in Sonny yelled and shoved back and they were suddenly, completely joined. He growled at the wonderfully intense feeling of his cock surrounded by that rippling muscle. Sonny was breathing like a freight train and Rico could see the sweat rolling down his neck and back.

He waited a moment or two and when Sonny relaxed fractionally he began to pull out slowly. With only the tip still in, he shoved back in quickly; both grunting with the impact. They found a natural rhythm as Sonny's ass raised to meet his thrusts. They quickened the pace slowly simply living for the moment; living for each sweaty, heated thrust; living for each intense sensation.

Letting his body's instincts govern their motions, Rico reached beneath his partner to tease his lovely, swelling cock. He fingered the balls dangling and jiggling at the base of that silky shaft. Sonny was groaning and moaning with hard grunts punctuating them. They were locked together in this journey of love and pleasure. Their bodies were moving in synch.

Abruptly, he heard his partner's yells change to a keening wail as his cock was suddenly squeezed almost painfully. His hand was quickly covered with the last bit of Sonny's cream as his body spasmed and his sphincter milked the cock still thrusting in and out. Rico pushed deep and held there as his balls drew up and his cock erupted in his partner's body.

His orgasm was long and intense and he did not think it would ever end. His feral yells had long ago died out as his cock continued to spurt. Finally, when he could breathe again and his body started to relax, he found himself collapsed on his partner. His spent cock was still sheathed within Sonny and he could feel his lover breathing hard beneath him.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his partner and rolled them both onto their sides, still joined. Sonny turned his head and kissed him. A soft kiss of love and passion spent. "My God, Rico.... That was.... That was incredible...." They kissed again. And then they just lay together for a long while.

Finally, Sonny sighed and moved his hips. He felt Rico's cock slip out and inside he mourned for its loss. Turning in the circle of his spouse's embrace, Sonny smiled and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss. He trailed a finger down the side of Rico's face. "That was some wake up call, Partner."

Rico kissed the palm of the hand that was touching his face. "You're welcome, Love." Then he grinned. "Now, let's eat. I'm starved." Moving a hand downward, he playfully squeezed a cheek. "Sweet as these are, seems they aren't quite filling enough." He got up and grabbed a couple of damp towels. They

wiped themselves clean and turned their attention to the food.

The thermal tray had kept the food warm and they quickly filled the demands of their bodies. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Rico sighed as he sipped his mug of coffee and leaned back against the headboard. It had been a hell of a week and while it might be raining outside, his life was filled with a sunshine of a different sort. He adjusted the sheet over his lap absently.

Sonny smiled to himself as he reached across to pick up a slice of pear and accidentally, of course, dropped it. It landed on his partner's chest. Stopping Rico's hand, he leaned down. "Let me." He lapped all around the fruit that was lying atop the dark hairs. Then he deliberately nipped the skin beneath it as he drew it into his mouth.

He licked his lips after he swallowed it. Rico was staring at him; his eyes darkening quickly. "I don't know which tasted better - the pear or you." Moving the tray off the bed, leaving only the plate of fruit within reach he selected another piece. "Maybe I should experiment." Grinning, he trailed a peach section up Rico's stomach, starting just above his navel. He could feel the muscles quivering at his touch. With a long leisurely detour around each nipple, he finally moved it up Rico's dark neck and chin.

They kissed around the succulent fruit, the juices flowing into their mouths. When Rico reached to pull him closer, Sonny broke the kiss and shook his head. "My turn." He pushed his partner's hands down and proceeded to lick the trail of sweet liquid the peach had left behind.

He was thorough and slow in his laving of his partner. He could feel Rico's pulse at his throat and the increase of his respiration as his mouth slowly worked downward. The curly hairs tickled his nose as he traveled to each nipple. Carefully circling each, he heard the catch in his partner's breath when he softly blew across one hard point of flesh. The other nipple was rock hard and he barely touched that one with just the tip of his tongue. "...uhhh!...." Rico gasped and Sonny saw his hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

"...hmmm.... I don't know.... I'm still don't know which tastes sweeter...." He continued to follow the juice. Glancing down, he noticed that the sheet was starting to tent over Rico's groin. Grinning widely, he lavishly licked his way downward and left little nips in his wake.

The trail ended where he had started the peach's journey. He reached for another piece of fruit and found a very ripe red raspberry in his fingers. Placing it in Rico's navel he began to lick around it, not quite touching it. It was so ripe that the juices were trickling out. The muscles were twitching at each touch and he looked up to see Rico staring at him, his mouth open as he was breathing hard. The sheet was definitely tented and Sonny trailed a leisurely finger along the pole holding it up. It quivered and the sheet slid away.

Rico's cock was hard and bobbing in time to his ragged breaths. The veins were beginning to stand out along its length and the head was darkening as blood rushed there. Sonny saw a large drop of pre-cum form at the tip. Licking his lips in anticipation, Sonny instead turned and softly sucked the raspberry from Rico's bellybutton. His partner's body arched upward at the sensation. He thoroughly cleaned the juices away before moving on.

His partner was moaning now. Sonny grinned again and then moved lower. He licked and nuzzled his way through the wiry pubic hairs to the base of Rico's erection. With two fingers, he gathered the dew collecting at the tip and looked up at his partner. He slowly and carefully licked his fingers completely clean; never breaking eye contact. Rico was panting. "...Please...."

Quirking an eyebrow, he asked, "Please what?" While he waited for a reply, with studied casualness, he twined and twirled the hairs at the base of Rico's cock, absolutely enjoying the state his partner was in.

Rico swallowed hard and Sonny could almost see him trying to gather his thoughts. "...I... uh... I need... more.... Please...." He smiled as Rico sounded a little desperate.

"More what?...." He teased and trailed just the lightest of touches up the rod of heated flesh that was becoming even hotter. Rico's hips bucked upward.

"...Gaaaaaahhhh!!...." The sounds escaping from his partner sent a ripple down his body and he felt his cock stirring. Dipping a fingertip at the hole, he then slowly spread the juices around the head, finally pulling his hand away to lick his finger. Moving to kneel between his partner's legs, he leaned down with a hand on either hip. The spicy musk of Rico's body was a heady aphrodisiac and his cock began to throb. He licked all around the base and then moved slowly up. He rested some of his weight on Rico's legs trapping them beneath him.

This was so goddamned hot. He felt his heart beating rapidly and his breathing was nearly as ragged as his partner's. His cock was now pushing at the bed beneath him as he enjoyed his experiment. His tongue traced the path of one large vein up. At the head, he licked around it like an ice cream cone tasting the juices flowing steadily from the tip.

"...GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!...." Rico screamed as he finally enveloped him with his mouth. He pulled as much in as he could, feeling the tip bump the back of his throat. It tasted so good. He sucked on it as he pulled away and then pushed back down. "...grrrrrrrraaaaa...." It sounded like his partner was growling.

In just moments, he was moving up and down the length of his partner's cock and he could actually feel it getting larger and harder as he did this. He twisted his head as he moved down, adding more friction. He closed his eyes as he became so involved in enjoying the taste that he hardly noticed when Rico suddenly shifted beneath him.

His breath was taken away as his cock was suddenly surrounded by wet heat. "...ggggggggggguuuuuhhhhh...." His cry was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he realized that Rico had turned beneath him. His partner was now sucking his cock as well.

It was difficult to breathe as he tried to regain enough control to continue sucking on Rico. He moved his hands beneath Rico's hips and pulled him up more for nibbling. Rico mirrored his actions. It was definitely a challenge to keep control. He licked the beautiful cock before him and as he swallowed it again, he slid his fingers to the testicles hanging below.

"...uhnnn...." He grunted as Rico started playing with his balls. Gathering some of the escaping juices on the fingers of his other hand, he moved them down to Rico's anus, first rubbing the perineum. His partner nearly bucked him off at the assault. But only moments later, his own body spasmed as Rico did the same to him.

He was sweating and he knew his partner was as well. It was a monumental effort, but he kept up his sucking and playing with Rico's ass. He could hardly control the trembling in his legs. His breath was rasping out around the incredible cock in his mouth.

He pushed one finger against that tight ring of muscle and nearly toppled sidewise as Rico did the same to him. He pulled his mouth away from Rico's penis and drew a sharp breath in trying to clear his head. This was more than he had anticipated. This was so damned intense. This was....

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the plate and the last of its offerings. He managed to snag it and then he slightly crushed it between his fingers. He rubbed the cool, juicy grape over the back of Rico's balls and then on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Rico yelped and pulled his mouth away from Sonny's cock, now holding on for dear life it seemed.

Smiling, Sonny slid the grape back farther and circled his lover's anus. He crushed it completely and then carefully pushed bits of it into Rico's body. "...ahhhhhhh...." His partner's moan caused his cock to twitch. His lover's body was once again writhing beneath him. Without his partner's mouth

on his cock, he could think a little clearer.

Sonny licked Rico's balls, tonguing each, cleaning them of the sweet grape juice. Rico's moans were continuous now. He then moved back even more, thoroughly nudging and laving the sensitive area behind that burgeoning sack. He sucked the pieces of grape from that opening and Rico's cries echoed around them. Then he used his tongue to clean it out and to tease his partner's body.

Holding tightly to Rico's ass, he rimmed his spouse until even Rico's yells trailed off. Pleased, Sonny shifted back and then as he took that lovely cock in his mouth he inserted two fingers deep within the body he was plundering. Rico screamed his release as his balls pulled up and his penis spasmed. Sonny felt the muscles rippling around his fingers as he continued to rub that gland and his mouth filled with sweet cream.

He encouraged Rico's cock to give up all of its treasure, continuing to rub his prostate and lightly squeeze his balls. And finally, when the spasms were dry, he gently licked that softening rod of flesh clean, gathering any lost morsels. Rico's cries had died away and Sonny thought he was resting.

"Ggggrrrahhhhhhhhh!!!..." He yelped as Rico's mouth closed over his cock. His head was spinning and he realized that his partner had moved and rolled them over and he was now on his back. The stimulation was so intense it almost hurt and he could not catch his breath or think clearly once again.

He was pinned down by his lover as that hot, wet mouth repeatedly engulfed him and licked and chewed on his balls. His hips were held in place as he tried to move to relieve the intensity of it all. His heart was beating so loudly that it nearly drowned out the moans that he vaguely realized were coming from him. Rico's hands were stroking his hips and ass as that mouth continued to swallow him.

Stars exploded in his vision as his ass was suddenly invaded. Fingers were sliding in and out and his cock was being slurped and eaten and he could not think, could not comprehend anything except the feelings he was experiencing. Only with Rico did he ever feel this good; only with his partner did he allow himself to be this vulnerable; only with his lover did his body respond so intensely; only with his soulmate did he ever experience love such as this....

His groans became screams as his prostate was attacked. He would willingly give himself to his partner - forever. His body arched up and he knew he was coming even as his vision was once again filled with stars. And that went to blackness as his hold on the here and now slipped away.

He came to when Rico returned to the bed with a soft, damp cloth and tenderly cleaned his body. Before he could say or do anything, Rico leaned over and they kissed softly. When they parted, Sonny jokingly asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

*******************************

His flight had arrived on time in spite of the persistent heavy rainstorms, but there was a delay in unloading the baggage. He was impatient and growing more frustrated as each minute ticked by. Late Thursday afternoon just before a long holiday weekend at the Miami International Airport was total, absolute chaos. People were hurrying to information desks while others were running to the boarding gates. Families were happily reunited as passengers disembarked. Laughs. Cries. Shouts.... Suddenly, he felt very alone. Still, he was glad he had convinced his partner not to pick him up. He would take a taxi to Trudy's house and catch at least a part of the Christmas party as he caught up with his spouse. Then he and his partner would go home. They had the next ten days off and planned to spend them alone in their home - celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple. Waiting for the luggage carousel to engage, he was very tempted to just leave the one bag he had checked and pick it up after the holiday. But a last minute present for his spouse was tucked away in that suitcase, so he waited and at last there was a loud warning buzz and the conveyer belt started moving.

The party was in full swing with Christmas music playing and people laughing and exchanging gifts. Trudy and Gina had done a thorough job of decorating the house. It seemed as if everywhere there were either twinkling lights or sprigs of holly or Santa figures to be found. He sipped his eggnog. It was a homemade recipe and tasted delicious, but somehow he suspected it was quite a bit stronger than it tasted as it left a warm glow in its wake.

He found a seat at the bay window and tried to relax. It had been raining most of the week and there was more rain in the forecast. His partner would arrive shortly. They would not have to stay long, thank heavens because he really just wanted his partner to himself. Finishing his drink, he realized he really needed to use the facilities. "Merry Christmas and welcome back." Trudy hugged him and he smiled. It was good to be back in Miami. "Here, why don't you put those in the spare room for right now." She nodded toward his luggage as she led the way down the hall.

Smiling coworkers and their spouses shouted "Merry Christmas" after him as he followed Trudy toward the back of the house. He smiled and nodded and kept looking for his partner.

"You can just leave them in here." It was a tiny guest bedroom and the bed was currently covered with various coats belonging to the partygoers.

"Thanks, Trudy." He shrugged out of his dark leather jacket and dropped it on top of his suitcase.

"No problem."

Stan handed him a drink as he walked out of the room. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Stan." They hugged briefly. "Merry Christmas." And then he was swept up in a flurry of handshakes, hugs and kisses as it seemed everyone made a special effort to greet him. In spite of the smile on his face, he was still really only looking for his partner. He was growing more and more desperate to see his lover. He was growing more and more desperate to *be* with his lover.

Still no sign of Rico and then he remembered he had a few gifts for people tucked away in his bags. He headed for the back bedroom. As he rummaged in the side compartment, he heard the door to the room click shut. Turning, he found himself enveloped in a hug and his mouth captured in a long-awaited kiss. "...hmmmmmm...."

Time stopped. The universe ceased to exist. All that mattered was the sweet, familiar taste of his spouse. Their tongues danced briefly as they alternately explored and allowed their mouths to be explored. Their breathing was becoming more rough and ragged and the heat of their contact increased.

Finally, their mouths parted even as their bodies remained tightly embraced. "Merry Christmas, Sunshine...." He smiled at his partner's use of the nickname. Rico licked his lips and Sonny saw the depths of love reflected in his spouse's eyes. "I missed you so damned much...."

This kiss was long, slow and sweet with a growing undercurrent of need; their need to just be together; their need to celebrate their reunion. His moan of pleasure was swallowed by their kiss as his partner's hands roamed his body. They seemed to be everywhere - rubbing his shoulders, threading through his hair, massaging his buttocks. "...ummmmmmmhmmmmmm...." He dug his fingers into Rico's shoulders as his ass was being thoroughly massaged.

He finished the kiss by lightly nibbling on Sonny's bottom lip. He could live for just these kisses they shared. The feel of his love's soft lips against his and the taste so uniquely Sonny's were treasures that were his alone to enjoy. He looked into the sea-green eyes of his spouse and saw the darkening depths of passion as the pupils dilated.

The heat was building at his groin and if they did not stop soon he was not going to be able to stop at all. "I can hardly wait until we get home...." But then he saw the wicked twinkle in his partner's eyes.

"I don't *want* to wait...." He groaned as Sonny's hands caressed him through his trousers. Their mouths joined and tongues battled. It had been a long week apart with Sonny called to Boston to testify in the case from last February. He felt the growing bulge in his partner's jeans as he fondled the sweet ass.

"Sonneeee...." His objections were interrupted as his partner deliberately rubbed their groins together and he felt Sonny's hands squeezing his ass. Good god, he could not resist this man. He had ached to be with his lover all week and it did not take much encouragement for him to 'forget' that they were not at home or alone. "...ahh...."

With that he captured his partner's lush mouth as his hands worked at removing the clothing that was preventing him from truly feeling that much desired body. He only broke the kiss long enough to pull the dark green Henley shirt over his partner's head. It fell to the floor, forgotten as he worked at the button and zipper of Sonny's jeans. Meanwhile, he felt Sonny trying to unbuckle his belt.

Their mouths rejoined, he started to push the jeans down when he heard voices near the door. "...jackets?...." Acting quickly he pushed the sliding closet door open and directed his lover inside. Just as he closed the door behind him, the hallway door opened. They held their breath, completely aware of Sonny's half undressed state. The closet doors were louvered and let the light from the room in without revealing their presence to the detective and her husband who were searching for their raincoats.

It seemed to take them forever even as Rico became aware of Sonny shifting his hips and his jeans sliding downward. He could hear his heart pounding even as the coats were finally found. Moments later, another movement and Sonny's briefs pooled at his ankles. His cock was demanding attention as it was pushing at the confinement in his trousers.

Smiling, nearly drooling, he availed himself of his lover's body. He rubbed his hands down to Sonny's groin. He heard Sonny's breath catch in his throat as he tried to stifle the moans threatening to escape. His partner's hands clutched at his shoulders to steady himself as he delicately fondled that silken shaft of hot flesh.

The hall door closed and they were alone again. His hands paused in their exploration. "God, Sonny," his rational side tried to assert itself, "we shouldn't be doing this...." But then his partner's hands slid under his shirt and the heated friction against his skin was distracting. Quickly, he shoved his pants down along with his briefs. His cock sprang free - hard, throbbing, already dribbling clear fluid. "...gaaaaaaaaahhhh...." he moaned as Sonny's hands stroked his cock and fondled his balls. It hardened even further with this encouragement. Then his lover knelt down and kissed his shaft. "Yesss!... Oh, yesss...." It felt so good as Sonny licked him thoroughly and then swallowed as much as possible.

One final kiss and his partner stood up. "Do it now, Rico," Sonny's voice was low and raw in its intensity and he felt his partner's hands on his hips. "Just do it now.... ahh...." Rico felt him shudder as his fingers collected the juices gathering at the tip of Sonny's cock and he sought out that back entrance to his lover's body. Quickly, he lubricated and loosened the ring of muscle as Sonny whimpered and held on for dear life.

Just after he had turned his partner to face the back wall of the closet, he heard the hallway door open again. "...great party...." He paused and he felt Sonny trembling as he waited for more. "...Yep, here's my jacket...." Using the abundant natural lubricant leaking from his own erection, he spread it thoroughly along its length. Then slid the tip down his lover's ass.

The door shut as he pushed the head in. "Gahh!!! ahh--" He took Sonny's mouth in his and swallowed the cries. It was exquisite to feel the tight heat of his spouse's body around his cock. Sonny was pushing back toward him and he pushed steadily forward as he speared his lover's ass. He took one of Sonny's nipples in his fingers and squeezed it, rolled it as he was finally in all the way.

His partner was arching against him and he could feel Sonny's sphincter pushing and rippling around the invader in its midst. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in a little faster. Their moans were muffled in the kiss and they grunted when he was all the way in again. He eased himself out. It was tight and confined in the closet. Thrusting forward, he slid his other hand to Sonny's rampant cock. There were only a few dresses and a coat or two, all in plastic dry cleaner bags on either side of them. The bags crinkled and rattled when they moved.

The door opened again and someone was rummaging around the coats. They froze in place. Breaking the kiss to breathe raggedly through their mouths, he could feel Sonny's cock moving in time with his partner's breathing. The tight glove of muscle was pushing at his throbbing cock. They were alone again and he realized that Sonny was whimpering in his desperation. He pulled out and shoved back in. His partner was meeting his thrusts. They grunted.

Sweat slid down his temple as he stroked Sonny's cock in time to his thrusts. He could not believe they were doing this. They were making love in a closet in a friend's home - in the middle of a party. This was not the sweet, slow love they normally made, but rough, fast and raw. It did not take long. He felt the growing tension in his lover's body and his own cock felt ready to explode. "...oh gaaaawwwd...." Sonny was whispering, almost too low to be heard even by Rico. "...goooooood.... feels soooooooo goooood.... yessssss...."

In and out. Hard and fast. Rough and raw. The tight, moist heat of Sonny's body. The close, warm, humid air trapped with them in the closet. No pretense. No delay. Right now! He pinched the tip of Sonny's cock and felt it start to jerk in his hand as his partner's ass clamped vise-like around his cock. His hand was still stroking up and down as he felt it covered with his lover's essence. "...uuuuuhh uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh uhhhh...." Moments later he shoved in to the root and felt the first ejaculations erupt from his body. Sonny was nearly convulsing in his arms, pressed against the wall. Spasms and shudders were rippling through his lover as he climaxed.

He had no idea how long it lasted, but as his own orgasm subsided and his awareness expanded, he was aware of how close and warm it was in the closet. Sweat had gathered between their bodies. His shirt, which he had never managed to remove was soaked and clung to his chest and back. Sonny's ragged breathing was slowing gradually. He felt his partner stroking the arm around his waist.

"...My god, Sonny...." he whispered, still in shock over what they had just done. His partner turned slowly and his cock slipped from the tight sheath. All he saw was their love reflected back to him. That his partner was so secure in their love, that Sonny trusted him so much, that he could allow himself to be taken like this, want his body to be taken in this manner still astonished him at times.

"...love you...." Sonny smiled, almost shyly. "...Thank you, Love...."

He kissed his husband softly. "Thank *you*...." He held Sonny close to him, never wanting to let go. After a long while, he whispered, "Let's say our good-byes and go home, Love...." He felt Sonny tighten his embrace and then nod.

It took several minutes to sort out their clothing and then they had to freeze again as another couple came in to find their coats. They dressed and Rico was grateful that Sonny had a spare shirt in his bag. Finally, they left the room with Rico carrying his partner's suitcase and Sonny with gifts in hand.

"Trudy?" They found her in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. "We're gonna head home now. I'm kinda bushed." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Great party."

"I'm glad you came." Sonny felt his face growing warm. She had no idea how glad he was that he 'came'.

"Yeah, great party, Trude...." Rico set the bags down and gave her hug and quick kiss as well. He noticed that Sonny was blushing and clamped down on his own amusement.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled and handed her the package he had picked up in Boston.

"Thank you, Sonny." She noticed the small pile he still held.

"Would you....?" he started to ask.

"I can pass those out if you'd like to get going." She knew if he admitted to being tired, he was probably exhausted. She caught Rico's grateful look.

"I'd really appreciate it." Sonny was yawning when they got to the caddy. Rico smiled as his partner started to doze nearly as soon as they pulled out of the driveway. As usual just being near his partner was enough to make him feel better.

His partner awoke as he pulled into the garage. "...hmmmm...." He turned to see Sonny rubbing his eyes.

"We're home, Love." He released his seatbelt and leaned close for a quick kiss only to have Sonny pull him into a tight embrace. "...hmmmm?...."

"God, I can't believe how much I missed you...." Sonny murmured. They were so close that Rico could see the flecks of gold mixed with the green in his partner's eyes. Rico unbuckled his partner's seatbelt pulled him onto his lap as they kissed once more.

He loved to cradle Sonny in his embrace. It allowed him to believe at least for a short while that he could protect his partner from all harm. It let him believe that he would never have to share Sonny with anyone else. He gently pushed his tongue against his partner's mouth and Sonny readily opened it to receive him.

As he let himself get lost in the simple act of kissing, feeling Sonny's arms still tight around him, he came to a realization that his partner had changed and so had he. They were good changes. Sonny had been the hesitant one in their lovemaking, at first still recovering from the emotional scars of the rape as well as the physical traumas of the shooting. Back then he had been the one less certain, with less experience. He still tended to be the more reserved one. But Rico had noticed that every so often now his partner would be the one that initiated things, was impatient for things to happen. His heart swelled with joy that Sonny was so secure in their love, so trusting in Rico's care that he could let himself be needy, be impatient, be demanding in their lovemaking, be a little adventurous. He loved that Sonny could just let go and let Rico take care of him at times.

For himself, his love for his partner only continued to deepen and strengthen as time passed. And he was at last letting go of some of those little insecurities about whether he could ever be enough to completely satisfy his lover. It wasn't so much that he did not think he could fulfill Sonny sexually as it was that he had been terrified deep down inside that eventually his partner would tire of him. All his past relationships with women and men had been transitory. It had seemed when he was ready to commit the other would back out. Or if the other was ready to commit something inside him would panic and he would pull away. Sonny had completely committed to their marriage, their relationship. His partner had shown him that even in losing themselves in a partnership such as theirs it only made them stronger. Sonny had taught him by example. While they no longer felt complete when separated, they were infinitely stronger when together both in private and at work.

Because of their love, he had also found within himself the ability to be more giving, more caring, more selfless. When he looked back on his past actions with his lovers, he saw the innate selfishness of his actions. He sought out the beautiful people because they would make such a picturesque couple. He would zero in on a potential bedmate, turn on the charm and generally get his way. It fulfilled his ego's needs if not his heart's. Not that he wasn't a good lover, but in the end he was not willing to commit his time or his heart to a long term relationship. He had thought he had understood what love was before, but he had been wrong. What he had thought was love in the past was a pale candle compared to the overwhelming power of the sun's light.

His heart now placed his partner's happiness and fulfillment above his own. And he was surprised to find that he was infinitely happier because of this. When he made Sonny happy, gave him pleasure, protected him from harm, cared for him - his happiness was increased many times over. It sounded corny. It sounded trite like something written on a greeting card, but Sonny had truly become the center of his life, his universe and he was forever grateful for this.

When they came up for air, Sonny just smiled at him. He grinned back and proceeded to nuzzle his partner's neck. His partner's hand was at his head, encouraging him, as he felt Sonny hum in appreciation. He felt almost like a teenager necking in the car. But he sensed that Sonny was still tired. The nap on the way home had helped, but he needed more rest. That was okay. As long as they were together all was right in their corner of the universe.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, Sir." Rico closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath. Opening them, he deliberately breathed out slowly.

"Look, here's my confirmation number." He handed over a half-sheet of paper that had 'Charleston Sheraton', a phone number and another number circled on it. "When I called just before noon to extend my stay everything was all set." The man nodded.

"Yes, Sir," the clerk looked distinctly uncomfortable as he continued, "and according to this the number was voided a short time later." Rico just glared at him. "We're very booked up with a convention coming into town and your room from last night has already been released. But let me look and see if I can find another...." It was obvious it was going to take a few minutes. Rico rolled his eyes and walked over to a lobby phone.

Nearly fifteen minutes later he had made a half dozen calls and had been unable to contact his partner. Worry was now compounding his aggravation over the reservation screw-up. He glanced at his watch. He was *supposed* to be arriving at the Miami Airport right about now. Dammit all! Sonny would have been picking him up and they would have been heading to La Vieille Maison where they had had a reservation for over two weeks. He gritted his teeth as he walked back to the front desk. They were supposed to be celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

Rico pushed the floor button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He could not believe he had let Castillo talk him into flying to Charleston for a consultation meeting about a new drug dealer setting up operation in South Carolina. Since Sonny and he had dealt with this particular dealer in the past, he had been chosen to go, especially since Sonny was tied up with some sort of briefing with the commissioner regarding illegal internet activities.

He had not wanted to go. He had hoped that they would be able to kick out of work early and spend a very pleasant evening celebrating. But he had reluctantly agreed when he realized he would be home by the evening of their anniversary anyway and Marty had sweetened the deal with giving them the following day off.

Everything had gone smoothly until this morning. New information indicated that the dealer had arrived the previous evening and was accompanied by several secondaries. Rico's expertise was needed and he finally realized just before lunch that there was no way he was going to get out of there in time to catch his flight to Miami.

His first call had been to OCB, Sonny's desk, but his partner was not there. He had left the message on voice-mail and then transferred himself to talk with Castillo. Marty had sounded genuinely regretful that things had not worked out as planned. Then he had called to reserve his room for another night.

The rest of the day had been filled with meetings and scanning surveillance reports and photos. At every break he tried to contact Sonny. He got their machine at home. He got the Burnett machine at the boat. No answers on his partner's cell phone or at his desk. When he finally called Trudy's desk, hoping she might know where Sonny was, he had only gotten her voice-mail as well.

The last meeting had ended just after six-thirty. He had taken a cab back to the hotel only to learn his reservation was lost. After a long wait, he was now on his way up to an 'ambassador suite', one of the last rooms available. The clerk had informed him that he need not worry about the difference in cost as everything would be handled. He really did not give a damn.

He wanted to be with Sonny. He wanted to be enthralled with watching his lover as they shared an intimate candlelight dinner. He wanted to feel the slow burn of desire and know that in a short while they would be home where they could make love with wild abandon. He simply wanted to be with his husband.

Instead, he sighed as he left the elevator and walked to his room carrying his bags. The desk clerk offered to have the porter bring up his luggage, but he had refused. He set his overnight case and garment bag down and fumbled with the keycard trying to get the door to open.

".... Goddamn it!" he cursed before finally managing to get the door open. He hated keycards. He gave the door an extra hard shove in order to keep it open as he roughly maneuvered his luggage into the room and then allowed the door to slam shut behind him.

He took a deep breath to calm down as he slid his hand along the wall near the door looking for the light switch. Then he realized the room was already dimly lit. Surprised, he looked around and focused on the unexpected sight before him.

Sonny. His spouse was standing next to a small table covered with a pristine white cloth. Rico never noticed that the table was set for two; he only had eyes for his husband.

"Wha...." He was unable to finish as his voice was stolen along with his breath at the sight of his love walking toward him. Sonny was wearing a white tux and was ravishingly gorgeous. Rico drank in the sight of his partner, enjoying the way the well-tailored cloth hugged the sleek frame and enhanced the tanned skin. Sonny smiled as he halted only a few inches from his partner. "Happy anniversary, Husband."

Rico could only stare for several moments before finally finding his voice, "Wha-what are you doing here? How? Why?" Sonny chuckled and leaned forward slightly so only their lips touched in a gentle, all-too-brief kiss.

"Would you like something to drink?" They parted and he moved toward the small sitting area.

"I'd rather find out how you got here." Rico grabbed his hand.

"All in due time." He started walking backward, smiling and pulling Rico with him. "From the way you entered the room, I know you need a drink."

He stopped in front of the loveseat and Rico sat down, tugging his partner next to him. Before Sonny could reach for the two champagne flutes on the coffee table, Rico pulled him close and they kissed once more. It was a kiss of greater intensity and filled with more love than before.

"Happy anniversary," Rico said as he licked his lips savoring the taste of his spouse. "Now, are you gonna tell me how you got here?" Sonny chuckled as he leaned forward to grab the glasses and handed one to Rico.

"Lieutenant Delaney's secretary called Marty this morning, as a courtesy, to let him know that you weren't coming back today 'cause the dealer showed early. He told me and before I even realized that it meant you wouldn't be home for our anniversary, he told me to take the day. So I went home, threw some things in a bag and got on a flight. Then I came here, canceled your reservation, arranged for this room and our dinner." Sonny took a sip of the sparkling punch as he stared at Rico.

"You did all that and rented a tux?" Rico reached over and ran his left hand down the lapel.

"I kept the tux this time. I figured I might need it again." Rico nodded as his hand continued down Sonny's chest and leg, stopping only when he reached his partner's bare foot. "Too bad you didn't keep the shoes." Sonny smirked.

"I couldn't find them."

"That's fine with me. One less thing that has to come off later." Sonny grinned as Rico took a sip of the drink.

"This is really good. What is it?"

"Pineapple Punch." Rico took another sip.

"...hmmm... Reminds me of Kauai." He leaned in for another smoldering kiss and missed the twinkle that came to Sonny's eyes over his comment. A sudden knock at the door broke the kiss.

"That will be dinner. Why don't you go clean up while things get set up?" Sonny suggested as he stood. Rico stood also and looked around the suite, noticing for the first time the two sets of closed doors.

"Where?" he asked as Sonny moved across the room.

"Through there." He indicated the set closest to the hallway door. As soon as Rico entered the bedroom, Sonny ushered in the waiter. He declined the offer to set the food on the table and was closing the suite door when Rico returned from the bedroom.

He stood for just a moment admiring his husband. His stomach did a familiar lurch as he thought of Rico in that fashion. Even after a year he still sometimes found it difficult to believe that he was truly married to his partner.

"What's wrong?" Rico finally asked as Sonny continued to stare at him.

"Nothing. Just thinkin' how lucky I am to have you in my life and how handsome you look." Rico had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt allowing a tantalizing view of the dark curls while the charcoal-gray slacks hugged his lower body. He unconsciously licked his lips as he thought about what was contained in the slacks.

"I feel underdressed though." With an effort Sonny brought his attention back to his partner and away from the thoughts of what would take place later. He shook his head as he moved toward the table.

"You're dressed just fine. You could be naked and that would still be fine." Rico grinned.

"It's obvious from the look on your face just a moment ago, I think you'd prefer it if I was naked." He laughed when Sonny blushed. "Yeah, well, I couldn't help myself. You bring that out in me."

"I believe that's my line. You're so gorgeous that I can't help all the lust-filled thoughts that go through my mind when I think about and look at you."

"I think we bring it out in each other. Now, how about we eat so we will have the strength for later?" Rico nodded and they sat down after Sonny lit the single red taper.

"It smells delicious. What're we having?" Sonny lifted the cover from the first dish and set the plate on the table between them.

"Our appetizer is Oysters Rockefeller."

"Looks good. I don't think I've ever had it before," Rico added as he helped himself. Once again, he missed the mischievous twinkle that lit his partner's eyes.

"Ready for the next course?" Sonny asked after they finished.

"You know me. I'm always ready." Sonny grinned at the double entendre and set the empty plate on the bottom shelf of the cart. Next, he set a bowl of salad between them and handed the silver tongs to Rico. He saw the slight frown crease his partner's forehead as he looked at the salad and took a sip of his punch to hide his smile.

"Pineapple salad." Rico looked up at him. Sonny gestured to the bowl. "Pineapple salad." He nodded absently and they began eating, discussing the dealer that brought Rico to Charleston.

Rico's end of the conversation trailed off briefly as he watched Sonny eat. He stared as his lover's fork pierced a chunk of pineapple and a drop of juice oozed down a side. He began breathing slightly heavier as he watched his partner bring the fruit to his lips and slip it between them. It brushed the full lower one and left a tiny droplet of juice. Seemingly in slow motion, Sonny's lips closed down on the fork and pulled it from his mouth. He nearly moaned when the tip of his lover's tongue flicked out to lick the droplet.

"Rico? Rico, are you all right?" Sonny's amused voice finally penetrated his thoughts. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Are you ready for our main course?" Rico nodded and handed his plate across to his spouse.

"Our main course is Mahi-mahi in a fennel sauce, sesame pea pods and a three grain rice medley," Sonny announced as he removed the covers from the plates.

"Hang on. We've had this meal before, haven't we?" Sonny nodded. He gave Rico a moment to try and remember when and finally said, "Want a hint?"

"No. I'll get it." A moment later he sighed. "All right. Give me a hint."

"Think Hawaii," Sonny offered with a chuckle. Rico thought back to their two weeks on the islands and still could not recall when they would have had that particular meal.

"Think our wedding." Rico looked very surprised.

"This is what we ate at our reception? We had oysters at our reception?" Sonny nodded.

Rico reached across the small table and took Sonny's left hand in his right.

"I have to admit I don't remember what we ate. I just remember how gorgeous you looked in that tux and loving that you were wearing it just for me. I'm very impressed that you remembered our entire dinner." Sonny looked a little sheepish.

"Well, I didn't really remember it either. I had to call Caroline and ask her what we ate." Rico laughed and squeezed the tan hand nestled so naturally in his. "I was just glad the hotel was able to make everything on such short notice."

"I'm just glad you are here with me now and for the rest of my life." Rico lifted their joined hands to place light kisses on Sonny's fingers.

"You did that the afternoon we arrived in Hawaii," he recalled, his voice tender and loving. Rico nodded.

"I remember. It hardly seems like a year has passed. In some ways it seems like no time has gone by and in others it seems like we've been together a lifetime." Sonny nodded in agreement, tightening his grip on his spouse's hand.

*******************************

******************************* The hotel room was a standard double. He hung his garment bag in the closet and set his suitcase beside one of the beds, not bothering to unpack since they were only going to be in the room two nights. Sonny then crossed the room, unlocked the sliding door to the balcony and opened it.

The warm late afternoon breeze blew into the room as he stepped out onto the small space. He gazed down at the beautifully landscaped pool area and the surrounding lush tropical greenery. It was hard to believe they were finally in Hawaii. He could not believe that in less than forty-eight hours he would be legally married to his partner. His stomach twisted at the thought, partly in nervousness and partly in anticipation.

"You all right, Partner?" Rico joined him at the railing. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess," he finally answered as Rico's hand covered his own. He smiled softly as his partner lifted their joined hands and his fingers were lightly kissed.

"Hey, you two. None of that," a familiar voice broke in. They looked around and saw Stan, Gina and Trudy seated on the balcony of the next room.

"What are you three doing here?" Rico asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't we invited to some type of formal occasion you two are having here? What was that called again? Oh, yes. I believe we were invited to your wedding. Or are you two planning to elope?"

"No, we're getting married with all of you in attendance. We're just surprised to see you three over there."

"We tried to get on your balcony, but the hotel wouldn't let us in your room."

"Stan," Gina admonished. "We're all on this floor. This is Trudy's room, mine is across the hall, Martin is across from your room and Stan is on the other side of me." Before either could answer, an excited voice from the pool area began shouting.

"Dad! Hey! Dad!!" Sonny looked down and saw Billy frantically waving at him from beside the pool. He lifted a hand in greeting. "Hi, Rico! Hey! Watch this!!" The tow-headed boy ran toward the springboard at the far end of the pool and climbed up the short ladder. Disregarding his mother's call to be careful, he ran down the board and cannon-balled into the water. Sonny shook his head, smiling as his son bobbed to the surface with a huge grin on his face.

"You want to go down there?" Rico asked, his breath warm against Sonny's neck. He nodded and looked over to their friends.

"You want to come down pool side with us?"

"Right behind you," Trudy said with a grin as she and Gina stood.

"Say, where's the Lieutenant?" Rico asked.

"In his room. He arrived just before you two."

"Hey, let's do something daring and force him to have fun," Stan suggested. The detectives laughed and moved through their rooms to regroup in the hall. After collecting Martin, they headed down to the pool and joined Caroline and Bob who were reclining in deck chairs and watching Billy play with some other children.

As the sun started to set, they were relaxing as they talked about the plans for the next two days and laughing over the antics of the kids in the pool. Billy finally ran up and declared he was starving. Caroline and Bob gathered their belongings while Billy gave his father a wet hug.

"You comin' to dinner with us?" Billy wrapped the beach towel his mother handed him around his waist and sat on his dad's leg. Sonny looked over at his ex-wife and Bob wanting their reaction to the unexpected invitation.

"You're both more than welcome to join us." Caroline smiled as Sonny looked to his partner. Rico grinned and nodded his agreement.

"Sure, Sport. We'll join you. After you get cleaned up and dressed."

"How about we meet you in the lobby in about thirty minutes?" Bob suggested as the three prepared to head up to their room.

"That's fine." After they left, he turned his attention to their friends who were discussing where to eat. Gina and Trudy wanted to go to a nearby Thai restaurant recommended by the desk clerk. While Stan argued for a nightclub he had seen near the airport that claimed to have exotic dancers.

With Sonny and Rico watching the debate in amusement, Martin declared they were going to the Thai restaurant and that decided the issue. Stan did not protest, but he good-naturedly declared he would check out the club on his own after dinner.

"Well, just remember that the rehearsal is at four tomorrow. And you do need to be there," Sonny reminded him as he stood.

"I'll be there. Don't worry. Have I ever let you down?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow at his smiling friend.

"Do you want that answered alphabetically or by date?" Stan laughed with the others joining in. "Actually, we know you never have or would let us down. Now, you all have a good evening."

As they headed toward the lobby, Rico let his arm slip around his partner's waist. Sonny glanced over surprised and Rico just smiled. They were thousands of miles from Miami in a tropical paradise where no one knew who they were. He had also seen other couples expressing their love more openly than he was doing. Sonny apparently realized nearly the same things and did not protest. In fact, by the time they joined Caroline, Bob and Billy, his arm was nestled comfortably around Rico's waist.

The entire group did not come together again until the rehearsal ceremony the following afternoon. The minister's assistant met them.

"Sonny? Rico?" he inquired with a smile as the group entered the small chapel.

"Yes. I'm Rico Tubbs." They shook hands.

"Sonny Crockett."

"Please to meet you both. I'm Sam Casey, Dr. Marcin's assistant. I handle the rehearsals for him. I see your wedding party has grown. I was told only two people would be standing up for you."

"That's right. Since only our friends are attending and have never been to a.... wedding like this, we thought they could watch the rehearsal too," Rico explained. "If that's a problem...."

"No. No problem at all. The more the merrier. Why don't your friends have a seat in the church while I show you and your groomsmen where you'll dress tomorrow." Sam led the foursome to two good-size rooms.

"All right. Sonny, you and...." Sam paused while he waited to find out who was standing up for the blond.

"Billy, my son."

"Very nice. You and Billy will be in the second room. Rico, you and...."

"Stan Switek."

"Please to meet you Stan. You two will be in the first room. I understand you want to walk down the aisle together, correct?" Rico nodded.

"I like when couples do that. However, to keep with tradition that the engaged couple should not see each other before the ceremony, when it is time, Rico, you'll leave your room first and stand at the back of the church. Then I'll signal Stan and Billy to take their places at the front and then Sonny you'll join Rico. And together you'll walk down the aisle. Shall we try that?" The foursome exchanged amused grins at Sam's enthusiasm.

"Sure," Sonny finally said. "Wonderful. Now, Rico, why don't you go stand at the back near the doors. Sonny, you wait here. Stan and Billy, I'll go with you to show you where you stand. I'll be right back, Sonny. All right. Places."

Rico moved to his assigned place trying to contain his laughter. Sam was enthusiastically explaining the route Stan and Billy would take down a side aisle and where they would stand.

"All right, Sonny. Ready to join your intended?" Sam asked as he came bustling back to the blond.

"Ahh, sure." Sonny was biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. He had to admit that the nervousness he had felt as they approached the quaint building had disappeared. He was enjoying the rehearsal.

"All right. You two shall come together and proceed down the aisle. Sonny, you'll be on Rico's left.... Perfect. You two certainly are a handsome couple. Now start down the aisle. Set a pace that's comfortable. No need to rush. Leave that for coming back up the aisle because you want to get back to the hotel and celebrate in your own special way."

They had just started down the aisle when the last remark caused Sonny to pause slightly and blush deeply as everyone else laughed.

"Come on, Partner. You know it's true," Rico said quietly.

"I know. Still...." Sonny looked over at his partner as he began to smile. Rico smiled also and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Can we get on with it?" Stan's amused voice called. "Billy's voice is gonna change if we wait much longer."

"Yeah, Dad. Let's get moving." Billy deepened his voice. The chuckles over the friendly banter became laughter. They looked down the aisle at the pair and then each other again.

"All right. We'd hate to keep you and your hormones waiting," Rico said as they resumed their walk. They came to a halt in front of Sam who was standing in for the minister. "Beautiful. Now Dr. Marcin will say some opening remarks and then move onto the vows. I understand you two have written your own vows?"

"Yes," Rico answered.

"Great. Now...."

"Um, I have a question," Stan interrupted.

"Yes?"

"When does Rico run back up the aisle screaming 'no'?" While Rico gave the big cop a dirty look, their friends chuckled over the joke.

"Whenever he wants before the ceremony is finished. He doesn't need a specific time for that." More laughter.

"When does Sonny get to do that?" Trudy asked. Sonny spun around to glare at her before laughing also.

"Go now, Dad. For practice," Billy urged pushing on his father's hip.

"Good idea, Billy," Stan encouraged.

"Billy." Caroline's quiet voice dampened the boy's mischievous spirit for a moment as he heard the warning in her tone. Sonny did not say anything to encourage or discourage his son's high spirits. He just squeezed Billy's shoulder and when his son looked up at him, he smiled. Billy smiled back.

"All right." Sam grinned as he tried to get the rehearsal back on track. "After we've gotten you two back in place and you've said your vows, you'll exchange rings. Stan, is something wrong?" Stan was busy patting his pockets.

"Umm, I can't find the ring."

"You don't have the ring yet." Rico frowned.

"I know. I'm just rehearsing for tomorrow." Billy laughed and began searching his pockets.

"Me, too 'cause that's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"Right," Stan agreed.

"Wrong. Billy, stop." Caroline's firm tone again stopped Billy though she was smiling. The boy made a face at Stan and Stan made one back.

"Okay, we've found the rings and they are exchanged. At that point Dr. Marcin will present you two to your friends and the ceremony is over. You'll proceed back down the aisle with Stan and Billy following."

"Question?" Stan raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sam was already smiling as he knew what Stan was going to ask.

"When do they kiss?"

"When Dr. Marcin indicates it after they're presented. Why?"

"Just wanted to know when to make the gagging sounds over their mush." Laughter filled the church especially as Sonny again blushed and looked at the floor for a few moments to hide his grin.

"All right. You two kiss," Sam gestured to Sonny and Rico, "you two gag," he indicated Stan and Billy, "you all can applaud when they're presented if you want," he gestured to the small group seated, "and then you two head up the aisle. Shall we?"

Sam moved down the few steps from the altar and headed up the aisle gesturing for Sonny and Rico to follow him. They did while Billy and Stan fell in behind them. At the back of the church, Sam stopped.

"When you reach here, step into the corridor where the rooms are. Stan, you and Billy will continue outside and will be joined by the guests. When everyone is outside, the newlyweds will emerge and be showered with.... Did you two decide on what will be done when you emerge?" Rico shook his head.

"Nothing needs to be done. We really aren't comfortable with having stuff thrown."

"But--" Sam's protest was interrupted.

"We have to do something when you come outside," Trudy protested as their friends moved to the back.

"Yeah. Why don't you let Billy and me take care of it?" Stan offered.

"No!" Sonny did not want to think about what they could come up with.

"How about Gina and I take care of it?" Trudy suggested as the same thought came to her.

"Yeah. We'll find something appropriate," Gina concurred.

"All right." Sonny smiled in relief.

"Wonderful. You ladies let me know tomorrow what will be done and if anything special will be needed for cleanup," Sam remarked with a huge smile on his face. "Now, does anyone have any questions?... No? Then we'll be seeing you tomorrow at two pm with the wedding starting at two-thirty. Okay?"

"Thank you for taking us through this." Rico extended his hand.

"You're most welcome, Rico. I really love this job and helping couples like you and Sonny declare your love and commitment before friends and family. Now go enjoy your last evening as single men. If you want some suggestions on where to go to have fun, just ask. I know all the hot spots around here."

"Thanks, but we do have plans," Sonny declined.

"Have fun then and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Rico grinned as he looked at his partner. Sonny grinned back and the group headed off the church property.

"A toast!" Stan declared as he stood. He grinned as everyone looked up from the remains of the meal. "To the happy couple...." Raising his glass to the smiling duo, he teased, "The cutest twosome I know." Sonny groaned and Rico just shook his head as everyone laughed and lifted their drinks to the toast.

They were seated in a restaurant close to the chapel enjoying the delicious meal that Marty had arranged. The establishment had given them a small side room all to themselves and everyone had had fun talking about the sights and continuing to tease Sonny and Rico.

"Stan," Sonny admonished, but could not suppress a grin.

"Yeah, Sonny?" Stan was quite unabashed as he smirked. When the blond did not continue, he added, "By the way, you do remember the tradition that Sam mentioned that states that it's bad luck for the umm... engaged couple to see each other before the wedding?" Rico and Sonny just stared at him.

"So--" Rico started.

"So as a part of my duties as Rico's best man," he interrupted, "I've made arrangements that after the bachelor party tonight - which *will* end before midnight - you," he nodded to Rico, "will spend the night in my room." And then tilting his head toward Sonny, "You get to spend your last night of as a single man with Billy in your room."

"Yeah, Dad," Billy confirmed as Rico and Sonny started to protest.

"We don't really need...."

"It's not like...." But their protests were overridden as everyone cheerfully joined in saying they should follow tradition; after all they would not want to tempt fate.

"Come on, Dad," Billy pleaded. "It'll be fun and Mom already said I could."

"Billy," Caroline smiled, but shook her head, "I said you could if it was okay with your dad." She gave Sonny an apologetic grin.

Sonny really did not want to spend the night away from his fiance, especially the night before their wedding, but the hopeful look in his son's eyes pulled at him. "Well...." He turned to look and his partner gave him a small nod. "...if that's what you really want, Sport." Rico casually draped an arm around him and Sonny took comfort in that it was only one night and by this time tomorrow evening they would be happily married.

Billy's face lit up and he let out a whoop that had everyone laughing, even Caroline who added, "Not so loud. Okay, Billy?" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"So you gonna tell'em?" he prompted. Everyone's attention focused on Caroline who turned to look at her husband.

"Billy...." She looked a bit embarrassed as she turned back to her son.

"Aw, Mom."

"Tell us what?" Sonny noticed the possessive way Bob had wrapped an arm around Caroline. And it warmed him to realize he was not in the least jealous, only glad that she was truly happy and that Bob loved her.

She blushed as everyone else added their encouragement that she share. Finally, Bob tightened his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Caroline nodded and Bob cleared his throat. "We weren't going to say anything because this is a celebration for Sonny and Rico." He paused.

"Billy's going to be a big brother." Caroline was watching Sonny for his reaction as Bob spoke. "We're going to have a baby." Sonny's grin told her all she needed to know.

"Congratulations!" "When are you due?" "How long have you known?" "Do you want a little sister or brother, Billy?" Everyone was talking at once, laughing. Several toasts were offered and now Sonny knew why Caroline had stuck with club soda when champagne had been served earlier. He really was happy for her. He cared for her and always would. They shared a lot of memories and they shared their love for their son.

With everyone's attention on Caroline, Bob and Billy, Rico turned and whispered to his partner, "Think anyone would notice if we just slipped out?" He was partly joking because he knew that Billy was looking forward to spending a night with his dad, but a large part of him was not looking forward to being separated from Sonny until the ceremony the following afternoon.

His soon-to-be-spouse just smiled and as they leaned close for a quick kiss they heard Stan clear his throat loudly. "Hey, enough of that now." He grinned and leaned close to Billy. "I think we're gonna get more than enough mush tomorrow. Right, Bill?"

"Most definitely!" Billy declared as everyone laughed. It was obvious that the boy enjoyed Stan treating him like an equal.

"So let's get this bachelor party going," Stan proclaimed with a grin after the group arrived back at the hotel. "Now, I checked out that nightclub near the airport last night and let me tell you. It is one happening place for a bachelor party. So what do you say to us guys going there for a few drinks and whatever?"

"Yeah!" Billy agreed enthusiastically.

"I don't think so," Sonny said before Caroline could say anything. "Billy's too young for drinks and whatever so why don't we just go into the lounge and talk?"

"Seems boring but okay."

The group found a cluster of tables and ordered drinks. After sitting for fifteen minutes listening to the adults, Billy headed off to the arcade.

Stan leaned back in his chair and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes asked, "So. How long are you two gonna wait?"

"Wait for what?" Rico turned toward the big cop.

"Wait before doing what Caroline and Bob have done."

"What are you talking about?" Trudy asked as confused as everyone else.

"To have children of course. How long are you two gonna wait to start a family?"

"Oh, at least two years," Rico answered with a smile as he put his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

"Yeah. It'll take that long until Rico's ready to carry the kid," Sonny joked.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're much more... maternal than I am. You can carry the baby." Before the conversation could continue, Billy returned.

"Dad. Dad, come on."

"What? Where?"

"To the arcade. There's a cool racing simulation you have to do with me. Please." His son looked so hopeful that Sonny could not refuse.

"All right, Sport. One time, okay?"

"Great! C'mon." Billy grabbed Sonny's hand and practically pulled the blond from his chair.

"I'll be back," Sonny grinned as he was dragged from the lounge.

Forty-five minutes later, Rico finally decided to go find his fiance as neither he nor Billy had returned. Stan rose also and followed.

"Hey, Rico, mind if I tag along?"

"No." Stan fell into step beside the New Yorker and Rico cast a curious look at him. "Something wrong?" Stan was suddenly very serious, apparently deep in thought.

"No. I just wanted to thank you privately for asking me to, you know, be your best man. And I wanted to say that I'm really glad you and Sonny are doing this and you two will always have my support and friendship." Rico stopped.

"Stan, thanks, man. I really appreciate knowing that. You have been there for us since the beginning. You were the first one to know how I felt about Sonny. You were the only person I could think of that should be there when we took this next step. You have been a true friend, Stan. Thanks." They stood regarding each other for a moment until the sound of Sonny's laugh floated to them from the arcade.

"We better go see what's so funny," Stan said as they both looked in that direction. Rico nodded in agreement.

They discovered that father and son were still playing the simulation, tied in the number of races won with the current duel the tiebreaker. "Hey, Sonny, looks like you're ahead." Stan clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. His unexpected appearance startled the detective and he swerved, crashing his car into the track wall and allowing Billy to cross the finish line.

"Swi," Sonny protested turning around to glare at his friend even though he was smiling.

"I won. I beat you, Dad," Billy crowed as he got up from the simulator.

"Only because Bluto distracted me." Sonny climbed from the machine and stretched.

"I was only stating a fact," Stan said.

"Yeah, well, your statement of fact cost me the race."

"I would have beaten you anyway, Dad." Sonny looked at his son and the confident expression on his face and laughed.

"Probably would have, Sport. You are a natural behind the wheel. I'm gonna be terrified when you actually start to drive."

"Now you know how I feel every time you drive," Rico teased as he moved behind his intended. Sonny looked over his shoulder at him and any comments were halted by the quick kiss.

"Oh, Lord. They're at it again. Bill, how are we gonna distract these two from doing that all evening?" The pair moved apart and waited to hear how they would be distracted.

"How 'bout playing ping pong?"

"Sounds good, but they can't be on the same team. So how 'bout I'll play with Sonny and you play with Rico?"

"Great. C'mon, Rico. We'll beat 'em good." Billy looked expectantly at Rico and his father and was elated when both agreed to the game.

Sonny eased the hotel door open.

"Night," Gina whispered as she headed down the hall to her room.

"Night." Sonny entered quietly. It was a few minutes past midnight and as their friends promised, the bachelor party had broken up prior to that. When the four of them did not return to the lounge, the rest had come looking for them and the party had continued in the arcade.

At eleven o'clock, Caroline and Bob had dragged a protesting Billy up to the room using Rico's keycard to enter. They also took the New Yorker's clothes to their room where Stan retrieved them when he, Rico and Martin went up. Sonny had waited in the lobby with Gina and Trudy for five minutes before being allowed to go to his room.

He shook his head at their friend's delight in maintaining the tradition he and Rico were not supposed to see each other prior to the ceremony. At least they had been allowed five minutes to say good night before Stan had literally dragged Rico away. He moved to the dresser where his bag was and pulled out his shorts and t-shirt. He knew he would not be able to sleep much, but would have to try.

He changed in the bathroom since he did not want to wake Billy and then slid into the other double bed. He sighed and tried to find a comfortable position so he could fall asleep and could not. He was definitely missing Rico. He wanted to feel his fiance's arms around him. He wanted to be held against his partner's body. He sighed again though grew still when Billy rolled over.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you."

"'Kay.... Can I sleep with you?"

"Ah, sure." Sonny was surprised by the request, but did not question it. Billy scrambled from his bed and climbed in beside his father. He snuggled next to Sonny and they lay drifting off to sleep.

"Dad?" Billy's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?" "I'm glad you're marryin' Rico." Sonny's eyes opened to stare at his son.

"Really?" Billy nodded slightly.

"He makes you happy. I like knowin' you're happy." Sonny felt tears welling up as he hugged his sleeping son. It truly bothered him that he was not able to see Billy as much as he wanted due to distance and his job. And it still amazed him that Billy knew how lonely he had been after Caitlin died and now how happy he was with Rico. He fell asleep holding his son.

The next day to say Sonny was nervous was an understatement. He and Billy woke, showered and then dressed casually. When they met Bob and Caroline in the lobby for brunch, Sonny carried the garment bag with their clothes for the ceremony. They walked the short distance to a restaurant recommended by the desk clerk and settled down to eat.

"Sonny, you have to eat," Caroline urged as she watched her ex merely move his food around on his plate. He nodded absently and managed to swallow a forkful of eggs. She exchanged an amused look with Bob and kept encouraging Sonny to eat. They watched tolerantly as he nervously drummed his fingers on the table and continually glanced at his watch. He also stared at every person entering the restaurant.

"Sonny, you aren't going to see him," Caroline said.

"See who?"

"Rico. He's having brunch at a completely different restaurant. Believe me, this has been planned so you two don't see each other."

"Why can't we? We've been living together for over a year and seeing each other today isn't going to change anything," he declared testily.

"Because it's tradition. Engaged couples aren't supposed to see each other before they get married."

"We aren't a traditional couple. We should be allowed to see each other." He glared at his ex-wife when all she did was laugh. "I'm goin' to the chapel."

"It's too early."

"I don't care." Caroline calmly continued as if he had not interrupted.

"It's only one and we haven't finished eating so calm down and have some coffee. Decaf." He looked away from his ex-wife and managed a few more mouthfuls before his knotted stomach declared itself full.

By one forty-five they could not keep him still any longer so they walked the short distance to the chapel. Leaving Sonny and Billy outside the gates to the property, Caroline and Bob went back to the hotel to change. Sam greeted the pair and escorted them to the room stating along the way that Rico had not arrived yet. Sonny tried not to react to the panic that swept through him at that statement. He kept repeating to himself that Rico would arrive. He and Billy had been early. He knew Rico would arrive.

"Billy, would you go see if Rico has arrived?" Sonny asked at two o'clock as he tried for the fourth time to button his shirt correctly. Billy tucked his shirt into his white pants and left the room.

"Nope. Not yet," he announced several moments later. Sonny successfully quelled the panic that surged through him upon hearing that news and unbuttoned his shirt to try again.

"Want some help, Dad?" Billy was watching his father with a wide smile.

"No, I'm fine. Go see if Rico's here."

"I just did." Sonny fixed his sea-green eyes on his son.

"Do it again. Please." Billy sighed and left the room.

By two-fifteen, Sonny was a bundle of nerves. He had managed to do his shirt and was now having trouble with his tie. Billy was keeping watch for Rico and updating his father that he had not yet arrived. When he made his last update, he found Sonny pacing rapidly and running his hands continually through his hair and mumbling that Rico was not going to show, he just knew it. Billy watched for a moment and then left to get his mother who had just arrived.

"Mom. Mom, you gotta come with me."

"Billy, you look very nice. Now, I want you to remember a few things..."

"Mom, please. Dad's freakin' out. C'mon on." He grabbed his mother's hand and tugged her toward the room. She cast a glance at Bob and followed her son.

"Sonny. Sonny, calm down," she urged instantly upon seeing the condition her ex was in. "Billy, try and find out why Rico isn't here yet." Billy dashed out while Caroline concentrated on calming the blond. The boy returned a few moments later.

"He here's! Rico's here." Sonny stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and Stan just came in. He's here. And he's dressed." Caroline directed the blond to a chair as he sagged with relief.

"Billy, go get your ring from Stan. And don't lose it." She watched her son leave and then turned back to Sonny. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Then you better finish getting dressed." He nodded, stood and moved to the mirror to attempt retying the bowtie.

"Let me help," Caroline offered after watching the mess he was making of it. He turned around and left the task up to her. "Were you this nervous when we got married?"

"I don't know. Now's not the time to ask me that. Ask Rico later. He might know." She tried not to giggle at the nonsensical answer.

"There. Now comb your hair and I think you're ready."

She stayed with Sonny until Sam entered to tell him it was time to start the ceremony. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to join her husband.

Rico was pacing as he waited at the back of the chapel and upon seeing Sonny approach, instantly went to him.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sonny whispered as they embraced.

"I forgot the rings so we had to go back to the hotel after brunch so I dressed there. I'm sorry." Sonny shook his head.

"You're here. That's all that matters."

"Gentlemen, it's time to take your places," Sam interrupted gently. They nodded and moved to the rear of the chapel. Gina and Trudy approached then both smiling and holding pink rose boutonnieres that they pinned to their lapels. After giving each a kiss, they hurried to their seats.

They started down the aisle as the string quartet began. Sonny's attention was drawn to Billy and he noticed how mature he looked standing next to Stan and felt tremendous pride over how his son was dealing with the non-traditional event and in how he accepted Rico. He then suppressed a smile as his attention turned to Stan and the thought of how serious he looked crossed his mind. They came to a halt in front of the minister and though Sonny heard the words spoken, he did not pay attention to them until Rico took his left hand and they turned toward each other.

 

"Today, Sonny, I formally join my life to yours, not merely as your spouse, but as your friend, your lover, your confident and your partner. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." He took the ring from Stan and slipped it partially on Sonny's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Forever." He slid it the rest of way on and then lifted the slightly trembling hand and kissed the band. After switching grips so Sonny held Rico's hand, the blond cleared his throat to begin his vows.

"Since I found you, Rico, I have a new life. You have given me love and laughter, sanity and joy, strength and beauty. I offer all that I have to you - my heart, my mind and my soul. When we are together we are more than just two people. We are complete. Grow old with me; the best is yet to be." He accepted the ring from Billy and slipped it on the dark finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Forever." He finished in a whisper his eyes shining with unshed tears, as were Rico's.

They were not the only ones affected by the emotions and love that flowed between them. Gina, Trudy and Caroline were wiping tears while Stan attempted to inconspicuously wipe away the few that came to his eyes and even Martin's were uncharacteristically bright. Dr. Marcin smiled as he watched the pair simply stare at each other for a moment before speaking,

"Having affirmed their hearts commitment to one another, in the eyes of God and their friends, I now present to you - Ricardo Tubbs and James Crockett." Rico looked at the minister and he nodded. Rico stepped closer to his spouse and they kissed as their friends applauded. Finally ending the kiss, they moved down the aisle followed by Stan and Billy.

Sam waited at the end and directed them into the hallway while steering everyone else outside. When they were alone, Rico drew Sonny into his arms again and they shared another tender kiss.

"Is this real?" Sonny whispered. "Are we truly married or am I gonna wake up and have this be a dream?" Rico chuckled softly.

"No. It's real. You are my husband forever as I am yours. Our love is real, our marriage is real, our life together is real. Because once you are Real you can't be made unReal." Sonny grinned at the familiar saying and finished it.

"Because Real lasts for always." Rico nodded and they shared another kiss as Sam approached.

"Gentlemen, time to make your first appearance as a married couple." They headed toward the doorway and stepped outside.

Instead of being showered with rice or birdseed or flowers, their friends and family were busy blowing bubbles. The iridescent spheres floated on the warm breeze soaring high into the sky. They stood watching them go, wide smiles on their faces, thinking that the multiple shapes represented their love, the many layers it had. As they watched the bubbles soar higher and higher, they let their love soar with them, letting it grow, letting it encompass them and their friends.

*******************************

*******************************

 

"I was so nervous," Rico admitted as they left the table and he took Sonny's hand again as they moved to the couch.

"You were nervous? I was a wreck." They settled comfortably next to each other. Rico suddenly had an odd expression on his face and he looked away from his spouse. "What?"

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but you want to know the real reason I was late?"

"You didn't forget the rings?"

"No. I did forget the rings and I did change at the hotel, but I also spent ten minutes in the lobby hyperventilating." Sonny blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"You hyperventilated in the lobby?"

"I started in the elevator and Stan got me to a chair and then had people trying to find a paper bag I could breath into to calm down." Sonny looked at Rico for a moment before beginning to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were so calm about the whole thing and because you were calm, that calmed me down."

"Believe me. I was anything but calm on the inside."

"Well, I didn't know it." Rico grinned as they leaned in for another kiss, tongues twining in a slow dance, moving against each other. When they parted, both were breathing heavier.

"Shall we continue our celebration in the bedroom?" Sonny asked his lips trailing over Rico's neck while Rico's hands traced random patterns along his back.

"Lead the way."

They moved slowly toward the second set of doors and Sonny opened them. The room was filled with bright moonlight, no other illumination was needed to see the turned down bed. As they approached it, Rico stopped.

"What's that?" He indicated the large basket filled with a multitude of items. Sonny grinned.

"Our gift from Stan, Gina and Trudy. They figured we'd be all out. Actually," he blushed slightly, "they said they knew we ran out the first night." Rico laughed and sat down on the bed to look through the gels, oils, body paints, lubricant, lotions and other items their friends had given them.

"You were so embarrassed when Gina and Trudy insisted you open one special present." Sonny sat down next to his partner.

"Yeah 'cause my son and ex-wife were there. Plus our friends were saying they knew we made love." Rico kissed his partner's lush mouth. He loved this facet of his spouse. He loved how easily Sonny could become embarrassed by the expressions of their love, their desire for each other. It just made him all the more desirable.

"They probably knew we made love when we announced we were engaged."

"Still..." Sonny did not finish the sentence as he lifted a pair of edible bikini briefs from the basket and dangled them in front of Rico. He pulled Sonny's hand down.

"I'd rather eat you than those." Sonny snickered and they moved closer to kiss again, the briefs and the basket forgotten as they concentrated solely on each other and their love, their desire.

Rico ran his tongue over Sonny's full lips and they parted instantly to let his tongue slip in. As they kissed, they stretched out on the bed. When they parted, both were breathing heavy, feeling slightly taken aback at the depth of emotions expressed in the tender kiss. A moment later, they kissed again as their hands slowly moved down the other's body, lightly stroking the clothing that kept them from each other. They began to blindly undo buttons and push the offending garments off.

At last, they lay naked, still only kissing and hands lightly stroking the other's side as they became aware of their erections throbbing against each other. Sonny shifted, intending to kiss his way down his spouse's body when Rico stopped him.

"No. Let me."

He placed a brief kiss on Sonny's lips then his chin and along his jawline, nibbling on the blond's right earlobe for several seconds and enjoying the moan he brought forth. From the earlobe, his lips sought the warm skin behind the ear, licking and sucking it, marking Sonny, marking his territory and then created another just a few scant breaths away. Rico dragged his tongue along Sonny's neck, playing over the hollow at the base and then to the other earlobe, causing more moans and his spouse to squirm in pleasure. Rico smiled as he dropped his mouth to Sonny's shoulder, nipping the warm skin. Sonny groaned and continued squirming, his hands stroking Rico's body. He decided to stop that action, the sensations caused driving him closer to a climax faster than he wanted.

Drawing himself up on his knees, he gripped Sonny's hands, raised them to his lips to kiss the palms and then pinned them to the bed, their fingers entwined. To keep his husband semi-still, Rico moved his body over his partner, containing the squirming hips between his thighs. Then he began back at Sonny's lips, kissing him with more passion, bringing more moans forth. Eventually Rico's kisses trailed down the slender neck to his chest, his tongue dancing over Sonny's nipples, bringing them to taunt peaks which he finally drew in turn in his mouth, swirling his tongue over them.

Sonny cried out, his head flung back and he tried to free his hands from his lover's grip so he could touch his spouse but could not. He tried to form words, to ask Rico to let him go and could not remember how. He lay with his mouth opening and closing and nothing coming out.

The muteness ended when Rico's tongue slithered down his stomach and began to tease his navel. He probed it and then sucked at the skin around it, feeling Sonny's stomach contract from his touch, hearing his moans and cries and he made sure his tongue kept in contact with the erogenous zone.

Rico finally moved on, darting his tongue to the soft flesh of Sonny's inner thigh, sucking and nibbling gently.

"Oh, god, Ri... Rico. Ple ... please." Sonny finally managed to plead. He thrust his hips up, attempting to get his partner to touch his throbbing and drooling erection. Rico ignored him, enjoying the tasty flesh. Sonny began to form the thought that Rico would never touch his erection slick with his own juices when it was suddenly fully engulfed in a warm, moist opening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sonny gave a full-throated scream of pleasure as he pulled his hands from Rico's weakened grip and twisted them in the dark hair. He pressed his lover's head down on his erection as it exploded, sending stream after stream down the frantically swallowing throat while Sonny arched his back into the pleasure he received from the feel of Rico's throat muscles milking his cock. Sonny's hands fell limp as Rico raised his head from the spent organ, making sure he drew all last traces of cum from it. He licked his lips, savoring, enjoying the taste of his spouse's essence.

As Sonny recovered from the intense orgasm, Rico stretched out next to him licking a drop of sweat from the slender neck. Sonny turned his head and they kissed. He could taste his own flavor in his partner's mouth and he moaned. His hand slid down Rico's sweaty body until it encountered the pulsing shaft. Rico's hips jerked forward and he groaned when he felt Sonny's hand encircle it.

"Please, Rico." He ran his hand down the satiny flesh, feeling it jerk under his light touch. "I...I need you. I need...this in me. N-now."

"Yessss." Rico hissed in pleasure. "Yeeeessssss." He fumbled with the basket finally managing to grab a tube of lubricant.

"God, yeeessss!" Sonny cried when he saw the small tube. He started to turn over, but Rico stopped him.

"No. I want to see your face as we make love." Sonny whimpered and bent his legs back as Rico moved to kneel between them. He stroked the firm cheeks lightly for just a moment as he unscrewed the top of the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pushed them toward the puckered opening momentarily hidden from his gaze and brought into focus as his fingers parted the globes of flesh. Sonny sucked in his breath as Rico's index finger teased him, eventually pushing in to the first knuckle. Leaning over, Rico licked Sonny's lips then slipped his tongue between them, letting Sonny get a taste of himself again while Rico slid his finger in further. He kept Sonny occupied with passionate kisses while he slid his index finger in and out loosening the tight opening. He followed it with another finger and finally a third. He realized Sonny was ready when he became aware of his spouse frantically lifting his hips to meet Rico's vigorous thrusts.

Pulling them out, Rico straightened and fumbled with the lubricant, rubbing the cool gel carefully over his throbbing erection and smearing his pre-cum down the length as well. He then applied more to Sonny. Locking eyes, Rico carefully pressed his erection against Sonny's anus, slowly easing into the tight opening. He watched carefully for any signs of discomfort or pain. All he saw was intense arousal and love. Then, his testicles were pressed against the padding of Sonny's ass. Lying there completely ensheathed in his lover Rico knew he was where he belonged. "I love you, Sonny. You can't imagine how much. If anything ever happened to you, I'd die. You are my life," he whispered intensely passionate. Sonny placed his arms around Rico's neck, pulling his partner over him.

"Yes, I can. I also love you that much. Promise you'll never leave me. I need you with me, in me forever. You are my life," he whispered back with intense passion.

"I promise." Rico eased his hips back and brought a whimper from his lover that changed to a gasp when he slid forward again. With firmer and faster strokes, Rico moved into Sonny who continued to gasp with each thrust.

"Harder," Sonny begged. He wrapped his legs around Rico's waist, his heels digging into the tight buttocks.

"Hard... harder." He was panting and using the strength of his legs to pull his hips against Rico to meet each thrusts. In too short a time, Rico shouted and began cumming. Sonny felt the shaft deep within him swell as it shot its creamy load. When that happened, he shouted and climaxed again, his erection having returned from the pounding his prostate had received from the tip of Rico's erection and the friction of their bodies moving against each other.

They lay panting, still joined with Rico's head resting on his partner's heaving chest. He regained his breath and shifted, his flaccid cock slipped from his partner. Sonny moaned at the loss as Rico gathered the blond against him. They lay wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes.

Sonny was on the edge of sleep when he felt Rico move away. Opening his eyes, he watched as his lover entered the bathroom and returned with a damp warm cloth. He hummed in appreciation as his body was cleaned. His eyes closed again though he heard his spouse moving about the room, picking up their clothing and moving the basket off the bed.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's get under the covers." Rico smiled as the emerald eyes fluttered open and he helped his partner move. He pulled his love to him and the blond head settled instinctively against his shoulder.

"Love you," Sonny mumbled as he drifted to sleep. Rico kissed the soft blond locks as his eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

*******************************

The week had been hellish with long hours of tedium combined with moments of sheer terror. Yesterday morning they had finally closed a case that had been in the works for months. The bad guys had been waiting for them and it had been a spectacular shoot out. Sonny had taken a ricochet in his hand. It had bled like the devil, but was not too serious. And now they were tangling with the US Justice Department over who had jurisdiction. Sonny's anger had been simmering most of the week, one thing after another simply pushing his buttons. Rico kept waiting for the lid to blow.

Now, it was Friday morning and they were going in to work, even though Castillo had told them to take the day off. He and Sonny wanted to get the paperwork done while the events were fresh in their minds. Rico sighed, pulled the t-shirt over his head and climbed out of bed. He would have preferred to go in a little later than normal, sleep in a bit, but Sonny had been up at his usual time. He had heard the shower being shut off a few moments ago.

He paused at the doorway and watched as Sonny, a towel wrapped around his waist, struggled to get the tape and plastic off of his hand. Apparently, he had taped it too well and it was just not coming loose. "Here, let me." He reached for his partner's hand.

"I can do it!" Sonny snapped. He jerked his hand back. The motion caused him to step sideways on the bathmat which promptly slid out from under him. Rico watched in shock as his partner went down and then yelped in surprise as his own feet were knocked out from under him.

"Ooofff!...." He landed on top of his partner.

"Jesus Christ, Rico." Sonny was moving under him. "Get the hell off me!" Rico struggled to get his weight off of his partner.

"You okay?" But the floor was damp and slippery from the steamy shower and he just could not seem to get his legs coordinated to move.

"Yes!" Sonny groused. "Or I was until I ended up on this damned floor with you lying on top of me!"

Rico could not help it. He started to snicker even though he knew it would anger his partner even more. He tried to clamp down on the chuckles.

"What the hell is so damned funny?!" Sonny had stopped trying to move out from under him and was now looking up at him like he figured Rico had lost his mind. The look on his partner's face was the final straw; Rico was lost in a gale of laughter.

He almost had himself under control after only a minute or so, but the look of pained exasperation in Sonny's eyes set him off once again. As he was gasping for breath, he heard his partner muttering. "He's lost his mind.... I've got a crazy man lying on top of me on the bathroom floor.... And he's lost his mind...."

Finally, Rico stopped chuckling and he could not resist the man that was pinned beneath him. He leaned down and captured that ripe mouth in a hard, demanding kiss. Sonny was stiff and unresponsive as he pushed his tongue against his partner's clenched teeth. So he lightly bit at Sonny's lower lip before finally moving away.

"Jesus, Rico," Sonny narrowed his eyes. "We're supposed to be getting ready to go into the office." Rico felt him push against him once again. "Now, let me up."

"We can be late...." Rico shifted and straddled Sonny's hips. He realized that the towel had fallen open and Sonny was laid bare for him to enjoy. He smiled and caught Sonny's hands that were pushing at his chest. He made certain to grab Sonny's right wrist below the tape. "Marty, even said we should take the day off...." Rico rocked his hips causing his bulging groin to brush against his partner's cock. "I said...." Sonny shifted, still unwilling to play along. "Let me up--uuuhhh...." Rico smiled as Sonny was unable to stop the moan that escaped as he rubbed their groins together hard.

"Oh, but I am helping you up." He quirked an eyebrow as he felt his spouse's cock stir against him. He leaned down, still restraining Sonny's hands in his and kissed his partner. This time Sonny's lips parted and he pushed his tongue into that familiar territory. He could taste the mint of the toothpaste Sonny had brushed his teeth with. It merely added to the sweetness he had come to cherish that was Sonny's unique flavor.

His partner moaned into the kiss and now spread his legs for better contact between them. Rico released Sonny's hands and ran his fingers through the dark, damp silk of his partner's hair. "I am crazy." When he finally pulled his mouth away, he smiled down into Sonny's passion-darkened gaze. "Crazy in love with you...." He felt his partner's hands on his shoulders urging him down again.

"...hmmmm...." Sonny hummed as Rico trailed his hands down his partner's sides. He could feel the insistent pressure at his groin, his cock trapped in his sweatpants. God, Sonny felt so good to him. They had been too busy all week to do more than grab something quick to eat and head home and collapse exhausted into bed. It was amazing how much he missed just kissing his husband slowly and thoroughly as he reacquainted himself with Sonny's body.

The kiss lasted forever it seemed; affording him plenty of time to leisurely explore his husband's body. He felt Sonny's hand on his back, kneading the muscles there, trailing lower and lower. They finally broke the kiss as his partner's hand slid into his sweatpants, caressing his ass and causing him to moan loudly.

Sonny smiled. "You are very *bad*, you know that?" He flexed his fingers into those smooth globes. "Maybe I should...." With his plastic covered right hand, he pulled his partner's head down for a quick kiss, "...arrest you for interfering with police work."

"I was led astray, Officer." Rico grinned and then shifted his weight a little. He helped to unwrapped the tape and the plastic from his partner's hand. It truly had not been all that serious, but when he had seen all the blood Rico had felt his heart skip and then race double time.

Sonny had been very lucky. The bullet shattered when it ricocheted. Only a tiny fragment of it had passed through the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. There was minimal damage to the ligaments, but it had needed stitches. Sonny had tried to argue that he could get by with a few butterfly tapes and some gauze, but Rico had ignored him and once the scene was secure, he had driven his partner to the hospital.

Over two hours later, with instructions to keep the dressing clean and dry and most of the afternoon gone, they had finally left the hospital. They had spent the remainder of the day arguing with the Feds over who had jurisdiction and trying to start their reports. Sonny had not been in a good mood to start and this just pushed him deeper into his funk.

Rico drew Sonny's hand up to his lips and gently kissed the palm. "'Sides you owe me one. Practically had a heart attack, I did, when I saw all the blood."

"It's fine." Sonny cupped his hand on Rico's cheek. "I'm fine...."

Turning his head, Rico once again kissed the palm, avoiding the tape and gauze. "I just love you so much that it terrifies me whenever I think I might lose you." He took Sonny's injured hand in his and turned it. He kissed the fingertips.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just a minor wound to my hand for you to lose me." Sonny was looking at him with those eyes he felt lost in.

"I know...." He kissed the back of Sonny's hand. "I really do know that...." He could feel his partner's pulse under his lips as he kissed the inside of the wrist, the one that had been broken so brutally by Strohe. "I just wish my heart and stomach knew it as well...." His kisses now moved up.

"You are my lover...." Sonny whispered roughly. "You are my life...." Rico glanced up from his task of kissing his way up his partner's arm. "You hold my heart...." Sonny's sea-green eyes had darkened in their passion. "...and my soul...." He swallowed hard as he felt a lump forming in his throat at Sonny's words. "I truly believe we can never be separated...." His partner's voice reached to his core. "...Not by life...." His heart was beating so hard it was almost a distraction. "...Not by death...." Sonny's fingers squeezed his lightly. "We are one in all the ways that count the most...." He had to blink hard as tears threatened. "*I* *LOVE* *YOU*."

They kissed. A kiss that gave new meaning to the word. It was a joining of mouths. It was an exploration of familiar but still new territory. It was a sharing of tastes and of the very air they breathed. It was the sharing of their lives and souls. They kissed.

Rico had released Sonny's hand and now held his partner tightly against himself. He could feel the heat of Sonny's chest against his; felt the motion of his lover's breaths. He sensed the beating of his soulmate's heart and it matched his own. His hands kneaded the muscles of Sonny's back and shoulders. He felt his partner's hands on his back as well.

He drank of the mouth to which he was joined. The sweet nectar of their kiss was intoxicating. He looked to see that Sonny was staring at him; his soul open to view in those beautiful eyes. But he closed his eyes as Sonny's hands strayed to his ass, sliding into his sweatpants.

"...uhhhhhh...." He moaned as fingers lightly kneaded his cheeks. There was swiftly growing, undeniable heat at his groin. His cock was trapped between them and it was getting harder and harder with each passing moment. He wanted to be buried deep inside of Sonny. He wanted to feel his partner's body rippling and spasming around his cock as he thrust in - deeper and deeper. He wanted to erupt in his lover's ass as Sonny orgasmed; their wails and screams of ecstasy blending.

When he finally pulled his mouth away, he felt lightheaded. Sonny's mouth looked swollen, almost bruised and he watched his partner gasping for breath. He shifted and with Sonny's help, quickly rid himself of his sweatpants. He had not worn anything else to bed and gods it was a relief to be freed of the cloth.

He ground his hips into Sonny's as they both groaned. "...Now, Rico!" Sonny was writhing under him. "Now. Fuck me now! Dammit!... gaaahh!!!...." His lover's demands were cut off as he shifted to his knees and began to tease and rub Sonny's balls and cock. He spread the dribbling juices along the shaft as he stroked it. He kissed the tip, tasting of it, as his hands continued to massage and stroke.

His partner arched upward trying to thrust himself into the mouth that was teasing him. But he pulled away smiling wickedly. "Not yet, Love. Not yet." It was difficult to resist the whimpers escaping from Sonny.

His fingers explored all of his partner's cock. Tracing the veins that stood out against its length, they proceeded to circle the head and the ridge surrounding the tip. He teased the hole drawing more juices from it and delighting in the moans coming from his partner. The skin was silky soft, covering a steely rod of heated flesh. Again, he leaned down and kissed it; savoring the feel of it against his lips.

Now, his fingers moved to the sac hanging below. Sonny's balls were plump and full and his lover shifted his hips as Rico's fingers played. He licked the head of Sonny's erection, feeling it twitch in response to his mouth and his hands below. His partner's moans filled his ears as he engulfed that delicious shaft.

He twisted his head, increasing the friction on Sonny's cock. His partner was moaning and writhing beneath him and he used his weight to help hold Sonny down. Rico slurping his way up as Sonny's hips surged upward encouraging him to swallow him again. "...uuuuuhhhhh gggaaaa...." He smiled to himself as he thoroughly enjoyed feasting on his lover's erection. Sonny's hands were on his head encouraging him to continue and he was more than happy to oblige. Then as he felt its width increase and the balls in his hands start to pull upward, he pulled his mouth completely away. "...NNannnannoooohhh...." He heard his partner moan.

"Don't worry, Love." Placing a quick kiss on the glistening tip, he soothed Sonny's hips with gentle strokes. "I'm not done with you yet." He shifted and reached into a drawer below the sink. The lubricant gel was cool as he slathered it lavishly over his cock. He was so damned hard and he ached to be buried deeply within his love's body.

Sonny gasped as Rico slid his fingers slick with the gel beneath those wonderfully full balls. He tickled that bundle of nerves and was delighted to see Sonny's cock actually jerk and jump as more juices escaped from the tip. Moving farther back he found his goal - the bud of rimpled flesh. He thoroughly coated the outside of it and discovered it was difficult to hold onto his partner as Sonny bucked under this teasing touch.

Grinning, he sucked hard on the tip of the straining erection bobbing in front of him. His lover's yelps were so damned sexy in their rawness. He slid one and then two fingers in to make certain Sonny was completely ready for him. The heat of his partner's body was entrancing and he simply could not wait any longer once he was certain all was ready.

Lifting Sonny's legs onto his thighs, Rico quickly positioned his cock at that entrance. "....pleeeeeeeeeeasssseeeeee...." Sonny moaned and tried to push himself onto the invader that was waiting. With a steady pressure, Rico pushed forward as he lifted Sonny's legs upward. The glans popped in and he heard Sonny gasp in pain and saw him grimace. "...gaaaaaaahhhhh...."

Then in a moment he moved his partner's legs up and held the ankles. Sonny's ass was now in a position to be thoroughly enjoyed. Rico pushed all the way in. His balls were almost painfully squeezed by the joining of their bodies. "I love it when you beg...." He pulled out, maintaining his grip on his partner's ankles. "I love it that you need me to do this...." He could feel the trembling increasing in Sonny's body as his senses were assaulted with this intense pleasure. "'Cause I love you...." Sonny's head was tossed back and he could see the ecstasy written on it as his mouth panted for breath. "...so damned much!.... uhhh!!!...." He grunted as he slammed back in.

Sonny accommodated him by lifting his ass to receive each thrust. He continued his ramblings, knowing how much his partner loved to hear him speak. Their grunts and groans increased and still he held Sonny's ankles up and out. Sweat was running down his chest and he saw the same on his lover. The sensitive head of his cock bumped and rubbed and nearly brutalized Sonny's prostate.

Shudders were running continuously through his lover's body as he continued his assault. He could never get enough of this man. He could never give this man enough pleasure. He could never make love long enough or hard enough or passionately enough. Their bodies slapped together and sweat added to the slickness of their joining.

The steam of the shower was less than what they were creating with their friction, with their bodies, with their love. At some point he realized he was no longer making sense beyond saying 'I love you'. It did not matter. All that mattered was the intense pleasure they shared. All that mattered was the love.

Sonny's scream of release echoed around them as Rico became aware of the vise-like grip around his cock. Moments later his own feral yells joined his partners as his cock erupted deep with his lover's bowels. He saw the jets of cream flying from Sonny's cock and knew the same was happening inside of his partner's ass.

An eternity later, he felt the shudders of his own orgasm pass and he knew Sonny was lying limp on the floor. Gently, he withdrew and set his partner's legs down. He settled next to his partner on the cool tiles and saw the satiated passion in the depths of Sonny's eyes. They kissed gently.

"...hmmmm... Guess I should call in and tell them we're taking the day off?" Rico offered with a tender smile. Sonny gave him a quick kiss and then smirked.

"Actually, I was thinkin' that I should tell them I can't come in 'cause there's this 'crazy man' that requires close surveillance." He chuckled when Rico gave him a look of mock indignation.

"Oh, yeah?" Rico growled and moved in for a sneak attack.

"...huhh... ahhh... Hey! ..." Sonny squirmed as his partner's fingers tickled his sides. "Sssstop!... aaaahhh!.... Doh--!" But his protests were cutoff when Rico captured his mouth in a long leisurely kiss. They could call in a little later. There was no rush.

*******************************

The Kung Pao Chicken was spicy and delicious. And it was obvious that his partner's choice of Sezchuan-style Bean Curd and Vegetables were also well appreciated. Nearing the end of the meal, Sonny reached over with his chopsticks to pluck a stray piece of rice from his partner's collar. Rico's eyes followed the rice as he placed it in his mouth. "Show off."

He grinned. Rico had long ago given up trying to eat with chopsticks, telling Sonny it would be faster to use his fingers. "Nope." Picking up a last piece of flavored bean curd from his partner's plate, Sonny brought it to Rico's mouth. "Just taking care of you...." His partner accepted the tofu and licked his lips. "...for a change," he concluded with a smile.

Rico's hand closed over his and his breath caught as Rico kissed his hand - first the back and then the fingers all around the chopsticks he still held. He suddenly felt flushed and realized that it had nothing to do with the spices. Leaning close, his mouth was drawn into a wonderfully consuming kiss, the spices of their meal blending with their own unique tastes. He was breathing raggedly when they reluctantly parted.

He was tugged easily to his feet as Rico smiled at him. "Let's go to bed." It was early Tuesday evening and for once they had gotten home at a decent hour. Still, they had to be to work early for a briefing by the Feds. Mei Ling's take-out for dinner meant no dishes to worry about and they could have the evening all to themselves. They quickly undressed and curled together in bed. For a long time they kissed and softly stroked each other's body, taking a long time, enjoying that there was no rush.

As the room slowly darkened with the sunset, Rico reached to the nightstand and instead of turning on the light, he lit the candle that was sitting there. It was an aromatherapy candle he had found the week before, but had not yet tried. The scent was *supposed* to enhance and encourage 'sensuality, love and passion'. He smiled slightly. Heck, if they were any more encouraged they would be ripping each other's clothing off in the car, at the office, on stake-out, in public. But it did smell nice and he enjoyed making love to his husband by candlelight.

When he turned back, Sonny was on his side with his head propped up by his pillows, just watching him. The look of love, the depth of passion he saw reflected in those green eyes sent a hot rush of blood to his groin. Moving close, he threaded his fingers through the blond silk of Sonny's hair as he plundered that ripe, willing mouth. His tongue was given entrance and he explored the recesses of his partner's mouth and felt Sonny sucking softly on this invited guest.

He slid his other hand slowly down that smooth chest. Sonny gasped into their kiss as fingertips circled and teased his nipples to taut attention. With one last tweak that caused his partner to moan, his hand slid slowly downward. He lightly brushed his spouse's tight abdominal muscles and moved past his partner's navel. Then he felt the coarse hairs and very slowly combed his fingers through the curly mass.

Sonny shifted against him and would have broken the kiss, but Rico continued to hold his head close with his other hand. Rico felt his lover's hands at his shoulders clutching him tightly. He was enjoying this coupling of their mouths and Sonny's tongue danced against his as it continued. He drank in Sonny's taste and they seemed to share the very air that they breathed.

The phone rang, startling them enough to break the all-consuming kiss. When Sonny sighed and started to turn and reach for it, Rico stopped him. "Let it ring...."

"But--" A hard kiss on that lush mouth cut him off.

"We're busy...." He nibbled on his partner's lower lip. "The answering machine will pick it up...." Sonny smiled and they kissed again. The phone rang two more times, one ring short of the machine pick-up and stopped. Rico pulled away just a bit and grinned. "See, must not have been important...."

Just as they kissed again with hands still slowly exploring, the phone rang again. Sonny opened his eyes and saw Rico staring at him. "You're right," he nibbled on Rico's chin, "let the machine grab it." He returned to licking and nibbling along his partner's jaw, heading toward a tender earlobe and once again the phone stopped ringing one ring short of being answered.

His hands slid down his partner's back as he lightly traced the edges of Rico's ear with his tongue. Meanwhile, his partner's hands were massaging his back and moving lower. He gently tugged on an earlobe with his teeth as Rico began to squeeze his ass. Just as he moaned and started to wriggle his hips, the phone rang.

"Dammit!" He rolled away from his partner and snatched the cordless from the nightstand. "Yeah!" It came out as a growl. This had better be important or he was going to tell whoever was on the other end exactly where to put the damned phone.

"Sonny?..." He bit back the acid-laced reply he wanted to give.

"Yeah." But he was determined to keep this short. God, why couldn't they have a nice quiet evening to themselves? He tried to focus on what was being said.

"Sorry to bother you...." He closed his eyes and sighed, not quite silently. "...but Trudy and I were going over the surveillance tapes and...." Gina's voice had an odd echoey quality to it.

"Who is it?" Rico's voice was a soft breath against the side of his neck. He put his hand over the receiver.

"Gina. Trudy and she apparently found something of interest in those damned surveillance tapes...."

"...You still there?..." He felt Rico snuggle close behind him as he put the phone to his ear again.

"Yeah, I'm still here...." They were supposed to be meeting early tomorrow to discuss this stuff. He was momentarily distracted as Rico nuzzled the nape of his neck. He could hear Gina talking, but the words did not completely register.

"...Sonny, it's me, Trudy...." Rico's lips were leaving trails of wet fire across his shoulders. Vaguely, Sonny realized the echo in the voices was Trudy and Gina using a speakerphone. But then he had to bite his lips to hold in the moan as his partner slipped an arm under his side and started to stroke his chest.

"...ummm... uh huh.... Right...." He thought he was giving the right response. "...hmmm...." Rico's hand came over his hip and started to play with his already rigid cock. His breathing was becoming more ragged and he had no idea what Gina and Trudy were saying. Then Rico's cock slipped between his asscheeks and he felt his cock twitch in response. "...ahmmmm...."

"...Sonny?..." His attention was on his partner's hands and on the cock that was nestled so big and warm against him. His own cock was already so damned hard and being so skillfully manipulated. Rico rocked his hips and Sonny nearly groaned aloud as he felt his partner's cock slide up and down his ass. He knew he should respond, just tell Trudy and Gina they would discuss this in the morning that now was not a good time, but it was hard to even remember his name much less how to form coherent sentences.

"...uh... yeahhh...." he finally managed when Rico paused momentarily in his exquisite torture.

"...It was just so subtle...." Trudy tried to explain, but all Sonny could think of was how to subtly or maybe even not so subtly tell the girls he and Rico were busy. "...the timing of...." Suddenly cool gel was being slathered around his anus and he wantonly pressed his ass down on the teasing digits. His partner shifted behind him and he tried to gather enough wits to tell the ladies he had to hang up now.

"...uh.... ummm...." He drew a deep breath in hoping to clear his head, otherwise he was going to hang up abruptly on Gina and Trudy. "...Sssorry, but... I've got to go...." The hard, hot tip of his spouse's cock was pressing at his sphincter. His own cock shivered and engorged even further in response. "...Can we.... Can we talk about this in the!!!" he could not quite control the yelp as the glans popped into his ass. Oh, God.... "... in the morning?!" his voice cracked on the last and he prayed that Gina and Trudy would understand because he could barely remember where the 'off' button was on the cordless handset.

Rico's teeth nipped at his shoulder at the same moment he thought he heard "...Sure, okay...." from the phone. Pushing the button, he dropped the receiver and it bounced off the nightstand to the floor as he groaned, "...oooohhh gaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwd...." His partner slid smoothly into his ass and it was absolutely wonderful.

"I love it when you respond to me like this," Rico purred, his breath warming the side of Sonny's neck. Sonny could barely breathe. His body, his ass was completely filled with Rico's cock. No matter how many times they made love, he always felt as if he were being stretched beyond his limits when Rico entered him. It hurt, but it always became a pleasurable, desirable ache.

"...uh... I love it... I love it when you fill my body with your beautiful... beautiful cock...." he sounded breathless and shivers of anticipation were rippling through him. Sometimes Sonny was afraid that he would be torn apart as his partner's erection thrust into his body. Sometimes he was more afraid that he would not be able to hold it all because it always felt so blissfully exquisite to be filled by Rico's cock.

"And I love to have *you*...." Sonny felt his partner tighten his arms around his chest and waist. "...in my arms...." Rico was nibbling along his shoulder, leaving behind a trail of wet fire.

"...ahhh...." he whimpered.

"And I love being...." Sonny thought he would pass out as his partner wriggled his hips, causing him to be aware of every millimeter of the full, hard rod of pulsing flesh that invaded his body. "...coupled...." He could not even moan as his breath was taken away by the sensations shooting through him. "...with you...." Sonny felt his own erection enlarge and bob with every tortured breath he pulled in.

"No one...." Rico's voice was filled with conviction. "...will *ever*...." He struggled to focus on that beautiful voice that caressed his heart and soul. "...love you as *I* do!..." His partner's hips rocked against his ass and the movement transmitted directly to him through Rico's cock so tightly nestled in his body. "*No* one will *ever* give you so much pleasure!..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGAAAAAAHHH!!!..." Sonny yelled as his partner's hand caressed his aching, throbbing cock. His fingers dug into the arm still wrapped around his chest. He was gasping for breath as if he had run a marathon. "...God... oh god... goddammit...." His blood was roaring in his ears as his partner slowly moved his hips and that cock was sliding out.

"*No* one will ever make love like we do!...."

"...Riii... Rihhh... Ricooooh!!!!..." Sonny saw stars as that rod of flesh-covered steel slammed back into him and he groaned.

"*No* one will ever fuck you like I do!..." His partner's hand slid along his cock, smearing the pre-cum along his length, stretching his cock. "*No* one can have you but *me!..."

"...gaaaaawwwd... sooo damned.... goooood...," he was muttering, nearly delirious as his body was assailed by the sensations of his lover's cock sliding in and out of his ass and the hand that was pulling and stretching and squeezing his dick. His mouth was impossibly dry as he swallowed. "...more... more... harder... mmmmore... gooo-uhh-d... gahhwwwwd...."

"Does it feel good?... uhhh...." Rico growled into his ear. Sonny could only nod and whimper between gulping breaths. "'Cause *you* feel good. So damned good...." Rico's cock was sliding in and out of his body causing waves of intense pleasure to rake through to his very core. "...so damned good in my arms...." He was vaguely aware that Rico's arm briefly tightened around his chest. "And your *gorgeous* *ass* is...."

"...uhh... Gahh!...." he groaned loudly as his lover's shaft slammed into his ass.

"...*exquisite*!... It's so damned *hot* and *tight* around my cock...." Rico wriggled his hips as he thrust deeply again and Sonny moaned. "...And your sweet ass belongs to *ME*!" His partner punctuated his declaration with a hard shove. "...Only to *ME*!..." Another statement, another hard collision of their bodies.

"...gaaaah... goooood!... sooooo... gooo-uhhh-d!!...." his mutters broken by grunts and groans as Rico's cock sliced in and out of him.

"...Can you feel... my cock, Sonny?..." Rico was nipping at the side of his neck as Sonny arched into his lover's body. "Can you feel it... invade your ass?..."

"...uhh!... ahhh!!... gahhh!... uhhh!..." He was not even aware that he was making little noises of pain and pleasure with each thrust.

"...Do you feel it... throb and pulse with... each thrust?..." Rico's voice was beautifully rough and raw as he continued to drill into Sonny. "...Do you feel the hot... juices already... leaking into your ass?..." Sonny moaned and dug his nails into the arm that encircled him. "...Your ass is hot and tight and wet... and getting wetter...." His whole being, all his attention was centered on the hand manipulating his cock and on the cock that was repeatedly speared into him. "I can feel your ass rippling around my cock.... It massages my rod and makes it get even harder...."

"...god... oh... god...." His breath was harsh and fast as he panted. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him as Rico plundered his willing body. "...good... feels gooooood... so full...." He really thought he could feel his partner's cock throbbing as it plowed into his ass.

"...When my cock finally pumps my hot seed... my boiling cum deep into your ass...." Sonny was barely able to comprehend what his partner was saying. "...it's gonna fill you... even more than my huge hard dick...." His ass was being reamed and his cock was being stretched and squeezed and his balls were kneaded and fondled. "It's gonna overflow...." He was gasping and moaning and aware of only his partner's voice and the exquisite things being done to his body. "...My thick cum is gonna... leak from your ass...."

"...yessss... goood... yessssss...." he murmured, reduced to single stammered words as his heart pounded.

"...When you stand... it'll slowly... slide... down your leg... leaving a warm... wet... slippery trail...." And still that cock slammed into his ass and his sphincter rippled and pushed at the steel rod of flesh that repeatedly impaled him. "...It'll mark you as... *mine*!..."

"...oh god... yessss... do it!... yess...." he pleaded and begged as the tension continued to build and sweat gathered on his brow and trickled down his chest and back.

"...My scent will be... all over you.... You will smell of our loving... our beautiful hot, sweet fucking.... You will smell... of my essence... of my seed!..." Sonny was certain he would never survive this; the peak would be too high.

"...god... yesss... so damned... good... wonderful...." Pre-cum was trickling constantly from his cock and tremors of pleasure were coursing through his body as the tension increased.

"...Say you're mine!... Say it!" Rico demanded as their sweat slick bodies slapped together. "...Say it!... Say you're mine!... You belong to ME!" His dictates were peppered by his nearly brutal thrusts.

"...uhhh!... uuuhhhhhh!!!..." he tried to swallow around a raspy dry throat. "...God, yesssss.... yuh-yours.... I'm yours.... Only yours!!!!... Ricohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rico's fingers squeezed the tip of his cock almost painfully and the spasms started.

The first ejaculation came so hard that it hurt and he screamed. Rico's teeth sank into his shoulder and he felt his sphincter clamp down hard around the cock buried deep in his ass. His cock pumped into the hand that continued to stroke it and his body arched and bucked as the spasms passed through it. Moments later Rico's roar joined his yells and he felt his partner's erection jump and jerk inside of him and he knew he was being filled with his lover's seed.

Time lost all meaning. His cock spasmed and jerked and his essence flew in ropy trails over the dark hand that continued to massage and milk him. They flew together in the heights of ecstasy. Rico's cock buried so deep in his ass was filling his bowels with cum. He was barely aware of it pressing and bumping and rubbing on his prostate sending more waves of painful pleasure through him. His heart hammered in his chest so hard he thought it might burst. As the spasms slowly subsided, warm comfortable darkness rose up and cradled him....

The candle filled the room with a warm flickering glow. And he had to blink several times to clear his vision. God, he was tired. But it was a good tired, the pleasant achy sort of exhaustion that made you grateful for a warm comfortable bed to sleep in.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and was instantly aware that his partner's cock was still lodged deep within him. Rico's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close and Sonny smiled. He loved this.... What was it that Rico called it?... The afterglow. He started to rub a dark arm and noticed darker marks.

Jeez, he had stopped just short of drawing blood when he had dug his fingers into his lover's arm. As it was his partner would probably have some nifty little bruises. He drew the unresisting hand and forearm to his lips and placed soft kisses over the marks.

"...hmmmm...." Rico stirred and Sonny felt the other arm tighten its embrace. "...hmmmm?..." Sonny smiled and turned his head. Rico was squinting at him not quite operating on all cylinders yet.

"...Sorry 'bout your arm, Love...." His voice sounded slightly rough to his own ears and his throat was dry. Smiling, his partner shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft, sweet joining of mouths. Their tongues lightly danced against each other and then they parted.

"Don't worry about my arm," Rico grinned and then looked slightly guilty. "But you're gonna have a few marks on your neck and shoulder." Then he grinned sheepishly. "Guess I was kinda marking my territory." Sonny just smiled. "Think we could stay like this forever?" Sonny asked rather wistfully. Rico chuckled and pulled him close again.

"Unfortunately, I think we'd die of starvation, Sunshine...."

"Oh, but what a way to go...." Sonny grinned and placed his hands over his partner's arms holding them tightly to him. Rico growled and captured that teasing mouth in a solid, demanding kiss.

It evolved into a deep, slow kiss that consumed Rico's complete attention. When they finally parted, he smiled at his partner. They kissed again just enjoying the warm comfortable glow that surrounded them.

"...love you...." his partner murmured when the kiss ended. "...Never felt so loved before.... Thank you...." Rico smiled tenderly into those changeable green eyes.

"No, thank *you*...." he declared as he placed a light kiss on the bridge of his partner's nose. "Thank you for loving *me*... and letting me love *you*...." He saw the colors shifting in Sonny's eyes as he listened. "Before you...." His partner turned more toward him and they both groaned softly as his flaccid cock slipped from Sonny's body. It was inevitable, but still they always missed that connection when it ended. "...uhhmm.... Before you," he lightly touched Sonny's temple, "I don't think I ever really knew what love was...."

"I've been in love before," Sonny whispered staring at him. "Love is..." he stumbled for the right words, "Love is always... different?... unique?...." Rico saw him smile. "This Love we share is special.... It's bright and strong...." Sonny took Rico's hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it even as he continued to speak. "But even this Love changes.... It grows and evolves with us...." Sonny pulled the hand to his chest over his heart and held it there. "Today our love is stronger than yesterday and tomorrow it will be stronger than today...." Rico could feel Sonny's heart beating.

"Sometimes I'm terrified that I'll be swallowed up by this.... That I'll lose myself in our love... in *you*...." He could clearly see their love burning in his partner's eyes; he could see Sonny's soul. "But then I look at you," the colors in his partner's eyes seemed to swirl as he spoke, "and I just *know* that what we have is worth *everything*...." Sonny's lips were warm and soft as they kissed.

Rico was mesmerized by his partner's words and found himself staring at Sonny's mouth as he spoke again. "When we're together like this, I never want it to end.... I want to make love with you morning, noon and night.... I want to do it until neither of us can walk...." His partner's grin was infectious. "You make me feel so damned impossibly good...." Rico loved it when Sonny opened up and talked like this. It still did not happen very often.

"When we're joined... when you're filling me... and your words are flowing over me... I," Sonny swallowed and continued, "I've never experienced anything like that before.... When we make love the outside world no longer exists for me.... There is only you and me... I never knew it was possible to experience so much pleasure.... You make me feel so good that I forget my own name." His partner's hand squeezed his. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me.... I love you...." Rico felt his throat tighten with emotion and he leaned close and kissed the man he had lost his heart and soul to. He pulled Sonny close, wanting to hold him forever.

As he settled back on the bed, Sonny's head resting on his chest, Rico thought he heard something. He lifted his head to check out the room and saw nothing unusual. As he laid back down, his gaze was drawn to the phone on the floor and saw the 'in use' light was on. He started to wonder why when the light blinked off. Drifting to sleep, it briefly crossed his mind to check out the phone to make sure it had not been damaged when Sonny dropped it.

*******************************

He slowly woke to the rhythmic patter of rain splashing softly against the windows.

For a very brief moment he was confused, starting to panic that he had overslept. Then he vaguely recalled that they had finally gotten home about five-thirty just as dawn was breaking. They had been 'playing their parts' as drug dealers - hopping from one nightclub to the next, from one hot spot to the next. It always sounded fun and glamorous to most people. But sometimes it was just plain tiring work. Especially when what he really wanted to do was go home and fall asleep with the person he loved in his arms. As they had climbed the steps to their bedroom, Rico had been all for just crawling into bed, but Sonny wanted to get the smell of stale smoke off of his skin and out of his hair so they had taken a very quick shower before collapsing into a deep, exhausted slumber.

Right now he had not the vaguest clue what time it was and he did not really care. A subtle scent of citrus tantalized him as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His nose was buried in the dark blond, soft silk of his partner's hair. Rico hummed contentedly to himself. He was spooned behind his lightly snoring spouse. His arms were wrapped around that beautiful warm body and Sonny's hands were resting lightly over his.

He smiled to himself as he realized that his partner had put on his favorite sweats. The man had several sets to choose from, all of the same lightweight soft material, but for some reason he preferred this particular set. Light blue and getting lighter with every wash, the material was becoming softer as time passed. It was a much appreciated gift and it had become a favorite of his spouse.

He tightened his embrace and heard his partner murmur in his sleep and then relax again. He loved these times when he could appreciate simply holding his lover close. He would never get enough of this man - not his mind, soul, heart or body. Sonny shifted and bumped his ass against Rico's groin. Rico felt the heat starting to grow within him.

Everything about his partner seemed to make him only more desirable. Hell, he had had moments while they were working when he had to go for a walk or get a cold drink - anything to distract himself. Because what he really wanted was to grab Sonny, rip his partner's clothes off and have his way with him *wherever* they were.

He had fantasized about *taking* Sonny right on his partner's desk late at night when there was hardly anyone around in the shadowy darkness of their office.... Maybe they would have just finished the paperwork on a long-in-the-works drug investigation. Alone in the office Sonny would get up and drop the paperwork into the lieutenant's mailbox. Rico would see that tight sweet ass of his partner's and....

When Sonny would turn to grab his jacket Rico would be right there and brutally capture that ripe mouth. They would share the sweet nectar of their blended taste. The heat of their bodies pressed together would block out all else. For just a moment, they would not care or worry about anyone finding them doing this at work....

It was late when he put the finishing touches on his part of the progress report, saved it and sent it to the printer. He looked up to see Sonny staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. He shook his head as his partner picked up a cold cup of coffee and absently took a sip. Sonny grimaced and set the cup down.

The computer age was slowly catching up to OCB and now everyone was linked to the department's server. And even Rico was forced to admit it was easier in the long run to do their reports on the computer because it had all the forms built in and it also had spelling and grammar checkers on hand. But Sonny was still better at searching the net and understanding the details of the system. And Sonny's typing was one hell of a lot faster and more accurate than his.

His partner would have likely been done and waiting for him to finish except that when they had come in after a day and evening of tracking down tenuous leads Castillo had had a special project that Sonny had to take care of first. So he watched for a few moments as his partner typed and then got up and picked up his report from the printer.

After a quick double check, he put one copy in Castillo's in box and added the other copy to the file folder. He heard the printer kick in and Sonny stood up and stretched. He surreptitiously admired his lover's body. Lean. Lithe. It set his mouth to watering and the blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy. A quick glance around and he noted that they were alone in the offices. At this time of the night there was only a skeleton crew on duty in the rest of the building. When Sonny returned from putting the report into the lieutenant's in box, Rico came up behind him. Before he could reach for his jacket, Rico grabbed Sonny's shoulder and spun him around into a hard, hot, demanding kiss.

God, he just tasted so damned good. Rico pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth. At first his partner struggled apparently protesting that they were doing this at work, but slowly Sonny relaxed into the kiss. He felt Sonny open his mouth farther and suck on the invader. Meanwhile, he crushed his partner's body against his. There was instant frisson when they touched and it made him want for more. He wanted to be touching skin to skin with Sonny - right here, right now.

He felt Sonny's arms around him and then slip farther down and they finally broke the kiss when he groaned loudly at his partner's hands massaging his ass. He was gasping for breath and stared into the dark green depths of Sonny's eyes. His partner was breathing hard and his lips were swollen almost bruised in appearance. "Rico, we can't do thi--" Sonny's comment was cut off when Rico picked him up and simply set his ass on the edge of the desk. "...ahhhh... uhhh...." He moaned and closed his eyes as Rico stepped between his legs and deliberately rubbed their swiftly growing erections together.

"It's very late." Quick as a thought he slipped his hands under his partner's pastel t-shirt, touching that warm, smooth skin and pushed it off. "We're virtually alone here." One look at that gloriously tanned chest and he felt his cock twitch in its confinement. "And I want you so damned much." Once again he captured that ripe mouth and Sonny offered no resistance. He thoroughly plundered that offering. Moments later, mouths still joined he had unbuttoned and unzipped his partner's trousers and, with a little help from Sonny, the trousers and shoes joined the t-shirt on the floor; abandoned.

He felt Sonny tugging at his shirt trying to unbutton it, but then his partner was simply holding on as Rico slid his fingers under the waistband of Sonny's dark blue briefs. He pushed a finger between those tight cheeks and heard his partner whimper into their kiss. That sound traveled straight to his cock and he knew he was already hard and leaking. He wanted, needed to be buried in the tight, moist heat of his partner's body. And he needed it soon.

His finger teased Sonny's anus and his partner shifted on the desk. Pulling back finally, he bit at Sonny's lower lip before completely breaking the kiss. Sonny was blinking at him trying to focus as sweat beaded on his forehead and temples.

"I want you right now." He kissed those lips hard. "I want you right here...." He bit at that long neck. "...in the office...." Sonny was clutching at him trying to stay upright. "...on *your* desk...." With that he pushed his partner's shoulders down on the desk and slid the last bit of Sonny's clothing, the dark blue briefs, off.

He smiled wickedly as he stroked his lover's silky hard cock and savored the moans escaping Sonny. The wondrous sight of his lover lying naked on his desk at OCB made Rico shed his clothing quickly. He luxuriated in the feel of the cool air against his body and his throbbing cock.

Sonny shifted his legs apart even farther and lifted his ass to give Rico better access to him. God, Rico could hardly believe they were doing this at the office. But he simply could not wait any longer. He quickly gathered the juices flowing from his lover's cock on his fingers.

He tasted his partner's unique essence and then gathered more of the fluids. With gentle fingers, he teased and lubricated Sonny's sphincter, feeling the muscles open to him, the heat of his partner's body calling to him. His partner was shifting, trying to impale himself on the digits that teased him. Rico heard him whimpering, trying to keep quiet.

"God, Sonny...." he swiftly guided the darkened, dribbling head of his cock to that dimple of muscle and as he pushed forward he again captured Sonny's mouth. Their kiss swallowed the cries escaping his partner and his own moans as the head of his cock breached his partner's body.

With steady pressure he eased himself in. He wanted to ram full Tilt, but he loved the sounds Sonny made when they made love slowly. He loved the feel of the slowly building tension in his partner's body. He loved the rippling muscle that ensheathed his cock and how it milked him, causing even more friction. Finally he was in to the root. He could feel the wiry tangle of their pubic hair, the heat surrounding his aching erection. His balls were pressed hard against those tight ass cheeks.

he threaded one hand through the dark silk of Sonny's hair as their kiss continued. The other he moved downward and found his lover's cock. Instinctively he managed to find a rhythm of stroking that ever hardening cock and sliding his own cock in and out of his lover's ass. Sonny's movements complemented his, meeting his thrusts, shudders rippling through him and transmitting to the muscle that pushed at the repeated invader.

He pushed in hard, thrusting until his hipbones connected with Sonny's ass. He could hear the grunts escaping from his partner at each impact. He knew he was breathing hard, sweat collecting on his forehead and back as he continued to thrust deeply into his lover's tight, hot, willing body.

This impromptu dance of raw love went on seemingly forever, guiding them higher and higher as the tension built. And still they moved together. And....

Suddenly Rico felt the muscles of Sonny's sphincter clamp tightly around his cock and he realized their kiss was muffling Sonny's cries of ecstasy as he felt the warm spray of his lover's seed between them. Moments later he joined his partner on that plateau as he drove in deeply and held there. His cock was twitching as it was being milked by his lover's body. Somehow he managed to continue to stroke and encourage Sonny's cock to give up all of its gift.

When his head finally cleared he found himself still deep inside Sonny's body, his head resting on his partner's sweat covered and cream splattered chest. He could smell the distinctive musky odor of their love lingering in the air. He hoped the smell would dissipate because he did not know how he would be able to keep control of himself around Sonny in the future sitting at their desks if he could still smell their love lingering in the air.

He looked up and Sonny was out of it, lying lax against the desk. Papers had been pushed over the edge, most now on the floor. The desk calendar was shoved over onto his desk by their movements. "...hmmm.... I love you so much, Sonny...."

"-love you too, Rico...." He snapped awake as he felt Sonny's hand on his cock. Blinking in confusion, he realized he was still lying in bed spooned behind his partner. Jesus, his cock was so damned hard! And that dream, that fantasy had seemed so real.

"...ahhhh...." He moaned. He was ready to come right now. His partner's hand on his erection was driving him mad. Then Sonny shifted and the soft material of his sweatpants rubbed against him. "...Uhhh...." He could not seem to get anything out except the moans. He wanted to tell Sonny he loved him. He wanted to tell his partner he needed to make love to him right now. He wanted to tell Sonny that he just needed him - right now.

Sonny shifted and he realized that his partner was pushing the sweatpants down. He did not allow his partner time to finish his task. As soon as the cloth was out of the way he pulled Sonny tightly against him. His cock slipped between those smooth, tight cheeks and they both moaned. He was so damned hard already he was afraid he wouldd lose control long before he ever managed to reach his goal - being buried deep in his lover's body.

"...ahhh...." Sonny moaned at the contact between them and Rico sucked hard at the side of that nicely tanned neck. His cock was hard and coated with his juices and he ached to be inside of his lover's body. "...fuck... me...." When they were connected in that way, they were truly as one in body as they already were in heart and soul. "Drive that cock... all the way... in...." Sonny encouraged him.

His partner lifted his leg and shifted and Rico moved quickly to spread the juices gathering at the tip of his aching cock on the entrance to his lover's body. Sonny was shifting and moaning under his touches and it was driving him insane. He moved the tip of his cock to the ring of tight muscle. As he pushed forward, his partner shoved back abruptly and they both yelled as they were suddenly completely joined.

Rico groaned as he felt the tight heat surrounding his engorged cock. The glove of muscle rippled and pushed at his erection nearly taking his breath away. "...Yesss!!... ahhh...." Sonny was whimpering, groaning and making pleas for more. He needed no encouragement. Taking a deep breath to regain a little control, Rico slid the hand that was under Sonny's side to his lover's smooth chest. He stroked the warm skin and then teased and massaged a nipple.

Sonny moaned and arched into his hand. Then he pushed back at the cock that was still sheathed in him. Rico placed his other hand to his lover's hip and pulled most of the way out. He could not stop the gasp that was caused by the heated friction of their movement. "...ohhhh gaaaawhhhhd...." He was in heaven. He wished they could do this forever - remain joined so intimately and take and give each other so much pleasure.

The tension built and they found a rhythm that enhanced their pleasure. He bit and kissed at Sonny's neck and played with his lover's nipples when he could spare a moment's thought. The sounds escaping from them were the sounds of love and pleasure. Sonny turned his head and Rico managed to capture his love's mouth with his. They kissed hard sharing this joining as deeply as they shared the other.

Suddenly, he felt Sonny's body tense and his partner stepped off the cliff to soar in ecstasy. "...OOOhhh GGGAAAWWDDDD!!!!... YYYYeesssss!!!!...." His partner's yell was only partially muffled in their kiss and then he had to break off as his own orgasm soon followed.

"...GGGGGGGGGGUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!!... AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!...." He flew with his lover to the heights - his growl of triumph echoing around them.

He kept thrusting as deeply as possible into his lover's body - filling Sonny's sphincter with his essence - sharing of himself in the most intimate way possible. Sonny's seed spurted onto the sheet in front of him. And Rico slid his hand down that sweat-covered chest to milk and tease the lovely hard cock.

The tremors ran through both of them for a very long time. But eventually their breathing evened out and they relaxed. He held Sonny tightly to him, just reveling in their closeness. His cock was still firmly lodged in his lover's ass.

He placed a soft kiss on Sonny's neck, soothing the bite marks he had left behind. He smiled to himself. He was only marking his territory. Because God help him, he still felt so damned possessive of Sonny. Possessive. Protective. Territorial.

He felt Sonny's hands over his as his partner sighed softly, contentedly. "...hmmmm...." He tightened his embrace and felt Sonny snuggle back against him. "...My God, Rico, that must have been one hell of a dream...."

Smiling, he kissed the side of Sonny's neck just below his partner's ear. "You have *no* idea, Sunshine...."

Sonny shivered with pleasure at the feel of his partner's warm breath so near his ear. "Well, thank you...." He could feel the exquisite bulk of his partner's cock still deep inside. "It was certainly a wonderful way to wake up...." He turned his head and Rico captured his mouth in a warm, soft kiss.

Rain splashed rhythmically against the windows and the wind could be heard whistling past the eaves. But right now, their world, their universe was warm and bright and safe and secure - filled with love and understanding and contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

Rico watched his partner drive with precision and skill, maneuvering the Ferrari through the nighttime traffic. Sonny's face was a tight mask, showing no emotion. But Rico knew his partner too well. He knew his spouse.

It was Friday night and they should have been home hours ago. But a missed connection with a dealer and then difficulties in reaching the intermediary, it had taken too long to sort through the tangled mess. Now, the meet had been rescheduled for the next evening and that meant a working weekend. They had had far too many of these lately.

Even though their successful case-closed ratio had risen over the last several months, it was hell on the private life. Especially when they often returned home so late they did not even bother eating. They would just drop their clothes, kiss tiredly and curl together in bed and fall into an exhausted slumber within minutes.

Sonny had been in a foul mood all week. It appeared that someone in accounting had taken it into his head that an undercover Vice cop did not need the use of the latest pc with net connection. On Monday morning a memo had been stuck in Sonny's box stating that he would either have to justify his use of said pc with net connection or he would be required to turn it in. Sonny had been livid and had marched into Castillo's office with only the most perfunctory of knocks.

Without even looking up, his lieutenant had stated, "It's all being taken care of, Sonny."

But of course Sonny still had some steam to let off. "What the hell do they think I do with that damned machine?" he had demanded. "You'd think I was doing IRC chats and trying to pick up women!"

"Don't worry about it." Castillo finally looked up. "It's part of a new departmental crackdown on inflated spending. Seems that several offices have requisitioned new PCs and somehow the machines ended up in homes instead of the department." He studied his detective. "No one's accusing you. It was a standard memo."

Sonny had finally calmed down. But then the next day there was another memo reminding him of the need to turn in the equipment. Before he even took a step toward Castillo's office, the Lieutenant was at the door. "Ignore it, Crockett. They've been informed of its necessity in this office."

Wednesday all was quiet. But Thursday, Castillo was at a meeting and not in when Sonny discovered the latest memo. This time he was strongly reminded to turn in the equipment in question or his salary would be garnished for all costs. Rico saw the look on his face and was ready for an explosion. It never came. Sonny had merely closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands.

A few moments later he heard a strange sound coming from his partner's desk. He looked over and saw that Sonny was snickering so hard that he had tears in his eyes. When he calmed down and was wiping the tears away, Rico asked, "Wanna let your partner in on the joke?"

"Jesus," Sonny was still chuckling. "Let'em come get the damned thing. It's not like I can't afford to buy one for the office." He smirked. "While I'm at it, you want one on your desk too?" They both laughed. But it was still damned annoying. The screw up with the dealer happened the following day.

Back when they first met, Sonny would have probably thrown some stuff around the office, yelled a bit and just taken off in his car for a long ride. He was a little older now, not quite the same person. But he had been simmering all week and today just seemed the final straw.

Rico had not pushed him. It would have been like prodding a landmine. He had hoped that, if things had gone as planned today, they would have had nice long weekend to themselves. It had been unbearably hot of late and he had thought about suggesting they spend the weekend sailing the Keys. Sonny would have been able to relax and forget about police work and the accounting offices of the Miami Dade Police Department. And he would get Sonny all to himself. He had to admit to being greedy about not sharing his spouse when they were off duty.

Instead, it was Friday night and he was watching his partner drive them home from the office. He frowned when he got a look at the street Sonny had just turned down. "Mind if I ask where we're goin'?"

"I need to check on the St. Vitus. Figured we might as well spend the night on the boat since it's so late." Sonny kept his eyes on the road and his voice was very calm, very controlled. He glanced at Rico. "Unless that's a problem?" "Nah." Rico realized that Sonny, too, had probably thought about spending the weekend sailing. They were very different, the two of them. But often their thoughts merged and they would have similar plans without ever consulting the other. Well, they could spend the night and most of tomorrow on the boat. They really were not absolutely required back at the office until after six as the meet had been set up for eight.

It still seemed strange to board the St. Vitus Dance without worrying about where Elvis was hiding himself. Kyle O'Hallaran had taken a liking to the old 'gator and once it became clear that Sonny would no longer be spending the majority of his off-duty time on board the St. Vitus, Kyle had offered to take Elvis 'in'. It had worked out well and they had stopped a couple times to check in on the alligator. Elvis had grown massively in the time that Rico had known him. It probably was just as well he no longer resided on the boat. He would have taken up far too much room.

While Sonny went to check on all the lines and rigging, Rico raided the cupboards in the galley for a late night snack. He fixed some sandwiches and dug out some chips. They generally did not keep a lot of supplies on board the St. Vitus as Sonny was no longer living there - merely keeping up the pretense for Burnett. Loading a tray, he found two cold bottles of dark beer and went up on deck.

Sonny was sitting at the bow, staring out into the night. They ate in companionable silence although Rico knew his partner was still tense and unhappy about the events of the week. He heard the rumble of distant thunder and wondered if it was a signal for a weather change. A short while later as they were finishing their beers, a cool breeze swept through. It was a pleasant change to the sweltering heat of the past couple of weeks.

He noticed that some of the tenseness in his partner's body had dissipated. Smiling, he had an idea that might just make Sonny forget that they had to be back at work in less than twenty-four hours. Leaning close, he kissed those lush lips and Sonny opened his mouth to accommodate his tongue.

Pulling back, he looked at his spouse's swiftly darkening eyes. "I'd like to try something.... If you don't mind?" Sonny just shrugged and Rico stood offering a hand to pull his partner to his feet. He led the way below deck and then to the bedroom.

He stopped Sonny before the bed. "What?" But Rico moved away just a bit.

He shook his head. "Let's get ready for bed," he suggested with a twinkle in his eye. It was warm in the cabin, but with the cool breeze from the approaching thunderstorm, it was comfortable. They quickly undressed, but again, Rico stopped his partner from moving to the bed. "Uh uh," he leaned close and whispered, "not yet."

Sonny tilted his head quizzically, but he did not protest. "Now," he moved behind Sonny and leaned close, not quite touching him, "the rules are no touching - no hands," he purred into Sonny's ear. "I want to make love to you with my voice." Moving his head he spoke quietly into the other ear, "Let my voice...." He moved to the side and spoke with his lips just millimeters from Sonny's shoulder, "Let my words...." He exhaled and let his breath touch his partner. "Let every syllable...."

He saw Sonny swallow hard and he looked up into the loving gaze of his partner. "...caress you." Keeping careful distance between them he moved his mouth to the hollow of Sonny's throat. "Let them become...." God, this was going to be more difficult for himself than he anticipated. "...countless tiny hands...." He wanted to touch the beautiful man standing before him. "...sliding over your entire body...." Leaning down he spoke with his lips close to Sonny's nipple, "...Your very being...." He saw the nipple harden with just the touch of his breath. "...Your heart and...." As he moved to the side, he saw that Sonny was breathing a bit more raggedly through his mouth. "...soul lovingly...."

Rico knelt down and whispered close to Sonny's hip. "...touched... caressed... stroked...." He shifted and now he longingly contemplated the tight, sweet ass that belonged to his lover. "...enveloped... rubbed... soothed...." He wanted to reach out and part those cheeks and explore the depths with his tongue. "Only...." Standing quickly he whispered directly into Sonny's ear, "...with my voice...."

"Oh, my God," Sonny's voice was rough, "Rico...." Looking down he saw that Sonny's cock was hardening quickly.

"That's it, Love...." Rico smiled and moved in front of his partner. "Let my love surround you...." He pursed his lips and blew softly against that smooth chest before moving to the side once again. "It ripples as it caresses you...." He saw a tremor run through Sonny as his partner closed his eyes. "Our love permeates all parts of us...." As he whispered the words he slowly moved down his partner's shoulder, down his bicep and to his wrist and hand. "It nourishes us...."

He saw how tightly Sonny's hands were clenched; he heard the gentle whimpers escaping from his lover's throat. "Relax your hands, Love.... That's it.... Relax...." His partner followed his directions even as he saw that lovely, hard cock bounce in time to Sonny's breaths. "Remember all those nights in the hospital when I read to you?..." He blew softly against Sonny's thigh and moved lower, kneeling and leaning down. "It wasn't the words that matter then...." He saw the goosebumps rise along the trail his breath left. "It was the love that my voice conveyed to you...." He moved to the other ankle and blew a line of breath upward, slowly, torturously slow. Sonny moaned.

"You are so gorgeous...." He saw Sonny's cock twitch and saw the dew gathering at its head. "All of you is beautiful...." God above, he wanted to touch the silky rod of hot flesh. "...your mind...." As he spoke he moved up his partner's arm keeping close without touching. "...your body...." He wanted to taste the essence of his partner's body; his mouth was watering. "...your heart...." Sweat was gathering on Sonny's brow and sliding down his temples as his partner's breathing was becoming more and more ragged. "...your soul...." A shudder rippled through and more whimpers escaped from his lover. His own cock was hard and demanding attention, but he had told Sonny no hands, so he tried to ignore it and concentrate on his partner. "Sonneeee...." he purred directly into his lover's ear. "Think of my hands stroking you... everywhere... all at once...."

"...mmmmmmmmm...." The sounds escaping from his lover were traveling straight to his aching cock.

"My fingers thread their way through your silky hair, damp with your sweat...." It was like worshiping at an altar. "I brush the stray locks from your forehead...." He had long ago devoted himself to this man. "They trace your ears, your eyebrows and lids, your soft, sweet lips, your jaw...." Another shudder moved through and Sonny moaned softly as he continued to move around the smooth, tanned body he loved so much. "My fingertips trace your neck and shoulders and then every line of muscle... your body is dripping with sweat as they slide over you...." Sweat was dripping down his own back as his body responded to the sounds and sights of his lover so aroused.

"With the lightest of touches, they circle your hard nipples...." He leaned close and blew softly across one and Sonny gasped and swayed on his feet. "Moving closer and closer to the tips...." Another warm breath against the other nipple and Sonny was moaning, once again his hands tightly clenched as he fought for control. "Feather-light, a soft fingertip brushes across that hardened nub of flesh...."

"...Gaaaahhh...." Looking up, Rico saw that Sonny's eyes were closed as he breathed hard. "oooohhh my... ggaaaawwd...." The blond head tilted back; he knew his partner was totally lost in the moment... in the words.

"That's it, Love," he purred in his most velvet tone. "You can feel my hands moving over your body...." He moved to the side, feeling his own hard, dripping cock bounce as he shifted. "My thumbs rub lightly.... Then a little more pressure as they play with those sensitive pieces of hot flesh...." Sonny's cock was enlarged, the head nearly purple as the tension was increasing in his body.

"My lips are touching your throat...." He saw several large drops gather at the tip, about to fall away. "My teeth nibble at your sweet, smooth skin...." He could not stop himself. He caught them in his hand. "You smell wonderful...." Raising his hand to his nose, he breathed in the scent of his lover. "You taste even better...." He licked the drops from his fingers, wanting more.

"My hands are moving downward... leaving a trail of heated flesh in their wake...." Sonny swayed dangerously for a moment as another shudder ran through him. "But first... I direct you to step back.... That's it...." His spouse followed his directions without pause or thought, not even opening his eyes. "One more step.... Then I lay you down on the mattress...." As his partner lay down, he knelt up on the bed on the opposite side. "...I pick your legs up and swing them over...."

Rico realized it was as if he had transfixed his husband with his voice; hypnotized him. "I love you so damned much...." He was enthralled looking at the beautiful body that was for his enjoyment alone. "I will love you forever and always...." Sonny's cock was standing straight and glistening with his essence. "I love you more with each passing moment...." Rico licked his lips, remembering the tiny taste he had gotten moments before. "I love you more today than yesterday...."

He leaned close, smelling the rich musky odor that was uniquely Sonny's. "I will love you more tomorrow than I do today...." His breath brushed the rod of hardened flesh.

"...uhhhh gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." His partner's moan traveled through him and he saw Sonny's fingers dig hard into the bedcovers.

"When I'm with you the past does not exist...." His own erection was ready to burst. "The universe exists only for us...." Sonny had raised his knees giving Rico a better view, better access to him. "You complete me...." He blew a long, soft breath against his partner's balls and Sonny's hips bucked upward at the slight contact.

"...AAAAAHHHH!! aahh ahh ahhhh ahhh...." Heaven help him, Rico was not sure who would climax first - Sonny or himself as he struggled to keep control.

"My fingers make a winding path through the dark, wiry hair as they move farther down your tight body...." The tip of his partner's cock was glistening more with each passing moment. "They slide down to that slick, silk-covered rod of throbbing flesh... your beautiful cock...." He puffed a breath against his partner and again his hips thrust upward and Sonny cried out.

"...Yaahhh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh...."

"They slide up to the tip... to that dribbling hole... dipping into those juices...." Sonny was writhing sensuously; his head tilted back, mouth open as he gasped for breath. "My other hand slides lower... seeking... finding those full sacs.... They fondle them... massage them...." Rico saw them actually pulling upward as his partner's body prepared to climax. "And still that fingertip teases the leaking hole...." He was actually doing it - making love to his partner with only his voice.

"My wet fingers slide even lower, barely teasing the bundle of nerves.... But then they lightly bump the tight ring of muscle...." He needed to be buried to the very root in his partner's hot, tight ass as his lover whimpered and shifted his hips, raising his legs even higher. "I move my cock and it slides slooooooooooooowly into position...." His cock was aching in anticipation. "My hands are on your hips... I push forward gently... a little more pressure... a little more...." Sonny's body was tense even as ripples of pleasure passed through it. "Then the tip is in you hot, sweet ass...."

"Gaaaaaaahhh!!!..." His partner yelped as if he had really been breached. "God, Sonny... it's so tight, so hot as I slowly push into the rippling glove of muscle...." Rico found himself breathing hard and his cock was dribbling onto the bed. "My cock just keeps pushing forward.... Your ass keeps pressing against it... trying to reject the invader of your body...." His partner was groaning, inarticulate sounds escaping from him as he shuddered and shifted on the bed.

"The head of my cock bumps hard against your prostate... very hard...." A small cry escaped as more shudders, nearly spasms, ran through his spouse. "Then I'm in... all the way.... We're joined.... We're one being...." He had to finish this soon or he was going to loose control and not be able to finish this properly for Sonny. "I slide out.... Then back in.... My balls slap against your ass...." His partner grunted as if they had just slammed together. "Out.... The friction is building.... In.... The heat is increasing.... Out.... Just the tip staying in...."

It was damned hard to keep his head clear enough to speak, much less keep this dialogue up. "My hands are playing with your cock between our sweating bodies...." He moved closer, still not quite touching Sonny. "The tension is rising.... It's rising.... The tremors are starting.... Your cock is hard and ready to release.... Ready.... In.... Out.... Ready.... Tremors...." Deep breath, holding onto a semblance of control.

"Your balls pull up and the first of the eruptions deep within happen at the same time.... We come together!... My roar--"

"...GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDD!!! AAAAAAAHH!! AAAAHHH!!! AHHH!!! AAAHH!! AHHHHHH!!!...." He was drowned out by the scream ripped from Sonny's throat and he saw the sweet cream spurting from the darkened tip. No longer able to resist he reached out to touch the cream and with his other hand he stroked his own cock. Moments later, he climaxed, adding his essence to his partner's. It was so intense he briefly saw stars as he roared his triumph.

When his head cleared he was lying next to Sonny's limp body. The evidence of their love splashed across their chests. The tremors were slowly subsiding as their breathing evened out. He pulled his partner close.

Sighing with contentment, he realized he was pleasantly tired for the moment. He really had not expected to benefit as much as he had. Just watching his partner become aroused, watching Sonny's body react to the voice that was making love to it, had just pushed him to the brink. He placed a soft kiss on Sonny's temple and heard the change in his breathing.

"Welcome back, Sunshine...." Sonny blinked at him and then leaned close. They kissed - warm, sweet, loving. They simply enjoyed this connection between them. He pulled Sonny into a gentle embrace, ignoring the sticky mess between them.

When they parted, Sonny smiled. "Good God, Love.... I didn't know quite what to expect, but.... that was incredible." He slid his hand down Rico's furry chest encountering the wetness left there. "I love you so much.... Thank you...." They kissed again, but Rico felt the heaviness in his partner's limbs.

"I love you... and you're more than welcome...." He stroked the side of Sonny's face. "Rest now, Love...." He held his husband close as he drifted off. In a little while he would clean them both up. They would sleep better that way. For the moment, he was simply content to be near his life's love.

*******************************

He was dreaming. In his dream, he and Rico were making long, slow, sensuous love. His entire body was an erogenous zone; every hair, every nerve-ending alive and tingling. It seemed as though they had been making love forever or maybe it was only an instant. Moaning, he struggled to focus on his partner as Rico slowly pushed into his ass. It felt wonderful... an exquisite pain....

He became aware of the cool linen pressed to the side of his face and his breath brushing harshly against it. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had not been dreaming. Rico was slowly sliding into his ass. He was face down on their bed. His cock was nestled in a pillow that was pushing his ass upward for better access.

"Ahhhhhh...." he moaned as Rico's cock brushed hard against his prostate. He could feel his cock stirring to life.

Once Rico was completely in, balls pressed hard against his asscheeks, he paused and leaned close. "Welcome back, Sunshine." He placed a light kiss on the side of Sonny's neck. "You know sometimes you worry me." Another kiss found its way to just below Sonny's ear. "When you pass out like that - so completely - it scares me." Teeth were lightly nibbling at Sonny's ear now. "But you looked so satisfied... so peaceful... so damned beautiful...." Now, he was being nibbled along the jawline.

"...You're gorgeous...." He swallowed hard as hands were now stroking his sides. "You're so sexy...." Every breath he took caused his body to move and he could feel every millimeter of Rico's cock buried deep within him. "I couldn't wait...." He turned his head a little more and Rico's mouth covered his.

They moaned in unison. "I'm glad...." Sonny finally found his voice as their mouths parted. He could feel his cock pressing hard into the soft pillow. He wriggled his hips; the motion translated itself into a delicious friction of his partner's cock sheathed within him.

The very act of breathing was erotic as his chest rubbed against the sheet beneath him. His nipples were hard and sensitized. "...gggaaaaawwwwhhhdd.... Ricohhhhhhh...." His cock was hard again and dribbling; the pillow case was swiftly becoming damp.

"That's it...." Rico's baritone voice purred. "You're mine now.... To make love to... forever...." Sonny shuddered as his partner's hands caressed his body and then ever so slowly he felt Rico pull out. It was an agonizing eternity as the cock that filled his ass withdrew. He was already whimpering for its loss. Somehow when they were joined that way, he was truly complete... truly whole.

As Rico's hands continued their ministrations, his voice proceeded to caress Sonny's very being, his soul. Words of love touched him in ways that no physical force could. It magnified every movement of his partner's hands and of the cock which paused when only the very tip was still inside of him.

Once again, he was tortured as Rico pushed back into him with that maddeningly slow movement. He would never survive this. Rico was going to kill him in the endless, exquisite torture of his body. Breathing was secondary to simply feeling himself being filled with that rod of flesh and listening to that beautiful voice express the love between them.

In. Rico's cock plunged into him. Out. He expelled a harsh gasp as that cock slammed into his ass. In. His breathing and the slapping of their bodies were in synch. Out. Rico's comments were punctuated with his own gasps and grunts as they moved together. In. They were riding to that high plateau of pleasure. Out. He could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face. In. The intense sensation of that cock sliding in and out of his body. Out. His hands were clutching furiously at the pillow beneath his head. In. The wiry hairs of Rico's groin brushing against his ass was an added sensation when they were completely together. Out. He was moaning, unable to speak coherently. In. The head of the cock repeated rubbed against that sensitive gland. Out. It was difficult to breathe; it seemed so unnecessary when so many other things fought for his attention.

In. Rico's hands paused at his hips; steadying him. Out. He moved his legs and ass adding even more tantalizing sensations as they slammed together. In. While one hand remained at his hip, he felt the other snake under him and fondle his hard aching cock. Out. He was going to reach that summit. In. Fingers teased and fondled his balls as Rico's mouth was suddenly on his shoulder. Out. The movements were now short and rough as his partner's hips repeatedly thrust his cock. Out. He cried out as his balls drew up against his body. In. Rico's cock continued to pound into him. Out. His cock was spasming in time to the clenching of his ass around the cock still driving in and out of him.

In. Rico grunted harshly and drove even harder into him. Out. His prostate was being pressed as his cock was erupting with spurts of cream. In. Rico's shaft was in to the root; the head pushing against his prostate as it began to twitch. Rico growled and bit his shoulder again and he cried out with the intensity of it all. Out. His partner's essence was filling him. In. He could feel Rico's cock as it continued to twitch and buck within him. Out. He could feel his body being filled with his lover's essence. In.

Time stopped. They flew to the summit and pushed off. Their bodies, minds and souls entwined. They danced in the heavens.

Rico came to his senses first and found himself lying on top of Sonny. His partner was completely limp, but breathing regularly. He could hear Sonny's heart beating, a little fast, but it was slowing gradually. It always scared him when Sonny blacked out. Their lovemaking was always intense, exquisite and beautiful. Often Sonny said that he glimpsed heaven when they climaxed and Rico followed him there though he usually did not pass out.

His cock slipped from Sonny's body when he shifted. He already missed their connection. His partner often spoke of how he wished they could stay like that forever and Rico also felt that way. When they were joined, they became one and shared of themselves. He rolled to his side and drew Sonny with him.

His hands contacted the sticky mess on the pillows and sheets and he realized they were both slick with sweat. A towel was just not going to take care of this. Sonny was still out, but seemed peaceful enough. Rico carefully slipped out of bed pulling a sheet over his partner so he would not cool down too quickly.

He adjusted the temperature of the water as it ran into the tub and added herbal bath salts. Then he returned to the bedroom to wake Sonny. He had not moved and was facing away from the bathroom door. Rico pulled the sheet out of the way as he climbed back onto the bed. Leaning close, he kissed Sonny's temple.

"Sonny?...." There was no reaction. He moved to the spot just below Sonny's ear and kissed it and then whispered directly into his partner's ear. "Love?... Wake up...."

His partner sighed, but did not stir. Rico smiled to himself. He carefully drew Sonny closer to the edge of the bed. Then he simply picked his spouse up. Despite the weight Sonny had gained since his time in the hospital, he was still thin. What he carried on his frame was compact muscle and Rico had admired his lover for that. It also allowed him to pick Sonny up - which disconcerted his spouse, but Rico enjoyed it. Sonny had unconsciously moved his head to nestle against Rico's neck and shoulder. He moved to the bathroom.

Turning off the taps, he settled behind his partner in the warm, soothing water. Sonny was really out of it. He had hardly reacted to being gently lowered into the water and now he was leaning bonelessly back against Rico. Rico kissed the top of his head and then reached for a washcloth.

He carefully lathered Sonny and himself. As he started to gently massage the shampoo in the thick silky mass of dark blond hair, he finally felt Sonny waking. "...hmmmm...." Sonny moved and then he turned his head, blinking in confusion. "...Rico?...."

"Yes, Love." He smiled.

"I thought...." Sonny rubbed at his eyes. "I mean weren't we...?" Then suddenly, he shook his head. "You carried me in here, didn't you?" At the smug smile on Rico's face, Sonny continued, "You're gonna hurt yourself." "I'm fine." Rico moved close and placed a light kiss on Sonny's mouth. "You're fine." They quickly finished shampooing and rinsing, then emptied a portion to refresh it with clean hot water and Rico switched on the water jets. They settled back with Sonny still within Rico's embrace.

"...This is nice...." Sonny commented and Rico could feel his hands stroking the arms holding him.

He squeezed Sonny tight and whispered into his ear. "You feel nice...."

He caught himself dozing and figured they should go to bed. This time when he moved, Sonny woke. After drying off, they changed the sheets and collapsed into the freshly made bed. Rico drifted off holding his partner close and listening to his steady even breathing.

*******************************

Despite the late hour, the night was warm and sultry as the Ferrari purred to a smooth stop outside the warehouse. Rico stepped from the car and brushed a hand down the side of his face, wiping away a bead of sweat. Sonny climbed from the driver's side with his gaze on the warehouse and surrounding docks. He seemed, as always, unaffected by the heat. Yet as they stood there with other vehicles stopping near them, an unexpectedly cool, almost cold breeze swept over them. Rico saw Sonny shiver as he abruptly turned to look around him. Even in the dim light he could see the momentary flash of unease cross the handsome features and heard the quick intake of breath.

"Sonny? You okay? You seem on edge all of a sudden." His partner looked around a moment longer and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Rico scanned their surroundings before following and suddenly realized why Sonny had been uneasy. They were parked in nearly the same spot as they had the night of the meet with Kym Bodelle. Even without a cold wind, Rico shivered and prayed nothing would happen during this bust. Finally pushing the foreboding thoughts from his mind, he moved to join his partner. Moments later Gina, Stan and Trudy arrived and they waited for last minute instructions.

The Vice detectives and the Metro Dade police were coordinating efforts to take down an arms dealer who according to sources had just received a new shipment. Final instructions were given and the officers moved to their assigned positions. At the signal everyone moved in.

Carefully, Sonny wove his way through the maze of crates and pallets, gun drawn and alert for danger. As he checked for stray henchmen, he heard gunfire from the middle of the building. Moving even with a break in the stacks of crates, he spotted Gina paralleling him on his right. While he trusted her and respected her talent and experience as a fellow officer and detective, he would have preferred to have Rico beside him. However, his partner had been assigned to cover an area on the far side of the large building. Finally he approached the end of the stacks and he and Gina had not encountered anyone.

He stepped from the shadows and saw that the majority of the criminals had been subdued. Only sporadic shots were heard from the other side of the building and he gave a brief thought to Rico, hoping his partner was safe. Gina moved into the open just as Sonny caught movement to his left. Spinning into a crouch, he observed a shadowy figure emerge from the crates with a gun in hand.

"Freeze! Miami Vice!" he ordered. The shadow turned and the gun with it. Without hesitation, Sonny squeezed off a shot. The man fell, his face moving into the light and Sonny froze, still crouched with the gun aimed. His eyes were riveted upon Rico who lay on the floor in a growing pool of blood.

Time stopped as Sonny tried to deal with the horror of shooting his husband. His mind was assaulted with fleeting but starkly vivid images of Rico and a little boy named Jeffrey MacAlister, a dark alley and a dingy apartment. They flashed through his mind along with an image of him raising his gun and aiming. The last vision was his finger slowly tightening on the trigger and a shot echoed through his mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He sprinted to his partner's side, his gun dropping unnoticed. "Oh, god, no. Please, no. Please, no. No," he repeated as he approached Rico.

Rico lay on the floor momentarily stunned. His eyes were closed as his upper left arm throbbed with each ragged breath he took. He had quickly worked his way through his assigned area and when he had checked in with Castillo had learned that the operation was basically proceeding smoothly. Then to his surprise and suppressed joy, the Lieutenant had suggested he back up Sonny and Gina. Moving quickly through the aisles, he finally reached a clear area and hoped to spot either detective. He heard Sonny order him to freeze and he now realized that he had stupidly not followed that command. Instead he had turned to identify himself and that was when the bullet spun him to the ground.

He opened his eyes when he heard an anguished cry and turned his head slightly. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw the figure approaching him out of the gloom. For a brief moment, he saw Burnett returning to finish the job he had not completed in the foggy alley so many years ago. But when the gun clattered to the concrete floor, he realized it was his spouse approaching and he knew what had really happened. He also heard the anguish in his partner's voice.

Wanting to reassure Sonny, he started to lift his head only to have the movement cause a wave of pain to flow through him. A moan escaped as his eyes closed again. When he finally managed to open them, he found Sonny had tucked his jacket around him and he was being cradled against his partner's chest.

"Sonny. Sonny, it's all right," Rico managed as Gina dropped down beside them. His partner was not listening. He was repeating the same anguished pleas of sorrow and begging for forgiveness over and over.

"God, no. Please, no. I'm sorry, Rico.... God, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please. Please don't le-leave me. Please. I'm so sorry. Sorry, so sorry."

"Sonny." Gina saw the ashen face staring fixedly at his partner. "An ambulance is on the way." She turned toward the New Yorker and touched his left hand.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine. I-I was stupid to not fo-follow his orders," he said his attention still on his partner. "Sonny, please. Listen to me. I'll be all right." It was obvious the blond was not hearing him as the apologies continued unabated. Even Castillo's calm voice did not break Sonny's shock.

"What happened?" Gina looked up at the lieutenant.

"Sonny apparently shot Rico in the arm. I've already called for an ambulance." Their attention was drawn to Sonny when a brief sob interrupted his apologies. Apparently hearing it stated had driven it home again just what he had done. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his partner. Rico could not quite suppress the grunt of pain that the movement caused. Sonny's eyes flashed opened, shimmering with unshed tears and his pleas came even faster.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. Sorry. Rico, I'm so sorry. Please, don't d-die. Don't le-leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. Don't die. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me please."

"I do. It'll be all ri-right." Still the apologies continued.

Castillo looked up when Stan and Trudy arrived obviously wanting to know what happened. He did not explain, only asked Trudy to go wait for the ambulance and bring the EMTs directly to the scene.

Trudy returned with the EMTs after a short wait. Then they had to deal with getting Sonny to release Rico. The grip he had on his spouse, while not painfully tight, was secure and it took several minutes to pry him away far enough for them to work. They were not able to move him far as he had grabbed his partner's right hand. He maintained a vise-like grip though Rico barely felt it as the throbbing of his shoulder commanded his attention and he gripped Sonny's hand just as hard.

The EMTs were quick and efficient despite having to work around Sonny. They got a pressure bandage on the wound to control the bleeding and an IV started. Sonny walked next to the stretcher as it was wheeled toward the exit. Rico's hand was still tightly clutched in his. He had fallen silent while the paramedics worked and just stared at his partner though any minor sound from the New Yorker would set off another series of apologies.

At the hospital he still refused to let go of Rico's hand and he did not take his gaze off his partner until he heard Bri's voice.

"Sonny?"

"You have to save him. Please. I can't lo-lose him.... I love him," he whispered. The EMTs had been in nearly constant contact with the hospital so Bri knew Rico was in no danger. He had also been advised of Sonny's behavior and quickly assessed that normal assurances would not suffice.

"We will," he said simply and indicated the stretcher should proceed onward and he allowed Sonny to accompany his partner into the normally off-limits treatment area.

Orders were issued and instructions given and as people hurried to carry them out, Sonny found himself being gently nudged aside. He ended up standing in a corner of the room, out of the way, his arms folded across his chest. His fingers were digging painfully into his upper arms to stop the shaking that threatened as he watched the trauma team work on his partner. His entire focus was on Rico and he paid no attention to a nurse when she approached him. She tried to escort him from the room before the doctors began debriding the wound and then stitching. He continued standing in the corner until Bri finally approached.

"Sonny, let's go into the waiting room. I need to talk to you." He put a firm hand on the tense arm and tried to direct him from the room.

"No. I have to stay. I have to be with him." Bri stepped into Sonny's line of sight and forced him to look at him.

"Sonny, Rico's going to be all right. I promise you that. He's going to be just fine." He watched the emotions flicker across the haggard face and a faint spark of hope enter the dull green eyes.

"He's not gonna die?"

"No. Now let's leave so he can get cleaned up and ready to be moved to a room. He will need to stay here today, but he'll be home with you very shortly." This time when he tried to usher Sonny into the corridor he was successful.

They went into the waiting area and were immediately surrounded by the rest of the detectives.

"Well, Rico's very fortunate," Bri began. "Due to the angle of the trajectory, the bullet passed through the upper bicep and missed the bone and any major blood vessels. He's going to be sore for a few days, but he should heal fine. He's sleeping right now and I want him to stay overnight." He looked at Sonny who still did not look at all well. "When he's released, I want him to go home and rest for a few days. No lifting until everything is healed and he'll need to use a sling at least until the stitches are removed." Everyone looked relieved except Sonny who was still pale and tense.

"Sonny, I know you won't like this, but I want you to go home and get some rest. It'll be a while yet until Rico gets a room and he'll be sleeping until then at least. So please, go home, clean up and get some rest. Come back in a few hours when he's in his room and awake. Okay?" Sonny nodded absently, only a portion of Bri's instructions registering. He needed to clean up. That made sense. He felt sweaty and dirty. Without thinking, he patted his pants pockets for the car keys.

"Here." Gina handed him the keys to the Ferrari. As he reached for them, there was a sudden commotion in the trauma treatment area. Victims of a multi-car accident were being wheeled in. While a few were critically injured, those with minor injuries were arguing loudly over who was the cause of the pile-up. Bri rushed to the area and the detectives followed to help restore some order.

Sonny was left alone as his gaze locked on the dark stains on his hand. A whimper escaped him as he looked down to see his shirt and trousers stained as well. He was covered with Rico's blood. Panic welled in him as his breathing became ragged. He had to get it off. He had to get cleaned up. He had to.

With all the confusion in the trauma area as the arguing escalated, he left without anyone noticing. It only took a few moments to locate the Ferrari in the parking lot. He drove fast, too fast and he drove without thinking. And he suddenly found himself in their driveway. He nearly dropped the keys as he unlocked the side door and entered the house.

He stood rooted to the floor just inside the door. Oh, God. He could not go any further. It was too strong. Their love.... Rico's love for him was too strong. He had never realized before how overpowering his partner's love could be and how it filled the house. It wrapped around him even now, even with Rico lying in a hospital because of him. It enfolded him in a warm embrace and he felt like he was being smothered. He was choking, gasping harshly. He did not deserve this comfort, this love. He did not deserve Rico. He had shot his partner, his lover, his spouse.

Guilt crushed him. The tears were hot and painful that filled his eyes and he brushed a rough hand across them. He could not stay here. He had to get away.

Wiping again at the tears that blurred his vision, Sonny slammed the door as he left the house. Some part of him was hoping that the love and comfort he had just felt would not follow. Without planning it, he drove to the marina. Heavy gray clouds were gathering on the horizon and a cold hard wind buffeted him as he stepped onto the St. Vitus, but he hardly noticed.

He fumbled with the key to unlock the hatch and pushed it open. But before he could descend, he heard voices drifting up out of the darkness... memories.

"I love you, James Sonny Crockett. There is no one else for me. There will never be anyone else for me.... I love you with all my heart. All of my soul. All that I am. I'll never let you go, My Love.... My Sunshine."

The tears began again as the memories washed over him as he again heard the love in Rico's voice. "Will you spend the rest of our lives as my husband, soulmate, lover, friend and partner?... I know you asked before and I gladly accepted. But I want you to know -- without any doubt -- that I want this as much as you."

Sonny began shaking his head, not wanting to hear his answer. "Yes, but," he heard himself say, "only if it is for always."

The hatch slammed shut as sobs tore through him. A habit of years made him relock it as one word echoed through his head. Always. Their love and life together was to be for always. Together for always. Loving each other for always. And he came so damned close to ending it. If his aim had been several inches to the left, he would have shot Rico in the heart. He would have killed his partner.

He had to get away. He needed to get away. He needed to think. He could not go home and he could not stay on the boat. He jumped when the rough water caused the Scarab to bump against the St. Vitus. He did not even realize that the id bracelet he wore had caught and stayed on the hatch handle as he scrambled to the stern. It lay broken on the deck as the engine of the speedboat roared to life.

Sonny was nearly thrown from his feet as the Scarab's bow crested the wave and slammed down hard. He yanked back on the throttle and looked around. It was well after sunrise, but visibility was poor with the heavy, dangerous looking clouds looming above and the ocean was bathed in a dim gray twilight. Now that the engines were quieter he could clearly hear the almost constant crashes of thunder that accompanied the lightning.

Jesus. A really nasty storm was coming in fast and he had been too preoccupied to even notice. He swore softly to himself and began a tight turn back toward shore guided by the compass as there were no reference points to use. The winds were increasing and the waves were high and choppy. Just as he opened the throttle to let the powerful engines have their head, he heard an odd sputtering sound from the port side and then starboard. What the hell? The engines faltered and then fell silent.

The boat bobbed as he finally saw that the fuel gauges all read 'EMPTY' - even the reserve tank. Dammit. The last time he had used the powerboat he had meant to fill the tanks before it was taken out again. He scrubbed tiredly at his face as he felt the first few drops of rain hitting him.

He fumbled for the radio on the dash, but all he heard was crackling and squealing static as the electric display above interfered with his reception. On the off chance that he might still be heard by someone on the emergency channel he called for help. But even as he did so, he realized he had not a clue to his precise location. Glancing at his watch, he estimated he had been heading east for close to an hour maybe ninety minutes. Well, at least he had thought he was heading east, but considering the wind and water conditions he could have been off course for some time and not realized it.

The rain was coming down harder now and he scrambled to pull the tarp up to keep out as much rain and sea water as possible. For the moment he almost welcomed the seriousness of the situation because it meant he did not have to think of anything else. The tarp was secured, but it was never meant as a watertight barrier. Periodically waves were sluicing over the sides and the rain was coming down fast and furious.

Shivering, he realized he did not even have his suit jacket. He swallowed hard. He had wrapped it around his partner as they had waited for the paramedics to arrive. Looking at his hands and then the front of his t-shirt he saw the deep red of dried blood still staining them.

Lightning strobed nearby and for a moment he saw a single image of the shocked horror on Rico's face as a gun fired.... Oh my god... it was not from the warehouse. The image was from a shadowy mist-filled alley.... Burnett! No! No no no nonononononooooo....

The boat was rocking wildly and the tarp was flapping. He found himself on the floor huddled behind the pilot's seat. He shivered violently as the cold had crept into his bones. He was wet to the skin. He looked out from under the edge of the tarp and saw that the storm was still raging with no sign of letting up.

Moving slowly, he pulled out the emergency kit that was always stowed in the back. It was waterproof and would float if the boat swamped or was capsized. With shaking hands he managed to put a life-vest on. His hands were so cold and clumsy he had difficulty getting the straps adjusted properly.

Besides the usual first aid items, he found a half dozen high energy bars, water purification tablets, a waterproof flashlight and a flare gun with two flare cartridges. There was also an emergency blanket tucked into the box and he opened the ultra-thin Mylar and wrapped it around himself. There were two sealed gallons of fresh water under one of the passenger seats. But he was not too concerned about drinking water at the moment with all the rain coming down.

He sat there for a long while just watching the rain pelt against the windscreen and thrum on the tarp over his head, a myriad of thoughts chasing around his brain. Stupid. He was goddamned stupid for jumping into the Scarab without checking the tanks or the weather. Vaguely, he recalled hearing part of a weather forecast a day or so ago and it mentioned that the National Weather Service had been tracking a storm system that had the potential to become a hurricane.

Whenever his thoughts turned toward his partner, they seemed to skitter around the edges. Bad enough to be constantly reminded of the boy he had accidentally shot so long ago, but now he was terrified by what he had recalled earlier. He was scared to death that Burnett was coming back. In the years since the whole nightmare had happened he had never recalled any more than a few nebulous memories of his time as Burnett. He knew who Celeste was and Cliff King and El Gato, but the actual details of meeting them, interacting with them during his time as Burnett were always just beyond his grasp.

Of course, he had read all the reports about his time as Burnett. He had studied the details of Rico's descriptions of his meetings with Burnett, but it had never stirred any memories other than guilt and regret and the feeling of something just out of reach. But now he had remembered more. It was like a single frame of film with nothing leading up to it and nothing after it, but he clearly remembered Rico's face as he had pulled the trigger in that alley.

He closed his eyes and tried to stifle the sob that threatened. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he shuddered. If... if Burnett was emerging, he prayed to god that he would be strong enough to maintain control. He would sooner kill himself than let Burnett be a threat to anyone again especially his partner.

His mouth was dry and his throat was raw. The boat lurched hard when a particularly large swell hit it. Moving to his hands and knees, he crawled over to the far side and fished under the seat and snagged a gallon jug of water. He returned to his nest of Mylar and wrapped himself in the plastic. Cracking the seal, he took a long swig. The water had been there awhile and tasted faintly stale, but right now he needed the fluid.

He tried to remember the last time he ate and his throat closed up as he recalled stopping at the diner with Rico a couple of hours before they had arrived at the warehouse. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He barely managed to make it out from under the tarp to the side of the boat. He retched the water he had just swallowed and the remains of his meal so many hours before. His stomach kept spasming long after it was empty. The dry heaves were merciless and it felt as if his guts were being ripped apart.

By the time he dragged himself back to the meager shelter the tarp provided, he was worn out and shivering so badly his teeth were chattering. Somehow he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and huddled in a nearly fetal position. Thoroughly miserable, some part of him felt this was his just reward for hurting the man he loved.

In spite of the thunder crashing overhead and the rough pitching of the boat, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Images of Rico and the boy haunted his dreams. Gunshots echoed. A mist filled alley shifted to a dark and drab apartment; which in turn, transformed into a warehouse filled with shouts and gunfire.... Cries of pain and accusation assaulted his ears.... He saw the boy lying in a coma amid a sea of wires and tubes.... Rico lying in a pool of bright red blood....

Then he was standing face to face with himself. Only it was not him. This person that wore his face had hard cold eyes. There was no joy, no happiness, no love within this man. An icy calm surrounded this other Sonny and cruel calculating intelligence radiated from those frigid eyes. This man had killed with ease and had felt no remorse....

He had to get away and as he turned Gina handed him the keys to the Testarossa. He started to run. If he could just get to the car everything would be all right. He ran. He could barely make out his car in the distance. He ran. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the other Sonny following him. He tried to run faster and he stumbled. He was falling to his knees with his pursuer too close behind....

He woke with a start, his heart pounding, his breathing rough and he was completely disoriented. It took far too long, it seemed, for his brain to make sense of his situation. The deck beneath him pitched and rolled. Water sloshed from side to side and he was soaking wet and wrapped in a thin piece of plastic. Shivers were coursing through his body as he struggled to sit up. His head ached and his mouth tasted terrible; his throat was dry and scratchy.

It took all of his concentration to open the jug of water that rolled next to him. He managed to swallow a little with only a small amount splashed on his already wet chin and neck. Screwing the cap on tightly, he set the jug on the floor beside him and then rested. Some primal survival instinct prodded him to eat. He needed to get something into his tender empty stomach.

He reached for the Emergency Kit. Recalling his earlier bout with nausea, he cautiously nibbled at a high-energy bar. It tasted too sweet, but he managed to swallow a small amount and his stomach did not seem inclined to reject it. Taking another bite, he realized that Rico would have been pressing him to eat more....

The thought had snuck up without warning and he was unprepared for the whirlpool of emotions that battered at him. His stomach cramped. Dropping the partially eaten bar into the kit, he closed it and pushed it away. The sobs shook him adding to his shivering from the cold. The tiny voice in his head was screaming that it had accident, only an accident. But the stronger voice pointed out that shooting the kid had been an accident too, but that did not make it any less his fault. And it harshly reminded him that he had shot his partner like Burnett had done....

A second wave of cramps hit and he lurched out from under the tarp and vomited the water and the little he had eaten. When the dry heaves finally subsided he was too weak to do more than collapse to the deck where he was. He lay there for a long time.

His arms and legs felt clumsy and disconnected from him when he eventually managed to drag himself back under the tarp. He was still cold, so cold as he pulled the blanket around him. He never even registered that the storm seemed to be lessening gradually or that the sky was tinted a different gray as behind the clouds the sun settled toward the horizon.

As night descended, he pulled out the flashlight, but used it sparingly to conserve the batteries. He managed a few small sips of water, but nothing else. He did not feel quite as cold anymore and his shivering had stopped. Some part of him recognized that this was not necessarily a good sign, but the lethargy that enveloped him was nearly impossible to fight. His dreams blurred with reality and at times he was no longer certain of when he was awake or when he was dreaming.

The other Sonny made frequent appearances during the night taunting him. "You can't fight me.... You can't deny your dark side...." He tried to argue, to fight back, but he was so tired it was difficult to think clearly. "You always hurt the ones you love.... And everyone that claims to love you always ends up hurting you.... I am *you*.... I have always been here...."

His eyes snapped open, but it was pitch black and he could not see a thing. He fumbled for the flashlight and nearly blinded himself when he turned it on. It was quiet and dark. The storm had finally moved off. There was something he should do, but he was so tired he could not recall what it was....

Burnett showed him images of the boy he had shot. Suddenly Marty stood in front of him. "The bullet left your gun. You pulled the trigger...."

He was in the warehouse yelling, "Freeze! Miami Vice!" Time slowed, but he could not stop his finger as it tightened on the trigger as the figure in the shadows turned toward him holding a gun. As the figure spun with the impact, he saw his partner being shot by Burnett and then Rico lying in a pool of blood on the warehouse floor....

"...sorry... I'm sorry... so sorry...." Rico was lying in his arms gasping in pain. "...it was an accident... an accident... sorry... so very sorry..." He was sitting beside a hospital bed holding the hand of the young boy he had shot. "...can't make it all go away... please... I'm sorry...." Abruptly, it was Rico in the bed hooked up to all the wires and tubes. "...don't die... please don't die... sorry... please forgive me... please...." "You can't forgive yourself.... How can you expect anyone else to forgive you?... You believe you deserve this.... You run away.... You punish yourself...." Burnett taunted.

The beeping of the heart monitor faltered and went to a steady piercing tone. "Nooooooo!... No! You can't die! No! Don't leave me alone.... Please... don't die... don't go... pleasepleaaseplease...." He was sobbing and it was hard to breathe. Gasping, he coughed. The cough shook his whole body. Splinters of pain radiated through his chest as he tried to draw in a breath and another spate of coughing hit.

Oblivion - dark and painless - reached out and enveloped him....

"...Rico?" His head snapped up and he groaned as his arm and shoulder protested the abrupt movement. "Rico, they think they may have spotted something."

He had woken when they had finally moved him into a semi-private room. Sonny was not there, but Bri explained that he had sent his partner home to clean up and rest. But something was niggling at him and as noon approached and still no Sonny the feeling of unease increased. An IAD investigator had stopped in and asked a few preliminary questions. The officer had remarked that they had been unable to contact Sonny and had merely stepped up Rico's concerns.

Then it was one-thirty and still he had not been able to reach Sonny and no one had seen him.

"No, I'm sorry, Rico," Stan apologized. Rico sighed and winced as he eased his torn and blood-stained shirt over his arm and shoulder.

"All right then," he paused as he adjusted the sling and then reached for his pants. "I'll just call a cab."

"Rico, the doc wants you to stay until the morning," Stan protested, but he reached over and handed his friend the trousers. "Sonny's probably home sound asleep. He was pretty wiped out this morning."

"Well, I'm going home to check," he stated firmly even though he was suddenly feeling a little lightheaded and had to sit. "I can rest there - once I know that Sonny is okay." He reached for the bedside phone.

"Don't. I'll give you a ride home if you're that determined." Stan was shaking his head. "You know you'll have to sign yourself out. The doc'll never...."

"What won't I do?" They both turned to see Bri standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I'm going home." Rico stood carefully and adjusted his sling again.

"In the morning...." Bri began as he moved into the room, but Rico shook his head.

"Bri, something's happening with Sonny." He saw the flicker of concern in the doctor's eyes. "I need to be home with him... and I'm checking out of here with or without your permission." Bri finally gave a resigned sigh.

"I know there's no point in trying to stop you, so I'll discharge you." Rico was surprised but relieved. "On the condition that you go directly home." The doctor turned to Stan. "Take him home and make certain he stays there." Turning back to Rico, he continued, "Remember, rest, no lifting and keep that clean and dry. Any drainage or discharge, I want you back here immediately."

Nearly twenty-four hours after he had been released early from the hospital - to go home and rest - he had not been home yet. Instead some instinct told him that Sonny was in trouble, especially when his partner had not stopped back at the hospital since early morning and no one had been able to get in touch with him. Trudy and Gina had gone to check the house while he had asked Stan to drive him directly to the marina. On the way, he had remembered his partner's cell-phone and had dialed it, only to have the phone chirp in the pocket of Sonny's jacket which Stan had tossed in the backseat.

The cold feeling in the pit of his stomach had not dissipated when they had parked near the Ferrari. Despite the exhaustion that pulled at him, he had hurried through the light rain and wind to the deck of the St. Vitus. The only evidence that Sonny had even been there was the broken ID bracelet caught on the hatch handle. It was raining heavily when Stan pointed out the Scarab was missing.

They had immediately headed to the Coast Guard headquarters, but with the storm already battering the coastline there was little to be done. Harbor masters north and south of Miami were contacted to see if the Scarab had docked anywhere else. No such luck. No radio contact had been made, but with the high amount of electrical activity in the storm system it was not surprising.

While never quite reaching hurricane stage the tropical storm was severe and all Rico could picture was the speedboat being tossed by the wind and waves. Exhaustion had caught up with him by late afternoon and he woke after dinnertime to find himself lying on a cot in a small side office. The storm had continued until early evening, far too dark for any search to be mounted. With the first light of day, planes went up and any available boats in the area began to search.

He tried to clamp down on the surge of hope as he accepted the cup of fresh coffee Stan offered him. "They've sent out a cutter to check on it." "Thanks." He nearly scalded his mouth on the hot beverage, but he needed the stimulant.

"The doc is gonna kill me," Stan muttered as he offered Rico a hand to help him stand.

It was difficult to contain his impatience as two earlier sightings had been other boats out enjoying the relatively calm seas after the storm. What worried him greatly was that there had been no radio contact even after the storm had dissipated. Something was terribly wrong, all his instincts were screaming at him.

"Detective Tubbs?" He looked up as Coast Guard Commander Vettin came to the doorway. "They've found the boat...." Rico was on his feet at that. "...and your partner." His heart was pounding. He was almost afraid to ask and he found himself clutching the broken bracelet tightly as if it were a talisman.

"Is he...?" The officer nodded, but his eyes were dark.

"He's alive, but apparently suffering from exposure and hypothermia...."

Voices danced on the edges of the void... but they were so very far away... and he was so tired... cold.... He was alone in the dark... never be warm again.... He would always be alone.... Better this way.... Each time he tried to talk to the visions in his head... they laughed cruelly.... When he reached out to them they disappeared.... Better to remain in cold darkness.... Better to be alone.... Alone he could not hurt anyone.... Alone no one could hurt him.... For a fleeting moment he thought he heard his partner's voice calling him... but he knew it must be a trick.... Rico was de... gone.... Rico was gone.... And he was alone.... Rico was gone.... Rico was....

"Rico." He pulled himself up from the depths of exhausted sleep only to find that his arm and shoulder were stiff and aching from the awkward position in the chair. "Rico." He blinked and saw Bri standing over him.

"...hmmm... Yeah?...." He immediately checked on his partner. Sonny was unconscious, deathly still, with IV's in his arms and an oxygen cannula under his nose and a myriad of equipment surrounding him. "Any change?"

"No, the last blood work was pretty much the same. His kidneys are hanging in there... barely. Look, you need to get some proper rest and sleeping in the chair does not count," Bri chided him gently. "You won't do Sonny one bit of good if you collapse." He rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his vision. These last few days had blurred together. There were moments when he thought he had somehow traveled back in time to the days just after the Bodelle shooting.

"I'm fine," he lied and Bri just shook his head, not fooled. "No, you're not. Look," he nodded to the far wall. "I had them bring in a cot for you. You won't even have to leave the room. Okay?" He sighed and finally nodded. "But first I want to change that dressing and check the stitches."

A short time later, Rico carefully eased himself down on the cot as Bri turned off most of the lights except those directly over Sonny's bed. His arm still ached, but at least it seemed to be healing well with no signs of infection. He desperately wished they could say the same about his partner.

Sonny had arrived in the ER suffering from severe dehydration and hypothermia. He was warmed as quickly as possible, but it still took several hours to bring his temperature up to near normal. His breathing had been labored and fluid was gathering in his lungs as pneumonia set in. IVS were set up to pump in antibiotics and to relieve the dehydration, but the results of the bloodwork were not good. All indicators said Sonny's kidneys were not working well and were in danger of shutting down.

Bri and the specialists were hoping that once the dehydration was alleviated and his body had time to recover that Sonny's kidneys would resume their normal function. Their next option would be putting him on dialysis to take the strain off of them and give them time to recover. For the moment his bloodwork put him just within acceptable tolerances for kidney function.

Once again Rico found there was little he could do except be there for his partner. When he had been rescued from the Scarab, Sonny had been drifting in and out of a semi-conscious state. He had been confused and muttering incoherently. But since his arrival at the hospital, he had not woken. To reassure Sonny that he was not alone, Rico had once again taken to talking and reading to him as much as possible.

Once late the previous evening, he had almost been certain that Sonny was waking. His partner's breathing had changed and he had looked up from the magazine article he had been reciting. "Sonny?... You're safe now.... I'm here.... Everything is okay, Love...." He had gently squeezed the hand he held, hoping for a response. "Come back to me, Sunshine.... Please come back to me...." But there was no response and gradually his partner's breathing deepened to a regular rhythm.

He was going to have to ask Stan or the ladies to pick up a book for him to read for his partner. His throat tightened as he clearly recalled less than a week ago reading to his spouse. Sharing an early evening in bed, Sonny had curled next to him and fallen asleep as he read aloud. God, he loved this man so much. How could a stupid accident have jeopardized everything they cherished? His sleep was disturbed by vague dreams of water and wind and feeling alone....

He was swimming.... The water was cool and clear and mist hung just above the surface cutting off his view.... He tried to maintain strong even strokes... but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.... It seemed he had been swimming forever.... He could not see the shore, but he knew it was ahead of him somewhere....

"So do you feel threatened by your partner? Maybe uncomfortable with the thought of going back to work with him?" DeLelo had an ability to cut right to the heart sometimes. "Afraid?"

"No." He shook his head and glanced over at the bed. "I know it was an accident. Could've happened to anyone. And it was at least partly my own damn fault." He sighed and rubbed his face. It was late afternoon of Sonny's second full day in the hospital and it felt as if they had been there for weeks. "When an officer tells you to 'freeze' you do it.... And I know just how sorry Sonny was afterwards." DeLelo had stopped by to do a preliminary on the case and he would have to clear both men before they could return to full duty.

"How was Sonny handling all this?" DeLelo tilted his head toward the unconscious man. "How'd he end up stranded in the middle of a storm, any ideas?"

"...hmmmm.... He was upset about the whole thing. And near as I can figure he probably went out on the Scarab to be by himself and clear his head." Rico shook his head. "I think he just forgot to check the fuel. The Coast Guard said that the tanks were dry."

The psychiatrist nodded, but then added, "I hate to suggest this but...." Rico looked directly at him. "...are you sure it was an accident?"

He was momentarily speechless; he had not expected that line of thought. "Of course it was." Rico frowned at the implications. "You can't seriously think that Sonny would... deliberately strand himself in a storm?" Anger flared as he skirted the real issue because the alternative scared him.

"It was just a thought." DeLelo raised a calming hand.

He was treading water.... He no longer had the energy to swim toward the shore he knew was ahead.... A while ago he had been positive that he was approaching shore. The mist had been thinning.... And then he had a glimpse of someone standing in the surf waiting for him. His partner.... He had paused in mid-stroke. No! It was a trick, a ghost!... He had started coughing as a cold wave struck him.... He had coughed and coughed and coughed.... Gasping for breath, it had been difficult to even keep his head above water.... The mist had closed in again and somehow he managed to tread water in spite of his exhaustion.... Soon he would not even have the strength to tread water.... Soon he would just give himself up to the painless dark oblivion that surrounded him... pulled at him....

He had woken to the sounds of Sonny's labored breathing. The doctors had been hoping that the antibiotics would stave off the pneumonia that had threatened when his partner arrived at the ER. But with all the other things happening, it seemed that Sonny's body simply did not have the strength to fight it off. They were even having a difficult time maintaining his partner's blood pressure. It hovered in the low end of normal and several times had dropped into the dangerously low area. With each breath sounding more ragged and rough than the previous, Rico grabbed the call button and then held tightly to his partner's hand. "It'll be okay, Sonny.... Fight this.... I'm here with you.... Please fight this.... Please...." He kept up his quiet litany as two nurses hurried in. Moments later Bri was summoned. A part of him registered all that was being done to help his partner, but his main focus was trying to reach his spouse, to let Sonny know he was not alone.

Gathering his strength for one last effort, he started for shore once again.... Even if it was only an illusion and not his partner waiting for him beyond the mist... he no longer had the stamina to fight the need to see Rico one more time... to be with his love one more time.... If he was careful... perhaps the fantasy would last for a short while.... Maybe long enough for him to rest....

Rico felt the hand he held move just slightly. He looked up from the book he was reading to see two beautiful sea-green eyes fixed on him. His heart leapt. "Sonny," he whispered softly as he reached out to touch his partner's temple. "Everything's going to be fine, Love." The eyes flickered over him for a moment and then slid close. "You rest...." They blinked open again as if his partner was making sure he was still there. "I'll be right here...." The eyes closed again and he saw his partner's face relax into a deep healing sleep.

He leaned close and placed a light kiss on Sonny's brow. God, he wanted to dance for joy. But after holding nearly constant vigil at his spouse's bedside for the last five days, with only brief catnaps stolen on the cot nearby, he was suddenly too tired to do more than set the book aside and pillow his head on their clasped hands. In spite of the awkward position, he fell asleep easily.

His chest hurt. Breathing was still an effort. And now there was a dull burning pain in his lower back. Not the pain he had become accustomed to over the last few years. He tried to concentrate on the voice he heard near him. That voice.... If only it were real, he knew that voice would protect him and soothe him.... If only it were real....

"Bri?" Rico had caught up with the Head of the Trauma Unit in the afternoon. Sonny had been in the hospital nearly a week now and was making very slow progress in his recovery.

"Yes?" The doctor looked up and saw Rico standing hesitantly in the doorway of his office. "I don't want to disturb you. But if you have a moment... I...." The dark man hesitated. "I really need to ask you a few questions...." He saw the slump of exhaustion in Rico's stance.

"Please," he indicated the chair in front of his desk, but instead of staying in his own seat he came around the other side and took the second chair. "How can I help?"

"It's Sonny." Again Rico paused and Bri saw him adjust the strap of his sling, settling it. "I... I...." He seemed at a loss for words.

"If you're worried about his kidneys, the tests are still showing gradual improvement. With luck I think we're past the crisis stage on possible renal failure." But Rico was shaking his head.

"That's not it. Sonny's.... Well, I've been.... He doesn't.... I don't know...."

"The pneumonia is taking longer to respond than I would like, but it is starting to improve slowly." Bri continued although he was pretty certain that this was not what Rico was asking about. "He should be strong enough to be moved from ICU in a few days, probably about the same time you get your stitches out." And again, Rico shook his head.

"That's not it either," Rico paused and sucked in a deep breath. "Bri, I'm worried about Sonny. Really worried...."

"Rico--" but he was interrupted.

"I know he's doing better physically. But something else is happening...." Bri saw the fear in the detective's eyes. And the rest of Rico's concerns tumbled out in a rush. "He hasn't spoken since regaining consciousness nearly three days ago. He wakes and looks at me and I know he recognizes me. But then he closes his eyes and... goes back to sleep.... I mean I know he's weak, but I also know he's not always asleep when his eyes are closed. I can tell and he's not. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but something is going on.... He's not talking to anyone. He's not talking to me." There was a note of desperation in Rico's voice. "I'm afraid.... I'm afraid something's very wrong.... I don't know what to think.... I...."

"I had noticed that he's not spoken to anyone," Bri began. He hoped he could reassure Rico. "I think it's mainly that he's still so weak. He desperately needs all the rest he can get so his body can recuperate. It's not unusual for him to be confused and maybe even think that some of what has happened is a dream." He leaned close and put a reassuring hand on Rico's shoulder. "You're doing the best thing you can for him. You're there with him and talking to him. You give him a point of reference to the here and now. I think as his condition improves he'll respond more normally." To tell the truth Bri was deeply concerned. Sonny was not responding with his typical drive and determination to recover. And it worried him that his patient did not seem inclined to communicate. His hope was that given time things would work out.

"You think so?" Rico sounded hopeful. He was tired and scared and worried. The doctor nodded and he sighed.

It was difficult not to reach out to the illusion. He wanted to whisper his love to the imagined vision. He wanted to beg forgiveness.... He had woken several times to find his hand being held by the ghost. It felt warm and real, but he knew it was only a ruse to confuse him. He knew as soon as he acknowledged the spectre it would disappear.... It was far easier to simply pretend to be asleep. He could lay there resting while the voice that he loved surrounded him, soothed him.... Even if it was not real....

Heading back toward ICU, Rico rounded a corner and literally ran into a man carrying several folders of papers. They both grunted at the impact and the man, dressed in a business suit, looked extremely annoyed as he bent to retrieve a few sheets of paper that had escaped during the collision. Finally situated, the man brushed off Rico's apologies with a question. "You wouldn't happen to know where...." He looked down at a scribbled note on the folder. "...Ricardo Tubbs is?"

Before Rico could respond, the man sighed dramatically and continued. "I've been told he would be here. But I've been by twice and no sign of him." The little man looked down at his watch. "I need to get this issue resolved for the hospital records as quickly as possible." Adjusting his glasses, the man went on. "I can't believe the discrepancies in the files for this Crockett guy. The hospital won't get paid if all the insurance forms aren't properly filled out and filed."

Frowning, Rico interjected, "I'm Ricardo Tubbs." The little man blinked at him obviously surprised. "What's the problem?"

"Well, obviously there's been some mistake in the records." The man efficiently shuffled the folders in his hands and opened one. "It says here that Mr. Crockett's next-of-kin is a 'Ricardo Tubbs' and then it says here under marital status that Mr. Crockett is married and his spouse's name is 'R. Tubbs'." The man looked up at Rico over the top of his glasses. "It was probably some confusion on the part of the admitting desk. But it's my job to make sure all the T's are crossed and I's dotted...." He trailed off as Rico shook his head.

"No, that is correct. I am Mr. Crockett's spouse and next-of-kin." Rico really was not in the mood for bureaucratic games and semantics. He wanted to get back to Sonny.

"That's impossible, you're...." The man looked perplexed.

"We got married in Hawaii a little over a year ago." The man's attitude was annoying. "Oh.... Well, that does not count in the state of Florida," the man sounded smug and condescending. "You can't be listed as next-of-kin legally. You don't have any rights in making possible decisions about Mr. Crockett's treatment." Rico hated self-important paper-pushers.

The little man continued. "Actually... technically since ICU visitation is for immediate family members only, *you* should not even be allowed here. But for some reason Mr. Crockett's doctor has written instructions that you're permitted to stay in the room." He shook his head in disgust. "It's highly irregular."

"Listen," Rico began, but the jerk was already muttering to himself as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Well, I'll just have to redo all these and get them in the proper order with acceptable answers." He did not see the flash of anger on the black man's face. "Why it always ends up being my job to do these things, I'll never kno--ohh!" The last bit ended in a squawk as Rico grabbed a lapel. "Hey!" He was pushed against the corridor wall.

"No, *you* listen to me." Rico did not raise his voice, but it carried a deadly power behind it. "I don't give a damn if the state of Florida recognizes our marriage as legal. All of the proper papers have been filed with the state regarding our relationship. We did the medical proxies, living wills, medical guardianship and all that stuff." He just did not have the patience or energy to deal with idiots like the hospital administrator.

"If you don't believe me, then by all means contact our attorney, Geoff Dalton. He's in the book under 'Ashton, Sissel, Ingers-Liet'." Seeing the fear growing in the little man's eyes, he released the suit lapel and stepped back. "Now, get the hell away from me and my *spouse*." Rico turned and strode into Sonny's room.

What if it was real? He desperately wanted to take a chance.... It was becoming increasingly more difficult to not respond.... What if it was all an illusion?....

Rico was shaking with anger as he sat near Sonny's bed. Trying to clear his head, he took a deep breath and saw his partner's eyes flutter open. They slid shut almost immediately.

"Sonny?" He gently touched the back of his fingers to Sonny's temple. He wanted to cry as there was no response. "Please, Sunshine, don't go away. Please...." It hurt so much to see his spouse suffering yet again in the hospital. "Stay with me, Love...." There was no change, but Sonny's breathing had not settled into the deep even sleeping pattern yet.

"Stay with me... forever." How could some little tight-assed bureaucrat make a judgment about their relationship? "Like you promised me on that balcony...." He pulled Sonny's limp hand to his cheek and held it there. A tiny fragment of melody tickled his memory. "...I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.... Watch you smile while you are sleeping...." Tears threatened and his voice was little more than a whisper as he continued. "...While you're far away dreaming.... I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.... I could stay lost in this moment forever...." He closed his eyes as the tears slid unheeded down his cheeks. "...Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...." The song continued even as his throat tightened.

In his heart's memory, they were on a balcony in Kauai late at night with music floating up to them. Their love surrounded them as surely as Rico's robe was wrapped around both of them. It was their first dance as a married couple.

"...Don't want to close my eyes.... I don't want to fall asleep...." He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful face of the man he loved. "...Cause I'd miss you baby.... And I don't want to miss a thing...." He was so afraid that he was losing Sonny.

"...Cause even when I dream of you.... The sweetest dream will never do.... I'd still miss you baby...." How many times had he woken and simply stared at the man beside him? He had wanted to memorize everything about this beautiful man. They were supposed to have a lifetime ahead of them to love and know all there was to know about each other. "...And I don't want to miss a thing...." He could not continue the song as a fresh round of tears nearly choked him. His partner's hand cupped his cheek. He was rocking in the chair holding Sonny's hand against his face as another sob escaped.

Wait. What.... He sniffed hard and opened his eyes. He was almost afraid to look. He could have sworn he had felt his partner's hand move. He had to blink several times to be able to see through the tears. Rico thought his heart would stop.

Sonny's eyes were open, filled with tears. And his partner was watching him and he felt his partner's fingers press against his cheek. "Sonny?"

It was difficult and terrifying, but he swallowed hard and managed to whisper, "...don't cry... Love...." He held his breath, almost certain that the Rico he saw next to him would disappear with echoes of callous laughter.... But it did not happen.

"Sonny!" His spouse's shout of joy filled his heart. "Oh, my god! My sweet Sunshine." And he watched as Rico turned and kissed the hand cupped to his cheek. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt the soft heat of his partner's lips against his palm.

Feeling as limp as a dishrag, he managed to tug lightly and pulled Rico closer. They kissed. He opened himself up to the love his partner gave him and felt it wrap him in itself protective healing embrace.

Ignoring the stiffness in his shoulder, Rico wrapped his arms around his partner when the kiss ended. He simply did not want to let go. They held each other for a very long time and then he heard Sonny sigh tiredly. He pulled back enough to see the tear stained face. Snagging a few tissues from the traytable, he helped his partner wipe his eyes and nose, carefully replacing the oxygen cannula when he was done. "I love you so much, Sonny." He placed a light kiss on his partner's lips. "Rest. I'll be here when you wake."

He started to shift to get up, but Sonny clutched at him. "No, please." There was a note of desperation in the plea. "Stay.... Hold me...." He could never refuse Sonny and he simply nodded.

"Forever, my Love." He kicked his shoes off, unhooked and discarded his sling and, gingerly avoiding the IV lines and monitor wires, he slid under the covers.

As his partner curled into the circle of his embrace, he heard Sonny whisper, "...safe...." They drifted into sleep together on a small hospital bed surrounded by monitors and IV pumps in ICU, but for the moment Rico could not think of a single place in the universe he would rather be.

Sometime during the night, Rico woke to find Sonny watching him. He could feel sleep pulling at him and even in the low light he could easily see the lines of exhaustion still etched around his partner's eyes. "What?" he asked, his concern growing.

Sonny just shook his head. "Just making sure you're real.... That you're here." Rico felt tears threaten as he heard the fear and uncertainty in his partner's voice.

"I'm here." He hugged Sonny as tightly as he dared with all the wires and tubes still tangled around his partner. "I'm real and I'm not going anywhere, my Love." The love he saw reflected from the depths of Sonny's eyes warmed him. With a sweet, chaste kiss, they relaxed into the healing embrace of sleep once again.

Sonny's condition began to improve steadily. On the morning that Rico had the stitches removed from his arm, he returned to find his partner had already been transferred to a regular room in the Trauma Unit. Sonny was just shuffling back to the bed, leaning on his IV pole, when Rico arrived.

He had to restrain the urge to help his partner climb back into the bed. The previous afternoon Sonny had finally been taken off the oxygen and much to his relief the catheter had been removed. He was now allowed to get up to use the bathroom facilities. He was regaining his strength slowly and in many ways it was a blessing in disguise that he still had the IV; it gave him something to hang on to as he walked.

He smirked slightly. Sonny had already been grumbling about the frequency of his pit-stops. Because of the kidney problems Bri had him on intravenous fluids and had him drinking as much water, gingerale and juice as possible; all that liquid had to go somewhere. Rico pulled the bedtray over to his partner. Sonny took one look at the glass of cranberry juice and the pitcher of water and groaned. "Jeez, all I do is run to the john and now you want me to drink more?"

"You know Bri's orders." He tried not to smile as he settled in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sonny sounded disgusted but resigned as he settled the covers over his legs and reached for the glass. "I know...."

"Hey, better to be running to the john," Rico commented, "than to be attached to a dialysis machine." He had been so damned relieved when Sonny's kidneys started to recover. The thought of his partner tied to a dialysis machine even temporarily had scared the hell out of him. Sonny just nodded and sipped the juice. Rico rolled his shoulder slightly trying to loosen the tight muscles.

"How's the arm?" Sonny put the glass back on the tray.

"Fine. Stitches are out." He could see the pain in his partner's eyes and he tried to reassure him. "Doc says it's all healed. Probably be a bit stiff for a few days, but that'll pass."

"I am sorry," Sonny began, "I sh... hurt you. I--" Rico sighed and moved quickly to sit on the edge of the bed near his spouse.

"Sonny," he interrupted, "don't. It was an accident." He grabbed his partner's hand.

"But--" He placed a finger to Sonny's lips.

"I don't blame you." He studied his partner's stormy eyes. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for it. *It* *was* *an* *ACCIDENT*. I accept your apology and I accept part of the blame." Sonny frowned and started to speak, but he carried on. "If I'd used my brain that night, I would've done what you said - freeze - then identified myself. It was dark; no way for you to know whom I was. I could've been a perp with a gun coming at you." He squeezed the hand in his and then pressed it against his chest.

"Sonny," he saw a myriad of emotions flickering in his partner's eyes as well as the tension in his partner's body, "just about the first thing the IAD rep asked me after I told him what happened was 'Why didn't you follow your partner's orders?'" They sat quietly for a while, neither speaking as Sonny tried to absorb what Rico said.

Finally, his partner sighed and Rico felt a little of the tension subside. "Even though it was an accident," he listened and hoped that he had gotten through to his spouse, "I'm still sorry that I... shot you." His heart leapt. It was the first time Sonny had actually said it so plainly, clearly. He hoped that maybe, just maybe this meant they were at last on the road toward acceptance and healing. "And I'm sorry 'bout all this." Sonny's gaze encompassed the IV and the hospital room and he noticed his partner rubbing his wrist where the ID bracelet usually was. He suddenly remembered he needed to have it repaired. "If I'd used my head I would've checked the fuel and weather before taking off. Sorry 'bout you being stuck with me here... again."

"You're right. You should be sorry." Rico sounded serious and he saw the shock in his partner's face. "Here I thought you were the experienced sailor. Instead, you let a little things like no gas and a major storm strand you and you end up in the hospital." Sonny was just staring at him and Rico finally relented.

"You idiot." He smiled fiercely. "You're only human. You made a mistake and mother nature nailed you for it." Sonny just blinked at him. "I forgive you for being stupid with the storm and boat and for making me worry. Okay?" The tension was broken as finally Sonny smiled faintly. "Actually, I don't know who's worse - you or me." He smirked. "You for being a pig-headed, stubborn idiot or me for loving such a pig-headed, stubborn idiot."

This time there were happy tears glistening in Sonny's eyes. "Well, this," he smiled, "pig-headed, stubborn idiot is very grateful that you love him. Thank you." Rico leaned close and they kissed, a warm, sweet, comfortable joining of mouths.

Rico woke when Sonny moved. He blinked groggily as he watched his partner slide out of bed and vaguely realized it was bathroom time again. He shifted, straightened the covers on the narrow hospital bed and waited for his spouse to return. Fortunately, the nursing staff was understanding and discreet; no comment had been made about finding Sonny and Rico asleep in the hospital bed together each morning.

Sonny needed him to be near, especially at night when nightmares threatened. And they had both quickly become accustomed to the need for middle of the night bathroom visits. Sometimes when his partner got up he would sleep right through, but it did not bother him in the least being woken. He was just so damned glad that his spouse was well on the road to recovery and Bri had said that Sonny should be ready to go home in a few days. He could hardly wait.

He smiled to himself. Ironically, it did not even matter that the hospital bed was so small and narrow compared to their king-sized bed at home. Even with all that room, they tended to sleep close together with limbs entwined or simply spooned together. They truly seemed to never get enough of simply being together.

Sleep swirled around him and he drifted until a few minutes later when the mattress dipped as his partner climbed under the covers with him. Sonny snuggled close and without opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around his spouse. But Rico did not hear his partner's breathing even out into sleep. Blinking his eyes in the low light, he saw Sonny was just watching at him.

"I'm here, Love...." he murmured and saw his partner smile and then close his eyes as he rested his head on Rico's chest. "Sleep.... Go to sleep, Love...."

He put the soap in the dishwasher and set the delay start timer. Flicking the lights off he returned to the patio to find Sonny stretched out on the lounger just staring at the rapidly darkening skyline. Dusk was approaching, but it also looked like a storm system might be moving in. Rico sighed. As beautiful as Miami and Florida could be there was always hurricane season to deal with.

They sat in companionable silence for a long while just watching the changing colors. But when a cool breeze pushed through, he saw Sonny shiver. "Hey, Partner." Sonny turned his head toward him. "What do you say to a long, hot soak in the Jacuzzi?" His partner just nodded and they headed inside.

Where before Sonny got cold easily, since his bout with hypothermia he was even more susceptible; he almost always seemed to be cold. Bri felt it was because Sonny's blood pressure had stabilized at the lowest end of the normal range. More than likely when Sonny resumed his normal activities and started exercising regularly he would feel more like his old self.

While Sonny filled the tub, Rico turned down the covers on the bed. As he undressed, he looked for his book and realized he had left it in the downstairs. Well, he needed to set the alarm system anyway. Dropping his jeans into the hamper, he grabbed his robe from the hook on the bathroom door.

Sonny was just settling into the steamy water and paused when he saw Rico putting on his robe. His stomach fell and he could not quite stop the comment from escaping, "Aren't you," but he did manage to deflect it a bit, "going to get cleaned up before bed?" He really had hoped that his partner would join him in the Jacuzzi. He missed that intimate companionship, even if he was not quite up to doing much more. But then again, it was unfair to Rico to lead him on when they both knew it wouldn't, couldn't go anywhere right now.

"Yeah, in a bit. I just left my book downstairs and I forgot to set the alarm system." Sonny just nodded trying to suppress his disappointment. Settling into the welcomed heat, he sighed. He had no real reason to be depressed. He just cursed his slow recuperation.

After double checking the doors, Rico set the alarm in night mode and carried his book upstairs. Something... something in his spouse's voice tugged at him. By the time he reached their bedroom, he thought he had a pretty good inkling of what was troubling his partner. He dropped the book on the night stand.

Sonny's eyes were closed as he leaned back in the swirling water. Rico smiled and picked up a washcloth and squeezed bathgel on it. "So how 'bout I scrub your back?" "...hmmm...." His partner's eyes popped open and he saw a small smile form. "That would be nice.... Thanks...." Sonny arched with a feline-like grace as he lightly scrubbed that smooth tanned back. He heard his spouse hum with pleasure and he almost expected Sonny to purr. Smiling, he set the cloth to the side and picked up Sonny's shampoo.

"Lean back, Love," he encouraged, "you need to get your hair wet." He gently massaged the citrus-scented shampoo into the water-darkened mass of silk. These were simple tasks, not requiring much effort, but greatly appreciated. He loved the feel of Sonny's hair as he combed his fingers through and he heard his partner sigh contentedly.

The heat and rhythmic motion of the water was working its healing magic on Sonny. His partner was starting to doze when he leaned close and placed a light kiss on his mouth. Smiling languidly, Sonny opened his eyes. "...hmmm?..."

Smiling in return, he commented, "Let's rinse the soap off." He grabbed the hand-held sprayer and turned on the water, checking the temperature. "Lean forward, Love." As he rinsed the shampoo out of his partner's hair, he slipped his robe off and stepped carefully into the tub. The water was pleasantly warm as he settled behind his lover. Wrapping his arms around his spouse, Rico drew Sonny against his chest as he leaned back.

Sonny lightly gripped the hands at his waist and turned slightly to look at his partner. "Thanks...." Rico just smiled and placed a light kiss on his mouth. God, he could never express the depths of his appreciation for his partner. "I'm glad you joined me." He settled back against his partner's chest. He wanted to do so much more, but this would have to do for now.

He rubbed his hands over the dark arms that surrounded him and smiled when Rico tightened his embrace briefly. Turning to his side, still wrapped in his partner's arms, he tilted his head and they kissed again. He lightly stroked Rico's arm as he felt his partner's hand lightly rub his back and side.

Merely kissing his spouse was intoxicating and he let himself get lost in the sensations. He felt warm and safe and loved and he never wanted this to end. Rico's tongue gently explored his mouth and he sucked eagerly on it, enjoying his lover's unique taste.

Rico allowed himself to revel in the moment. He was kissing his spouse and they were cuddling in the Jacuzzi. To think a little over a week ago, he had been scared to death that Sonny might not survive. He knew his partner felt he was a burden because he needed to be nursed back to health, but Rico could only be grateful to still have Sonny in his life.

The kiss ended slowly and then his partner's head rested on his shoulder and they relaxed in the swirling water. Vaguely, he realized that Sonny had lost precious weight because of his ordeal. He knew better than to openly encourage his partner to eat more, but he decided to try and serve more of his favorite foods. Thankfully, his spouse was well on the road to recovery.

DeLelo had stopped in early in the afternoon to do his final evaluation on the two of them. He seemed impressed that they had both worked through the aftermath of the accidental shooting. IAD had interviewed them a couple of times while Sonny was still in the hospital and found no reason for disciplinary measures. And now as far as DeLelo was concerned they were cleared for duty. He would let Castillo know the following day, Friday. Rico would return to work on Monday. Sonny had at least a week to ten days yet before Bri would release him for duty.

Rico was not looking forward to going to work without Sonny, but a week was not very long in the grand scheme of things. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Sonny's cheek. With his eyes still closed, Sonny smiled and he felt his partner's hand tighten on his arm. Sonny's foot trailed up and down his calf and they just enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. Periodically he would rub Sonny's back or arm and his partner would tilt his head for a kiss. Kisses that were all-consuming, all-encompassing. Kisses that were warm and sweet, hot and deep, teasing and playful. Kisses that expressed their love, their joy in being together. Kisses that conveyed promises of more to come as Sonny healed.

Eventually, Sonny started dozing in his embrace and as much as Rico loved to just hold his partner like this, he thought they should move to the bed. His partner was totally relaxed against him and he hated to disturb him. "Sonny...." There was no reaction even after he kissed his love on the mouth. "Sonny, let's rinse off," he leaned to the side and turned off the jets, "then we can go to bed."

His partner murmured something, but did not waken. Rico shook his head and smiled fondly at the man in his arms. Shifting, he managed to release the drain and once the water-level was lowered sufficiently he turned on the hand-held sprayer and rinsed the soap off both of them.

Sonny woke enough that Rico managed to get him out of the tub and wrapped in a large bathsheet. Standing there with his eyes half-closed and his hair sticking up from Rico's quick rub with a dry towel, enveloped by the terrycloth, Rico almost wanted to laugh; his partner looked so young and innocent.

"Don't move, Love." Gently, he pushed Sonny to just sit on the edge of the tub. "I'll go grab your sweats." It only took a few minutes to help his partner dress and then he was sliding under the covers with his love. Sonny curled against him once again reminding Rico of a cat; a feline seeking the comfort of a warm body.

"'night, my Love," he whispered as he drifted off.

He woke to a most pleasant sight, a tousle-haired partner watching him with a brilliant smile. "Morning, Sunshine." They leaned close and kissed softly. "...hmmmm.... I hope that when I'm a hundred years old I'll still wake to your handsome face and wonderful smile." Sonny snorted.

"Don't know 'bout handsome," he shook his head at his partner's sentiment. "I'll be a wrinkled old geezer by then, but I plan to be here with you, Love, if you'll have me." Rico just grinned and pulled him into a longer, deeper kiss.

"Always," he whispered from his soul, his heart, "I'll always want you. You'll always be beautiful to me." He lost himself in the depths of Sonny's eyes. "'...because once you are Real you can't be ugly....'"

"...That reminds me...." Something flickered in Sonny's expressive eyes. "I hope you won't be too upset... but I seem to have lost the ID bracelet you gave me. I don't know where. Maybe on the Scarab...." Rico smirked at his partner's concern and Sonny frowned at him. "What?"

"Don't move," he admonished with a grin and a quick kiss. Sliding from the bed, he went to his dresser and retrieved a small box from the top drawer. "I found this." He handed the box to Sonny as he settled next to him. "Would've returned it to you sooner," he explained, "but I had to have it repaired."

The look on his spouse's face when he opened the box was all the thanks he needed. "Thank you...." his partner whispered.

"You're more than welcome." He took the heavy silver bracelet from Sonny's fingers. "Allow me." His partner held out his right wrist and he snapped the clasp tightly closed. It sparkled in the morning sunlight. The jeweler had replaced the broken link and cleaned and polished the entire piece; it looked new again. Much like their marriage and their love - they had weathered separations and misunderstandings and crisis and accidents. This had merely made them stronger and more determined in their devotion to each other. Because Real lasts for always and their Love was very Real.

*******************************

end of Chapter Seven of ASiL5  
end of ASiL5


End file.
